Silver Serpentis
by D.Would
Summary: Hermione Granger essais de prendre contacte avec son écrivain préféré, Silver Serpentis. Peu après, celui-ci répond à sa missive ce qui débouche sur une correspondance épistolaire. Qu'adviendra t-il de notre Gryffondor lorsqu'elle découvrira qu'il s'agit
1. Chapitre 1

_**Silver Serpentis**_

Written by Dairy22

**Titre** : Silver Serpentis.

**Résumé** : Hermione Granger essais de prendre contacte avec son écrivain préféré, Silver Serpentis. Peu après, celui-ci répond à sa missive ce qui débouche sur une correspondance épistolaire. Qu'adviendra t-il de notre Gryffondor lorsqu'elle découvrira qu'il s'agit de Draco Malefoy ?

**Personnage principal** : Draco Malefoy ou Silver Serpentis.

**Couple** : Draco Malefoy / Hermione Granger (DM/HG).

**Genre **: Roman épistolaire.

**Sorte** : Romance / Général.

**Cadre** : Poste Tome 7 - comprend les références à tout les tomes sauf le prologue -

**Muse** : SADE2, réponse à un défi publié sur le site " Patronus " réservé au fanfictions DM/HG.

**Correctrice** : Lixouille (Vivre par procuration).

**Impressario** : Marinex3 (définition : celui qui prend en main les intérêts d'un artiste, lui cherche des engagements, s'occupe de sa publicité, etc...).

**Nombre de chapitres prévus** : environ une vingtaine.

**Fréquence de publication** : toutes les deux semaines.

**Posté** : mardi 16 décembre 2008 - Mon anniversaire d'écriture ! ( un an déjà ! )

J'espère que cette fanfiction va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture à vous mes chers apprentis sorciers !

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**Chapitre 1**

C'était une matinée pluvieuse du mois de Mars. Hermione Granger, chroniqueuse à la Gazette du Sorcier s'était levée tôt ce matin là. En effet, il y avait de quoi : cela faisait un certain temps qu'elle attendait avec impatience un événement de taille...

La jeune femme transplana près du Chaudron Baveur et atteignit le Chemin de Traverse. Hermione suivait la rue sinueuse recouverte de pavés grisâtres et parsemée de flaques d'eau irrégulières. Sur sa route, elle croisa un vendeur de pommes d'amour. L'ancienne Gryffondor en acheta une recouverte d'un caramel rouge vif singulier qu'elle lécha joyeusement en même temps que les vitrines des magasins.

Elle poursuivit sa promenade et ses pas l'amenèrent instinctivement chez Fleury et Bott, sa librairie favorite. Désappointée, la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être au rendez-vous : une foule gigantesque se pressait devant les portes du magasin dans un brouhaha assourdissant. La cause de cette affluence s'étalait en grosses lettres sur une banderole violette accrochée à la façade :

" Sortie du nouveau Best-seller de Silver Serpentis : « Mars : Dieu de la guerre, Dieu des sorciers.»

Plus bas, dans de toutes petites inscriptions, Hermione lut :

" Dédicace de la nouvelle de Gilderoy Lockhart : « Chimères de l'ancien temps et moi ». "

Les choses avaient beaucoup changées depuis. Lockhart n'était plus un fameux écrivain harcelé par des sorcières en furie. A présent, il écrivait des feuilles de choux pour le Chicaneur et résidait au bas de l'affiche, derrière la nouvelle génération d'auteur.

Hermione se remémora le jour de sa première rencontre avec lui peu avant sa deuxième année d'étude à Poudlard accompagnée par ses parents, Harry et la famille Weasley. Elle se souvint également que Draco Malefoy se trouvait à l'étage supérieur lorsqu'elle était sortie de la boutique.

Sur ces souvenirs nostalgiques, Hermione se glissa à l'intérieur de la librairie. Une longue file s'étirait le long du magasin au fond duquel se trouvait la caisse ou trois vendeurs avaient été réquisitionnés pour l'occasion. Le stand de Lochkart avait été déserté par tous au profit du nouveau livre publié par Silver Serpentis. Il suffit à la jeune fille de tendre la main pour extirper un exemplaire du livre, qu'elle désirait tant, de son cher piédestal ou une centaine d'autres livres qui avaient été disposés en pyramide, attendaient leur futur propriétaire et lecteur.

Pour écourter le temps jusqu'à son acquisition, Hermione décida d'entamer sa lecture. La couverture du livre était assez épaisse. En illustration figurait un sorcier se reflétant dans un miroir que tenait le dieu antique vêtu de son habit militaire. Sur la première page figurait la phrase suivante : " A toutes les victimes de la guerre. " Le livre devait faire environ mille pages. En regardant l'index, elle remarqua qu'il y'en avait précisément neuf cent quatre-vingt quatorze. De plus l'ouvrage était composé de vingt-deux chapitres. Le premier s'intitulait " Silver Serpentis : enfant de la guerre. " Il se situait à la page trois. Hermione se référa immédiatement à la page indiquée et commença à lire :

«Quelques contractions plus tard, je naquis.

Je naquis une plume dans la main, une baguette dans l'autre. Moitié écrivain, moitié sorcier : un enfant du siècle passé. Je naquis avec une quantité magique prodigieuse mais mon véritable talent demeurait l'écriture. Dès lors, je me découvris un don littéraire jusqu'alors insoupçonné. Aux yeux de tous, je naquis avec une baguette à la main et une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. J'étais destiné à devenir enfant soldat mais je dis qu'on est soit enfant, soit soldat ; surtout pas les deux à la fois.

Le temps avait donné place à la guerre et tandis que l'encre coulait dans mes veines, le sang était empreint sur mes mains. En me regardant dans un miroir, je ne voyais plus cet enfant innocent croyant pouvoir changer le monde de ses aprioris ; mais je voyais un homme avec les traits durcis par l'épouvante de la guerre. A ce moment précis, mon nom était Mars, le dieu militaire, une machine à tuer. Ainsi, le sang roule sur mes bras comme la sueur perle votre front.

Je naquis dans un monde reflétant la disgrâce et le vice pour certain, la majesté et le sublime pour d'autres. Je naquis des idées, pleins la tête qui furent aussitôt fusillées par la dure réalité qui m'entourait...

Je me prénomme Silver. »

Hermione fut troublé par l'incipit qu'elle venait de lire. Elle s'apprêtait à poursuivre lorsqu'un jeune vendeur la ramena dans son monde.

- Cela vous fera seize gallions et cinq mornilles.

Hermione sortit dix-sept gallions de sa bourse en cuire et ne réclama pas la monnaie. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle transplana une nouvelle fois jusqu'à son domicile, ses pensées tourbillonnant avec le livre qu'elle tenait fort contre sa poitrine.

Elle atterrit devant une vieille bâtisse datant du XIXème siècle dans la banlieue de Londres. Dans la rue goudronnée, on aurait pu croire que les chats de gouttière, s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. Quelques poubelles avaient été délaissées par les éboueurs au plus grand bonheur des chiens errants qui avaient la tête enfoncée dans les amas de déchet, sans doute à la recherche de trouvailles.

Hermione franchit la porte de son hall d'entrée, recouvert de tags multicolore. Lorsque l'ancienne Gryffondor pénétra à l'intérieur, une femme âgée et plutôt menue la fixa d'un œil soupçonneux. Elle portait une robe de chambre à bourgeons de mandragores et était chaussée de santiags en cuir. C'était Mrs Boxam, une des voisines d'Hermione Granger. Elle vivait au rez-de-chaussée avec ses cinq chats : Jake, Biscuit, Smooth, Framboise et son préféré, Chausette. Gena Boxam passait ses journées à espionner les habitants de la copropriété, à lire d'ancienne coupures de presse ou à engraisser ses nombreux chats.

Un d'entre eux se faufila entre les jambes d'Hermione afin de lui réclamer une sucrerie :

- Chaussette ! Rentres tout de suite à la maison ! S'exclama la vieille femme à l'adresse de son chat au pelage tigré.

Une fois le félin rentré à l'intérieur, Mrs Boxam s'avança de sa démarche claudicante.

- Vous avez amenez ce que je vous ai demandé ? Interrogea-t-elle.

- Mince ! J'ai complètement oublié. S'écria l'ancienne préfère.

- Je vous avais prévenus que j'avais besoin de ses abricots en conserve pour demain. S'emporta la septuagénaire.

- Ne vous en faites pas, vous les aurez demain comme promis. Rassura la journaliste tout en montant les escaliers menant à son domicile.

En franchissant la porte de son appartement londonien, Hermione constata qu'une pile de courrier l'attendait. La jeune femme laissait toujours une petite fenêtre, de la forme d'une lucarne, ouverte pour faciliter le libre accès aux hiboux. Elle avait l'habitude de recevoir du courrier à n'importe qu'elle heure étant donnée sa profession. Hermione saisit l'amas de missives et lâcha nonchalamment le tout sur son bureau en bois de cerisier. La Gryffondor voulait consacrer sa journée de fin de semaine à la lecture. C'est pourquoi elle se prépara un délicieux thé à la menthe et s'allongea dans son lit pour lire la suite de son précieux ouvrage.

« (...) Je me prénomme Silver.

Au départ, beaucoup d'entre vous pensiez que c'était mon prénom mais des sources bien informées dans les hautes sphères du ministère divulguèrent qu'aucun " Serpentis " n'était recensé en Grande-Bretagne.

Aujourd'hui, j'admets qu'il s'agit d'un pseudonyme pour dissimuler ma véritable identité. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas encore prêt à faire face à mon public bien que cela fut ma spécialité auparavant. J'étais un bon orateur mais la guerre m'a trop meurtri, d'où mon isolement que certains qualifieront de marginal.

Non, je ne fais pas partie de ces marginaux de l'après-guerre vivant dans de quelconques forêts, éparpillés ci et là dans notre pays. Je suis un homme qui sort peu, vit entouré de livres de différents genres, sorciers et moldus confondus et qui préfère écrire que de côtoyer une belle femme. J'ai une vie plutôt modeste. Tout le contraire d'avant...

Avant, j'étais cette sorte d'Arès réincarné et à postériorité je fus cet enfant manipulé. Je souhaiterai aborder mon enfance avec vous. Ces moments où rien ne vous semblent impossible, ces heures interminables de jeux et ces instants de pur bonheur qui resteront à jamais gravés dans votre mémoire.

Habituellement, l'enfance évoque cela. Pas à moi.

J'ai vécus dans une demeure imposante quelque part sur notre territoire anglo-saxon. A vue d'œil, cela ressemblait à un palais regorgeant de richesse. En revanche, l'enfant qui était en moi y voyait un château peuplé d'horreurs. Mon cœur cognait dès que j'y entrait et trépignait d'impatience dès que l'on pouvait en sortir. Une prison dorée, voilà ce que c'était.

Les autres enfants enviaient ma place et moi la leur. La jalousie me rongeait au point que j'haïssais les orphelins. J'exécrais mon géniteur. Durant mon enfance, on ne m'a apprit qu'une seule valeur : la soumission. Ne pas regarder dans les yeux son supérieur, ne pas couper la parole, obéir et ne surtout pas réfléchir. L'amour filial que l'on me fournissait était malsain puisqu'il était basé sur les ambitions de mon paternel. Ambitions qui me poussèrent aux meilleurs pour lui, au pire pour les autres. Je naquis prisonnier de ma destinée. C'était bien moi, Silver. »

En cet instant, l'envie folle de prendre contact avec cet auteur qu'elle admirait tant envahit Hermione. Elle referma son ouvrage et le rangea dans sa table de chevet puis s'assit à son bureau pour écrire une lettre.

Les mots lui vinrent instantanément. Sa plume filait rapidement sur le parchemin jauni. Hermione ne préféra pas se relire de peur de changer d'avis puis elle glissa sa lettre dans une enveloppe choisie avec soin. Au moment d'écrire l'adresse, elle hésita longuement : où le contacter ? Sous quel nom ?

Finalement, elle tenta le destinataire suivant :

" Mr Je-Ne-Sais-Qui portant le pseudonyme de Silver Serpentis. Je-Ne-Sais-Où sur notre territoire anglo-saxon. "

Avec des indices pareils, l'hibou qu'envoya Hermione prit huit jours avant de trouver ce cher Silver Serpentis.

Il était en train de lire les critiques de son autobiographie dans la Gazette du Sorcier lorsqu'il aperçut un volatile se poser sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit délicatement et fit entré l'animal. En détachant la lettre, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'adresse et un sourire en coin apparût sur son visage pâle : encore un fan acharné. Cependant, très peu d'entre eux arrivaient à le joindre c'est pourquoi il lut la missive avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

«

le 7 mars 1999.

Cher Mr Serpentis,

Je vous écris tout simplement pour vous félicitez à propos de votre ouvrage récemment paru. A l'heure qu'il est, je n'ai lu que l'incipit et je suis déjà captivée. Cela est formidable de consacrer un livre entier aux ravages de la guerre dans notre société sorcière. Nous en avions bien besoin !

De plus, le rendre à caractère autobiographique montre que vous possédez un courage immense.

Merci à vous,

Hermione Granger. »

En voyant la signature de son ancienne camarade, Draco Malefoy fut surpris. Il décida alors de lui répondre et saisit immédiatement sa longue plume duveteuse couleur émeraude....

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**Reviews or not reviews ? **

Dites moi si vous avez apprécié et si vous désirez connaître la suite ! Je posterai au plus vite ! A bientôt.

Je tenais à préciser que je finirais toutes mes fanfictions, voici les titres si vous souhaitez les lire :

¤ Charmeur de Serpents (en cours - 26 chapitres)

¤ Tonton Voldy aux commandes de Poudly (en cours - 23 chapitres)

¤ Vice Versa (complète - 14 chapitres - première fanfiction -)

¤ Tourbillon de sucreries ( en cours - 4 chapitres )

¤ Pensées confondues ( complète - 3 chapitres )

¤ Tes désires font désordre ( en cours - 3 chapitres )

¤ Parce qu'on le vaut bien ( en cours - 2 chapitres )

¤ Mon petit merdeux de Rogue ( complète - un chapitre )

¤ Le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle ( complète - un chapitre )

¤ Parfum exotique ( complète - un chapitre )

¤ Silver Serpentis ( en cours - un chapitre )

¤ Quand le sang s'en mêle ( en cours - un chapitre )


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Silver Serpentis**_

Written by Dairy22

**Titre** : Silver Serpentis.

**Résumé** : Hermione Granger essais de prendre contacte avec son écrivain préféré, Silver Serpentis. Peu après, celui-ci répond à sa missive ce qui débouche sur une correspondance épistolaire. Qu'adviendra t-il de notre Gryffondor lorsqu'elle découvrira qu'il s'agit de Draco Malefoy ?

**Personnage principal** : Draco Malefoy ou Silver Serpentis.

**Couple** : Draco Malefoy / Hermione Granger (DM/HG).

**Genre **: Roman épistolaire.

**Sorte** : Romance / Général.

**Cadre** : Poste Tome 7 - comprend les références à tout les tomes sauf le prologue -

**Muse** : SADE2, réponse à un défi publié sur le site " Patronus " réservé au fanfictions DM/HG.

**Correctrice** : Lixouille (Vivre par procuration).

**Impressario** : Marinex3 (définition : celui qui prend en main les intérêts d'un artiste, lui cherche des engagements, s'occupe de sa publicité, etc...).

**Nombre de chapitres prévus** : environ une vingtaine.

**Fréquence de publication** : toutes les deux semaines.

**Posté** : 18 décembre 2008

J'espère que cette fanfiction va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture à vous mes chers apprentis sorciers !

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**¤...Réponse aux reviews du chapitre précédent...¤**

- Collective -

Coucou à vous,

Merci de m'avoir laissé une review pour le premier chapitre de ma toute nouvelle faiction cela m'a fait très plaisir et cela m'a encouragé pour la suite ! Je suis assez satisfaite car je n'ai reçus que des avis globalement positif alors je vais continuer sur cette voie. Je répète que l'idée ne vient pas de moi : je ne fais que de répondre à un défis lancé sur un autre site !

Dans l'ensemble, les écris de Silver Serpentis vous ont plus et je tenais à préciser qu'il y aura encore des extraits du livre Mars durant la fanfiction. Je viens de m'appercevoir que bon nombre d'entre vous appréciez la façon dont Draco décrit les choses tel que Fiind-love.

En ce qui concerne la suite des événements, vous pouvez être sur que Draco répondra à la lettre de notre chère Mione internationale - huhu - Aussi, je voulais dire que la fréquence des chapitres est approximative : cela peut être deux semaine comme moin ou un peu plus. C'est un objectif que je me fixe. Par ailleurs, je souligne encore le fait que j'achèverai tout mes écris même si cela prendra un peu de temps : je respecte mes lecteurs et je leur doit de leur fournir une fin correcte pour les remercier de m'avoir suivit depuis le début.

Quant à la réaction d'Hermione quand elle se retrouvera face à face avec Draco je la garde pour plus tard même si j'ai déjà écris la première partie de ce chapitre - oui j'ai pris un peu d'avance, lol. Un gros merci à ceux qui se déclarent être mes fans ou mes admirateurs ! Lol, c'est beaucoup trop d'honneur. Je tenais aussi à dire merci à ceux qui m'ont complimenter sur mon style d'écriture. Cela fait un an que je me suis lancée dans le monde des fanfictions et je ne suis pas déçus ! En tout cas, j'espère ne pas avoir trop tardé pour posté la suite !

Et un gros bisous à ceux qui ont reviewer :

**¤ Laurianne ¤ Fiind-love ¤ Virginie01 ¤ Aurélie Malfoy ¤ Nana-yume ¤ Littlebeatle ¤ MoonlightAngel132 ¤ Behindbleueeyes1117 ¤ Lilith Barton ¤ Hamataroo ¤ Callmeshin ¤ titsoleil ¤**

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**Chapitre 2**

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'Hermione avait écris une lettre de félicitation à son auteur favori. Mais un évènement viendra animer sa petite vie insipide de journaliste chevronné...

Tout les lundi matin c'était le même cirque. Hermione restait lovée dans son lit tandis que son réveil radio crachait les nouvelles du jour avec une voix enrouée. Peu après cela, Pattenrond tâcha de rendre sa matinée encore plus désagréable en marquant son territoire sur sa descente de lit. En général, les journées d'Hermione Granger débutaient ainsi. Or, cette fois-ci les choses allaient être différentes. En émergeant de son sommeil, une nouvelle provenant de la radio attira particulièrement son attention :

- Le jeune Harry Potter, aurore au service du ministère de la magie depuis près de deux ans se présente pour l'élection du futur premier ministre de notre nation. Il officialisera sa campagne électorale ce soir lors d'un meeting entre responsables du pays. Passons à présent à la météo. Le ciel sera couvert sur la partie ouest de...

Hermione arrêta son réveil d'un coup de baguette magique puis fila sous la douche l'air guilleret. Alors qu'elle était dans la salle de bain, trois hiboux de différentes races déposèrent des enveloppes dans le hall de son appartement en passant par la petite lucarne. Une fois habillée, elle saisit son sac à main et y fourra quelques dossiers et les lettres fraîchement arrivées. En bas des escaliers de sa copropriété, elle transplana sans préavis jusqu'à son lieu de travail tandis que Mrs Boxam nettoyait le hall.

En début de matinée, la Gazette du Sorcier était très animée. Les notes volantes filaient de bureau en bureau tandis que les nouvelles du jour arrivaient par hiboux depuis les quatre coins du pays, accompagnées parfois de colis. La rédaction était divisée en plusieurs secteurs en fonction de la rubrique que l'on animait. Par exemple, Barnabas Cuffe, le rédacteur-en-chef, résidait dans un bureau plutôt spacieux à l'étage supérieur munis de grandes bais vitrées, qu'il utilisait pour espionner ses employés. Or, lorsqu'il recevait de la visite, les vitres devenaient complètement opaques, entourée d'un nuage brumeux. En revanche, Hermione Granger possédait un bureau miteux soutenu par une cale en bois placé contre la machine à café. A chaque fois que ses collègues désiraient savourer de la caféine, le vrombissement de la machine l'empêchait d'écrire quoique se soit puisque cela répandait une multitude de tâches d'encre bleu marine sur ses parchemins.

Hermione s'occupait des faits divers communément appelés chez les sorciers " la rubrique des trolls égorgés ". Elle considérait ceci comme une insulte à son intelligence. La journaliste déposa d'un air las son sac à main sur son bureau puis s'assit dans son fauteuil marron défoncé. Elle eut à peine le temps de souffler qu'une de ses collègues se jeta pratiquement sur elle :

- Coucou Hermione ! Alors ce week-end?

- Maussade Parvati. Je suis restée chez moi.

Parvati Patil travaillait également dans la presse : elle s'occupait du courrier du cœur ainsi que de l'horoscope. Chaque jour elle recevait une cinquantaine de lettres de célibataires en détresse et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire : Parvati cherchait l'âme sœur par le biais de ces courriers. Et comme chaque matin, elle présentait quelques profils d'hommes désespérés à Hermione.

- J'ai à peine épluché les lettres du jour que je suis déjà tombée sur trois hommes fort séduisants. Tiens, regarde !

Hermione observa la palette de photographies que son ancienne camarade étalait sur son bureau. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la dernière photo, Hermione s'exclama :

- Mais c'est mon voisin !

- Ah bon ? Dit Parvati tout en regardant l'image de plus près. En tout cas, il est pas mal du tout. Comment s'appelle t-il ?

- Olivier Pye. Il vit juste au dessus de chez moi. C'est un sacré dragueur. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Bien, ça facilitera les choses pour la prise de contacte. Déclara l'autre journaliste.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il t'intéresse ? S'insurgea Hermione tout en sortant un à un les dossiers de son sac.

- J'ai faim d'homme ma chère Hermione et je suis prête à tout pour me mettre un morceau sous la dent.

Sur ce, Parvati rassembla ses photos du jour et repartit dans son secteur.

Hermione secoua la tête pour sortir ce petit intermède de son esprit. Aussi, elle en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil aux lettres qu'elle avait reçu plus tôt dans la matinée. La première était un prospectus de Tissus et Brodette l'invitant à faire connaissance avec la collection printanière. Hermione fourra la publicité dans son sac se disant que cela pouvait lui servir lors de ses prochains achats sur le Chemin de Traverse. Une autre enveloppe, plus mince, contenait une lettre de Ginny Weasley. Le cœur de la journaliste se réchauffa instantanément : cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles !

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, la déception se lut sur chaque parcelle du visage d'Hermione. En clair, la sœur de Ron lui annonçait qu'Harry débutait sa campagne électorale mais qu'elle n'avait pas un statut assez élevé pour assister à la cérémonie d'officialisation de ce soir.

Une lame transperça son cœur tandis qu'une larme glacée parcourut sa joue... Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas revue ses amis ? Etait-elle si peu importante à leurs yeux pour qu'ils l'abandonnent de la sorte ?

Les questions vagabondaient dans son esprit si bien qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de lire la dernière lettre. Lorsqu'Hermione Granger se sentais malheureuse ou simplement mal à l'aise, elle se réfugiait dans le travail. Peu à peu, les dossiers multicolores s'empilèrent sur son bureau bancal : elle voulait choisir le bon fait divers pour la parution du journal de ce soir. Finalement, elle opta pour le cas d'une jeune mère ayant accouché à Sainte Mangouste de septuplés, tous de la taille d'un pamplemousse mûre. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à rédiger la suite de son article, sa supérieure hiérarchique, Rita Skeeter, pointa le bout de son nez.

Celle-ci faisait la vie dure à la jeune Gryffondor, et pour cause ! Rita en voulait à Hermione de l'avoir empêché d'exercer sa profession un an durant sous la menace de révéler au Ministère qu'elle était un Animagus illégal. Ainsi, chaque jour, elle allait de sa petite remarque acide envers le travail qu'effectuait la journaliste :

- Granger, il est bientôt midi et je n'ai reçu aucune ébauche de votre article. Prenez donc exemple sur Tom ! S'exclama Skeeter. Lui, il m'a rendus un article quasi-parfait sur la nouvelle sélection bulgare de Quidditch.

Tom Salisbury était chroniqueur sportif. Il se tenait non loin de Rita Skeeter et buvait religieusement ses paroles. Il travaillait à la Gazette depuis six mois seulement et avait déjà obtenu un poste important. Hermione avait toujours pensé qu'il avait satisfait les envies, de femme acariâtre, de Skeeter pour en être arrivé là.

- Vous écoutez ce que je vous dis Granger ? Ce n'est que de cette manière que vous progresserez. Clama Rita tout en faisant claquer son talon sur le sol.

Elle fit aussitôt volte-face, laissant Hermione avec Tom qui se tenait debout face à son bureau.

- Alors petit cafard, que vas-tu me dire aujourd'hui ? Lança Hermione tout en reprenant son travail où elle l'avait laissé.

- Rien de nouveau : tes cheveux sont toujours aussi hideux. Répliqua t-il l'air de rien. Tiens, je vais me prendre un café.

Joignant les gestes à la parole, il glissa une noise de bronze dans la fente de la machine à café. Hermione devina son petit manège, elle referma son encrier et rangea son ébauche d'article dans son sac surchargé en fulminant de rage.

- Je vais déjeuner. Prononça sèchement la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

A l'extérieur, il faisait plutôt doux, pour un mois de mars. Hermione déambula dans une rue bondée du nord de Londres côté sorciers. Et comme toujours, elle se réfugia dans un parc verdoyant qui comportait en son centre une cascade aboutissant sur un étang où des cygnes nageaient paresseusement.

Quelques personnes eurent la même idée qu'Hermione afin d'éviter l'étouffement de la ville à cette période de la journée. Un vieillard était accoudé à sa canne tandis qu'il observait la nature. Un homme d'affaire en costume accompagné de son attaché-case lisait le journal. Plus loin, un petit groupe de jeunes filles parlaient avec animation alors que quatre femmes au foyer promenaient leurs bambins qui jetaient des miettes de pains aux cygnes.

Hermione s'assit sur un banc isolé, le même depuis un an et demi. Puis, elle sortit son sandwich de son fourre-tout. C'était le seul instant où elle pouvait réellement décompresser. Une fois rassasiée, elle sortit sa dernière lettre et son paquet de cigarettes ; elle fumait depuis l'après-guerre : une de ses nouvelles mauvaises habitudes.

L'enveloppe était bleu nuit et son adresse était inscrite couleur or. A l'intérieur, une écriture fine et penchée remplissait un parchemin d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres :

" Quelques part ici et ailleurs...

Le 15 mars 1999

C'est normal. Ceci est ma réponse à votre missive précédente. Vous me félicitez à propos de mon nouveau livre et vous me dites merci. Moi, je vous dis que c'est normal : vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier pour le travaille que je fais. C'est avec plaisir. Je profite de chaque instant, je savoure chaque goutte d'encre écoulée et je m'exalte de pouvoir humer l'odeur du papier. Néanmoins, je me suis sentis flatté que vous me prêtiez de tels compliments surtout lorsque l'on sait que vous n'avez lu que l'incipit. J'espère que vous aimerez la suite et que vous vous sentez concernée par mes écris, où je m'y mets à nu. En effet, j'y dis tout, sauf mon nom. Mais mon esprit déductif m'indique que la guerre a affecté chaque concitoyen d'une manière ou d'une autre quels qu'il soit. On peut donc admettre que beaucoup de sorciers peuvent s'identifier à mon personnage. Peut-être que votre histoire est similaire à la mienne ? Que sais-je ?

Cordialement,

Silver Serpentis "

Les mains d'Hermione tremblaient de telle sorte que quelques cendres provenant de sa cigarette tombaient sur sa lettre comme une précipitation sempiternelle sans vigueur. Elle écrasa son mégot par terre avec hâte et transplana jusqu'à son lieu de travail.

Dès son retour, Hermione se dépêcha de boucler son article pour rentrer chez elle le plus vite possible. La journaliste savait que la lettre de Silver Serpentis attendait patiemment sa réponse. C'est donc une heure plus tôt qu'à son habitude qu'elle put quitter les locaux de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Une fois dans la cage d'escalier de son immeuble, Hermione croisa, à son grand désagrément, sa voisine de pallier, Camille Prewett. C'était une jeune mannequine blonde platine à la silhouette filiforme. Celle-ci était la fouineuse officielle de Mrs Boxam. Toujours à l'affût de la moindre faille chez autrui. En effet, cette jeune femme était une véritable commère. Or, Camille Prewett recevait la visite hebdomadaire de son partenaire de vie qui était aussi laid qu'elle était belle ; aussi riche qu'elle était pauvre ; aussi naïf qu'elle était rusée...

Que Merlin sauve ce pauvre Curt Hengels ! Il l'a couvrait de cadeaux tandis qu'elle l'accablait de reproches. Il lui accordait toute l'attention nécessaire alors qu'elle ne daignait même pas l'écouter. En bref, il était amoureux mais pas elle...

Hermione se prépara mentalement à affronter sa voisine lorsqu'elle glissa sa clef dans la serrure.

- Alors toujours aussi seule ? Railla Camille tout en faisant mine d'arranger son paillasson.

- Il vaut mieu être seule que mal accompagnée. Lança Hermione par-dessus son épaule tout en rentrant chez elle.

Hermione déposa alors ses clefs près de son cendrier puis se confectionna un thé à la menthe après avoir caressé le pelage tigré de Pattenrond en qui ronronna de plaisir. Assise sur son lit, elle lut la suite du premier chapitre de Silver Serpentis qu'elle avait laissé de côté durant des jours entiers. Elle ouvrit avec parcimonie son ouvrage et lut :

" (...) Ma madeleine de Proust : une pomme d'amour.

Un beau fruit recouvert d'un sirop caramelisé rouge étincelant. Sa surface lisse et épaisse, permet d'y voir son reflet disloqué, comme une boule de cristal obscurcie par une couleur singulière. Sa structure en elle même me représente.

Un extérieur dur, tel une carapace, et sirupeux, preuve d'une beauté évidente. Une fine couche de peau enveloppant l'entité granuleuse de l'être, au centre duquel se trouve un trognon gorgé de pépins symboles d'un lourd passé agrémenté d'épisodes douloureux. Une pomme d'amour.

La première fois que j'en ai mangée, je venais de fêter mon septième printemps. Ma mère m'avait aidé à craqueler le caramel durcis pour ne pas abîmer mes dents de lait. Mais qui aidera le téméraire qui voudra atteindre la muraille qui entoure mon cœur ? Sans nul doute, personne.

Après cela, bon nombre de sorciers se demanderont pourquoi j'ai parlé de madeleine. Or, ceux possédant une culture sur l'autre monde comprendront mais je ne dirais qu'un mot pour vous mettre sur la voix : Maman.

J'étais la honte de mon père, la fierté de ma mère. Je me souviendrais toujours de son sourire étincelant qui s'est transformé en un masque impassible lorsqu'un monstre du passé ressurgit dans nos vies, jusqu'à atteindre les votre. Vous réprimez difficilement une grimace dès que l'on prononce son nom mais vous ne pouvez pas contenir un frisson.

Cette menace constante traversant les générations je l'ai eu comme hôte, mon père lui ouvrant la porte avec un sourire satisfait. C'est à partir de cet instant que le palais se transforma en maison hantée... Heureusement, j'avais un autre domicile : Poudlard.

( Fin du chapitre 1. Suite page 14. )

Hermione s'arrêta sur le dernier mot " Poudlard ". Silver Serpentis avait été dans le même collège de sorcellerie qu'elle ? Lui avait-elle déjà adressé la parole ? Y verrait-elle des indices sur son identité véritable en lisant la suite ?

Aussitôt, l'ancienne préfète se jeta sur son bureau en cerisier et relus la lettre de Silver de Serpentis une, deux, trois... une dizaine de fois, avant de plonger sa plume dans l'encrier...

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

_**To be continued **_

Reviews or not reviews ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus en tout cas !

Dans le chapitre 3, il y aura plus d'action et on passera un petit moment avec Draco.


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Silver Serpentis**_

Written by Dairy22

**Titre** : Silver Serpentis.

**Résumé** : Hermione Granger essais de prendre contacte avec son écrivain préféré, Silver Serpentis. Peu après, celui-ci répond à sa missive ce qui débouche sur une correspondance épistolaire. Qu'adviendra t-il de notre Gryffondor lorsqu'elle découvrira qu'il s'agit de Draco Malefoy ?

**Personnage principal** : Draco Malefoy ou Silver Serpentis.

**Couple** : Draco Malefoy / Hermione Granger (DM/HG).

**Genre **: Roman épistolaire.

**Sorte** : Romance / Général.

**Cadre** : Poste Tome 7 - comprend les références à tout les tomes sauf le prologue -

**Muse** : SADE2, réponse à un défi publié sur le site " Patronus " réservé au fanfictions DM/HG.

**Correctrice** : Lixouille (Vivre par procuration).

**Impressario** : Marinex3 (définition : celui qui prend en main les intérêts d'un artiste, lui cherche des engagements, s'occupe de sa publicité, etc...).

**Nombre de chapitres prévus** : environ une vingtaine.

**Fréquence de publication** : toutes les deux semaines.

**Posté** : 22 décembre 2008

**Warning** : les extraits issus des ouvrages de Silver Serpentis sont prit au choix et ne sont pas forcément une suite chronologique immédiate !

J'espère que cette fanfiction va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture à vous mes chers apprentis sorciers !

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**¤...Réponse aux reviews du chapitre précédent...¤**

- Collective -

Coucou à vous mes apprentis sorciers,

Tout d'abord je voulais vous dire merci. Merci à ceux qui sont déjà enflamméspar le petit début de cette nouvelle fanfiction comme** Laurianne **ou à ceux qui pensent que c'est " classe " comme** GN7**. Je me donne à fond pour que cela vous plaise. Et une grosse dédicace à **Aglahana** qui selon elle, je sais manier les mots ! Thanks. Je tente, comme l'a dit **Lord-EnAgrOm**, de ne pas trahir le caractère original des personnages. Je tente de rester fidèle aux écris de J.K. Rowling même si parfois j'ai envie de faire quelques entorses. J'espère que j'y arriverai à peu près en tout cas. Un bisou à **x-16-laura-x **qui trouve ma fanfiction intéressante : j'espère qu'elle accroche dès le début ! ;)

Ensuite, je voulais dire que j'ai dû longuement chercher le style d'écriture de Draco pour l'adopter lors de mon récit. C'est un personnage qui peut être très intéressant et je mets beaucoup de ma personne dans ce que je fais. Aussi, j'espère que cela ne se remarque pas ou à peine car il faut avant tout que l'on voit mes personnages en action. Pour le chapitre précédent, je suis contente que la comparaison avec la pomme d'amour ait plu. N'est-ce pas **Hamataroo** ?

En ce qui concerne son pseudonyme, il a été choisis par celle qui m'a donné le défis de cette fanfiction **SADE2** donc j'ai respecté cette contrainte. Donc, il n'est pas sortie de mon imagination comme tu pouvais le croire **Camille Malefoy**. Or, au fur et à mesure j'ai trouvé qu'il était très approprié pour la fanfiction mais je suis d'accord avec **Fiind-love**, il reste assez révélateur. Je pense qu'Hermione l'aura vite compris également ou du moins, elle se doutera de quelques choses.

Au fait, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire **Roze Potter** en disant " It's not fair " Lol. Mais ne t'en fais pas il y aura un juste retour des choses ! De plus, je tenais à préciser que je n'écrirais pas tout le livre de Silver Serpentis et que je mettrai juste quelques extraits pris au hasard qui pourront faire avancer l'intrigue ou mieux cerner le personnage de Draco. L'extrait de la pomme d'amour n'est pas une suite immédiate des extraits précédents. C'est un passage du chapitre un de son ouvrage. Si les écris de Silver Serpentis sont assez synthétique c'est que je n'ai pas envie de trop m'y attarder faisant alors abstraction de l'histoire en elle-même. Les textes constituent juste un plus : ils n'étaient pas obligatoire dans les closes du défis ! J'espère que je me suis bien expliqué. Huhu.

Je pense que j'expliquerai plus tard quelle est la raison pour laquelle Ronald et Harry ne parlent plus vraiment à notre Hermione adorée. Ne vous inquiétez pas : j'ai toujours une explication à tout ! hihi. Alors il ne faudra pas s'inquiéter ma chère **Virginie01.**

Pour Parvati, je voulais mettre quelqu'un étant à Poudlard sur le lieu de travaille d'Hermione. Je pensais que cela serait intéressant étant donné que tout le monde s'attendait à voir notre Granger préférée être au haut de la société : c'est une sorte de retournement de situation que je rappelle souvent à mes camarades de classe. Les premiers ne le restent pas forcément et je pense que c'est une bonne leçon de vie pour ceux se croyant au dessus de tout. Et puis, je trouvais ça sympa de la faire légèrement croqueuse d'homme sur les bords ( c'est une de mes faces cachée, ou plus trop lol ). Mais je concède que le boulot de notre Mione internationale est assez chiant - bip - surtout avec Rita Skeeter. Et **Milamalfoydu07 **à l'air de pensé la même chose !

Dans tout les cas, il y'a deux personnages que vous ne pouvez pas piffrer : Tom Salisbury et Camille Prewett ! J'ai tout fais pour que dès leur apparition ils paraissent détestables et j'ai réussis ! Mdr. Pour finir, je voulais dire qu'il ne fallait pas trop s'impatienter pour la rencontre entre Draco et Hermione. Je l'ai déjà écrite mais elle doit venir à temps et non pas avec précipitation sinon ça va gâcher un peu l'intrigue mise en place.

Pour ceux qui attendent la suite, j'espère ne pas avoir trop tardé : je fais de mon possible ma **titesouris.**

Et un gros bisou à ceux qui ont reviewer :

**¤ Laurianne ¤ Fiind-love ¤ Lord-EnAgrOm ¤ Callmeshin ¤ GN7 ¤ Milamalfoydu07 ¤ Virginie01 ¤Aglahana ¤ Roze Potter ¤ Little Beattle ¤ x-16-laura-x ¤ Camille Malefoy ¤ titesouris ¤**

Et à ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte !

- Une tite reviews ça ne vous ferait pas de mal ! hihi -

Désolé pour cette réponse un peu longue mais j'essais de répondre à tout le monde en une newsletter donc pas trop fastoche, hein ?

Bonne lecture à vous ! 

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**Chapitre 3**

Joey Jenkins se tenait près d'Hermione qui savourait une tasse de chocolat chaud. Tout deux adoraient parler de tout et de rien à la cafétéria du journal le mardi après-midi, durant leur pause.

- Tu sais Joey, quand je fais le bilan de ma vie, je me dis que le journalisme n'est peut-être pas fait pour moi. Prononça la Gryffondor.

- Arrêtes de dire des bêtises ! Tu es sacrément douée et ça rend folle cette Skeeter. Réconforta l'autre journaliste.

- Cites-moi un seul de mes articles qui ai fait sensation. Bougonna Hermione.

- Et bien... Ton article d'hier sur les septuplés étaient super : j'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux lorsque...

- Oh, je t'en prie. Coupa-t-elle. Ici, même les elfes de maison ont plus de considération que moi. J'ai un travail et un salaire de misère. S'emporta Hermione.

- Calme-toi. Tu feras vite tes preuves.

- Cela va faire un an et demi que je travaille à la Gazette et je n'ai toujours pas eu la moindre promotion tandis que Salisbury, lui, est déjà chroniqueur sportif en l'espace de six mois. Expliqua la brunette.

- C'est vrai. Il y'a de quoi enrager mais soit patiente : ça sera bientôt ton tour. Déclara Joey tel un sage.

Hermione marqua une pause et se perdit dans ses réflexions. L'ascension sociale. Quelque chose de stupide en principe mais qui pourrait ouvrir pas mal de portes. Par exemple, avec le statut de chroniqueuse, elle aurait pu assister à la cérémonie d'officialisation de la campagne électoral de Harry. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas ; ou du moins pas encore.

- De ton côté ça marche le secteur politique ? Demanda précipitamment la jeune fille.

- Ouais, ce n'est pas trop mal même si cela me coupe un peu de ma famille. Depuis que Sarah est enceinte, j'essais de restreindre mes voyages professionnels même si ça fait parti des aléas du métier.

- Surement, maugréa Hermione. Bon, je dois y aller : Skeeter est en train de m'assassiner du regard. A plus tard Jo !

- Bon courage à toi ma petite journaliste adorée.

Hermione souri faiblement à son collègue de travail, de dix ans son aîné puis retourna à son bureau pour reprendre son labeur journalistique...

Pendant ce temps, Draco Malefoy, connu sous le pseudonyme de Silver Serpentis, était à Pré-au-Lard afin de renflouer son stock de papeterie chez Scribenpenn. Dans la soirée, il avait reçu une nouvelle lettre d'Hermione Granger et son contenu l'avait fait cogiter. Des heures durant, il réfléchit à sa réponse. Or, les mots ne lui venaient pas. C'est donc histoire de se changer les idées que l'ancien Serpentard avait transplané jusqu'au village sorcier.

Il portait une longue cape bleu marine et sa capuche recouvrait ses cheveux blond attachés en catogan. Il déambulait dans les rues bondées d'élève d'un air absent. Ceux-ci profitaient de ce jour férié pour une sortie entre amis : c'était la Saint Merlin.

Au loin, quelques croyants déposaient des cierges magiques munis de feu sempiternel sur une statue représentant le grand sorcier médiéval. Draco se sentit mal à l'aise en passant devant la procession religieuse. Depuis la guerre, il ne croyait plus en Merlin. L'écrivain poursuivit sa route sans détourner son regard du sol : il contemplait ses pieds et rien d'autre. Le Draco d'avant, en revanche, aurait tout fait pour se faire remarquer ; le regard fier et hautain. Mais celui d'aujourd'hui avait peur de croiser le moindre regard. Peur de reconnaître une de ses victimes de guerre ; peur d'apercevoir un membre de leur famille ou encore un ami essayant de se remettre de la perte d'un être cher.

En effet, Draco Malefoy avait honte de lui. Bien qu'il ait purgé sa peine à Azkaban, les remords étaient encore présents. Silver était si loin dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas une petite fille lui adresser la parole :

- Monsieur, j'ai perdus ma maman.

Il fit volte-face et s'approcha de la fille aux yeux rougis et emplis de larmes. Elle avait de longues nattes noir ébène et était vêtus d'une cape rouge. Draco se baissa à sa hauteur et lui murmura :

- Elle était où la dernière fois que tu l'as vus ?

- Chez Bidule et Coquette. Minauda la petite fille.

- Tissus et Brodette tu veux dire. Dit le Serpentard tout en esquissant un sourire. Allez, viens : on va voir si elle y est toujours.

Le jeune Lord reprit sa route en sens inverse tandis que la perdue s'accrochait au pan de sa cape pour ne pas perdre de vue son sauveur. Pendant un long moment, ils cherchèrent sa mère à travers Pré-au-Lard sans aucun succès. Désespérée, la petite fille éclata en sanglot en pleine rue marchande :

- Je ne vais plus revoir ma maman. Elle est partie sans moi : je suis toute seule !

Quelques piétons s'arrêtèrent pour observer la scène. Draco ne savait pas s'y prendre avec les enfants. Il lui tapota doucement sur le haut du crâne en signe de réconfort.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais t'aider.

- Merci. Dit la petite fille tout en se mouchant avec un morceau de son écharpe.

- Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu ? Questionna l'écrivain.

- Amy.

- D'accord. Je peux te poser une question Amy ?

La petite fille hocha simplement de la tête tout en s'accrochant à une des jambes du Serpentard.

- Tu as déjà transplané ? Demanda Draco.

- Non.

- Et bien, ça va être une première pour toi. Allez viens dans mes bras.

La petite fille s'accrocha autour du cou de Draco et y enfouit son visage.

- Où va-t-on ?

- Au ministère de la magie. Déclara le blond. Maintenant tu vas compter jusqu'à trois et je vais transplaner.

- Un... Quinze...Trente-deux...Vingt-six...Trois !

Draco Malefoy rit de bon cœur.

- Dis donc Amy, je t'ai dis de compter pas de me faire une grille de loto.

Les joues de celle-ci s'empourprèrent instantanément.

- Je ne sais pas compter. Murmura-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Fermes les yeux, on y va.

Un " crack " sonore retentit et, Draco et Amy disparurent de la rue bondée de Pré-au-Lard pour atterrir dans une rue délabrée de Londres.

- Pouah ! Ca sent pu ! Cria la fillette tout en se bouchant le nez.

En effet, le lieu était constellé d'ordures si bien que l'on ne pouvait apercevoir le sol goudronné. Draco aperçut la cabine téléphonique rouge donnant accès à l'entrée des visiteurs. Ils rentrèrent tout les deux à l'intérieur et composèrent le numéro annonçant leur présence. Une voix froide et distante emplit la cabine :

- Veuillez indiquer vos noms et prénoms ainsi que le motif de votre visite.

- Draco Malefoy et Amy...

Tout à coup, la petite éternua et ses cheveux devinrent violet : une métamorphomage.

- Nous sommes venus pour une enquête au bureau des aurors. Finit l'aristocrate.

- Le ministère vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Le jeune écrivain saisit les deux badges et les mis en évidence sur leur robes respectives. Par ailleurs, il constata qu' Amy avait été rebaptisé " Amy N'atchoum ". Ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir d'analyse des baguettes magiques. Au moment où il dû passer le scanner, Amy ne voulut pas quitter ses bras.

- C'est juste l'affaire d'une minute. Prononça Draco à sa protégée.

- Non, je ne veux pas te laisser sinon tu partiras comme ma maman.

- Ton papa ne t'abandonnera pas : je te le garantis. Intervint le vigile.

Gêné, Draco déposa doucement la petite sur le sol. Pendant que l'employé du ministère lui faisait passer les test de magie noire, Amy regarda Draco avec des yeux inquiets comme si il s'apprêtait à transplaner à tout moment.

- Monsieur, nous ne pouvons pas vous laissez entrer seul. Annonça le sorcier chargé de la sécurité.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Il semblerait que vous soyez un Mangemort. Conclu le vigile.

- Un ancien ! S'écria Malefoy tout en contractant sa mâchoire. J'ai purgé ma peine si cela vous rassure.

- Le protocole veut qu'un auror vous surveille durant vos déplacements au sein du ministère. Restez-là, je vais vous en appeller un.

Draco rageait. Amy, quant à elle, se collait de plus en plus contre son protecteur ses cheveux passant désormais à l'argenté. Quelques minutes plus tard, un fonctionnaire apparut au près du vigile.

- Où est-il ? Demanda l'auror.

- C'est lui, là-bas.

Draco reconnut immédiatement l'auror. Il s'agissait de Ron Weasley. Il avait un peu grandit depuis la fin de la guerre. Ses tâches de rousseur s'étaient cependant dissipé. Son teint était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire ; Draco pensa sans doute que cela était dû au surmenage.

- Viens Amy. Prononça l'ancien Serpentard tout en lui prenant la main.

Sans un mot, Ronald Weasley, Draco et Amy traversèrent le Hall puis accédèrent à un des nombreux ascenseurs. Une fois les portes closes, le Gryffondor déclara :

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un assassin de ton espèce soit en liberté.

- Et moi, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un crétin dans ton genre soit devenu auror. Répliqua Malefoy tout en regardant droit devant lui.

La tension était palpable. Les deux hommes se jaugeaient tout en faisant abstraction du monde qui les entourait.

- Deuxième étage. Département de la justice magique et bureau des aurors.

Il leur fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. En pénétrant dans le bureau des aurors, Draco se sentit comme étouffé. De nombreux fonctionnaires se retournèrent sur son passage arrêtant subitement leurs activités. La jeune Amy remarqua l'attitude des sorciers : les enfants ont un don naturel pour ressentir les choses. Des notes volantes fusaient dans tout les sens tandis que des théières en lévitation cherchaient à remplir quelques tasses de breuvage fumant. Des affiches avaient été placardées sur les murs mettant en évidence la mise à prix de tel ou tel sorcier. L'écrivain remarqua que la sienne n'avait pas été ôtée bien qu'elle fut désormais obsolète.

Ron marchait loin devant, mettant le plus de distance entre lui et son ennemi d'antan. Plus ils avançaient, plus Amy prenait peur : qui était tous ces gens qui les fixaient constamment ? Ses cheveux devinrent blanc comme neige alors que ses yeux virèrent au noir sombre. La fillette était terrorisée. Draco la prit donc dans ses bras et lui murmura des paroles rassurantes :

- Ca va aller mon petit chaperon rouge.

- Tu connais cette histoire ? S'étonna Amy. C'est celle que je préfère. Et toi c'est laquelle ?

- J'aime beaucoup le conte des sept chaudrons de Beedle le Barde. Répondit le Lord anglais.

- Je ne la connais pas celle-ci. Tu pourras me la raconter ?

- Evidement.

- Nous voilà arriver. Dit Ron tout en se tournant vers le Serpentard. Harry s'occupera de vous.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un homme brun, les cheveux difficilement disciplinés et les yeux vert émeraudes, siégeait dans un large fauteuil derrière un bureau imposant.

- Je vous attendais. S'écria Harry Potter tout en désignant deux sièges.

Draco et Amy s'installèrent aussitôt.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vient de se réincarner ? Plaisanta Harry.

- Je suis ici pour un avis de recherche...

- Désolé, on n'a pas retrouvé ta conscience. Termina l'auror.

- J'étais à Pré-au- Lard quand j'ai trouvé cette petite fille : elle a perdu sa mère. Poursuivis l'écrivain sans porter attention à la remarque faite précédemment.

Le jeune auror se pencha vers la petite fille qui tremblait de tout son long dans un fauteuil trop grand pour sa taille.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Amy ne pu répondre car elle était prisonnière de son mutisme émotionnel.

- Elle se prénomme Amy. Répondit Draco.

- Bon et bien je vais prendre votre déposition et diffuser un avis de recherche. En attendant que quelqu'un te reconnaisse tu seras hébergé au centre éducatif magique se trouvant non loin d'Oxford.

- Il est hors de question que tu la catapultes dans un de ces centres sociaux où les éducateurs ne peuvent plus faire face au nombre important d'enfants. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que s'est à cet âge que la magie se manifeste et les incidents sont vite arrivés.

- Serais-tu pourvu d'un cœur ?

Draco grimaça.

- Je ne fais qu'appliquer la loi Malefoy. Cette petite ira dans ce centre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Dit Harry d'un ton catégorique.

- Non, je veux rester avec lui ! Couina la fillette tandis que ses cheveux reprenaient peu à peu de leur couleurs.

Etonnés, les deux hommes contemplèrent la bouille de la petite. Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur et dit :

- Tu veux donc rester avec ce monstre ?

- Il est très gentil.

Harry Potter saisit un fichier dans un de ses tiroirs puis le tendit à l'aristocrate :

- Si tu désires t'occuper d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve son tuteur légal tu dois signer cette déposition qui sera étudiée par le président du département de la justice magique.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui. Heureux de t'avoir revu. Formula cyniquement l'auror.

- Le plaisir n'est pas partagé. En tout cas, tu peux être sûr que je ne voterais pas pour toi aux prochaines élections. Répondit Draco tout en quittant le bureau du Survivant.

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

_**To be continued **_

Reviews or not reviews ?

- Prochain chapitre, mélange d'action, de textes de Silver Serpentis, de lettres et autres. -


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Silver Serpentis**_

Written by Dairy22

**Titre** : Silver Serpentis.

**Résumé** : Hermione Granger essais de prendre contacte avec son écrivain préféré, Silver Serpentis. Peu après, celui-ci répond à sa missive ce qui débouche sur une correspondance épistolaire. Qu'adviendra t-il de notre Gryffondor lorsqu'elle découvrira qu'il s'agit de Draco Malefoy ?

**Personnage principal** : Draco Malefoy ou Silver Serpentis.

**Couple** : Draco Malefoy / Hermione Granger (DM/HG).

**Genre **: Roman épistolaire.

**Sorte** : Romance / Général.

**Cadre** : Poste Tome 7 - comprend les références à tout les tomes sauf le prologue -

**Muse** : SADE2, réponse à un défi publié sur le site " Patronus " réservé au fanfictions DM/HG.

**Correctrice** : Lixouille (Vivre par procuration).

**Fanfiction co-écrite** : Parce qu'on le vaut bien. Draco Malefoy / Luna Lovegood ( DM / LL )

**Impressario** : Marinex3 (définition : celui qui prend en main les intérêts d'un artiste, lui cherche des engagements, s'occupe de sa publicité, etc...).

**Nombre de chapitres prévus** : environ une vingtaine.

**Fréquence de publication** : toutes les deux semaines.

**Posté** : 24 décembre 2008 - **Joyeux Noël **!

J'espère que cette fanfiction va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture à vous mes chers apprentis sorciers !

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**¤...Réponse aux reviews du chapitre précédent...¤**

- Collective -

Coucou mes apprentis sorciers,

- Petit cris de joie - Oulalala, j'ai eu que de jolies reviews très gentil : merci à vous pour tout le soutient que vous me fournissez. Tout d'abord, je voulais faire un gros bisous à ma **Laurianne **adorée qui me lit et que j'adore : une ancienne camarade de classe ! Je suis désolé si certains ont trouvé le chapitre précédement trop court comme **Valderoy4**. Aussi, je tiens à répéter que le concepte ne vient pas de moi mais de **SADE2**, qui a lancé le défis sur un autre site ma chère** Elodu92 **! Et un autre désolé pour les lecteurs qui s'impatience pour voir Draco et Hermione face à face comme **callmeshin** !

Notre cher Draco s'est attiré les bons sentiments de tout les lecteurs à ce que je vois, lol. La relation qu'il entretient avec Amy attendrit beaucoup de personnes : moi la première. Ceci sera confirmé par ce chapitre qui laissera place à nos deux personnages adorée. J'avous que la personnalité du Serpentard a évolué et je suis contente que tu l'es remarquée **titesouris** et toi aussi **Camille Malefoy**.

En ce qui concerne Amy, j'avoue qu'elle sort de nulle part excepté de mon imagination. Dans tout les cas, ce chapitre apportera quelques précision sur son identité ; pas grand chose mais cela sera une piste ! A toi de rester sur le qui-vive **MiniMagiCcOlOurS. **Mais je le concède qu'Amy va rester un peu plus longtemps que prévus **HachikoO6.**

Pour le travail d'Hermione, je continus de voir des questions arrivées dans tout les sens mais il y aura plus de précisions au fil de l'intrigue. Le journalisme est un monde dure parfois hostile : j'ai eu des explications d'un rédacteur-en-chef. Parmis ces collègue, Joey se détache du lot par son aimabalité : **Virginie01** tu as apprécié ce personnage à ce que je vois !

Par ailleurs, l'attitude d'Harry, Ron et Ginny est plutôt mal prise par les lecteurs. Tout d'abord, les deux garçons se montrent odieux envers Draco et vous ne l'avez pas supportez. Mais je pense que c'était la façon la plus crédible de présenter les choses : j'imaginais mal ces trois là s'envoyer des fleurs alors qu'ils se détestent ! Je pense que dans les deux camps, leurs réactions sont tout à fait justifié et que cela ne renvois pas forcément à leur vie d'étudiant à Poudlard : Draco à un passé de Mangemort ! Et par leur éducation, et leur conviction personnelle, un énorme fossé se creuse entre Draco et Harry. Il n'y a rien d'autre que ça ! Donc je ne veux en aucun cas que vous vous mettez à detester un des personnages **Roze Potter** et toi également **Littlebeatle**. Je veux juste que vous analyser leur comportements en vous demandant pourquoi ils agissent ainsi : chaques gestes est justifés que se soit dans le monde fictif ou le monde réel. Or, ceci intéresse une autre partie des lecteurs tel que **Aiedail Choupette.**

Sinon, je n'ai pas lus les contes de Beedle le Barde mais une amie ( **Marinex3** ) m'a proposé de me prêter le livre qu'elle avait récemment acheté : je le lirai surement un de ces jours avant de l'acheter ! En d'autre termes, le conte des Sept chaudrons est une de mes inventions **Roze Potter**.

**ps** : j'espère ne pas avoir tardé pour posté la suite **Fiind-love **! Gros bisous à vous, Dairy22.

¤...Merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewer...¤

**¤ MiniMagiCcOlOurS ¤ Virginie01 ¤ Roze Potter ¤ HachikoO6 ¤ Titesouris ¤Valderoy4 ¤ Aiedail Choupette ¤ Camille Malefoy **¤ **Elodu92** ¤** Fiind-love **¤ **Laurianne ¤ Callmeshin ¤**

¤...Et aussi à ceux qui m'ont mis en alert !...¤

**Une petite dédicace aux lecteurs qui ne laissent ni review ni d'alert : j'attends vos impressions et de vos nouvelles !**

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**Chapitre 4**

Ce soir là, Hermione s'était couchée tard. La journée de travail avait été plutôt longue. Une requête provenant du ministère avait retardé son départ. En effet, elle avait dû intégrer un avis de recherche dans le numéro du jour. Une petite fille avait été retrouvée dans la journée non loin de Pré-au-Lard.

Tous les kiosques à journaux sorciers reçurent le périodique dans l'heure qui suivit. Bon nombre de sorciers ne s'attardèrent pas sur la photographie de l'avis ministériel puisqu'ils ne se sentaient pas concernés. Or, un homme du nom d'Olivier Pye lisait avec attention les nouvelles du jours. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait quitté son domicile pour retourner dans son Irlande natale. Il était assis sur une des nombreuses banquettes du Magicobus lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'encadré de la page treize. Une petite fille brune qui devait avoir environ cinq ans souriait timidement à l'objectif.

- Amy ! Hurla Mr Pye tout en réveillant la plupart des voyageurs de nuit.

Sans demander son reste, il transplana jusqu'au ministère de la magie...

Au même moment, Amy était quelques parts, sur le territoire anglosaxon, prête à dîner :

- On mange quoi ?

- J'ai préparé un bouillon de citrouille. Répondit nonchalamment Draco Malefoy.

- Pourquoi c'est toi qui prépare à manger ? Tu n'as pas de femme ? Demanda la petite fille.

Draco arrêta de s'occuper du potage orangé pour fixer son interlocutrice.

- Non, je vis seul. Et puis tu as une vision assez machiste pour une petite fille : les femmes ne sont pas déterminées à cuisiner. Ici, il n'y a ni femme ni elfe de maison.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna Amy.

- Parce que je me sens mieux ainsi : ça ne me pose aucun problème la solitude.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que avant j'étais trop entouré. Au bout d'un moment j'ai saturé et j'ai préféré m'éloigner.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda une nouvelle fois la fillette.

- Pourquoi quoi ? Pesta le Serpentard.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça. Tes yeux font peurs. Murmura Amy tout en se cachant dans son col roulé.

Draco détacha son regard et tournoya sa cuillère en bois dans sa soupe en raclant parfois les bords du chaudron. Cela le fit penser aux cours de potion dans les cachots de Poudlard, avec le professeur Rogue. Ce fut seulement le sifflement persistant du chaudron qui le ramena à la réalité. Il éteignit le feu sous la marmite et versa une portion suffisante dans deux bols de couleurs différentes.

- Bon appétit ! S'écria Amy tout en enfouissant son visage dans la soupe fumante.

- Dois-je comprendre que je dois également t'apprendre les bonnes manières ? Nargua Malefoy.

- Maman dit que je suis une princesse. Justifia la fillette.

- Ca se voit. Dit-il tout en regardant le menton dégoulinant de son invitée. Dépêche-toi de terminer. C'est l'heure d'aller au lit.

L'horloge magique plantée au milieu du Living-room de Draco Malefoy indiquait l'heure et les situations des personnes de la famille. Il avait hérité de cette relique du passé peu après sa libération d'Azkaban, il y a environ un an de cela. Trois aiguilles représentaient la famille Malefoy. Celle du jeune écrivain était pointé sur " A la maison". En revanche, celle appartenant à Lucius Malefoy figurait sur " En prison " depuis la bataille finale. Or, l'aiguille de Narcissa sautillait sur le point " En danger de mort ". Draco souffla péniblement. Sa mère était à Sainte Mangouste depuis deux ans déjà et ne s'était pas remise du choc d'avoir vu son mari et son fils partir pour Azkaban, la prison des sorciers.

- Ils sont où tes parents à toi ?

Amy venait de terminer sa soupe.

- Très loin d'ici.... En vacances. Rajouta précipitamment le jeune Lord afin d'atténuer la curiosité maladive de la petite fille qu'il hébergeait depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

- Je monte enfiler mon pyjama.

- Je vais laver la vaisselle et je te rejoins aussitôt pour te raconter le fameux conte dont je t'ai parlé au ministère.

- Oui ! S'exclama Amy tout en montant les escaliers comme elle le pouvait avec ses grosses pantoufles en formes de citrouilles que Draco lui avait acheté.

L'ancien Mangemort souffla et retroussa ses manches. Il détestait être de corvée de vaisselle. Il saisit une éponge acheté dans un magasin moldus se trouvant non loin de là et commença à frotter. Il repensa au jour où il s'était retrouvé devant l'assemblée du Mangenmagot au complet. Le jour où le verdict de son procès était tombé. Le tableau de Dumbledore avait été déplacé spécialement pour que le défunt directeur puisse y assister. Sa barbe grise dépassait du cadre que tenait Percy Weasley, assi à la droite de Kingsley Shacklebot, le nouveau ministre de la magie. De l'autre côté se trouvait Stu Anderson, le nouveau secrétaire du ministre qui tenait le portrait de Severus Rogue. Autour d'eux, des dizaines de sorciers dans des robes rouges ou noirs observait le Serpentard qui se débattait de ses liens qui l'attachait solidement à la chaise en fer. Près de la porte se tenait deux Détraqueurs qui rôdaient avec impatience autour du criminel.

- Je suis innocent ! Rugit Draco Malefoy.

- Le Mangenmagot ne vous a pas accordé la parole Mr Malefoy. Veuillez vous taire.

C'était Dolores Ombrage. Elle était assise au milieu de la tribune de droite tout près de Mafalda Hopcrick. Ce fut Kingsley Shacklebot qui débuta le procès en s'adressant au jeune prisonnier d'une voix intelligible :

- Draco Abraxas Scorpius Malefoy, assurez-vous que vous connaissiez les projets du Seigneur des Ténèbres durant la guerre ?

- Oui, je...

- Avez-vous volé des informations confidentielles au ministère sur les défenses du pays pour les dévoiler à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? Coupa le ministre récemment nommé.

- Certainement, mais...

- Démentez-vous que votre baguette magique à effectuer trois fois le sort de la mort subite " Avada Kedavra " ?

- N'imaginez pas que...

- Votre famille a-t-elle livré son Manoir afin que les forces du mal puissent s'y loger ?

- ça n'a rien à voir avec...

- Après cela monsieur Malefoy, pensez-vous réellement être innocent ? Termina Kingsley Shacklebot.

La salle d'audience demeura silencieuse. On n'entendait plus que les grattements frénétiques de la plume de Percy Weasley qui retranscrivait le jugement sur un long parchemin. Puis, une petite toux se fit entendre du côté de la tribune où siégeait Dolores Ombrage. Celle-ci se leva et afficha un air doucereux.

- Il me semble évident, que ce jeune homme est coupable de ces actes. Il n'a subit aucun sortilège de l'Impérium et persiste à se dire innocent alors que les preuves sont évidentes ! Il a tout de même, fait entrer plusieurs Mangemorts dans l'école de Sorcellerie, Poudlard, afin d'attaquer les élèves et...

- Je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient venir si nombreux : on m'avait juré qu'il n'y en aurait qu'un pour m'aider dans ma tâche. Je l'ai fais uniquement pour sauver...

- FOUTAISE ! Hurla Ombrage tout en cassant sa plume en deux. Ce garçon ment. Dit-elle d'une voix plus douce.

- Je ne mens pas. Hoqueta Draco. Severus Rogue et Albus Dumbledor étaient au courant de ce que je fabriquais.

- Vraiment ? Intervint Mafalda Hopckrick.

- Bien sur ma chère Mafalda. Prononça Dumbledore tout en levant un doigt inquisiteur. Vous savez bien que rien ne m'échappe.

De l'autre côté, le portrait de Severus Rogue observa son élève d'antan d'un regard vitreux.

- Il semblerait que monsieur Malefoy ai été entraîné contre sa volonté dans un fâcheux concours de circonstances.

- Je n'aurai pas mieux dis Severus ! S'exclama Dumbledore tout en sortant un bonbon au citron de sa poche.

- Vous croyez ? Susurra quasiment la bureaucrate. Ce petit arriviste de Malefoy est en train de négocier son séjour en prison et personne ne daigne émettre une opinion contradictoire ? Son père croupit déjà derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban. Pourquoi ne devrait-on pas l'emmener également ? Et un proverbe moldus dit bien " Tel père tel fils ", n'est-ce pas ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas nous accorder à mettre Draco dans le même chaudron que son père. Clama Rogue tout en assassinant du regard Dolores Ombrage qui s'assit de dépit.

- Dans tout les cas, Reprit Kingsley, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser repartir libre. Il écopera d'une peine, d'une amende de dédomagement pour atteinte à la socièté et devra donner les noms des personnes qu'il a assassiné. Je veux des noms Mr Malefoy.

Un silence pesant enveloppa le jeune écrivain.

- Plus de cinquante disparitions et environs deux cents meurtres ont été répertoriées pendant le règne de Lord Voldemort. Ne me dites pas que vous avez utilisez les trois Avada Kedavra pour tuer des araignées. Fit remarquer Kingsley tout en se penchant un peu plus de son pupitre.

Les magistrats assis dans la tribune tressaillirent en entendant le nom du Mage Noir. Bien que celui-ci ait été tué par Harry Potter il y a quelques mois, beaucoup de gens avaient encore peur de lui.

- Le jour où j'ai reçus la marque, commença Draco, j'ai dû prouver que j'étais un vrai mangemort. On m'a indiqué la personne que je devais kidnapper et tuer devant leurs yeux. C'était une femme du nom d'Alicia Tigg. Quelques mois plus tard, j'ai dû achever un homme de la commission Espagnol de sorcellerie qui avait découvert des informations capitales sur les intentions de Vous-Savez-Qui : il s'agissait de Javier Manuel Ortegui. Entre temps, une jeune fille du nom de Maëva Johnson s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, alors...

La voix de Draco Malefoy se tut. Un autre silence glaciale s'abattis dans la cour de justice.

- Très bien. Le magenmagot va décider de votre peine. Ceux qui veulent innocenter Draco Malefoy lève la main.

Tous les fonctionnaires du ministère restèrent de marbre : peut-être ne voulaient-ils pas être mal vus en prenant la défense d'un assassin ? Seuls les deux portraits des directeurs levèrent la main malgré que leurs voies ne comptent pas.

- Dans ce cas, monsieur Malefoy écopera d'une amende s'estimant de vingt mille gallions et devra séjourner à Azkaban durant une période indéterminée.

Draco jura qu'il vit les Détraqueurs échangés un sourire carnassier.

- De plus, reprit Kingsley, sa baguette devra être remise à la commission d'usage excessif de la magie pour la détruire. Il ne pourra pas l'utiliser même à sa sortie de prison...

- Si il en sort. Maugréa Ombrage en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac à main rose.

- Il devra se conduire comme un sorcier exemplaire durant sa réhabilitation ; aucun écart de comportement ne sera toléré. La séance est levée !

Le grand maillet du ministre tapa deux fois le coin de son bureau surélevé et les Détraqueurs se précipitèrent sur Draco Malefoy tel un énorme nuage obscure qui aurait surgit de nul part...

Le Draco d'aujourd'hui venait de finir sa vaisselle. Il reposa l'éponge au coin de l'évier et se lava les mains pour y enlever toutes les bactéries, puis il monta à l'étage supérieur après avoir saisit un livre dans sa bibliothèque. Le chemin fut plutôt bref. Sa nouvelle maison n'était pas aussi grande que le Manoir dans lequel il avait grandit.

C'était une petite chaumière paisible se trouvant dans les environs de Pré-au-Lard. Dehors, Draco avait fait pousser quelques fruits et légumes dans un petit verger aménagé grâce à des produits de jardinage moldus. Cela lui permettait d'aller le moins possible dans les rues marchandes et par ce fait, se mêler à la population environnante.

Une fois dans la chambre d'ami, Draco trouva Amy cachée sous le lit. Il venait d'apercevoir une de ses chevilles dépassée mais il préféra jouer le jeu.

- Où est passé Amy ? Déclara t-il d'une voie assez forte pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

Celle-ci gloussa de malice depuis sa cachette.

- Elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'attendrait ici même ! Nom d'une gargouille, comment vais-je trouver une autre petite fille pour lui raconter l'histoire des sept chaudrons. Et dire que j'avais commandé un colis à Honey Duck remplit de friandises : je vais devoir manger tous ces bonbons tout seul. Dit Draco tout en accentuant bien sur le dernier mot.

Aussitôt, Amy sortit de sa cachette, les mains sur les hanches :

- C'est pas gentil de ne pas partager !

- Amy ? Dis donc, tu as été rapide pour revenir. Clama l'ancien Serpentard tout en s'asseyant au bout du lit, le livre de Beedle le Barde sous le bras.

- Moi aussi je plane ! S'écria la fillette.

- On ne dit pas planer mais transplaner sinon on va croire que je t'ai fournis mille herbes et champignons magiques.

Amy hocha de la tête tout en grimpant dans le grand lit douillet que lui avait prêté Malefoy dès son arrivée dans sa vie.

- Alors, cette histoire ? Quand est-ce que Beedle le Barde l'a a écris ? Pour qui ?

- On ne sait pas grand choses sur les conditions d'écriture du conte mais son contenus est bien là : c'est l'essentiel. Confia l'ancien prisonnier tout en ouvrant le livre ancien finement relié.

Amy se plaça sous les lourdes couvertures afin d'être confortablement installée lorsque Draco débuterait l'histoire.

- Les sept chaudrons. Lus l'écrivain. Dans une maisonnette au cœur de la forêt de Brocéliande vivaient deux vieux sorciers. L'homme et sa femme travaillaient chaque jour que Merlin faisait afin de récolter la plus grande quantité de sirop d'érable : une vraie denrée à l'époque.

- C'est quoi une denrée ? Demanda Amy tout en levant sa petite bouille vers le Serpentard.

- Quelques choses de rares et de précieux. Je peux continuer ?

- Oui.

- Ils avaient également sept filles. L'aînée, Iphigénie, était la plus érudit. La seconde, Anne, passait son temps à faire l'âne. La troisième, Caroline, était la plus maline. La quatrième, Armande, était la plus gourmande. La cinquième, Acadée, était la plus désordonnée. L'avant-dernière, Adel, était la plus laide. La benjamine, Christine, était de loin la plus perfide. Toutes se complétaient et elles aidaient leurs parents dans leur labeur.

- C'est quoi un labeur ? Questionna Amy.

- Un travail. Cela provient du verbe latin " laborare ". Expliqua Malefoy. Si tu m'interromps comme ça, je ne pourrais jamais terminer cette histoire !

- Ok.

- Bon, où j'en étais ?

- Le nom des sept filles. Précisa Amy tout en plaçant sa tête sur le torse de son protecteur.

- Ah oui ! Un jour, reprit Draco, leur père tomba malade à la suite d'un maléfice jeté par un mauvais sorcier qui habitait dans le village. Celui-ci était jaloux de la réussite de son voisin. Le chef de famille était assaillit d'hallucination si bien qu'il ne reconnaissait personne. Peu après, sa femme mourut de chagrin. Iphigénie, maintenant à la tête de sa fratrie, décida alors de chercher un antidote qui soignerait la maladie de son père. Elle avait entendue de la bouche d'une vieille sorcière du village qu'un génie pouvait exaucer les vœux les plus fous.

- Comme avoir son poids en bonbons ? Demanda précipitamment Amy son regard remplit d'espièglerie.

- Amy ! Gronda Draco.

- Très bien, je me tais. Dit-elle tout en croisant les bras.

- Le lendemain, les filles du cultivateur de sirop d'érable partirent à la recherche du puissant magicien. Au bout de plusieurs jours de marches à travers la forêt, elles arrivèrent devant une grotte sombre et peu fiable. Une voix tonitruante les interpella en ces mots :

_Je suis le génie de la grotte,_

_J'exauce vos vœux quels en soit la sorte. _

_Vous êtes venues au nombre de sept, _

_Les chaudrons se montreront : à vous de choisir la bonne recette !_

Dès lors, sept chaudrons s'alignèrent devant les fillettes aux regards émerveillés. Une à une, elles choisir leurs potions : Caroline, la plus maline, demanda à enfermer la gloire en bouteille. Anne, celle qui se comportait comme un âne, demanda à obtenir tout le sérieux du monde dans une fiole. Adel, la plus laide, désira obtenir la beauté dans un grand verre. Christine, la plus perfide, demanda à son chaudron d'enfermer la mort dans un flacon. Acadée, la plus désordonnée, voulut s'attribuer les pouvoirs d'une fée du logis irréprochable dans un bocal. Armande, la plus gourmande, demanda une potion permettant la saciété sempiternelle dans une tasse. Iphigénie, la plus érudit, demanda un remède efficace contre la maladie de son père dans une ampoule.

Le génie fit disparaître les sept chaudrons tandis que les filles du vieux sorcier se disputaient à cause de leur souhait. Chacune trouva à ses pieds ce qu'elles avaient demandé. Elles décidèrent donc de repartir séparément sans s'échanger un mot auparavant.

- Mais elles sont sœurs ! Elles ne devraient pas se disputer ! S'insurgea Amy.

- Je sais. Confirma Draco. Mais dès fois les plus grands conflits éclatent au sein d'une même famille.

- Je veux la suite ! La suite ! La suite ! Teu plaît... Cria la petite fille tout en tapant frénétiquement dans ses mains.

- Attends, je dois tourner la page. Ah, voilà ! De retour dans son village natal, Iphigénie se précipita dans sa maisonnée afin de donner le remède à son vieux père pris de violentes crises d'hallucinations. Il guérit immédiatement et demanda où était passé ses autres filles.

Lui et Iphigénie ne le surent jamais mais ce que l'on sait aujourd'hui c'est qu'Iphigénie est une ancêtre directe de Rowena Serdaigle...

Beaucoup disent que les six autres filles sont mortes dans des conditions épouvantables à cause de leur cupidité. De source sûre, nous savons que Christine s'est perdue dans la fôret et, en voulant boire, elle a avalé à grand goulot sa fiole qui la fit mourir sur le coup. D'autres prétendent avoir reconnu Armande, assise dans une taverne à inlassablement regarder les voyageurs manger. Quelques-uns disent même qu'Adel était devenue une princesse d'une contrée étrangère et qu'elle fut victime de sa beauté. Deux princes s'étaient entre-tués pour détenir ses faveurs. Pour les autres, aucune supposition n'a été faite. Beedle le Barde courre toujours d'une contrée à une autre pour découvrir ce qui est advenus de leur destinées... Moralité de l'histoire : richesse passe santé.

- Génial ! S'écria Amy.

- Bon, il est temps que le marchand de sable vienne te chercher. Fais de beaux rêves. Chuchota Draco tout en sortant de la chambre.

- Bonne nuit. Répondit Amy tandis qu'elle s'enroulait dans sa couette épaisse.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans le calme. Amy s'endormit rapidement dans le lit douillet de la chambre d'ami. Draco en profita pour s'installer derrière son bureau afin de répondre à la lettre d'Hermione Granger, ce qui était le but initial de sa journée mouvementée. Le jeune écrivain ouvrit son tiroir et y saisit l'enveloppe reçut la veille au soir.

" Le 16 mars 1999.

Silver,

Je viens à peine d'achever votre premier chapitre concernant votre enfance et en me remémorant mon histoire je me dis que nous avons plus de points communs que nous l'avions imaginé. Tout d'abord, je tenais à préciser que j'ai également vécu la guerre et que j'y ai activement participé. Les temps ont été durs mais le bien l'a finalement emporté. Aussi, j'ai étudié à Poudlard. Il y a maintenant deux ans que j'ai eu mon diplôme de fin d'étude. Et vous, quand êtes vous rentré dans la vie active ? Peut-être que nous nous sommes déjà croisés : le monde sorcier est si petit ! Mais, j'ai l'impression que vos brèves allusions durant votre autobiographie et votre pseudonyme vous donnent une appartenance à la maison Serpentard. Ai-je tord ?

Cordialement,

Hermione Jane Granger. "

Draco eut un sourire en coin puis traça les lettres suivantes sur un bout de parchemin vierge de son écriture fine :

" Le 17 mars 1999.

Quelques parts ici et ailleurs...

Hermione,

Puis-je vous appeler ainsi étant donné que vous utilisez Silver pour m'apostropher ? A vrai dire, votre nom me dit effectivement quelques choses. Je me suis alors aperçus qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger celle qui avait combattus le Mage Noir aux côtés du célèbre Harry Potter. Ca y'est j'y suis ! Vous etes celle que l'on appelait le " rat de bibliothèque " ? Désolé d'évoquer ce fâcheux surnom mais il est comme associé à votre image (...) "

Draco marqua une pause et grimaça de plaisir.

" En ce qui me concerne, je ne pense pas que me décrire serait nécessaire : vous en perdriez plus qu'autre choses. J'aperçois déjà votre air outré, les sourcils légèrement froncés de courroux. Puisque vous insistez, je veux bien venir à votre rencontre pour lever le voile sur mon identité. Silver Serpentis vous attendra devant les grilles de Poudlard le 30 mars à midi. "

Il ne prit pas la peine de signer et accrocha la lettre sur la patte d'un hibou grand duc qui prit aussitôt son envol. Le serpentard le regarda s'éloigner imaginant la tête que ferait la destinataire en lisant sa missive. Viendrait- elle ? Certainement, elle n'était pas Gryffondor pour rien. Draco referma les battants de la fenêtre doucement pour ne pas réveiller la fillette qui dormait à l'étage supérieur.

Le jeune écrivain longea alors sa bibliothèque personnelle en bois massif et son index s'arrêta sur son dernier ouvrage en liste. Il voulait relire son deuxième chapitre.

" Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus.

Poudlard. A-t-on déjà donné un nom aussi ridicule à une institution aussi prestigieuse ? Je ne le pense pas. En tout cas, pas dans le monde sorcier. Je tiens à le préciser car dans le monde moldu on peut relever bon nombre de cas similaires. Par exemple, dans l'antiquité romaine, un grand général se nommait Caliguale ce qui signifie " sandalette " en latin ou encore le fameux Cicéron au nez en forme de pois chiche mais là, j'établis une digression.

Poudlard, la fameuse école de sorcellerie. Le collège se trouvait au sommet d'un rocher abrupt entouré d'une végétation dense. Une voûte permet d'accéder à une crypte dans les sous sol du château. C'est par là que j'ai accosté à Poudlard depuis ma barque réservée aux premières années. Par la suite, le protocole veut que nous déposions un stupide chapeau parlant qui aura une influence décisive dans notre avenir et qui déterminera notre place dans la société.

Comment peut-on donner un pouvoir absolu à une relique du passé ? Les fondateurs de cet établissement seraient-ils des fétichistes assidus ? Surement, étant donné qu'ils ont tous adorer un objet dont ils firent leur signature. Une épée, une coupe, un diadème et un médaillon. Et si vous deviez choisir un objet, lequel serait-il ? Pour ma part, il s'agirait d'une belle plume pour avoir constamment de quoi écrire.

Ecrire. Je crois que c'est à mon arrivée à Poudlard que je me suis découvert cette passion jusqu'alors insoupçonnée. A l'époque, j'avais été pris de l'envie de relater tout les évènements se produisant à Poudlard : une sorte de journal intime afin d'y ancrer mes pensées les plus profondes. Mais le problème a été énoncé précédemment : " à l'époque ".

Hier n'est plus et aujourd'hui demeure plus que jamais. En souvenir de cette période, je vais partager mon histoire à travers ces quelques pages avec les plus curieux d'entre vous. Premièrement, je tenais à dire que je haïssais le système des quatre maisons entraînant une segmentation parmi les promotions, provoqué par cet être despotique qu'incarnait le Choixpeau magique.

On disait que Godric Gryffondor, le dompteur de lions, accordait faveur aux plus hardis et courageux de ce haut lieu. Helga Pouffsouffle, la maîtresse de plantigrades, prenait tous ceux qui voulaient bien entrés dans sa maison. Rowena Serdaigle, la dresseuse de rapaces, ne tolérait que l'admission des érudits dans sa maison. Or, Salazar Serpentard, le charmeur de serpents, n'accueillait que les Sang-Purs malins et roublards.

Voilà la thèse sur laquelle repose Poudlard depuis de nombreux siècles. Ferais-je un jugement objectif si je disais que sur terre il n'y avait que quatre catégories de personnes ? En le faisant, bon nombre d'entre vous seraient choqués : moi le premier. Je pense qu'il y a toujours une part de bon et de mauvais en chacun de nous sauf que certaines personnes ont plus de facilités à assumer un côté plus que l'autre. Qu'en pensez-vous ? "

Draco médita longuement sur ses écrits et rangea soigneusement son livre alors que ses pensées vagabondaient vers Poudlard. Secrètement, il espérait que le trente mars arrive bientôt...

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

_**To be continued**_

Reviews or not reviews ?

Alors vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? Dites moi vite ce que vous en pensez ! Le chapitre prochain sera consacré à l'intrigue entourant Amy et pourquoi Ron et Harry se sont éloignés de notre chère Hermione. J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous pour le chapitre 5. Bisous à vous, Dairy22.

**See YoU Next SooN ! **

**ps** : le conte des sept chaudrons est de moi et non pas de Beedle le Barde comme je voulais le faire croire : c'est juste pour la mise en scène ! ;)

_**Note de la correctrice**__** - Lixouille :**_

_Merci à tous ceux qui soutiennent Fabi et lui laissent des reviews car elle le mérite. Elle prend le temps de fignoler ses fics jusque dans les moindres détails et m'accable de travail… Je plaisante ! C'est elle qui pense ça ! J'espère que vous prendrez toujours autant de plaisir à la lire et surtout si vous avez des remarques à faire sur des fautes que vous aperceviez n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part… Une critique ne fit jamais de mal et puis il faut dire que je ne connais pas toutes les règles de grammaire ^o^._

_Merci à tous *o*_

_Pour les remarques, soit par message perso à Lixouille soit via ma messagerie : _

_**princesse _ lixy arobase hotmail . fr**_


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Silver Serpentis**_

Written by Dairy22

**Titre** : Silver Serpentis.

**Résumé** : Hermione Granger essais de prendre contacte avec son écrivain préféré, Silver Serpentis. Peu après, celui-ci répond à sa missive ce qui débouche sur une correspondance épistolaire. Qu'adviendra t-il de notre Gryffondor lorsqu'elle découvrira qu'il s'agit de Draco Malefoy ?

**Personnage principal** : Draco Malefoy ou Silver Serpentis.

**Couple** : Draco Malefoy / Hermione Granger (DM/HG).

**Genre **: Roman épistolaire.

**Sorte** : Romance / Général.

**Cadre** : Poste Tome 7 - comprend les références à tout les tomes sauf l'épilogue - huhu jme suis trompée plein de fois !-

**Muse** : SADE2, réponse à un défi publié sur le site " Patronus " réservé au fanfictions DM/HG.

**Correctrice** : Lixouille (Vivre par procuration).

**Fanfiction co-écrite** : Parce qu'on le vaut bien. Draco Malefoy / Luna Lovegood ( DM / LL )

**Impressario** : Marinex3 (définition : celui qui prend en main les intérêts d'un artiste, lui cherche des engagements, s'occupe de sa publicité, etc...).

**Nombre de chapitres prévus** : environ une vingtaine.

**Fréquence de publication** : toutes les deux semaines.

**Posté** : 27 décembre 2008 - **Bonne Année **!

J'espère que cette fanfiction va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture à vous mes chers apprentis sorciers !

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**¤...Réponse aux reviews du chapitre précédent...¤**

- Collective -

Coucou mes apprentis sorciers,

Voili voilou, un nouveau chapitre en perspective : il sert surtout de transition en ce qui concerne une certaine partie des questions que vous vous posez depuis le début de l'intrigue. Pourquoi Ron et Harry ont perdus contact avec Hermione ? D'où vient Amy ? Pourquoi Draco n'a passé qu'un an à Azkaban ? Hermione viendra-t-elle au rendez-vous que lui a donné Silver ? Je pense que tu en auras pour ton compte ma **titesouris **et toi aussi **Camille Malefoy **! Les liens entre les personnages vont être divulgués ou sous entendus à toi de lire parfois entre les lignes pour deviner la suite de l'intrigue **Virginie01. **Au fait, un gros merci aux encouragements fait par ma **Laurianne **adorée !

Hum hum, sinon je crois que je vais me mettre une balle dans le citron si on trouve que mes chapitres sont toujours aussi court malgré mes nombreux efforts, hein **MiniMagiCcOlOurS **? Mais ne change rien à tes reviews : je les adore comme ça, lol.

Je suis heureuse que cette fanfiction et le style d'écriture continuent de plaire. Je fais de mon mieux. Ainsi, j'essais de varier les genres pour rendre le tout un peu plus actif. Pour les lettres de Draco, je trouve ça normal qu'il les fasse en prenant un peu de distance par rapport à Hermione : il n'a pas envie d'en dire trop sur lui alors que son livre le met presque à découvert ! - tite info pour **Hamataroo** - De plus, la perte de sa baguette magique le rend plus vulnérable et cela doit le rendre fou, n'est-ce pas **Fiind-LOve** ? Par contre, je viens de me rendre compte que tout le monde trouve mon Draco gentil tel que** Roze Potter. **Or, je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit trop gentil : ça casserait un peu l'image du personnage... Enfin bref, j'y réfléchirai. En ce qui concerne son séjour à la case prison c'est vrai qu'il a purgé que un an pour trois homicides volontaires ce qui est très bref mais je vais y apporter une réponse toute clair par la suite !

Dans tout les cas, Amy apporte un semblant de fraîcheur dans le monde de Draco, il a été qualifié de papa poule par **BloodyNessyZabini** et je pense que c'est l'expression la plus correcte. Un enfant apporte toujours du bon dans chacun d'entre nous, c'est une source d'énergie et je pensais que cela pourrait être intéressant de montrer la grande humanité de Draco à travers cette relation **Littlebeattle**. Merci d'avoir apprécié le conte que j'ai créé** Valderoy4** et** Elodu92 **! Je l'ai créé à ma sauce. Après cela, j'ai lu les vraies versions des contes de Beedle le Barde que j'ai reçu pour Noël et je peux vous garantir qu'ils sont très bien !

Pour la rencontre entre Draco et Hermione, il faudra attendre un tout petit peu. Il y aura encore un chapitre ou deux avant que cela arrive ! Ne perds surtout pas patience **BloodyNessyZabini **et toi aussi **Aglahana **. Mais bon, je ne vous ferais pas mijoter trop longtemps ! - Keep Cool : la rencontre va arriver dans quelques temps **Milamalfoydu07 **mais là il s'agit d'un chapitre de réponse !

ps : j'espère ne pas avoir trop tardé à mettre la suite **Lily forever **! Au fait, " to be continued " veut dire en gros " à suivre ".

¤...Merci d'avoir reviewer...¤

**¤ BloodyNessyZabini ¤ Hamataroo ¤ Littlebeattle ¤ Lily forever ¤ Fiind-LOve ¤ MiniMagiCcOlOurS ¤ Roze Potter ¤ Valderoy4 ¤ Aglahana ¤ titesouris ¤ Camille Malefoy ¤ Milamalfoydu07 ¤ Virginie01 ¤ Laurianne ¤**

¤...Ou de m'avoir mis en alert...¤

¤...Ou de me lire, tout simplement !...¤

- **Une simple review ne tue pas : elle encourage **! -

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**Chapitre 5**

- Je vous dis qu'il s'agit de ma fille !

Olivier Pye fulminait de rage dans le bureau des aurors. Comment avait-on pu laisser sa fille avec un inconnu ?

- Calmez-vous monsieur, tout va s'arranger. Le dépositaire a remplit une décharge et y a annoter son adresse. Nous pouvons-nous rendre à son domicile par poudre de cheminette. Expliqua Harry Potter tout en redressant maladroitement ses lunettes rondes.

- Vous avez intérêt à me ramener ma fille immédiatement. Décréta le voisin d'Hermione.

- Attendez une minute. Souffla l'auror.

Il sortit, laissant seul l'hypothétique père biologique d'Amy, la petite perdue. En traversant le département, le candidat au poste de ministre de la magie arrêta un de ses collègues :

- Percy, j'aurais besoin de toi pour une démarche administrative. Envois un patronus à Malefoy pour le prévenir de notre arrivé imminente. Voici le dossier qui te donnera toutes les modalités nécessaire.

Percy n'eut pas même le temps de répliquer qu'Harry avait déjà disparut dans les dédales des couloirs ministériels. De retour dans son bureau, Harry aperçut Ron tentant de calmer le père en éruption, bouillonnant comme un volcan.

- On vous a déjà dit que nous allions bientôt vous donner votre fille. Cria presque le rouquin pour couvrir le vacarme que faisait Mr Pye à lui tout seul.

- Entrez dans la cheminée : nous allons y aller.

Ron, Olivier et Harry entrèrent tout les trois dans l'immense cheminée. Harry jeta à leurs pieds une bonne poignée de Poudre de cheminette et prononça distinctement : " Chaumière aux citrouilles ". Un tourbillon de fumée et d'images les enveloppèrent. Une fois les secousses terminées, ils distinguèrent clairement un living-room bien entretenu. Harry fit le tour du rez-de-chaussé la baguette à la main lorsqu'une porte adjacente s'ouvrit avec fracas. Draco Malefoy se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte munis de son masque d'impassibilité.

- Je viens juste de recevoir le patronus de Percy Weasley. Un paon fidèle à l'image de son maître. Rajouta l'écrivain en remontant les manches de sa chemise couleur olive.

- Où est ma fille ? Rugit Olivier Pye, sa baguette pointée sur Draco.

- Inutile de vous en prendre à moi : vous voyez bien que je ne suis pas armé. Fit remarquer le jeune Lord.

- Où est-elle ? Répéta Mr Pye en tremblant légèrement.

- Elle dort encore. Il vaudrait mieux attendre.

- Vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas avec ma fille. Vociféra Olivier Pye alors que des étincelles rouges émergeaient de sa baguette magique.

- En tout cas, ce n'est pas mon enfant que l'on a retrouvé seule à Pré-au-Lard. Cracha Malefoy.

- Espèce de sal... Commença Mr Pye.

Mais la voix d'Amy retentit dans l'escalier :

- Draco, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, tout va bien. Vas te recoucher.

- Ma puce descend : papa est là. Dit Olivier Pye d'une voix doucereuse qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

La fillette descendit alors à l'étage inférieur et se retrouva nez à nez avec quatre hommes dont deux qu'elle n'avait jamais vus.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Chouina Amy.

- Je suis venu te chercher. J'ai fais au plus vite. Mets ton manteau : on s'en va. Expliqua Olivier.

- Je ne veux pas partir. Je suis très heureuse ici.

- Je suis ton père Amy : j'ai tous les droits !

- Monsieur Pye, vous ne devriez pas... Tenta vainement Ron.

- Taisez-vous ! S'exclama le père d'Amy. Que ça te plaise ou non tu viens avec moi jusqu'à ce que ta mère vienne te récupérer.

- Draco, ne le laisse pas faire, s'il te plaît. Supplia Amy tout en s'accrochant à sa jambe.

- Je ne peux rien faire. Je suis désolé.

La petite fille se mit à sangloter.

- Accio manteau. Formula Harry Potter.

Une cape rouge sortit du dressing dans l'entrée et se posa sur les frêles épaules d'Amy secouées par ses sanglots.

- Donne-moi la main, nous allons transplaner jusque chez moi. Ordonna le voisin d'Hermione à sa fille.

Les pleurs d'Amy redoublèrent. Elle se souvint que la première fois ce fut avec Draco qu'elle transplana. Celui-ci eut un pincement au cœur en voyant ce spectacle. Il se mit à la hauteur de sa protégée et lui murmura :

- Tout ira bien j'en suis sûr. Si tu as besoin de moi, tu n'auras qu'à lire ces quelques pages.

Il lui tendit alors le livre de Beedle le barde qu'il avait précédemment posé sur son secrétaire dans l'entrée. Amy le prit en reniflant bruyamment. Soudain, elle se précipita dans les bras de l'ancien prisonnier et chuchota :

- Tu vas me manquer.

- A moi aussi. Je ne t'oublierai pas.

Une main rugueuse se posa sur l'épaule de la petite fille puis la tira doucement en arrière.

- On y va.

Olivier Pye prit la main de sa fille et s'apprêta à franchir la porte d'entrée lorsqu' Amy s'arrêta net :

- Je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne lui aura pas dis merci de m'avoir hébergé.

Les quatre hommes s'observèrent, surpris de la demande d'Amy. Son père eut une étrange grimace et mâchonna au moins cinq fois sa langue avant de vomir un "merci" quasiment inaudible. Ensuite, ils passèrent le pas de la porte et disparurent juste après que Draco ait adressé un dernier signe de la main à sa protégée.

- Sur ce, nous allons également nous en aller. Dit Harry. Bonne fin de soirée.

Lui et Ron entrèrent une nouvelle fois dans la cheminée et, avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée, Draco jura avoir entendu Ronald Weasley déclarer : " Une nouvelle affaire résolue par le ministère ". Une fois seul, Draco lança un regard glacial à sa cheminée où un feu ronflait joyeusement dans l'âtre...

Pendant ce temps, Hermione dormait paisiblement dans son vieil appartement londonien. Au pied de son lit, Pattenrond sommeillait tout en ronronnant faiblement. Tout à coup, la porte du hall de la copropriété claqua bruyamment ce qui réveilla Mrs Boxam, qui habitait au rez-de-chaussée. Mais ce ne fut pas cela qui fit sortir l'ancienne préfète de son sommeil. Pourtant, les marches de son pallier grinçèrent et un cliquètement incessant prouva que quelqu'un essayait de rentrer chez lui tant bien que mal. Tout à coup, un cri perçant retentit. Cette fois, Hermione et tout l'immeuble furent alertés. La journaliste enfila son peignoir et des chaussons puis saisit sa baguette magique. Le bruit provenait de là haut. Une fois sur son pallier, Hermione croisa Camille Prewett en chemise de nuit et Curt Hengels dans un caleçon délavé. Lorsqu'elle aperçut leurs visages désorientés et leurs cheveux en bataille, la Gryffondor se doutait qu'ils venaient de consommer le fruit de la vie conjugal.

- Que...Que se passe t-il ? Begaya Curt.

- J'en sais rien. Informa Hermione. Ca vient de là haut. Lumos.

Un léger faisceau de lumière bleuté les accompagna dans leur ascension. Arrivés au troisième étage, ils croisèrent Olivier Pye tentant de faire entrer deux grosses valises à l'aide d'un Accio. En apercevant ses voisins, celui-ci prit peur et lâcha les malles qui firent craquer le parquet dans un vacarme assourdissant.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle une entrée fracassante. Maugréa Mr Hengels.

- Désolé d'avoir réveillé tout le monde. Déclara Olivier. Je viens juste de revenir de mon voyage en Irlande et...

- Mais c'est la fillette de l'avis de recherche ! S'écria Hermione tout en pointant son index sur Amy restée à l'intérieur de l'appartement de son père.

- Oui, c'est ma fille. Confirma Olivier Pye. J'ai été chamboulé quand j'ai appris que sa mère l'avait laissé à Pré-au-Lard. Du coup, un fou l'a recueillit avec l'accord du ministère.

- Il n'était pas fou ! Cria Amy ses cheveux devenait aussitôt roux flamboyant.

Ceci rappela à Hermione son amie Ginerva Weasley.

- Nom d'une bouse de dragon, je peux savoir qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Mrs Boxam venait de surgir de la cage d'escalier. Ses cinq chats gravitaient autour d'elle comme les planètes autour du soleil.

- Si c'est ta fille, reprit Camille en faisant abstraction de l'arrivée de sa commère, pourquoi on n'en a jamais entendu parler, ni même vu ?

- Peu après la naissance d'Amy, Pénélope et moi on s'est séparé : j'étais pas prêt à devenir père de famille. Je n'étais pas assez mâture.

- Pénélope ? Demanda Gena Boxam tout prenant son chat Smooth dans ses bras.

- C'est le nom de la mère d'Amy, Pénélope Deauclair. Elle avait la garde exclusive. Deux fois par an j'allais les voir : Pour Noël et l'anniversaire d'Amy. Bien sur, je lui verse une pension alimentaire mais ça s'arrête là, d'où ma vie de célibataire chevronné.

Un silence se rependit sur le pallier du troisième étage. Hermione réfléchissait. Elle avait déjà entendu parler d'une Pénélope Deauclair. Mais où ?

- Bon et bien, je vais rentrer : la petite doit surement avoir sommeil.

Hermione l'aida à transporter ses malles à l'intérieur puis la porte se referma brusquement.

- Et bien, sacrée soirée, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Curt Hengels tout en se grattant le sommet du crâne.

En disant cela, le petit ami de Camille Prewett ne se doutait pas qu'il était proche de la vérité...

Au village de Little Chaspoule se trouvait une demeure hors du commun, le Terrier. On pouvait clairement voir que des étages avaient été rajoutés au fur et à mesure des années. Ceux-ci tenaient encore debout grâce à un procédé magique prodigieux. Bien qu'on fût arrivé à une heure avancée de la nuit, personne ne fermait l'œil. Dans le living-room servant également de cuisine et de salle à manger, siégeait Mrs Weasley dans un confortable fauteuil qui avait épousé ses formes avec le temps. Près d'elle, son fils Ron, sa fille Ginny et son gendre Harry Potter s'étaient installés dans d'autres fauteuils.

- Alors cette journée de travail au ministère ? Demanda Ginny après avoir embrassé son époux.

- Mouvementée. Répondit-il.

- On a dû chercher la petite perdue chez Malefoy. Son père a réapparut au bout de quelques jours. Compléta Ron.

- Ce garçon ne m'inspire pas confiance. Prononça Molly Weasley tout en reprenant son tricot là où elle l'avait laissé.

- Il semblait assagi pourtant. Dit vaguement Harry.

- Tu parles, il essais juste de se faire tout petit pour ne pas retourner à Azkaban. S'écria Ronald.

- En tout cas, son incarcération l'a changé. Pourrais-je avoir une tasse de thé Molly ?

- Bien sur Harry chéri. Déclara Mrs Weasley en versant du liquide fumant dans la tasse que lui tendait son gendre.

- Au fait, il y a quelques jours j'ai envoyé une lettre à Hermione concernant ta campagne électorale. Clama Ginny en rajoutant du sucre dans le thé d'Harry.

- Qu'a-t-elle répondu ?

- Je n'ai reçus aucun hibou. Certifia-t-elle.

- Il serait peut-être temps d'aller la voir. Supposa Harry. Je vais lui proposer de faire mon interview pour la Gazette du Sorcier. Rita Skeeter sera verte de rage. Expliqua Harry Potter après avoir avalé une gorgé de thé.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour aller la voir. Grogna son meilleur ami.

- Il serait temps de mettre de côté ta rancœur Ronald Billius Weasley. Persifla la matriarche.

- Je reviens. Je vais tout de suite lui écrire. Annonça Harry.

- Pour revenir au cas Malefoy, je trouve ça scandaleux de le relâcher aussi rapidement. Il a tout de même assassiné trois personnes ! S'indigna Ron profitant de l'absence d'Harry pour changer de sujet.

- Combien de fois devrais-je le répéter : il est en liberté conditionnelle. Il a su prouver son innocence.

C'était Mr Weasley, une lettre de son fils Percy à la main.

- Comment le ministère à bien pu se laisser berner ? Maugréa Ron.

- On a finalement su que Tu-Sais-Qui avait posséder Draco avec un sortilège plus puissant encore que l'Impérium. Ce maléfice l'a poussé à faire des choses terribles contre sa volonté d'où sa réhabilitation par le Magenmagot. Expliqua Arthur Weasley.

- Une lettre de Percy ? S'enquit Ginny. Je parie qu'il vient d'être nommé président du département de la coopération magique internationale.

- Pas tout à fait...

Mr Weasley déplia la missive et lus d'une voix intelligible.

" Père,

Je ne sais pas comment vous annoncer cela mais je m'absenterai pendant une période encore indéterminée. J'ai chargé Stu Anderson de remplir mes fonctions pendant ce laps de temps. Ce soir, Harry m'a donné un dossier avec une mission a accomplir : ce fut une révélation. En l'étudiant en détail je me suis aperçut que Pénélope était encore dans le pays ! Sa petite fille est celle de l'avis de recherche. Je m'en vais retrouver Pénélope.

Cordialement,

Percy. "

- Il est complètement fou ! Cria Molly Weasley. Moi qui croyais que c'était l'enfant le plus raisonnable que j'avais.

- Qui est Pénélope ? Demanda Harry qui avait écouté depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Pénélope Deauclair était la petite amie de Percy à Poudlard. Elle était à Serdaigle je crois. Il a eu le cœur brisé lorsqu'elle lui a annoncé qu'elle allait épousé un irlandais du nom de... Qui déjà maman ?

- Olivier Pye, Ginny.

- Le père d'Amy. Murmura Harry.

- Exactement. Reprit Ron. Peu après leur rupture, Percy s'est complètement enfermé dans le monde du travail. Un jour, Stu Anderson m'a confié qu'il l'avait surpris à pleurer dans son bureau.

- Pauvre Percy, minauda Mrs Weasley, il ne s'en est jamais remis.

- Je devrais envoyer cette lettre à Hermione. Finit par dire Harry. Où est Coquecigrue ?

Aussitôt, une boule de plumes tournoya autour de la famille Weasley. D'un geste machinal, Harry l'attrapa comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois auparavant avec le Vif d'or lors de ses études à Poudlard. Le minuscule hibou prit son envole et bientôt on ne l'aperçut plus dans l'immensité de la nuit...

De retour au domicile de la journaliste, un hibou Grand duc hululait d'un air digne sur le rebord de sa lucarne constamment ouverte. Celle-ci venait juste de revenir de son escapade nocturne à l'étage supérieur de son immeuble, lorsqu'elle vit l'oiseau majestueux l'observer de ses yeux perçants. Dans un froissement d'ailes, l'hibou déposa une missive sur son bureau en bois de cerisier : une nouvelle lettre de Silver Serpentis !

Au fur et à mesure, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise : il lui donnait rendez-vous le 30 mars devant les grilles de Poudlard ! Hermione s'assit précipitamment et saisit de quoi écrire. Sa réponse fut claire et concise.

" Le 18 mars 1999,

Très bien. J'y serai. A bientôt !

Une de vos plus grande fan,

Hermione Jane Granger.

ps: j'espère que vous n'étiez pas sarcastique en faisant référence de mon passé ? "

Elle enroula le morceau de parchemin et l'attacha à la patte du même hibou, fier d'avoir accomplit sa mission. Alors qu'elle allait se coucher, un autre oiseau, beaucoup plus petit, fit son apparition. Pattenrond avait dû le reconnaître car il miaula joyeusement après l'animal. C'était Coquecigrue. Hermione le fit atterrir dans le creux de sa main et lut la lettre qu'il transportait.

" Hermione,

Je sais que cela fait des lustres qu'on ne sait pas vus et que nos activités professionnelles ne nous facilitent pas la tâche. Au nom du bon vieux temps, je t'invite à me rejoindre au Chemin de Traverse chez Florian Fortarôme le 21 mars. Je crois bien que Ron ne se joindra pas à nous. Il t'en veut encore d'avoir refuser sa demande en mariage et de ne pas être devenue auror, juste pour l'éviter. Dans tout les cas, moi j'y serai ! N'oublis pas de prendre de quoi écrire : j'en profiterai pour te donner une interview exclusive. Quoi de mieux pour avoir une promotion que de donner un article concernant un des candidats au poste de ministre de la magie ?

Amicalement,

Harry.

ps : Excuse Ginny de ma part d'avoir été si maladroite avec toi concernant ma campagne électorale. "

Des gouttes salées glissaient sur les joues rosies de la journaliste. Elle pleurait de bonheur. Elle allait enfin revoir Harry !

_**to be continued**_

_Reviews or not Reviews ?_

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et qu'il a répondus à toutes les questions que vous vous posez. Mais je me doute bien que d'autres questions viennent de jaillir de votre esprit de lecteur. Pour cela, il faudra encore attendre la suite ! Bisous à vous, Dairy22.


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Silver Serpentis**_

Written by Dairy22

**Titre** : Silver Serpentis.

**Résumé** : Hermione Granger essais de prendre contacte avec son écrivain préféré, Silver Serpentis. Peu après, celui-ci répond à sa missive ce qui débouche sur une correspondance épistolaire. Qu'adviendra t-il de notre Gryffondor lorsqu'elle découvrira qu'il s'agit de Draco Malefoy ?

**Personnage principal** : Draco Malefoy ou Silver Serpentis.

**Couple** : Draco Malefoy / Hermione Granger (DM/HG).

**Genre **: Roman épistolaire.

**Sorte** : Romance / Général.

**Cadre** : Poste Tome 7 - comprend les références à tout les tomes sauf le prologue -

**Muse** : SADE2, réponse à un défi publié sur le site " Patronus " réservé au fanfictions DM/HG.

**Correctrice** : Lixouille (Vivre par procuration).

**Fanfiction co-écrite** : Parce qu'on le vaut bien. Draco Malefoy / Luna Lovegood ( DM / LL )

**Impressario** : Marinex3 (définition : celui qui prend en main les intérêts d'un artiste, lui cherche des engagements, s'occupe de sa publicité, etc...).

**Nombre de chapitres prévus** : environ une vingtaine.

**Fréquence de publication** : toutes les deux semaines.

**Posté** : 1 janvier 2009 - **Bonne Année, tout mes voeux ! **

J'espère que cette fanfiction va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture à vous mes chers apprentis sorciers !

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**¤...Réponse aux reviews du chapitre précédent...¤**

- Collective -

Coucou à vous mes apprentis sorciers,

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Enfin me direz vous mais bon, j'avais prévu deux semaines environ pour la fréquence de postage : je suis donc dans les temps **Bibouille** - hihi - Merci à ceux qui trouvent cette histoire originale comme la **MissAsu **ou encore sympathique tel que **Naouko**. Petit à petit l'intrigue évolue tissant des liens encore plus forts entre les personnages. Bon nombre d'entre vous ont été étonnés de constater qu'il y avait une multitude de liaisons entre les personnages comme tu as pu le remarquer ma petite **Fiind-love **&** Valderoy4**.

Le pilier du chapitre précédent était bien sur le retour d'Amy chez son père. Aussi, Amy est la fille de Pénélope Deauclair et d'Olivier Pye. Je pensais que cela rajouterai du piment si on faisait intervenir des personnages qui ont sombrés dans l'oubli dans l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling, qu'en penses-tu **Hamataroo** ? Pour Olivier Pye, je comprends que vous le trouvez quelques peu antipathique comme **Milamalfoydu07,Virginie01 ** &** Elodu92 **mais il a eu très peur pour sa fille ! Imaginez que vous appreniez que votre enfant s'est perdue et qu'un inconnu l'ait hébergé. Vous n'auriez pas vu toutes vos pires craintes ressurgir ? Je voulais également éclaircir un point, Percy n'est pas le père biologique de Amy (Je ne voulais pas que tu confondes tout **Mèl** ) ! Dans un passage, je sous-entends évidemment que ses cheveux deviennent roux flamboyant mais c'est la manière de la fillette pour exprimer sa colère. Il s'agit d'une métamorphomage !

En ce qui concerne la relation entre le trio d'or - Ron, Harry & Hermione - elle va vite évoluer, ce chapitre est là en tant que preuve. Hermione va enfin pouvoir revoir son meilleur ami et cela semble te réjouir ma chère **Camille Malefoy**. En revanche, pour Ron cela va être plus compliqué et je concède qu'il est rancunier **Littlebeattle**. En effet, Hermione a refusé sa demande en mariage et un poste au ministère à cause du rouquin. A présent, on peut comprendre pourquoi il est si vexé, n'est-ce pas **Titesouris **?

Silver Serpentis, alias Draco Malefoy, reste un peu en marge durant ce sixième chapitre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas : le chapitre sept le fera accéder au podium - hihi - Enfin bref, je voulais également montrer à quel point il pouvait être vulnérable sans baguette magique et c'est assez euh... je ne trouve pas le mot...ironique ! XD n'est-ce pas **Fiind-love **?

Or, le chapitre 6 précède celui qui mettra en scène la première rencontre entre Hermione Jane Granger et le fameux Silver Serpentis. Pour cela il faudra attendre le chapitre 7 ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus sur le contenu de ce chapitre mais je vous laisse le découvrir à votre guise... Bonne Lecture !

ps : un gros bisou à **MiniMagiCcOulOurS **qui a maintenant 18 ans et toutes ses dents ! Et oui, j'avais compris ta plaisanterie : je suis juste rentrée dans ton jeu. Et un gros merci à **JadeMalfoy-Granger **&** Laurianne **qui trouve que j'ai du talent - rougie -

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewer :**

¤ Hamataroo ¤ MissAsu ¤ Milamalfoydu07 ¤ Naouko ¤ MiniMagiCcOulOurS ¤ Mèl ¤ Fiind-love ¤ Titesouris ¤ Camille Malefoy ¤ Littlebeattle ¤ Elodu92 ¤ Virginie01 ¤ Valderoy4 ¤ JadeMalfoy-Granger ¤ Bibouille ¤ Laurianne ¤

**Ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte :**

¤ Aiedail Choupette ¤ Aliopatre ¤ Aurélie Malfoy ¤ Azura Cavendish ¤ BloodyNessyZabini ¤ Elea-chan ¤ Lord EnAgrOm ¤ Mademoiselle Else ¤ Melicia ¤ MiniMagiCcOulOurS ¤ MissAsu ¤ MoonlightAngel132 ¤ Nama-Yume ¤ Roze Potter ¤ Shadow92666 ¤ Svetlana Black ¤ Valderoy4 ¤ Behindbleueeyes1117 ¤ Callmeshin ¤ Dreamon91 ¤ Elodu92 ¤ Hamataroo ¤ Hinae San ¤ Latiteelfemagik ¤ Lily Forever ¤ Mathisio ¤ Maxine92 ¤ Titesouris ¤ Virginie01 ¤ x-16-laura-x ¤

**Ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris.**

**Et ceux qui me lisent en ne laissant aucune trace de leur passage...**

_J'attends toujours une review de vous !_

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**Chapitre 6**

" Solitude.

Etat d'une personne seule selon Albert Larsonnette. Beaucoup de gens ont horreur de la solitude. Ils se sentent mal à l'aise comme si ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter eux-mêmes. Le besoin d'autrui devient alors cruel. Or, dès que l'on se retrouve au milieu des autres on ressent une multitude d'émotions contradictoires : l'envie, le désir ; la sympathie et son opposé ; l'amour, la haine. En revanche, en étant seul, on réfléchit sur la condition de l'être humain, sa place dans le monde, son but dans la vie. A mon avis, la solitude ne tue pas, elle préserve l'être humain... "

Les yeux de Draco s'étaient volontairement posés sur cet extrait de son livre. Après le départ d'Amy, l'écrivain ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul depuis sa réinsertion dans le monde de la magie. Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé dans ses écris. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Le Serpentard griffonna un mot sur un morceau de parchemin qui accompagnait un énorme carton rempli de friandises provenant de chez Honey Duck. Tandis que son hibou Grand Duc prenait son envol vers son destinataire, Draco décacheta l'enveloppe qui lui avait été amenée de la part d'Hermione Granger. Comme il l'avait prévu, la Gryffondor viendrait au rendez-vous qu'il avait fixé. Un sourire s'étira sur le visage du Serpentard, le même que celui qu'arborait la journaliste en cet instant.

Elle déambulait d'une démarche assurée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Direction, Florian Fortarôme, le célèbre glacier. Dès qu'elle aperçut l'entête du restaurant, son cœur manqua un battement. Non loin de l'entrée se trouvait Harry Potter vêtu d'une cape vert bouteille qui faisait ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux. Telle une lionne, la journaliste fondit sur sa proie en ne faisait qu'un bond.

- Harry ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir. Hoqueta Hermione tout en en serrant son meilleur ami contre elle.

- Hermione... Si tu ne me lâche pas tout de suite je risque de mourir étouffer.

- Oups, pardon.

- Cela aurait été ballot que Celui-Qui-A-Survécut meurt bêtement après la guerre. Plaisanta le brun.

- C'est vrai. Approuva la jeune femme avec un léger sourire.

- En tout cas, tu es rayonnante. Rajouta Harry. Tu as finalement rencontré quelqu'un ?

- Non, pas encore. Répondit-elle.

- Ca ne fait rien. Une jolie fille comme toi ne peut pas rester sur le marché du célibat bien longtemps. Taquina Harry.

- C'est toi qui le dis ! S'exclama l'ancienne préfète.

- Bon et si on rentrait ? On a un tas de choses à rattraper.

Pendant près d'une heure, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien autour d'une belle coupe de crème glacée. Puis, le moment fut venu d'entamer l'interview.

- Je vais te poser quelques questions. Ca ne sera pas long. Déclara la journaliste tout en sortant de quoi écrire.

- Tu n'as pas de plume à papotte ? S'étonna son meilleur ami.

- Non, seuls les chroniqueurs en ont une.

- Je vois. Grimaça le brun.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Quand tu veux. Affirma t-il.

- Comment t'es venue l'idée de te présenter en temps que candidat au poste de ministre de la magie ?

- C'est ma belle famille qui m'a poussé sur cette voie. Selon eux, elle m'était déjà toute tracée.

- Ne penses-tu pas que ton manque d'expérience dans le monde politique et ton jeune âge risquent de mettre en péril ta campagne électorale ?

- Et bien, pour beaucoup cela serait un motif valable pour voter en faveur de quelqu'un d'autre. Or, je peux affirmer que j'ai vécu bon nombre d'aventure dans ma vie bien que je n'ai que... Je suis vraiment obligé de donner mon âge ? S'enquit Harry.

- Non, je m'arrangerai. Répondit Hermione. Sinon, qui te soutient au ministère ?

- Un certain nombre de mes collaborateurs mais je ne peux pas donner des noms. J'entraverai à la liberté d'opinion en dévoilant leur identité.

- N'est-ce pas flatteur de savoir que le ministre sortant, Kingsley Shacklebot, te désigne comme successeur idéal ?

- Il est vrai que Kingsley me soutient mais il n'est pas le seul. Malgré tout ça, ce ne sera que les électeurs qui feront la différence.

Hermione écrivait à toute allure.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai une conférence au ministère dans vingt minutes.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Donnes moi le temps de faire une photo de toi. Tiens, regarde cet enfant : il est à croquer. Il faudrait demander l'accord à ses parents pour le prendre en photo avec toi.

Si tôt dis, si tôt fait. Le cliché fut prit et le rendu était plus que satisfaisant pour la Gryffondor. Elle fit une brève accolade à son ami et celui-ci disparut en transplanant.

Hermione décida alors de passer sa journée à la Gazette du Sorcier afin de finir et de proposer son article. Comme toujours, Parvati lui soumi les photos du jour qu'Hermione regarda d'un œil morne. Passé cette étape, elle alla saluer Joey Jenkins en évitant les agrafeuses ensorcelées que lui envoyaient Tom Salisbury à travers les bureaux de la rédaction. Rien ne pouvait gâcher sa journée. Elle saisit une plume ainsi qu'une pile de dossiers qui pourraient l'aider à établir son article. Les heures passèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Finalement, elle marqua son point final et resta admirative devant son premier vrai article. Elle s'empressa d'aller à l'étage supérieur pour le soumettre au rédacteur-en-chef, Barnabas Cuffe.

- Excusez-moi Mr Cuffe, j'ai un article à vous proposez à propos de la campagne d'Harry Potter. Commença Hermione.

- Potter ? Mais il n'a encore prêté aucune interview ! S'exclama Mr Cuffe.

- Il m'en a donné une cet après-midi. Répondit la journaliste. Et voici l'article que j'ai rédigé.

L'étonnement se lisait sur chaque trait de son patron.

- Faites voir.

Hermione tendit son parchemin d'une bonne taille à son supérieur hiérarchique et attendit qu'il finisse sa lecture.

- Excellent ! Je vais le mettre en première page. Vous avez une photo ou quelques choses dans le genre pour illustrer le tout ?

- Oui, bien sur. L'ancienne préfète lui donna le cliché qu'elle avait pris dans la journée chez Florian Fortarôme.

- Très bien Granger... Vous pouvez d'or et déjà espérer une promotion. Nous en reparlerons demain. Au revoir.

- A bientôt Mr Cuffe.

En sortant du bureau de ce dernier, Hermione Granger retenu un cri de joie. Elle saisit ses affaires sauta dans les bras de Joey Jenkins et s'exclama :

- Je vais avoir une promotion !

- Génial ! Je savais que tu y arriverais.

- Bon je vais rentrer chez moi. J'ai oublié de donner à manger à mon chat ce matin.

- A demain Hermione.

Joey lui fit un léger signe de la main avant de la voir disparaître en transplanant. Une fois dans le hall de son immeuble, elle remarque qu'un tumulte sans précédent y régnait. Les chats de Mrs Boxam miaulaient comme jamais : ils ne supportaient pas le bruit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Olivier Pye est en train de se disputer avec sa petite fille. Grogna la septuagénaire tout en sortant une paire d'Oreilles à rallonges de la poche de son tablier.

C'était son instrument favori pour espionner. Bien sur, Hermione avait munis sa porte d'un puissant sortilège de silence dit Assurdiato.

- Vous voulez écouter ? Proposa t-elle.

- Euh et bien, ce n'est pas très...

Un cri perçant retentit.

- Bon et puis après tout. Dit Hermione tout en endossant un bout de chair dans ses oreilles. La conversation lui perça les tympans.

- Je t'interdis de recevoir de son courrier ! Hurla Mr Pye.

- Pourquoi ? Il ne fait rien de mal : il m'a juste envoyé des bonbons. Cria la petite fille.

- Qui te dit qu'il ne les a pas empoisonnés ? C'est un fou furieux ce type, tu es trop petite pour savoir.

- Si il voulait me faire du mal il l'aurait fait quand j'étais chez lui. Fit remarquer Amy.

- C'est un tueur. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'approche. Murmura presque Olivier Pye.

On se rendait compte que toute la crainte qu'il pouvait ressentir émanait de sa voix.

- Il vaudrait mieux qu'on lui renvoi son colis Amy. Dit-il calmement.

- Mais, il a commandé ces friandises pour moi.

- Peut importe. Je ne veux rien de ce type chez moi. Je lui renverrais également son fichus livre.

- NON ! Vociféra Amy. Il est à moi. Il me l'a donné.

- C'est un criminel. Il s'est servi de toi pour faire une bonne action aux yeux du ministère. Rien de plus. Tu n'étais qu'une sorte de passeport vers sa liberté.

On entendit alors des pleurs.

- Tu es le pire papa du monde. Sanglota Amy.

Hermione en avait trop entendu, elle enleva l'oreille à rallonge et se précipita au troisième étage. Elle frappa sur la porte d'Olivier Pye et celui-ci l'ouvrit après quelques secondes.

- C'est pourquoi ? Maugréa son voisin.

- Je t'ai entendu te disputer avec ta fille. Murmura Hermione. Si tu veux, je peux la prendre chez moi ce soir ; ça vous permettra de décompresser. Je te l'a ramènerai dès qu'elle se sera endormie.

- Excellente idée. Répondit Olivier. On ne peut pas rester dans la même pièce sans se disputer. Sa devient pénible. Pourtant, j'essaie de bien faire. Pénélope avait surement raison : je ne suis pas fait pour être père.

- T'en fais pas, ça va s'arranger. Dit Hermione d'une voix réconfortante.

- Amy ! S'écria Olivier Pye. Tu vas passer ta soirée chez la voisine d'en dessous. J'en suis sur que tu vas t'amuser.

Une petite fille apparut sur le pas de la porte déjà vêtue de son pyjama. Elle avait sous son bras un livre de Beedle le Barde. Elle sortit de l'appartement de son père et dévala les escaliers sans un mot. Hermione fit un sourire encourageant à Olivier avant de rejoindre la fillette devant son appartement.

- Vous vous appelez comment ? Demanda Amy.

- Hermione. Informa-t-elle tout en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

- C'est jolie. Répondit Amy. Ma maman m'a parlé d'une pièce de théâtre moldus où une Hermione était une femme très méchante. Mais vous n'avez pas du tout l'air méchante.

- Oui, je connais également cette pièce. Ta mère est une né-moldue ?

- Ouaip, moi je suis une sang-mêlé. Mon papa vient d'une grande famille de sorcier.

- En tout cas tu as un don fabuleux : rares sont les métamorphomages.

- Maman m'a expliqué. Elle me manque ma maman vous savez. Sanglota Amy. Je ne sais pas où elle est partie.

- Ne t'en fais pas ; j'en suis sûr qu'on va la retrouver. Tiens assieds toi là, je vais te chercher des cookies.

Hermione fila dans sa cuisine et ramena une assiette remplis de gâteaux couverts de pépites de chocolat.

- Manges-les, je vais envoyer un hibou.

La Gryffondor attrapa un morceau de parchemin et inscrivit les mots suivants :

" Harry, la Gazette publiera demain mon article ! Merci pour tout. "

Hermione retourna au près d'Amy. La fillette reniflait bruyamment en tournant les pages de son livre de contes.

- Qui te l'a donné ? Questionna la journaliste.

- Le monsieur qui m'a hébergé. Il est très gentil. Il m'a aussi offert ces pantoufles.

Amy agita ses pieds enveloppés dans des chaussons en forme de citrouilles qui ne touchaient pas le sol.

- Il a pris soin de moi comme un vrai papa. C'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait. Il me manque beaucoup.

- J'imagine. Mais ton papa a envie de te protéger avant tout, d'accord ? Ne lui en veux pas.

- Ok. Minauda Amy.

- Et si on faisait une partie de bataille explosive ? Proposa Hermione.

- Youpi !

Elles entamèrent alors une partie de cartes en riant aux éclats lorsque l'une d'entre elles se retrouvait avec les sourcils carbonisés. Après avoir dîné, Hermione raccompagna Amy chez son père. Exténuée, celle-ci s'endormie immédiatement.

- Merci Hermione.

- De rien Olivier.

Une bonne nuit de sommeil attendait la journaliste après sa journée haute en couleur. Ce fut seulement le lendemain matin lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd sur sa couette qu'elle se réveilla : une chouette effraie venait de déposé le numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle le déplia et découvrit que son article était en première page.

_LE PLAN POTTER _

_Après trois ans à la tête de l'état, Kingsley Shacklebot, l'actuel ministre de la magie va laisser place à son successeur. A présent, deux candidats se détachent du lot : Arthurus Gottaway et Harry Potter. Tout deux se livrent à une bataille sans merci pour écraser leur adversaire, _écrit Hermione Granger reporteur à la Gazette du Sorcier_. Or, la plupart des électeurs ont déjà leur favori : " Potter est notre sauveur ! " _S'écrie Arabella Figg, cracmol vivant à Privet Drive. " _J'ai vu Harry grandir dans cette rue et c'est un très bon garçon digne de ce poste et de la nation sorcière_ _". La soirée d'officialisation de sa campagne électorale à susciter bien des réactions parmi les électeurs. En outre,_ Franklin Johnson déclare que _: " le programme de Potter est très ambitieux : j'espère qu'il tiendra sa parole de politicien ". _

_En effet, son programme repose sur l'égalité entre les créatures magiques. Les Gobelins, après des siècles de luttes et de révoltes, finiront par obtenir le droit de vote sous le mandat d'Harry Potter. Aussi, un fond d'aide public sera débloqué pour les Loups-garous. Bon nombre de jeunes sorciers ont subit des morsures irrémédiables durant la guerre. Sainte Mangouste participera activement à ce projet. _Le médicomage Filibert nous prête ses propos _: " Le remède Tue-loups perpétuelle nous demandera énormément de temps et de fond. Nous sommes déjà sur une piste probable : une équipe de chercheurs y travaille ". Par ailleurs, les centaures pourront conserver leur territoire au fin fond de la forêt Interdite. Un émissaire du nom de Rubeus Hagrid, à été envoyé de la part d'Harry Potter afin d'améliorer les relations entre centaures et sorciers._

_Un programme de reconstruction d'Après-guerre à été proposé par le jeune Harry Potter au près de l'électorat. Ainsi, les sorciers et sorcières innocentés précédemment pourront voir leur cas être réétudié par le Mangenmagot. " On se souvient tous du procès de Draco Malefoy " _dit Mafalda Hopcrik membre du département de la justice au service abusif de la magie. _" Il s'agissait d'une affaire plutôt délicate. Sa réinsertion à créé une véritable tempête au ministère. Nous avions reçut des Beuglantes de concitoyens indignés ou encore des enveloppes ensorcelées avec du pus de Buboltruck à l'intérieur. Les sorciers se demandaient comment nous pouvions relâcher un assassin en liberté. Aujourd'hui encore, notre département reçoit des courriers clamant l'erreur judiciaire. Je me demande ce que Potter va faire pour améliorer la situation. Il y a encore une trentaine de cas similaires. "_

_De plus, un grand projet immobilier débutera l'année suivante pour fournir des logements aux sorciers dont les domiciles ont été détruits par les dommages de la guerre. Harry Potter propose de construire une ville sorcière au sud de l'Angleterre dans le Kent. Le nom et le concepteur de cette ville est encore ignoré mais la _Gazette du Sorcier _reste sur le qui-vive pour vous fournir les informations manquantes._

_Par ses nombreuses promesses, Harry Potter, se voit donc favori dans la course au Ministère. Son jeune âge et son manque d'expérience pourrait sans aucun doute influencer les électeurs. Mais beaucoup se sentent redevables envers Celui-Qui-A-Survécut. Certains de ses collaborateurs lui apportent tout le soutient qu'il mérite. Son porte- parole, Ronald Weasley, semble prendre son rôle très au sérieux. Il serait le concepteur du projet de création d'un orphelinat pour jeunes sorciers. Kingsley Shacklebot avait donné son autorisation pour le construire à Oxford. " Il manque encore des éducateurs " _Certifie Amalda Terruik, directrice de l'établissement._ " Mais Mr Weasley semble prendre ce projet à cœur et il m'a envoyé un hibou pour m'informer qu'il recrutait activement "._

_La famille Weasley semble soutenir Harry Potter et cela depuis ses plus jeunes années. Le candidat au poste de ministre de la magie à épousé, il y a un an de cela Ginerva Weasley. Ne dit-on pas derrière un grand homme se cache toujours une grande femme ? Ginerva mène la campagne de son époux d'une main de maître. L'organisation est sans faille. Elle a su montrer son efficacité lors de la soirée d'officialisation : " La décoration, les plats gastronomiques et le plan de tables étaient parfaits " _S'exalte Neville Londubat, professeur de botanique à Poudlard_._

_En clair, tout mène à croire qu'Harry Potter sortira grand vainqueur de cette élection. Le premier tour s'effectuera le trois mai de la même année. Seuls les électeurs feront la différence. Alors, aux urnes ! _

Hermione Jane Granger, reporter à la Gazette du Sorcier.

_Pour toutes réactions, envoyer un hibou à la _Gazette du Sorcier _qui vous répondra dans de prompts délais._

...Sept jours plus tard...

Cela devait être la centième fois qu'Hermione relisait cet article et elle ressentait toujours autant de fierté. Elle l'avait accroché sur son frigo afin de l'admirer chaque jour. Et ce matin était un jour spécial : elle allait enfin rencontrer Silver Serpentis !

Elle prit une bonne douche, se maquilla légèrement et mis même son cache-cœur en cachemire. Hermione voulait être présentable pour cette rencontre. Elle devait être à midi devant les grilles de Poudlard. A 11h15, elle descendit les escaliers de son immeuble. Une fois dehors, Hermione appela le magicobus d'un coup de baguette magique. Cinq minutes plus tard, un véhicule violet à trois étages fonça sur elle et s'arrêta, dans un grincement de pneus sonores, juste sur le pas de la porte.

- Bienvenue dans le Magicobus, le moyen de transport des sorciers en perdition. Je suis Josh Calagan votre contrôleur durant ce voyage. Votre titre de transport coûtera deux mornilles d'argent. Or, si vous désirez un chocolat chaud ou un jus de citrouille cela vous coûtera un supplément d'une mornille.

- Merci et je ne prendrai rien. Dit joyeusement Hermione en entrant dans le bus. Tenez voici les mornilles. Je souhaiterai aller devant les grilles de Poudlard.

- Bien, asseyez-vous au fond du bus. On peut y-aller Hurl ?

- Oui, Hurl : on peut y aller ! S'exclama une des têtes rétrécissantes accrochées près du rétroviseur. Ca va swinguer un max !

Le bus magique démarra en trombe laissant derrière lui uniquement de larges traces de pneus et un nuage de fumée en guise de preuve de son passage...

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

_**To be continued**_

_Reviews or not reviews ?_

Prochain chapitre, la rencontre entre Draco et Hermione alors soyez également du rendez-vous ! See You Next Soon ! Dairy22.

¤ Objectif : 100 reviews pour le chapitre 7 ¤

_**Note de la Bêta**_

_Rho eh bien si ce chapitre ne mérite pas une review de chacun d'entre vous, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut parce que moi je le trouve parfait en tout point!!!_

_Bonne lecture à tous et la prochaine !!_


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Silver Serpentis**_

Written by Dairy22

**Titre** : Silver Serpentis.

**Résumé** : Hermione Granger essais de prendre contacte avec son écrivain préféré, Silver Serpentis. Peu après, celui-ci répond à sa missive ce qui débouche sur une correspondance épistolaire. Qu'adviendra t-il de notre Gryffondor lorsqu'elle découvrira qu'il s'agit de Draco Malefoy ?

**Personnage principal** : Draco Malefoy ou Silver Serpentis.

**Couple** : Draco Malefoy / Hermione Granger (DM/HG).

**Genre **: Roman épistolaire.

**Sorte** : Romance / Général.

**Cadre** : Poste Tome 7 - comprend les références à tout les tomes sauf le prologue -

**Muse** : SADE2, réponse à un défi publié sur le site " Patronus " réservé au fanfictions DM/HG.

**Correctrice** : Lixouille (Vivre par procuration).

**Fanfiction co-écrite** : Parce qu'on le vaut bien. Draco Malefoy / Luna Lovegood ( DM / LL )

**Impressario** : Marinex3 (définition : celui qui prend en main les intérêts d'un artiste, lui cherche des engagements, s'occupe de sa publicité, etc...).

**Nombre de chapitres prévus** : environ une vingtaine.

**Fréquence de publication** : toutes les deux semaines.

**Posté** : 8 janvier 2009

**Communiqué **: Le samedi 3 janvier au soir, Robert a rendu son dernier souffle dans un râle épouvantable puis s'est éteint en rendant l'âme. Robert était un citoyen vaillant qui m'a fidèlement servis des années durant. Je lui rends un dernier hommage malgré qu'il soit mort au mauvais moment. J'avais tant à faire en cette fin de semaine que je l'aurais tuer de mes propres mains si il n'était pas mort ( ndrl : je me comprends ). En bref, je te souhaite bon vent au cimetière des ordinateurs usagés, détériorés et cassés… Banzaï !

Ps : je t'ai déjà trouvé un remplaçant ! Nouveau pc – hihi-

J'espère que cette fanfiction va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture à vous mes chers apprentis sorciers !

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**¤...Réponse aux reviews du chapitre précédent...¤**

- Collective –

Coucou mes apprentis sorciers,

Me voilà avec le Chapitre que vous attendiez tous : la rencontre entre Draco Malefoy et Hermione Jane Granger. Des questions de toutes sortes doivent fuser dans votre esprit : Comment se passera la rencontre ? Quelle sera la réaction d'Hermione ? Pourront-ils s'entendre avec le temps ? En bref, de quoi sera faite la relation entre Draco et Hermione. Ne vous impatientez pas trop : tout sera là, quelques lignes, plus bas. En attendant, place aux reviews et plus vite que ça – je suis plutôt d'humeur à dire « et plus vite que ça » –N'est-ce pas **Luxiole, AngeBlond17** & **Fiind-love** ?

D'abord merci à ceux qui continuent de me féliciter par rapport à mon style d'écriture comme **Milamalfoydu07** et **Une fan** (qui se reconnaîtra je suppose )– ça fait remise des oscars là : « je remercie également mon manager pour le travaille qu'il fait, blablabla ». Mais en fait, c'est plus : « je remercie ma correctrice **Lixouille** sans qui je n'aurai pas pu assurer une fic avec autant de qualités et avec le moin sde fautes d'orthographes possibles ! ». Je remercie également ceux qui me reviews à chaque chapitre et ceux qui le font le plus souvent possible : Gracias **Hachiko06.**

Pour l'article d'Hermione, beaucoup ont été largement impressionnés – oui j'avoue qu'elle a une très belle plume ( se lance des fleurs à elle toute seule : vive l'auteuz ! ) – En fait, désolé de vous décevoir mais c'est moi qui a écrit cette article et aussi les extraits de Silver Serpentis ! Hihi. Non mais oh, je me prends pour qui là ? Une Serpentard peut-être ? XD – oui je ne suis très Serpentard sur les bords désolé pour vous. Mais en tout cas, je suis très contente que vous ayez adoré l'article tel que **Valderoy4**, **Basmoka** & **titesouris**! Et puis, comme ça Hermione va avoir une promotion **MagiCcOulOurS** – vaut mieux répéter, on m'a lancé comme le sortilège d'Oubliette quand j'étais petite, lol. (Non, en fait, c'était pas drôle…)

En ce qui concerne Olivier Pye, je vois qu'il n'a toujours pas remonté dans votre estime sauf que certains le comprennent comme **Elodu92** et **Hamataroo**: c'est déjà un début. Pour Amy, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter d'elle pour le moment. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour rendre son père supportable – if it's possible of course ! – Alors don't worry **Littlebeattle **&** Virginie01**. Purée, j'englishise tout ce que je fais c'est fou ça. C'est grave docteur – purée de carotte, carottes râpées, que ce lapin soit changé en gros vilain pied ! – euuh d'où je la sort celle là. Excusez-moi mais je deviens dingue là. Ce soir, ce n'est pas mon soir…. Disons que je me suis tirée les cheveux – ou du moins ce qu'il m'en reste après onze fanfictions – pour faire un bon chapitre !

Silver Serpentis se veut d'être une fanfiction crédible et réaliste – pas comme sa satanée auteuz qui dit n'importe quoi depuis le début là, on se demande d'où elle sort celle-là d'ailleurs (se lance un regard noir à travers le miroir ) – quoi qu'il en soit, je suis contente que tout coïncide comme tu semble le penser **Mlle Else **et toi aussi ma chère** Roze Potter**.

Oui, j'ai repris les paroles du film du tome 3 de Hp ma petite **Camille Malefoy** ! Je pensais que cela serait plus familier aux yeux du lecteur… Enfin bref.

Sinon, j'espère ne pas avoir trop tardé à écrire la suite, **Mèl**. Une petite dédicace à **Laurianne** mon amie du lycée que j'adore toujours autant !

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewer au chapitre précéndet :

¤ Milamalfoydu07 ¤ Hachiko06 ¤ Mèl ¤ Luxiole ¤ Valderoy4 ¤ Basmoka ¤ Fiind-love ¤ MagiCcOulOurS ¤ Elodu92 ¤ Camille Malefoy ¤AngeBlond17 ¤ Littlebeattle ¤ Une fan ¤ Mlle Else ¤ Virginie01 ¤ Hamataroo ¤ titesouris ¤ Roze Potter ¤

ET JE VEUX VOUS SOUHAITE UNE EXCELLENTE LECTURE POUR CE CHAPITRE CRUCIAL !

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**Chapitre 7**

Draco Malefoy était songeur. C'était enfin le 30 mars. Il se trouvait devant le portail imposant de Poudlard les yeux dans le vide et les mains sur les barreaux. Les souvenirs émergeaient peu à peu de son subconscient alors que le gigantesque parc de l'école de sorcellerie se dévoilait à lui à travers la brume. Il repensa à la dernière journée qu'il avait passé ici. Plus précisément au soir où Dumbledor était mort par sa faute. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait revivre le moment où il courrait vers les grilles du château accompagné de Rogue et d'autres Mangemorts. Puis la guerre. La fameuse guerre. Celle qui lui avait tout prit : sa famille, ses amis, ses rêves et ses espoirs. Une brise légère caressa son visage comme une consolation invisible. Draco retenu une larme : c'était la première fois qu'il revenait ici depuis trois ans. Un crissement de pneus le sortis de sa torpeur.

Un bus violet à trois étages fonçait dans sa direction et s'arrêta net à seulement un mètre de distance. Une fois l'engin stoppé, le jeune écrivain observa le conducteur à travers le pare-brise. Celui-ci avalait goulument un club sandwich tandis que quelques passagers descendaient en fil indienne. Deux sorciers, chargés de boîtes de différentes tailles crachotant des flammes, quittèrent le bus les premiers. Ils étaient suivit de près par une petite sorcière trapue aux cheveux qui touchaient presque le sol. A sa suite, Hermione Jane Granger franchit les deux portes coulissantes aidée par le nouveau contrôleur remplaçant Stan Rocade, désormais enfermé à Azkaban.

- Le Magicobus vous souhaite une bonne journée.

L'ancienne préfète lui sourit poliment mais son visage se figea lorsqu'elle vit Draco Malefoy collé aux grilles de Poudlard. Les autres passagers s'étaient déjà éclipser quand le Magicobus disparut laissant derrière lui des traces de pneus zigzagant et les deux ennemis d'antan face à face. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours excepté une chèvre broutant un peu d'herbe fraîche. On ne saurait trop dire combien de temps s'était écoulé avant que l'un d'eux n'ose prendre la parole.

- Tu es drôlement ponctuelle Granger. Prononça l'ancien Serpentard d'une voix légèrement enrouée. Il est exactement midi.

- C'est donc toi… Murmura Hermione.

- Il paraît. Dit l'écrivain. Il paraît aussi que tu adores ce que je fais.

- Tais-toi je t'en prie. S'insurgea la jeune femme. Tu as dû être aux anges lorsque tu as reçu ma première lettre te félicitant à propos de ton fabuleux ouvrage. S'écria la journaliste d'une voix perçante.

- Surpris je dirai. Commenta le Serpentard tout en se redressant afin de se donner plus d'allure.

- Tu resteras donc le même ?

- Oh, crois-moi qu'un séjour à Azkaban change un homme. Souffla Malefoy tout en la fixant de ses orbes métalliques.

- Je… Je suis navrée. Murmura l'ancienne préfète.

- Tu ne devrais pas : je l'avais mérité.

Draco Malefoy lui tourna le dos et contempla de nouveau le château de Poudlard. Il observa les différentes tours, le lac, le terrain de Quidditch et la cabane d' Hagrid.

- Je me demande ce qu'est devenu Buck, l'hyppogriffe. Prononça enfin le Serpentard.

- Il va bien. Il est libre à présent mais ne t'avise plus de l'appeler Buck : c'est Vent-de-Boue.

- Intéressant. Dit-il d'un ton cynique. Je me souviens de l'air jovial d' Hagrid lorsqu'il a su que son satané poulet s'était enfuit. Je me souviens aussi de la gifle magistrale que, tu m'avais donné la même année. Grogna Draco.

Hermione éclata de rire. Ce souvenir devait encore être cuisant pour Malefoy, pensa-t-elle.

- Et si on se comportait comme des gens civilisés l'espace d'une journée ?

Le rire de la jeune femme se dissipa.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Bien sur. Histoire de se détendre un peu. Ca va faire une éternité que je n'ai pas passé une journée sans travailler, hors de chez moi.

- Moi aussi j'aurais besoin de décompresser. Déclara la journaliste au bout d'un moment.

- Rien de mieux qu'un bon déjeuner pour fêter ça. Le pub des Trois Balais se trouve par là. Allons-y.

Le Serpentard et la Gryffondor marchèrent côte à côte pendant cinq bonnes minutes sans dire un mot. La légère brise printanière les accompagna et quelques bourgeons venaient d'éclore sur différents arbres et arbustes.

- Dis moi Granger, tu es devenue quoi depuis la fin de la guerre ?

La question de Malefoy étonna la brunette. Pouvait-elle se permettre de lui mentir ? Se moquerait-il d'elle en découvrant que sa vie était si minable ? Etait-ce une question piège ? Savait-il déjà la vérité ?

- Je travaille au ministère au département de la justice magique. Répondit d'une traite Hermione sans reprendre son souffle.

- Dans ce cas tu dois être en étroite collaboration avec le ministère. Tu sais, je n'en attendais pas moins de la majore de notre promotion. Mais ne te sens pas obligé de me mentir. Je reçois la Gazette du Sorcier tout les jours. Ton article sur le plan Potter était sensationnel.

La journaliste rougit. Elle avait débité un énorme mensonge. Lui, la croyait rougir de gène face au compliment qu'il venait de lui faire. Mais depuis quand les Malefoy faisaient-ils des compliments ?

- Tiens, voilà la Cabane Hurlante. Rajouta le jeune Lord.

Hermione s'arrêta et regarda la maison dite la plus hantée de Grande-Bretagne. Les volets craquaient au gré du vent, et des mauvaises herbes faisaient le tour du propriétaire.

- Je me souviens du jour où Potter m'a foutu une raclée en étant invisible.

- Mémorable ! S'extasia Hermione. Mais dis-moi Malefoy, tu vas passer ton temps à évoquer des souvenirs afin de te discréditer ou je me trompe ?

- Disons que dans ma vie il y a peu de choses dont je puisse être fier. Finit par dire le Serpentard.

Hermione aperçut une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux. Regrettait-il tant que ça ? Ils reprirent leur route et entrèrent dans Pré-au-Lard.

- Tu sais Malefoy, ça m'étonne vraiment que tu ne fasses qu'un avec le mystérieux Silver Serpentis. Si tu avais écris des livres, je les aurais imaginés plus du style Lockhart avec des photos de toi partout.

- Avoir une trop haute estime de soi nous empêche de voir les qualités des autres. Répondit sagement Draco. J'ai su mettre ma vanité de côté, voilà tout.

Hermione resta silencieuse.

- Quand as-tu commencé à écrire les premiers chapitres de Mars : Dieu de la guerre, Dieu des sorciers ?

- Les premières pages ont été écrites à Azkaban. D'ailleurs, j'ai fais tout un chapitre là-dessus « Solitude ». En fait, sans ce livre je ne serai plus vivant.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Prononça-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Draco s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte des Trois Balais et murmura :

- J'étais à Azkaban rongé par le remord. Les Détraqueurs le sentaient et ils prenaient en moi tout ce qu'il restait de bon. Là bas, j'ai entendu des hommes devenir fous et les supplier de leur infliger le châtiment ultime tant cela était dur. Ce livre m'a permis de tenir bon. Une fois ma réhabilitation prononcée, je me suis retrouvé dehors, seul et haï par tous. Le Manoir de mes ancêtres a été saisit comme dette de guerre. Je crois que le ministère en a fait un musée ou quelque chose dans le genre. Quant au compte Gringotts de mes parents, il a été verrouillé par les gobelins sous ordre du Magenmagot alors qu'ils m'avaient déjà pris ma baguette magique. En clair, ma seule richesse étaient ces quelques lignes sur un morceau de parchemin. Draco Malefoy vivant comme un moldu : justice est faite n'est-ce pas ? Après tout ce que je t'ai fais subir, tu as le droit de sourire Granger.

Sur ce Draco entra dans le pub le visage fermé. Mais Hermione ne sourie pas. A la suite de ce qu'il venait de lui dévoiler, elle n'avait aucune envie de se réjouir. Un profond sentiment de culpabilité, lourd comme une pierre, tomba dans son estomac.

Sans un regard derrière lui, Draco se faufila entre les clients du pub des Trois Balais puis s'installa à la table du fond La journaliste remarqua que quelques personnes se retournaient sur le passage du Serpentard. Certains donnaient des coups de coude à leur voisin de table pour attirer son attention. D'autres hissaient leur cou afin de mieux l'apercevoir. Hermione s'assit en face de lui alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- J'imagine que tu dois avoir faim ? Finit-il par dire.

La Gryffondor hocha maladroitement de la tête et tapota nerveusement sur le rebord de la table. Comme si Mrs Rosemerta avait sondé le mal aise qui régnait, elle surgit avec deux cartes affichant le menu accompagnée de son habituel sourire bienveillant.

- Vous m'appellerez dès que vous aurez choisis. Précisa-t-elle.

Hermione profita de cette interruption pour disparaître derrière sa carte. Jamais un menu ne lui paru si fascinant. Au bout d'un moment, Draco reprit la parole.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de te cacher. J'ai faim mais ce n'est pas toi que je mangerai.

Doucement, Hermione mis son visage à découvert.

- J'ai choisis. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix qui lui parût lointaine.

- Très bien.

L'écrivain fit un signe de la main à Mrs Rosemerta qui arriva d'une démarche féline, balançant légèrement ses hanches. La Gryffondor en déduis qu'elle ne devait pas être insensible au charme de Draco. Le jeune homme avait prit en maturité et cela se lisait sur les traits de son visage. Ses yeux gris cendre portait un léger voile le rendant encore plus mystérieux. Ses cheveux, autrefois si soignés, étaient en bataille ce qui lui donnait un air faussement négliger. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé c'était son sourire en coin, qu'il lançait en ce moment même à Hermione.

- Si tu pouvais arrêter de me dévisager ça serait plus agréable pour établir un contact visuel.

- Et depuis quand tu veux que les choses soient agréables entre nous ?

Le Serpentard n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Mrs Rosemerta les interrompit :

- Alors vous avez choisis ?

- Oui, commença Draco, Pour moi ça sera des côtelettes d'agneau au pain d'épice avec la sauce réglisse et des pommes de terre sautées. En dessert, une part de tarte aux pommes et une salade composée en entrée.

- Une boisson ?

- Je prendrai un sirop de cerise soda avec boule de glace et ombrelle. Dit-il en lisant le menu. Et toi Granger ?

- Un jus de citrouille.

- Ca sera tout ? S'étonna Mrs Rosemerta.

- Tu devrais choisir un plat parce que je ne suis pas prêteur quand il s'agit de nourriture. Nargua Malefoy.

- De la purée de carotte avec du poulet. Une salade printanière et une coupe de fruits de saison.

La plume de la restauratrice filait de bout à l'autre de son bloc-note.

- Ca sera prêt dans un quart d'heure.

Hermione attendit qu'elle soit suffisamment loin pour s'adresser à Draco d'un ton venimeux :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'a pas dis que c'était toi Silver Serpentis ?

- Parce que ça serait moin amusant. Répondit-il d'un ton neutre en plaçant sa serviette sur ses cuisses d'un geste nonchalant.

- Amusant ! S'écria Hermione d'une voix perçante. Ce que j'aurai trouvé d'amusant c'est de pouvoir t'étrangler avec ta cravate de Serpentard. Persifla-t-elle.

Draco eut un petit rire amer.

- Si ça te fais plaisir je mettrai mon uniforme de Poudlard la prochaine fois. Comme ça tu pourras m'étrangler à ta guise.

- La prochaine fois ? S'insurgea la lionne. Qui t'as dis qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ?

- Voilà les plats qui arrivent. Déclara Draco tout en saisissant son assiette, en lévitation quelques centimètres au-dessus de la table.

Il avala une bouchée de sa salade et se mura dans le silence. Hermione l'imita quelques instants.

- Alors comme ça tu n'as plus de baguette magique ?

- Rassurée Granger ?

- Non, enfin… et comment es-tu venu ici ?

- Par transplanage : j'ai une autorisation spéciale du ministère. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de quitter le territoire. A partir de cent cinquante kilomètre au-delà des côtes, je suis hors la loi. Je porte un bracelet pour qu'il puisse me localiser. Draco leva son poignet en guise de preuve.

- C'est assez strict. Remarqua Hermione. Et si tu as envie de partir en vacances à l'étranger ?

- Je me contente de regarder des cartes postales. Maugréa l'écrivain.

- Et quand est-ce que tu récupèreras ta baguette ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que le plan Potter m'aidera à la récupérer. Supposa t-il.

- Tu voteras pour Harry ?

- Non, question de fierté personnelle. Mais tout le monde sait qu'il battra Gottaway à plate couture.

-Je vois. Murmura Hermione. Tout à l'heure tu as dis que ton manoir avait été saisi. Où est-ce que tu vis à présent ?

- Je me suis acheté une maison avec les recettes de mon premier livre.

- Dis-moi Malefoy, pourquoi cacher ton identité à ton public alors qu'ils n'attendent que ça. Ils t'adorent.

- Faux. Clama l'écrivain. Ils aiment Silver Serpentis et non pas Draco Malefoy. Je tiens à te rappeler qu'aux yeux de tous je suis un assassin en liberté.

- Peut-être que si les gens savaient la vérité et qu'ils voyaient ce que tu es devenu, ils changeraient d'avis et le ministère également. Il faut voir là un espoir de retrouver ta baguette magique.

- Ca me concerne Granger. Je fais ce que je veux.

- Au moins je t'aurais prévenue.

- Tu serais vraiment venue si tu avais su d'emblée que c'était moi Silver Serpentis ? Questionna Draco.

- Je… Je n'en sais rien. Admit-elle.

- C'est de notoriété public que le nom Malefoy est synonyme de Mangemorts et adeptes de Magie noire.

- Oui, mais… Tenta Hermione.

- Non, écoutes moi Granger. Les gens ne sont pas si vertueux que tu le crois. Dès qu'ils sauront que c'est moi qui écris toutes ces choses, ils essaieront de se venger et de me nuire. Je m'en fou complètement que les gens cessent de me lire mais je ne veux en aucun cas retourner à Azkaban. Et c'est ce qui risque de se produire si mon identité est dévoilée. Le ministère a tout fais pour étouffer l'affaire alors en attendant je fais profil bas.

- Je comprends. Dit-elle doucement en entamant son plat principal. Au moins, ta femme doit t'apporter un peu de soutient.

Draco ricana.

- Je vis seul Granger. Pourquoi est-ce que j'irai m'encombrer avec quelqu'un d'autre ? L'amour ça n'existe pas, désolé de te décevoir. Ce qui existe, par contre, se sont les affinités et les tensions sexuelles entre deux individus.

- Alors c'est ça ta manière de voir les choses ?

- Oui, confirma Draco, Une fois qu'on a trouvé la personne qui nous convient et que l'on a consommé les joies du plaisir physique avec celle-ci, il n'y a plus rien d'autre à chercher. Un grand écrivain moldu du nom de Proust a dit : « Le désir fleurit et la possession flétrit toute chose ».

- Et un autre intellectuel moldu s'appelant Robespierre a dit : « L'amour, il naît, il vit, mais point ne meurt, en l'homme il survit. » Répliqua la brune. Tu sais quoi Malefoy, je crois que tu es un sorcier au cœur velu.

Draco ria. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ria.

- Je vois que l'enseignement de Dumbledore a porté ses fruits. Traduire le livre de Beedle le Barde en runes ancienne t'a aidé. Mais le sorcier au cœur velu reste un conte ou du moins, une légende.

- Comment sais-tu que Dumbledore m'a…

- J'ai lu, comme la plupart des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne, la biographie de Potter. Et il en avait vaguement parlé. Etre proche de ses amis mais encore plus de ses ennemis. En tout cas, tu n'es pas souvent mentionnée dans ce bouquin alors que tu as « activement participé à la guerre » si je reprends tes propos dans l'une de tes lettres.

- Fous-moi la paix Malefoy ! S'emporta Hermione.

Par son sourire goguenard, la journaliste su qu'il s'était rendu compte d'avoir touché un point sensible.

- Alors comme ça, ton petit-pote-potter et Weasley est notre roi, t'ont laissé tomber ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que le fameux trio d'or éclate après avoir surmonté tant d'épreuves ensemble ? Weasley s'est enfin rendu compte qu'il n'arriverait pas à finir le restant de ses jours avec un paillasson ? Ou c'est toi qui ne voulais pas te lancer dans l'élevage de belettes repoussantes ?

- Tu vas la fermer oui ! Vociféra la jeune fille en faisant sursauter quelques clients assis à d'autres tables.

- Du calme Granger. Ca te fait si mal que ça d'évoquer le passé ? Autant parlé de la météo dans ce cas…

- Il fait très moche aujourd'hui. Répondit-elle après avoir avalé une gorgée de jus de citrouille, surtout depuis que je viens de te revoir.

- Très aimable à toi. Concéda l'écrivain en jouant un peu avec ses pommes de terre sautées.

- De rien.

- Tu te rends compte Granger qu'on est tout les deux devenus ce que l'on a jamais voulus être ? Demanda Draco après un moment de réflexion.

- C'est affreux. Je pensais pouvoir prendre ma revanche avec un poste digne de ce nom. Atteindre les aux grades du ministère. Pouvoir créer ma société d'aide à la libération des elfes et répandre mes idées à travers le pays. Me marier et fonder ma propre famille…

- Et moi, coupa Draco, je voulais tomber sur une Sang-pure pouvoir procréer un héritier digne de ce nom pour contenter mes parents. Et que mon enfant, aussi Malefoy puisse t-il être, rabaisse les tiens durant ses études à Poudlard comme l'a fait son vieux père. J'imaginais vivre de mes rentes sans rien faire de mes journées. Non, mais tu y crois-toi : un Malefoy obliger de travailler pour vivre comme un pauvre Cracmol ?

- On s'est trouvé un point commun je pense. Tout les deux blasés de la vie. Maugréa Hermione tout en piochant dans l'assiette de Draco une côtelette bien juteuse.

- Je t'avais prévenu que je n'étais pas prêteur quand il s'agissait de nourriture Granger.

- Et alors ? Dit la Gryffondor en haussant des épaules.

- Tu risques de le regretter amèrement. Siffla Draco avec un sourire taquin.

La brune ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Elle bafouilla quelques choses du genre « on verra bien » et termina sa purée de carotte en silence. Le reste du déjeuner se passa ainsi. Au moment de payer l'addition, Hermione esquissa un geste vers ses poches afin de payer sa part du repas. Mais Draco sortit sa propre bourse et déclara d'un ton narquois :

- Je vais te payer ce déjeuner : c'est pour l'argent que tu as donné en achetant mon livre.

Et avant même qu'elle puisse protester, il fila au comptoir et donna ce qu'il devait à Mrs Rosemerta. Draco revint vers sa tablée et enfila sa cape rapidement. Hermione restait assise à le foudroyer du regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Granger ? Tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce que je t'aide à te relever comme un gentleman ?

Je n'attendais pas moins de la meilleure fouine de notre promotion. Répliqua-t-elle.

Draco ne répondit rien et se contenta de se mordre la langue comme si il avait prit peur que du venin s'y écoule contre son gré. Il l'a laissa tout de même passer devant lui et ils franchir ensemble la porte du pub. Dehors, le soleil venait juste d'être à son zénith. Hermione regarda le ciel et respira profondément. Draco ne pu s'empêcher de lancer sournoisement :

- Alors Granger, heureuse de pouvoir partager le même oxygène que moi ?

- Je t'en prie Malefoy, tais-toi ou je t'en fous une. Tu sais bien que j'en suis capable, n'est-ce pas.

Draco se renfrogna.

- Pas la peine de bouder.

- Je ne boude pas Granger ! S'exclama le Serpentard. J'exprime mon mécontentement.

- Et bien va t'exprimer ailleurs, tu veux. Je rentre chez moi.

- Déjà ? S'étonna Draco. Mais il n'est que une heure et quart.

- Ma présence te comblerait elle de joie Malefoy ? Questionna la Gryffondor en le jaugeant à travers ses yeux chocolat.

- Ta présence ne comble rien du tout. A part peut-être, mon irrésistible désir de vengeance. Supposa le jeune homme en faisant une moue prétentieuse.

- Bon et bien raison de plus pour que je parte.

- Je te ferai dire qu'on s'est bien amuser jusqu'à maintenant. Et je tenais à préciser que personne n'a essayer, ou du moin ouvertement, de tuer l'autre durant ce laps de temps que nous avons partagé.

- En clair, tu voudrais que je reste.

- Non, tu es folle !

- Alors tu veux quoi par la barbe de Merlin ? S'exaspéra Hermione.

- Je te l'ai dis dès le début. Passer une journée histoire de se détendre un peu.

- J'ai déjeuné avec toi Malefoy. Toi !

- Et alors ?

- Alors ! Alors c'est un immense pas pour l'entente entre Serpentard et Gryffondor.

- On s'en fiche Granger. On n'est plus à l'école et je pense que toi et tes amis l'oublient dès fois.

- Alors ça c'est la meilleure. J'oublie.

- Tu oublies aussi qu'avant de savoir que c'était moi Silver Serpentis, tu avais hâte de venir me voir. Que tu attendais ce moment avec impatience. Et maintenant, tu me rejettes, tout simplement parce qu'on est de vieilles connaissances. Tu as connus Draco Malefoy, certes, mais tu ne connais toujours pas Silver Serpentis. Il a tellement à te raconter, t'apprendre et à partager. Tu ne t'imagines même pas. Et pour ton apprentissage, je pense que cela serait bien que tu l'écoutes de temps à autres. Après tout, on a une passion commune : l'écriture. Tentons d'avancer là-dessus. En chemin, nous nous trouverons surement d'autres points communs. Qu'en dis-tu Granger ?

Hermione réfléchit. Elle se demandait surtout à quoi il jouait. Après toutes ces années il prétendait vouloir l'aider. Que devait-elle faire ? Et à quoi aboutirai cette entente ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais au fond d'elle, son cœur palpitait comme si une force extérieure la poussait à saisir la main que lui tendait Draco à ce moment précis. Et puis, ne dit-on pas que le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore ?

La journaliste serra la main de son écrivain favori, Silver Serpentis, alors que celui-ci souriait largement.

- Alors tu vois, ce n'est pas si compliqué de pactiser avec l'ennemi ?

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**To be continued**

_Reviews or not reviews ? _

**Alors ce chapitre vous avez aimés ? Dites le moi vite ! **

**Je voulais en profiter pour donner deux messages :**

**Je suis en période d'examen jusqu'à février donc je rythme de postage va être plus lent.**

**Si vous désirez traduire une de mes fics envoyer moi un message ! Ca sera une première pour moi si on traduisait une de mes fanfictions ! **

**Kissous à vous, Dairy22**


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Silver Serpentis**_

Written by Dairy22

**Titre** : Silver Serpentis.

**Résumé** : Hermione Granger essais de prendre contacte avec son écrivain préféré, Silver Serpentis. Peu après, celui-ci répond à sa missive ce qui débouche sur une correspondance épistolaire. Qu'adviendra t-il de notre Gryffondor lorsqu'elle découvrira qu'il s'agit de Draco Malefoy ?

**Personnage principal** : Draco Malefoy ou Silver Serpentis.

**Couple** : Draco Malefoy / Hermione Granger (DM/HG).

**Genre **: Roman épistolaire.

**Sorte** : Romance / Général.

**Cadre** : Poste Tome 7 - comprend les références à tout les tomes sauf le prologue -

**Muse** : SADE2, réponse à un défi publié sur le site " Patronus " réservé au fanfictions DM/HG.

**Correctrice** : Lixouille (Vivre par procuration).

**Fanfiction co-écrite** : Parce qu'on le vaut bien. Draco Malefoy / Luna Lovegood ( DM / LL )

**Impressario** : Marinex3 (définition : celui qui prend en main les intérêts d'un artiste, lui cherche des engagements, s'occupe de sa publicité, etc...).

**Nombre de chapitres prévus** : environ une vingtaine.

**Fréquence de publication** : toutes les deux semaines.

**Posté** : 18 janvier 2009

**Communiqué **: Le samedi 3 janvier au soir, Robert a rendu son dernier souffle dans un râle épouvantable puis s'est éteint en rendant l'âme. Robert était un citoyen vaillant qui m'a fidèlement servis des années durant. Je lui rends un dernier hommage malgré qu'il soit mort au mauvais moment. J'avais tant à faire en cette fin de semaine que je l'aurais tuer de mes propres mains si il n'était pas mort ( ndrl : je me comprends ). En bref, je te souhaite bon vent au cimetière des ordinateurs usagés, détériorés et cassés… Banzaï !

Ps : je t'ai déjà trouvé un remplaçant ! Nouveau pc – hihi-

J'espère que cette fanfiction va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture à vous mes chers apprentis sorciers !

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**¤...Réponse aux reviews du chapitre précédent...¤**

- Collective –

Coucou mes apprentis sorciers,

Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui à eu du mal à être pondu je dois vous l'avouer. Le Bac Blanc n'est pas innocent et mon nouveau pc s'avère être un Juda : il a un virus je dois le reformater d'ici peu. En tout cas, merci pour votre soutient depuis le début de cette fanfiction, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez car sans vous tout cela ne serai rien ! Une petite dédicace à **Caella** & **Myrka** qui adorent ce que je fais. Bref, passons aux reviews parce que je pense que certaines aiment bien quant on leur réponde – moi j'adore quand les auteurs y répondent donc je vais le faire hein - Alors voilà, **Luxiole** je sais que ça te plait de voir nos deux personnages favoris se lancer des piques et ne t'en fais pas, ça va continuer, lol.

Pour Hermione, je sais qu'elle n'a pas été très maline de mentir sur son orientation professionnelle. Et oui, Draco a pour seul lien avec le monde le journal comme beaucoup de personnes marginalisées. Je suis contente de voir que tu réalises **Littlebeattle **a quel point Draco pourra éclairer notre Gryffondor favorite sur le monde qui l'entoure. Pour en revenir au chapitre sept, et bien c'est vrai que beaucoup s'attendait à voir Hermione hurler après Draco mais je trouve que c'est un gros cliché. Lorsque l'on analyse mieux le personnage qu'elle incarne on se rend compte que s'est une fille posée et réfléchit et non pas une tigresse extravertie. Enfin bref, après cela dépend de la vision des personnages que l'on a mais je concède que dans mes fics j'aime bien utiliser cette facette de sa personnalité. Un vrai tempérament de feu cette Hermione n'est-ce pas **Titesouris **?

En ce qui concerne Draco, je vois que l'évolution du personnage intéresse beaucoup de personnes surtout toi **Hachiko06** qui le trouve également crédible dans son rôle de Mangemort repentis. Pour info, **Roze Potter**, Draco à bel et bien fait rentrer les mangemorts via l'Armoire à Disparaître ! Juste une petite mise en mémoire. De plus, ça m'a fais chaud au cœur que la lecture des sept chapitres t'ont plus N**arcissa30**. Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi : Draco n'est pas une guimauve qui laissera tomber ses préjugés en une fraction de seconde juste pour les beaux yeux d'Hermione. Je trouve que les auteurs qui les foutent ensemble au bout de deux chapitres mettent la charrue avant les bœufs étant donné que dans ce couple ce qu'il y a d'intéressant c'est de voir l'évolution de leur relation. Après, il s'agit d'une question de point de vue que l'on partage ou non.

Sinon je suis heureuse de voir que la rencontre entre nos deux protagonistes ait plu et que l'ambiance qui y régnait était assez drôle, n'est-ce pas **Fiind-love** & **Camille Malefoy** ? Se quereller semble être la seule tradition qu'ils aient conservé après toutes ces années ma petite **Elodu92**. Et puis maintenant vous allez enfin savoir comment s'est achevée cette journée entre Draco et Hermione. Je crois que je vous ai fait suffisamment attendre et **Mèl** ne sera pas là pour me contredire, mdr. L'idée d'évoquer des souvenirs semblent avoir plu comme me l'a dit **Virginie01** et je peux vous assurer que cela va continuer durant cette deuxième et dernière partie de la journée que partage la Gryffondor et le Serpentard.

Ps : j'espère ne pas avoir trop tardé pour poster la suite **Laurianne** ! Et un gros merci à ceux qui m'encouragent pour mes examens comme **MiniMagiCcOulOurS & Ilovedraymione **! Je vous dirai si j'ai été recalée ou accepté ! Ah oui, et un énorme merci à **Ootoo** qui trouve que je me débrouille en écriture malgré des passages grandiloquents et des lourdeurs de styles, lol. – je fais de mon mieux ! hhihi. Mais merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici ; c'est très aimable à toi.

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewer pour le chapitre précédent !

**¤ Luxiole ¤ Laurianne ¤ Littlebeattle ¤ Hachiko06 ¤ Narcissa30 ¤ Roze Potter ¤ Titesouris ¤ MiniMagiCcOulOurS ¤ Fiind-love ¤ Mèl ¤ Ootoo ¤ Camille Malefoy ¤ Caella ¤ Myrka ¤ Virginie01 ¤ Elodu92 ¤ Ilovedraymione ¤**

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**Chapitre 8**

La main douce d'Hermione s'était retrouvé dans celle de Draco par un fâcheux concours de circonstances. La paume du Serpentard était, selon, la journaliste, à l'image de l'homme qu'incarnait Malefoy. Rugueuse et froide.

-Dis donc, tu as les mains affreusement calleuses pour un aristocrate. Remarqua Hermione alors qu'elle marchait en direction de la sortie de Pré-au-Lard.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis Granger. On m'a mis dans une galère avec travaux forcés à la clef.

- N'exagère pas. Ce n'est pas si mal d'écrire des bouquins.

- Ca a certains avantages. Admit l'auteur.

- Elles sont aussi froides.

- De quoi ? Demanda le Serpentard.

- Tes mains. Répondit-elle.

- Et alors ?

- On dit souvent « mains froides, cœur chaud ».

- Jamais entendu parler. Maugréa Draco. Surement un stupide proverbe moldu.

- En tout cas, ta culture sur l'autre monde n'est pas négligeable. Concéda Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que j'avais le cœur velu ? S'étonna Draco.

- Il n'y a que les trolls qui ne changent pas d'avis. Dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

- Oui et bien le troll qui sommeil en moi est sur le point de te donner un coup de massue si tu ne te tais pas.

- Grognon Malefoy ?

- Blasé Granger.

- Dis, quand est-ce que tu sortiras ton prochain livre ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Quand j'aurais trouvé un sujet d'inspiration. Mais je pensais plutôt en faire un du genre « La face cachée de Potter » avec plein d'immondices sur lui afin de le discréditer auprès de l'électorat. Malheureusement, je dois encore me tenir à carreaux. Mes libertés sont si restreintes.

- Pauvre de toi. Geignit Hermione.

- Ca tu peux le dire… Encore heureux que je n'ai pas à supporter du courriersde fans. Nargua Malefoy en la regardant en biais.

- Tais-toi. Ordonna la journaliste les joues prenant une légère teinte pivoine.

- Tu se sens visée Granger ?

- Je devrai ?

- A toi de me le dire.

Hermione s'arrêta et fit face à son interlocuteur :

- Disons que mon orgueil en a prit un coup lorsque j'ai su que j'étais fan de mon meilleur ennemi.

- Quel délicieuse victoire. Murmura Draco.

Il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde comme si il voulait graver cet instant à tout jamais dans sa mémoire.

- Bon, satisfait j'espère ?

- Encore plus que ça Granger. C'est Noël avant l'heure pour moi.

- Malefoy ?

- Paillasson ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Vociféra la Gryffondor.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Granger ?

- Je voulais revenir sur un sujet.

- Je t'écoute.

- Que sont devenus tes amis Serpentard après la guerre ?

Draco semblait perdre pied comme si c'était lui qui avait reçu le coup de massue dont il avait menacé Hermione précédemment.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Je te ferai dire que tu ne t'es pas gêné pour parler de Ron et Harry à table tout à l'heure.

La mâchoire du Serpentard se contracta.

- Après les funérailles de Crabbe, on a décidé de repartir chacun de notre côté. Théodore Nott est parti en Nouvelle-Zélande étudier les vampires pour le compte du ministère. Blaise a hérité de la fortune colossale de sa mère et je crois que c'est un grand brocanteur pour le magasin Barjow et Beurk. Goyle, quant à lui, fait parti de la garde rapprochée du ministre moldu.

- Et Pansy Parkinson ?

Draco émit une sorte de rire sans joie.

-Pansy, commença t-il laissant alors sa phrase en suspend.

Draco repensa au dernier jour où il avait vu Pansy, la femme qui lui était destinée depuis sa naissance. Ils étaient tous les deux dans une chambre miteuse du Chaudron Baveur où Draco avait trouvé refuge provisoirement. Il se tenait près de la fenêtre et écarta à l'aide de sa baguette magique les rideaux rongés aux mites et infestés de Doxys. Au dehors, de nombreux sorciers sautaient de joie exprimant leur euphorie la plus profonde, en projetant des étincelles colorées vers le ciel. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom vient d'être terrassé par Potter, l'élu ! Beaucoup serraient la main à des personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, croisés dans la rue ignorant qu'un des responsables de leur malheur d'antan les observait par cette fenêtre.

-Les aurors ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Finit par dire Draco.

Pansy sursauta comme si elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette chambre d'hôtel.

-Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire Draco ?

- Certain. Répondit-il en s'écartant de la fenêtre.

Le Serpentard regarda Pansy se rhabiller en vitesse en repensant à ses prouesses d'échos d'alcôves.

-Tu te rends compte qu'à présent on ne se reverra plus avant un certain moment. Reprit l'ancien préfet tout en s'asseyant au bord du lit où Pansy reboutonnant fébrilement son chemisier entre deux sanglots.

- J'ai juste du mal à m'y faire. Tu ne peux pas simplement t'enfuir ?

- Cela ne ferait qu'alourdir ma peine. Conclu Draco. La guerre m'a rendu moins lâche qu'auparavant et j'assumerai les charges qui me sont dues.

- On avait tellement de projets. Dit la jeune femme.

- Je sais. Mais ça n'y met pas un terme pour autant. Ce n'est que partie remise. Une fois sorti de prison nous pourrons alors envisager de fonder notre propre…

_CRACK_

-EXPELLIARMUS ! Crièrent sept aurors à l'unisson.

Draco fut projeté à l'autre bout de la chambre d'hôtel et tomba dans un bruit sourd, sa baguette magique gisant à deux mètres de lui. Un auror barbu aux cheveux drus se baissa pour la ramasser et l'enfouit dans la poche de sa cape.

-Monsieur Malefoy, prononça un auror connu sous le nom de Dawlish, nous vous arrêtons au nom du ministère. Vous serez transférer à Askaban en attendant votre procès.

Un autre auror, beaucoup plus grand que les autres, remis Draco debout et fit apparaître des liens autour du tronc de son corps grâce à la formule « Incarcerem ». Draco fit difficilement face à Pansy et soutint son regard.

-Tu m'attendras ? Demanda le Serpentard sa voix enrouée.

- Draco, je ne sais pas si je serai capable de… Enfin, on ne sais même pas combien de temps tu… Ecoute, je suis encore jeune et j'espérais faire ma vie rapidement.

- Pas la peine de gaspiller ta salive Pansy. Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire. Trancha Draco. On peut y aller. Dit-il en s'adressant à la brigade de police magique.

Dans un nouveau _crack_ sonore, les sept aurors et Draco Malefoy disparurent dans un tourbillon d'images…

-Malefoy ?

Peu à peu, Draco revenait à l'instant présent : Granger.

-Tu es devenu tout drôle quand on a évoqué le nom de Pansy. Déduis la Gryffondor.

- Pansy appartient au passé. Prononça l'écrivain d'une voix ferme.

- Je suis navrée. Je sais qu'elle comptait pour toi.

Silver Serpentis ne répondit rien et se contenta d'observer la végétation environnante comme si il avait trouvé fascinant de voir deux gnomes de jardin se battre pour un lombric.

-C'est de la compassion ou de la pitié ?

Hermione fut surprise par la question et avant même de pouvoir objecter, il reprit :

-Que se soit l'un ou l'autre, je n'en veux pas.

- A quoi bon nier ta nature d'être humain, Malefoy ? Tout le monde à besoin de sentir quelqu'un être empathique à ses problèmes.

- Si ça te fais plaisir. Grommela le Serpentard.

Un nouveau silence retomba, plus long encore que les précédents.

-Tu sais quand ma liaison avec Ron s'est achevée, j'ai été anéantie bien que se soit moi qui ai décidé d'y mettre un terme.

- Je croyais que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Moi aussi. Mais je me suis lourdement trompée…

Par le philtre du souvenir, Hermione revécut la journée qui avait disloquée le trio d'or. Elle se revoyait entrer dans l'ascenseur du ministère encadrée par Harry et Ronald. Tout les trois portaient l'uniforme des apprentis chasseurs de mage noir qui était violet, au grand damne de Ron.

-J'ai horreur de ces robes. Dit le rouquin en regardant sa tenue d'un air dégouté.

- Combien de fois je devrais te répéter qu'aucun étudiant ne doit déroger à la règle. On doit porter nos robes ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Et puis, aujourd'hui c'est une cérémonie officielle. Continua Harry. On va enfin savoir si nous avons réussis nos examens pour entrer au bureau des aurors.

- Je me demande si j'ai réussis toutes mes épreuves. J'ai été lamentable en métamorphose : je n'ai pas réussis à me transformer entièrement en rapace. J'avais encore du vernis à ongles sur mes serres. En plus, mon sortilège de duplication était épouvantable. Le sosie de Harry avait un poil disgracieux sur le menton et si vous aviez vu la catastrophe que j'ai produit à l'épreuve de potion vous…

- Hermione, on était dans la même salle d'examen ! S'emporta Ron. Et je peux te jurer sur la barbe de Merlin que tu as été parfaite.

- Ron a raison. Le sosie que j'avais fait de toi ressemblait de loin à une vieille chouette sur un corps de femme.

- Et mon Véritaserum faisait dire des jurons ! Renchérit Ronald.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas et une voix de femme froide et distante s'éleva de la cabine :

-Niveau deux : département de la justice magique et bureau des aurors.

- Par ici. Indiqua Harry.

Les trois jeunes gens se pressèrent dans les dédales du couloir ministériel afin de ne pas arriver en retard à la remise des diplômes. Une salle entière avait été aménagée par le service d'entretient pour l'occasion. Harry tourna la poignée d'une porte ouvragée et massive sur laquelle était écrit « Salle de réception ». Il ignorait encore que dans quelques années il franchirait de nouveau cette même porte mais en tant que candidat au poste de ministre de la magie.

-Avant de rentrer je voulais vous remercier de vos encouragements et que même si on n'est pas tous pris on restera amis à jamais. Débita Hermione.

Après une dernière étreinte, les trois amis poussèrent le pas de la porte, le cœur cognant contre leur poitrine. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un pupitre avec un écriteau qui indiquait « Ministre de la magie, Kingsley Shacklebot ». Un épais tapis rouge conduisait à une estrade qui le surélevait. De chaque côté du pupitre, on avait disposé une dizaine de chaises où différent membres du ministère siégeaient. Dolores Ombrage papotait avec Cornelius Fudge, consultant auprès du ministre. A sa droite se trouvait Percy Weasley l'air fière et concentré sous ses lunettes en écailles alors que son voisin, Stu Anderson, un jeune homme blond à la carrure filiforme, arborait une attitude désinvolte. A ses côtés se trouvait Mafalda Hopcrick du service abusif de la magie. A sa gauche, Walner Shepard, nouveau directeur du bureau des aurors, caressait sa barbe l'air plutôt songeur. En revanche, la directrice des apprentis chasseurs de mage noir, Kristin Jones, toisait la promotion des nouveaux aurors avec un œil critique s'arrêtant de temps à autre sur un ou deux élèves dont la tenue était à désirer. Au bout de la rangée s'alignait les trois professeurs chargés de la formation des aurors. Marcus Frindler était le professeur des maléfices et contre maléfices de la magie blanche. Barbara Fletman inculquait la protection et la défense contre les forces obscures et Gena Boxam, une très vieille encadrait les subterfuges de dissimulation et d'attaque. Hermione balaya la salle d'un regard d'épervier et s'assit au quatrième rang avec ses deux amis de toujours.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Kingsley entra et fit un bref discours relatant alors la complexité des épreuves qu'avait dû affronter les candidats et les difficultés qui les attendraient au fur et à mesure de leur carrière.

-Mais trêve de discours, déclara le ministre d'une voix grave et lente en s'adressant à la trentaine d'élèves qui lui faisaient face. Je rappelle à ceux et à celles qui ont raté leur année qui leur est possible de retenter leur examen dans sept mois. Je vais maintenant appeler Josh Bulby.

Un homme qui devait être de loin le plus âgé de tous monta sur l'estrade et pris le diplôme que lui tendait Kingsley. On l'entendit alors s'exclamer :

-La troisième fois était surement la bonne !

Fou de joie il alla s'asseoir au premier rang où une ovation chaleureuse lui était destinée. Puis se fut au tour de Gallgary avant qu'Hermione ne soit appelée. Resplendissante, elle alla saisir son diplôme en serrant la main de tous les représentants du ministère et évitant soigneusement Dolores Ombrage. Bien sûr, Harry et Ronald l'obtinrent également non sans mal mais le résultat était là : ils étaient tout les trois aurors ! Mais rien ne se passa comme prévus. Ron, le dernier de la liste alphabétique, était resté au pupitre bien décidé à faire un discours :

-Je voulais remercier ma famille et mes amis pour leur soutient durant toutes ces années. Plus particulièrement, Hermione Jane Granger ici présente, la plus grande sorcière que je n'ai jamais connus. Je tiens à profiter de cette occasion pour… euh… lui montrer à quel point elle compte pour moi. Hermione, tu n'es pas seulement une amie indispensable, tu es aussi la femme de ma vie.

Ron avait posé le genou droit à terre avec le regard larmoyant. Il tenait entre ses doigts une bague grotesque issus du magasin Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux qui hurlait d'une voix suraigüe : « Epouse moi ! Epouse-moi, je suis prêt à partager ma cheminée avec toi ! ». Jamais Hermione n'avait trouvé un homme aussi ridicule et médiocre dans une telle situation. Elle ne s'était pas imaginé les choses ainsi, exposée aux yeux de tous. L'apprenti auror tourna lentement la tête vers son voisin. Harry Potter était encore bouche bée par la déclaration de son meilleur ami. Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la salle de réception. Même ceux qui jusqu'alors sanglotaient parce que leur années d'études s'étaient clôturée sur un échec s'étaient tus. Tout le monde attendait la réponse d'Hermione. Certains optimistes souriaient déjà car ils pensaient que tout finirait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Or, Hermione fit tout le contraire de ce qu'espéraient les autres dans leur fort intérieur. Tétanisée, elle se leva toute tremblotante et déclara :

-Je suis désolé Ronald.

Sans crier gare, elle fit volte-face et sortit de la salle sous les regards ahuris de l'assistance. Une fois dans le couloir, elle se précipita dans un des ascenseurs mais une main puissante se referma sur le battant de la porte.

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Mais je crois que c'est non, n'est-ce pas ? Dit ironiquement le rouquin.

- Ronald, si tu savais comme je regrette que cela ne soit pas réciproque. Geignit Hermione.

- Ouais c'est ça… Maintenant que les choses sont claires tu peux t'empresser d'aller voir Krum. J'en suis sûr qu'il sera heureux de te revoir ce bon vieux Vicky.

- Comment oses-tu ? S'insurgea Hermione.

- Tu t'es bien moquée de moi. Tu m'as ridiculisé devant tout le monde. Sache que je ne l'oublierais et ne te le pardonnerait pas. Adieu.

Ron laissa repartir l'ascenseur et Hermione laissa échapper une languissante plainte avant que les portes du ministère ne se referment derrière elle, la laissant seule dans l'obscurité…

Peu à peu, la journaliste refit surface et fut surprise de voir deux orbes métalliques l'observer. Les yeux de Malefoy.

-Je pense qu'on devrait investir dans une Pensine. Finit par dire le Serpentard.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Confirma la Gryffondor.

- Et bien on s'est déjà trouvé un deuxième point commun après l'écriture Granger.

- Apparemment. Concéda Hermione.

- Si on continue dans cette direction, on risque d'arriver chez moi dans quelques centaines de mètres. Informa Malefoy.

- Je suis curieuse de voir où réside le jeune Lord. Proclama la jeune femme sur ton pompeux.

- Très drôle Granger. Je vis dans un petit village appelé Burbington Valley. Ma propriété, la Chaumière aux citrouilles, se situe sur la rue Ferview Cross Road.

- Intéressant. Répliqua la lionne dans une parfaite imitation de son ennemi d'antan.

- Fiche moi la paix, tu veux. Grogna Malefoy.

- Je plaisantais. Autant parler de la météo si ça te gène tant que ça… Répéta Hermione.

- C'est ça : payes toi ma chocogrenouille pendant que tu y es.

- Donnes moi une seule raison de ne pas le faire ?

- Je t'ai sauvé la vie à moin que tu ne l'ais oublié.

- C'est vrai. Tu nous as sauvé la vie lorsque nous étions coincés dans ton manoir et je me demande encore pourquoi tu l'as fais étant donné que tu nous exécrais.

- Mais je déteste encore plus qu'on me manipule. Mon amour propre en a pris un coup lorsque je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais qu'un pion dans la guerre féroce que livrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Paix à ses sept âmes. Singea Hermione.

- Je me suis sentis souillé et mal mené. Quand j'ai voulu protester il m'a soumit à un puissant sortilège similaire à l' Impérium. Je n'avais pas mon mot à dire mais j'ai lutté de toutes mes forces pour faillir à cet enchantement. Lorsque je vous ai vu tout les trois, sur le banc des condamnés, j'ai réalisé que je ne faisais pas forcément le bien et j'ai pris la décision de vous sortir de cette impasse. J'ignore si cela me rends moins mauvais dans mon essence même, mais cela me réconforte sur un point. Je n'ai pas encore perdu ma conscience comme semble le croire Potter. Elle est encore là, quelques parts. J'en suis certain.

Près de lui, Hermione avait bu ses paroles. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par annoncer :

- Voilà mon chez moi Granger.

En regardant dans la direction que lui indiquait Malefoy, Hermione aperçut une maison charmante exposée plein sud avec de nombreuses citrouilles dans son potager et un verger regorgeant de ressources diverses.

-A présent, tu n'as plus d'excuses valables pour ne pas me rendre visite. Tu sais où j'habite et tu as l'adresse. Je t'attends jeudi prochain pour notre première leçon.

- Je ne savais pas que j'avais cours avec toi Malefoy. Et puis, je sais déjà tout ce qu'il faut savoir. Répliqua la lionne.

- Il y a des choses qui ne s'apprennent pas dans les livres. Je sais que ce support semble sécurisant pour toi mais il faudrait savoir s'en détacher de temps à autres pour mieux affronter la réalité. Je te l'ai dis moi-même : Silver Serpentis à tant à te montrer.

- Malefoy, je veux bien pactiser avec l'ennemi mais ne pense pas que je sois suicidaire au point de vouloir entrer dans l'antre du diable ! S'écria Hermione d'un ton farouche.

- On verra bien… A la semaine prochaine Granger !

Dans une détonation, Draco disparut. En plissant les yeux, Hermione l'aperçut près de la fenêtre de la Chaumière aux citrouilles lui adresser un sourire goguenard. D'un air rageur, Hermione agita sa baguette magique afin d'appeler le magicobus qui arriva en trombe sur Ferview Cross Road pour la ramener chez elle après cette journée mouvementée….

_**To be continued**_

Reviews or not reviews ?

Alors vous avez aimés ? Dites le moi vite ! Au fait, il est toujours possible de traduire une de mes fanfictions si cela tente quelqu'un !

_**Note de la bêta**_

_**Merci à tous d'avoir suivit le fabuleux travail de Fabi jusqu'ici, et continuez de l'encourager. Pour ma part je suis toujours autan accro a cette fic… ^^ rien n'a changé depuis le premier jour… en fiat si je l'aime de plus en plus.**_


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Silver Serpentis**_

Written by Dairy22

**Titre** : Silver Serpentis.

**Résumé** : Hermione Granger essais de prendre contacte avec son écrivain préféré, Silver Serpentis. Peu après, celui-ci répond à sa missive ce qui débouche sur une correspondance épistolaire. Qu'adviendra t-il de notre Gryffondor lorsqu'elle découvrira qu'il s'agit de Draco Malefoy ?

**Personnage principal** : Draco Malefoy ou Silver Serpentis.

**Couple** : Draco Malefoy / Hermione Granger (DM/HG).

**Genre **: Roman épistolaire.

**Sorte** : Romance / Général.

**Cadre** : Poste Tome 7 - comprend les références à tout les tomes sauf le prologue -

**Muse** : SADE2, réponse à un défi publié sur le site " Patronus " réservé au fanfictions DM/HG.

**Correctrice** : Lixouille (Vivre par procuration).

**Fanfiction co-écrite** : Parce qu'on le vaut bien. Draco Malefoy / Luna Lovegood ( DM / LL )

**Impressario** : Marinex3 (définition : celui qui prend en main les intérêts d'un artiste, lui cherche des engagements, s'occupe de sa publicité, etc...).

**Nombre de chapitres prévus** : environ une vingtaine.

**Fréquence de publication** : toutes les deux semaines.

**Posté** **le **: --

**Communiqué **: Le samedi 3 janvier au soir, Robert a rendu son dernier souffle dans un râle épouvantable puis s'est éteint en rendant l'âme. Robert était un citoyen vaillant qui m'a fidèlement servis des années durant. Je lui rends un dernier hommage malgré qu'il soit mort au mauvais moment. J'avais tant à faire en cette fin de semaine que je l'aurais tuer de mes propres mains si il n'était pas mort ( ndrl : je me comprends ). En bref, je te souhaite bon vent au cimetière des ordinateurs usagés, détériorés et cassés… Banzaï !

Ps : je t'ai déjà trouvé un remplaçant ! Nouveau pc du nom de Callagan – hihi-

J'espère que cette fanfiction va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture à vous mes chers apprentis sorciers !

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**¤...Réponse aux reviews du chapitre précédent...¤**

- Collective

Coucou mes apprentis sorciers,

Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre de Silver Serpentis ! – enfin me direz-vous – mais les examens approchent et je dois me préparer du mieux possible – Malgré tout cela, je persiste à honorer mes devoirs d'auteuse et le premier commandement est : « tu publieras aussi souvent que tu pourras ». Même si ce chapitre partait très mal – j'ai du le recommencé trois fois – j'ai tout de même eu énormément d'inspiration en une soirée ce qui m'a vraiment fait avancer. Avant de faire une réponse aux reviews pour le chapitre précédent, je tenais à dédicacer ce chapitre à tout les lecteurs qui ne me laissent pas de commentaire sur mes écris. Bon et bien voilà, on peut commencer…

Tout d'abord, Je suis flattée quelques uns se sentent déjà accro à cette fanfiction telle que **Mèl **ou qu'ils adorent tout simplement comme** Caella**. J'ai eu le droit à des menaces pour écrire la suite - j'en suis très heureuse – pour moi, ça signifie que les gens adorent ce que je fais. Alors continuer de me menacer – rire -! Au chapitre 8, j'admets avoir été assez méchante avec Ron mais bon, je l'imaginais vraiment réagir ainsi et pas autrement, tu en penses quoi **Roze Potter** – et oui, je te comprends ne t'en fais pas - ? Sinon, je suis d'accord avec toi **MiniMagiCcOulOurS**, Ron s'est comporté comme un véritable imbécile sur ce coup là ou comme un con selon **Laurianne**. Au choix. Espérons que la raison lui revienne d'ici peu, ou peut-être pas…

Le chapitre précédent était ponctué de souvenirs de nos deux protagonistes. J'ai eu cette idée en lisant le tome 6 de Harry Potter et je suis contente que certains d'entre vous en ont apprécié la forme comme toi **Milamalfoydu07 **ou encore** Titesouris**. Cela a permis de répondre à beaucoup de questions sans en dire trop et d'en savoir plus sur les personnages. **Littlebeattle **: tu as raison. Je veux tout de même gardé un peu de suspens pour la fin sinon il n'y a plus d'intérêt. Pour Pansy, il est vrai que je trouvais essentiel qu'elle figure dans cette fanfiction. Elle est un personnage clef du passé de Draco. En relisant les livres, je me suis rendus compte que Draco dissimulait son attachement vis-à-vis d'elle ma chère **Fiind-love**. Alors, je les imaginais vraiment quelques années plus tard ensemble **Camille Malefoy**, d'où le souvenir.

Enfin bref, je voulais rajouter **Virginie01** que le nom de la chaumière aux citrouilles m'est venus un soir d'ennui. Il est vrai que c'est assez décalé par rapport au personnage de Draco ma petite **Luxiole** mais ça montre d'autant plus que sa vie a pris un tournant. Je suis d'accord avec toi **Hachiko06**, Silver Serpentis est un personnage assez mystérieux même si il ne fait qu'un avec Draco Malefoy. Ce qui est intéressant avec lui c'est surtout se demander comment il a pu changer d'opinion sur le monde qui l'entoure. Et surtout, voir comment il évolue au fil de l'intrigue. Le fait qu'il ne possède plus de baguette magique le rend plus vulnérable et cela lui est intolérable, on verra bien comment ça va avancer **Titsoleil**.

En ce qui concerne les relations qu'il entretient avec Hermione je dois dire que leurs disputes habituelles font toujours autant rire et je te garantis qu'il y'en aura dans ce chapitre ma petite **Elodu92**. Dans le chapitre 9, on assiste aussi à la première leçon donné par Silver Serpentis et cela risque d'être intéressant **La Pitchoune** – ne t'en fais pas, il y aura encore des face à face - ! Pour en revenir aux caractères des personnages ma chère **Azura Cavendish**, j'ai essayé de suivre fidèlement ceux donné par J.K. Rowling. Par ce fait, tout devient plus crédible donc on n'imagine pas un Draco tombé en extase devant Hermione au bout d'une journée. Et encore merci de me faire le compliment **Le Rieur**. Il est vrai que le couple DM / HG comporte une multitude de cliché passant du préfet-en-chef- ; pièce commune ; et relooking mais chaque fanfiction devient unique grâce à son auteur. C'est vrai qu'il est dommage ma chère **Justabook**, que beaucoup suivent le chemin tracé et établissent une sorte de plagiat collectif. Je ne dis pas que je ne me suis jamais servi de ces aprioris dans mes fanfictions mais les gens attendent du neuf et je mise sur l'originalité.

Ps : j'ai fais aussi vite que possible **Callmeshin** ! Encore merci à ceux qui nous rejoignent au fur et à mesure de l'aventure et qui m'encourage comme **Sarah2405**.

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewer pour le chapitre 8 :**

**¤ Milamalfoydu07 ¤ Hachiko06 ¤ Mèl ¤ Elodu92 ¤ Roze Potter ¤ Luxiole ¤ Littlebeattle ¤ MiniMagiCcOulOurS ¤ Justabook ¤ Virginie 01 ¤ Fiind-love ¤ Callmeshin ¤ Caella ¤ Le Rieur ¤ Laurianne ¤ Sarah2405 ¤ Azura Cavendish ¤ La Pitchoune ¤ Titsoleil ¤ Titesouris ¤ Camille Malefoy ¤**

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

_Au fait, ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écris pour cette fanfiction : il fait 8024 Mots ! _

**EnjOy ThiS chApteR !**

**Chapitre 9**

Tout était calculé avec soin. De sa petite moue contrariée à son air mutin. De son chemisier bleu azur légèrement déboutonnée à sa jupe marron plissée. De ses cheveux broussailleux négligemment maintenus à l'aide de sa baguette magique à ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de gouttes d'eau. Tout était calculé jusqu'au moindre détail afin qu'Hermione paraisse élégante en toute simplicité. En effet, elle avait sa première leçon avec Draco aujourd'hui même. Au départ, son orgueil l'avait contraint à chasser cette idée de la tête. En revanche, une force intérieure la poussait à s'y rendre. Sa curiosité maladive avait conduit Hermione Jean Granger à s'habiller avec un soin modéré pour cette occasion. La journaliste avait même envisagé de se brosser les cheveux mais c'était ravisé au dernier moment jugeant que Malefoy trouverait ça suspect. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une simple entrevue littéraire et non pas un véritable rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est donc sur cette pensée qu'Hermione descendit un étage plus bas, chez Mrs Boxam, la seule personne qu'elle connaissait dans les environs possédant une cheminée portative. Elle toqua à plusieurs reprises sur la porte de la septuagénaire avant qu'elle n'entende son pas claudiquant se rapprocher.

-Ah, c'est vous Hermione. Grogna la retraitée.

- Oui, je me demandais si je pouvais utiliser votre cheminée. Questionna la jeune femme.

- Faites donc. Déclara Mrs Boxam en l'invitant à l'intérieur.

La pièce était plutôt vaste et avait une odeur pestilentielle de chat qui laissait sous entendre, au mieux, que Gena Boxam aérait peu son appartement, au pire, qu'elle changeait rarement la litière de ses nombreux chats.

-Et bien, ne soyez pas timide. Rajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'Hermione était restée sur le pas de la porte.

Son salon était surchargé de babioles en tout genre que Mrs Boxam, ancien professeur de subterfuges et dissimulation pour les apprentis aurors, devait considérer comme des reliques du passé. Smooth, Jake, et Framboise sommeillaient dans un coin tandis que Chaussette et Biscuit jouaient avec une pelote de laine mauve qui s'était échappée de son panier. Au moment où la jeune femme saisit une poignée de poudre de cheminette, elle jura avoir vu une aiguille à tricoter vaciller dangereusement. Après avoir dit un vague merci à son ancien professeur, Hermione jeta la poudre à ses pieds et prononça distinctement « Chaumière aux citrouilles ». Dès lors, elle disparut dans un nuage vert émeraude, caractéristique de la poudre de cheminette. Elle tournoya sur elle-même à une vitesse vertigineuse et entrevu quelques foyers de sorciers sous forme d'éclairs.

Une fois que les tournoiements s'arrêtèrent Hermione se glissa à pas feutrés dans ce qui semblait être le domicile de Draco Malefoy. Il y avait en face de la cheminé , une horloge semblable à celle que possédait Mrs Weasley au Terrier. Trois aiguilles représentaient les membres de la famille de Draco et la journaliste remarqua que celle de Narcissa Malefoy sautillait sur l'intitulé « en danger de mort ». En tournant sur elle-même, elle vit une cuisine avec une petite table ronde en bois de hêtre où reposait une corbeille de fruits où une banane dansait joyeusement la conga avec une grappe de raisin. Un four était logé dans une alcôve face au garde-manger. Une véranda, mitoyenne à la cuisine, laissait apercevoir un verger où un pommier d'or resplendissait aux éclats du soleil. Quelques gnomes de jardins étaient en train de faire quelques plongeons dans une mare où des roseaux ondulaient paresseusement. De l'autre côté du Hall, une porte entre-ouverte donnait sur un bureau qui devait être plutôt spacieux. Hermione était presque tenté d'aller visiter le reste de la maison lorsque la porte de derrière, menant au verger, claqua.

-Satanés bestioles.

Draco Malefoy se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et secouait frénétiquement sa main gauche d'où coulait un mince filet de sang qui tâcha le parquet ciré de sa cuisine. Il portait un pull bleu marine par-dessus une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux avaient l'air plus soignés que la première fois où la journaliste l'avait vu, mais le rendu était assez étrange. Un côté semblait complètement peigné et l'autre était tout ébouriffé, comme si le Serpentard sortait tout juste d'une bataille harassante. Il se précipita vers un petit meuble d'appoint, il en sortit un mouchoir sorci-génique sans se rendre compte que la Gryffondor venait d'arriver. En faisant volte-face, il la vit et sourit faiblement.

-Tu as finalement décidé de venir. Conclu l'ancien Mangemort.

- Oui, ma curiosité a été piquée.

- J'en étais sûr. Derrière toi il y a mon bureau : je vais bientôt te rejoindre le temps de soigner ma plaie.

- Ne soit pas idiot. Je vais te réparer ça en une seconde. Donne-moi ta main.

Malefoy resta imperturbable mais au fond de lui l'étonnement se traduit par un léger chavirement. Sans un mot, il s'avança vers elle et lui tendit la paume de sa main, une coupure entaillait son index de la main gauche. Hermione tira sur sa baguette qui était resté coincé dans ses cheveux et sa chevelure ondula sur ses épaules avec grâce. Puis, elle murmura un sortilège de guérison qui referma la plaie aussitôt.

-Efficace Granger.

- Je l'ai appris peu avant de partir à la quête des Horcruxes avec Harry et Ron. Je dois dire que cela était vraiment nécessaire.

- Je m'en doute. Certifia Draco en observant son doigt sous toutes les coutures. Maintenant, je vais voir si tu es aussi douée que tu en as l'air, en matière d'écriture.

Les joues de la Gryffondor s'empourprèrent. Elle décida de changer de sujet :

-Comment tu t'es fais ça ?

- Morsure de gnomes de jardins. J'étais en train de le dégnomer quand tu es arrivée. Ces crapules adorent venir dans mon jardins à cause de la mare et de mon verger. A présent, je suis obligé d'acheter un pulvérisateur gnomique. Tu te rends compte Granger ? J'aurais pu tout simplement leur envoyer un sortilège en pleine face et ça serait régler.

- Peut-être que si tu disais tout aux autorités sur ta double identité, ils changeraient d'avis. Supposa la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi tu changes de sujet comme ça ? Dit Draco piqué au vif. On est là pour exploiter ton esprit journalistique. Rien d'autre. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me suivre…

D'une démarche raide, l'écrivain se rendit dans son bureau plongé dans la semi-obscurité. D'un coup sec il tira les rideaux couleur bordeaux qui inondèrent l'atelier de lumière. Hermione fut émerveillée de constater qu'il possédait autant de livres de tous genres confondus. Adalbert Larsonette, Bathilda Tourdesac et même quelques auteurs moldus ! Le ravissement de la brune monta crescendo lorsqu'elle vit que Draco possédait la version originale de «Sorcier et autres créatures magique » du célèbre expéditeur Henry Owneil. Hermione pivota sur elle-même ses yeux allant d'un objet à un autre traduisant son état d'euphorie. Ce fut Draco qui se chargea de la ramener à la réalité, aussi brutalement que son cynisme légendaire pouvait le faire :

-Alors Granger, tu viens d'atterrir dans le jardin d'Eden ou je me trompe ?

Il la fixait un regard emplit d'espièglerie tranquillement installé sur un large fauteuil noir capitonné un verre de whisky pur feu à la main. Elle fusilla son interlocuteur du regard le plus noir qu'elle avait en magasin et s'assit brutalement sur un autre fauteuil en le faisant presque grincé.

-Je te conseille de suivre une cure d'amaigrissement à Sainte Mangouste ; ça ne pourra que te rendre plus agréable à…euh…entendre. Parce que je crains bien qu'aucun homme ne daignera te regarder. Désolé pour l'info Granger. Bon passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses…

Hermione fulminait. Elle était quasiment certaine qu'en se regardant dans un miroir elle verrait des panaches de fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Pendant ce temps, Draco s'était levé afin d'extraire une pile de manuels de son bureau. Par ce fait, il ne vit pas l'expression outragée de la lionne qui était sur le point de fondre sur le lui comme sa proie. D'un geste négligeant, la Gryffondor fit un tour de poignet souple avec sa baguette magique qui fit léviter tout les ouvrages que Draco tenaient dans ses mains, et les posa dans une pile bien nette sur la table basse entre les deux fauteuils.

-Je suis conscient de ne plus avoir de baguette magique mais je ne suis pas devenu manchot d'après les dernières informations.

Hermione rougit. Elle venait de faire une grosse erreur en baffouant la dignité de Malefoy. Rageur, l'ancien Mangemort se rassit à sa place et avala cul-sec son breuvage alcoolisé sans accordé un regard en direction de la journaliste. Finalement, il reposa son verre avec force et déclara :

-Voyons si tu as une belle plume Granger.

- En qui consisteront nos leçons ? Demanda t-elle.

- Apprendre à la Gazette du Sorcier et à toi comment on rédige un véritable article. J'en ai marre de me lever tout les matins avec une feuille de laitue en guise de journal. Répondit Draco d'une voix acide.

- Donc c'est pour ton propre confort que tu m'as fais venir ici ? S'insurgea Hermione.

- Tu croyais quoi ? Que je n'avais aucun arrière pensé ? Je ne fais pas la charité.

La journaliste ce tut. Pendant leur rencontre à Pré-au-Lard, elle avait crut qu'il avait réellement changé. Mais au fond, il restait ce personnage antipathique sans scrupule. Hermione lui lança un regard rempli de dégoût et pendant une seconde, elle crut qu'il s'en était aperçut puisqu'il baissa les yeux.

-D'abord, on va trouver un sujet d'article. Autant y aller par étapes successives. Voici les livres que j'ai sélectionnés, tu peux les feuilleter pour te donner des idées. Conseilla Draco en empoignant un exemplaire de « Magie noire et décadence » de Terence Redmus.

Durant plus d'une demi-heure, ils feuilletèrent de nombreux livres sans échanger un mot où un regard jusqu'à ce que la journaliste tombe sur un ouvrage intitulé « Sang-pur : une génération de sorciers». Elle contempla les divers commentaires faits par l'auteur qui avait une haine sans vergogne envers les Sang-de-Bourbe et les Traître à leur Sang. Au bout d'un moment, Draco se rendit compte qu'il n'entendait plus son invitée alors il daigna lever les yeux vers elle. En contemplant la couverture du livre qu'elle parcourait, il comprit tout de suite ce qu'il se passait.

-Ce livre est remplit d'immondices, Dit-il, tu ne devrais pas le lire. Ca te fera dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

Puis, il regarda sa tignasse emmêler et claironna avec un sourire en coin :

-Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que ta masse capillaire était dans un état si critique.

- Figures-toi Malefoy, que je viens de tomber sur un sujet digne de ce nom.

L'aristocrate eut un léger haussement de sourcil :

-Lequel ?

L'ancienne préfète tourna le livre pour qu'il le voit et clama :

-La vie des sang-purs.

- Quoi ? Tu vas nous traîner dans la boue c'est ça ? Normal, après la guerre tout le monde le fait, mais je ne pensais pas qu'une fille dans ton genre se rabaisserait à ce genre de…

- Je comptais plutôt prendre leur défense. Finit-elle.

Draco avait fait une imitation très comique d'une carpe hors de l'eau ou de quelqu'un ayant subit le sortilège Silencio et de Confusion simultanément.

-Tu plaisantes ?

- Pas du tout. Confirma Hermione. Je pense que cet article pourra éviter une ségrégation. Depuis la fin de la guerre, les sang-purs restent entre eux et…

- Je te ferai dire que c'est le cas depuis des siècles. Rétorqua Malefoy.

- C'est encore plus le cas depuis la guerre, Reprit Hermione, et puis je sais ce que c'est que de prendre la défense d'une catégorie sociale. Je me suis lancée dans la campagne de libération des elfes de maison bien qu'ils aimaient leur esclavage pour la plupart. Alors pourquoi ne pas prendre la défense de mes anciens bourreaux ?

Draco la regarda dans le blanc des yeux. Savait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle voulait faire et ce qui en découlerait ? Après tout, une bonne partie de la communauté sorcière pensait que les sangs-purs étaient des assassins nés. Est-ce que son rédacteur-en-chef accepterait de publier un article pareil ? Qu'adviendrait-il des lecteurs lorsqu'ils tomberont sur ce blason dédié aux sang-purs?

-Alors, la leçon marche toujours ? Demanda la journaliste.

- Evidemment Granger. J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Hermione sortit fébrilement une plume à Papotte violette de son sac à main ainsi qu'un bloc-notes.

-On t'a enfin donné une plume de chroniqueuse ?

- Oui, je l'ai reçu au court de la semaine suite à mon article sur le plan Potter. Un cadeau de la rédaction.

Hermione faisait semblant que c'était une plume comme une autre mais d'après son sourire satisfait, Draco en déduisit que cela symbolisait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. L'écrivain savait qu'elle méritait amplement cette récompense. Aussi, il avait pris connaissance de son talent encore in estimé lorsqu'il avait lu son premier vrai article. Alors dans sa tête, une idée avait germé au fil des jours. Elle avait juste besoin d'un peu d'aide pour déployer ces ailes et écraser par sa prestance le monde journalistique. Rendre service à une Gryffondor était considéré comme un déshonneur ultime chez les Serpentard. Mais Draco Malefoy était bien décidé à faire une entorse à la règle car il se sentait redevable envers celle qu'il avait largement trainée dans la boue au cours de ses années d'études.

-Tu disais ?

Draco venait d'émerger de ses réflexions. La journaliste le fixait avec un sourire poli, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et sa plume prête à griffonner au moindre signal. Dans cette posture, elle lui faisait penser à son attitude d'élève irréprochable qu'elle avait été auparavant.

-Je demandais comment nous pourrions organiser notre recherche, professeur.

Le dernier mot qu'elle avait rajouté surpris Draco. Un large sourire s'était installé sur son visage angevin. Puis, il éclata de rire laissant apparaître un sourire irréprochable.

-Granger, si tu commences avec tes petites manies je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps. Combien de fois je devrais te répéter que Poudlard est une époque révolue ?

- Sans doute mille trois cent cinquante six fois avant que je ne réalise. Dit-elle dans une moue boudeuse.

- Bien, Miss Granger. Je le répèterai autant de fois que nécessaire. Prononça Draco en entrant dans son jeu. Nous commencerons par formulez notre sujet sous forme de question. Ca sera plus simple. Vous avez une idée en tête ?

- Pas vraiment…

- C'est un point essentiel de votre article. Les gens adhèreront tout de suite car les faits de société intéressent tout le monde, croyez-moi. Rajouta Draco.

- Tiens, pourquoi pas « les familles de sang-purs sont-elles vraiment coupable de leur agissement ? ».

- Pas mal pour un début. Mais, le terme plus acceptable pour parler des sang-purs c'est « authentique ». C'est du politiquement correcte.

La plume violette d'Hermione filait à toute allure sur son calepin tandis que Draco donnait son avis personnel. Cependant, il fut flatté de voir qu'elle prenait son opinion en considération bien qu'ils furent longtemps des ennemis jurés.

-Maintenant, il faut réfléchir aux différents arguments, n'est-ce pas professeur ? Questionna Hermione en relevant la tête de ses notes.

- Quand tu m'appelles comme ça j'ai l'impression de ressembler à un homme sénile adorateur du système scolaire. Se renfrogna Draco.

- On ne peut plus rigoler ici ?

- Tant qu'on est sous mon toit, ouais.

- Vraiment susceptible dis donc.

- Ca tu peux le dire. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Bientôt quatre heure. On fait une pause ?

- Tu crois que tes collègues attendront la fin de ta pause pour te doubler ? Fit remarquer le Serpentard. Mais, je dois avouer qu'un encas ne serait pas de refus… La cuisine est par là.

Ils se levèrent tout les deux et quittèrent le bureau de Malefoy qui semblait plus désordonné que lorsqu'ils y étaient entrés. En effet, le sol était jonché de parchemins usagés et roulés en boule tandis que de nombreux livres retraçant l'histoire des familles d'authentiques sorciers étaient étalés sur la table basse. Contrairement au bureau, la cuisine offrait une vision beaucoup plus ordonnée. Au centre de la table, la corbeille de fruit s'était transformée en une véritable piste de danse. Désormais, tous les fruits avaient trouvé un partenaire de valse. Hermione s'assit alors que Draco sortait une bouteille de jus de citrouille ainsi que deux verres du garde-manger.

-A notre collaboration.

Le verre de Draco tinta lorsqu'il percuta celui d'Hermione. Ils burent silencieusement. L'écrivain avait les yeux rivés vers le fond de son verre mais Hermione préféra admirer le verger de Draco.

-Il te plaît ?

Draco avait levé les yeux vers elle et déshabillait une banane qui hurlait d'indignation.

-Oui, ton jardin est très beau.

- C'est mon passe-temps quand je fais une pause dans mes écris, étant donné que sortir devient pénible pour moi.

- Je vois.

Le silence ce fit. Puis, Draco reprit :

- Tu crois que ton rédacteur-en-chef acceptera de publier cet article ?

- J'essaierai de le convaincre. Déclara Hermione. Et puis, je pense que tout le monde peut y trouver son compte.

- Surement.

- J'ai pensé que d'avoir des références historiques serait intéressant pour ton article.

- Oui, tu as raison. Au fait Malefoy, comment as-tu été élevé ? Enfin après tout tu es un sang-pur et ton témoignage m'aidera peut-être à comprendre certaine chose.

Draco semblait consterné qu'elle lui pause cette question. Mais il consentit tout de même à répondre :

- J'ai été élevé comme un bon petit sang-pur. J'ai fais mon entrée dans le monde à l'âge de sept ans et on m'a vite inculqué les bonnes manières ainsi que la haine envers les sang-de-bourbe.

- Que veux-tu dire par «entrée dans le monde à l'âge de sept ans » ?

- Et bien, les enfants de sang-purs ne sont présentés à la famille et aux amis avant leur septième anniversaire. C'est une tradition. Bien sur, personne dans la famille ne sait que la mère est tombée enceinte. C'est une sorte de surprise ou plutôt, un secret…

- Tu veux dire que la femme est dans l'obligation de cacher sa grossesse à ses proches et que les enfants ne voient quasiment personnes jusqu'à l'âge de sept ans ?

Draco acquiesça et se servit un autre verre de jus de citrouille.

-Mais c'est horrible. Reprit Hermione. Pourquoi fait-on se genre de chose ?

- On dit que c'est pour préserver le côté ancestral mais je crois plutôt que c'est pour éviter à une lignée de sang-pur d'être tachée par la naissance d'un Cracmol. Bathilda Tourdesac à fait un article surprenant là-dessus. Je te le montrerai.

- Tu m'en apprends des biens bonnes… Bon remettons-nous au travail !

Draco et Hermione ne quittèrent plus le bureau de la journée. Ils cherchaient, étoffaient et étayaient leur idées en utilisant des preuves ou des extraits d'ouvrages divers sur le sujet. Jamais une entente aussi cordiale ne s'était installée entre le Serpentard et la Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, lorsque la nuit d'un noir d'encre tomba sur Ferview Cross Road, Hermione en fut surprise.

-Déjà le soir ?

- Apparemment Granger. Je crois que cela suffira pour aujourd'hui. Tu n'as qu'à remettre tout ça au propre, le soumettre à ton chef et me contacter dès que cela sera publié.

- D'accord.

Draco la raccompagna sur le bord de la rue et lui fit un dernier signe de la main avant qu'elle s'éloigne. Hermione sourit à cette journée qui avait été formidable auprès de son écrivain préféré. Elle agita sa baguette et un bus violet à trois étages surgit de nulle part.

-Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, le moyen de transport des sorciers en perdition, je m'appelle…

-Trève de blablater, je dois me rendre aux locaux de la Gazette du Sorcier au plus vite ! Coupa Hermione d'un ton décidé.

Le contrôleur la laissa entrer à l'intérieur, un peu dépiter qu'il ne puisse continuer sa tirade jusqu'au bout. Un bruit de canon retentit et le bus démarra en trombe sur l'avenue principale de Burbington Valley. En à peine dix minutes, il s'arrêta dans l'artère du Chemin de Traverse. Hermione sauta du véhicule et jeta deux mornilles d'argent au contrôleur. Elle entra sur son lieu de travail et se précipita sur son bureau où elle rédigea au propre son article. Il ferait sensation, elle en était sûre ! D'autant plus que c'était Silver Serpentis qui l'avait aidé. Après une heure de travail, elle mit un point final à son article et courra vers l'étage supérieur, au bureau du grand manitou. Essoufflée, elle tapa sur le bureau du rédacteur-en-chef et attendit sa permission d'entrée.

Quand elle entendit la réponse de Barnabas Cuffe, elle entra timidement dans son bureau en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Hermione était convaincue qu'il faudrait prendre son patron avec des pincettes si elle souhaitait publier cet article.

-C'est pourquoi ?

- J'ai rédigé un article et je voulais savoir si on pouvait le mettre dans le numéro de demain. Expliqua la Gryffondor en prenant son courage à deux mains.

- Quel genre d'article ? Parce que si c'est encore une interview de Celestina Moldubec je dirai deux mots à Rita…

- C'est plutôt du genre enquête sociologique. Informa Hermione.

- Faites voir.

La curiosité de son patron était attisée. Elle lui tendit son rouleau de parchemin, la main légèrement tremblante. Lorsqu'il lut l'article, ses sourcils se levèrent si haut qu'ils disparurent sous sa frange de cheveux.

-On peut dire que c'est un article très partisan… Constata Barnabas.

- Je relève juste les faits Mr Cuffe. Rien de plus. Si la communauté sorcière y voit là un outrage je suis prête à affronter leurs réactions.

- C'est très courageux de votre part Miss Granger mais je crains que ce genre d'article soit… disons… dangereux pour nos affaires.

- Alors vous ne prenez pas le risque ? Je croyais que depuis la fin de la guerre, la Gazette du Sorcier se revendiquait comme une presse libre et indépendante. Pourquoi encore faire un tabou du statut du sang. Il faut expliquer aux gens. Mr Cuffe, c'est de votre devoir.

Le rédacteur-en-chef prit un instant de réflexion et gratta sa barbe naissante de plusieurs jours puis souffla :

-Et bien qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais je ne serai en aucun cas responsable des retombées sur la rédaction Miss Granger. C'est bien compris ?

- Bien sur Mr Cuffe. Décréta la journaliste.

Sautant de joie, elle faillit faire la bise à Rita Skeeter qui avait l'oreille collée contre la porte au moment où elle sortit du bureau de son patron. Hermione dévala les escaliers, saisit son sac sur son bureau et salua Joey Jenkins et Parvati Patil qui fumaient durant leur pause avant de transplaner jusqu'à chez elle. Il devait être vers trois heures du matin lorsqu'elle alla écrire une lettre à Draco, réjouit d'avoir pu convaincre Mr Cuffe de publier son article. Elle envoya la missive illico presto et alla se coucher en attendant avec impatience la réponse de Silver Serpentis…

Draco se leva de bonne heure se matin là. Une chouette effraie venait de se poser au bord de sa fenêtre et tapait incessamment contre le carreau à intervalle régulier. Il grogna bruyamment et fut encore plus de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il se cogna le gros orteil contre un des pieds de son lit. En tirant les rideaux, Draco s'aperçut que c'était l'aurore, un moment qu'il appréciait particulièrement à cause de la palette de couleurs qu'offrait le ciel à cette période de la journée. Il respira profondément la rosée matinale en se réjouissant d'être encore vivant après autant d'épreuves traversées.

La chouette s'impatienta et lui pinça l'index qu'Hermione avait soigné lors de sa première visite. Il déposa deux noises de bronze dans la bourse en cuire attachée à la patte de l'animal, puis il prit son envole. L'écrivain se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un exemplaire du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier avec un morceau de parchemin attaché autour du périodique. Draco le déplia précautionneusement. C'était une lettre d'Hermione.

« Le 6 avril 1999,

Silver,

Je voulais te remercier d'avoir pris ton mal en patience en m'instruisant tout ce que tu savais sur les familles d'authentiques sorciers. Aujourd'hui, je dois admettre que j'ai beaucoup appris à tes côtés et cela serait ingrat de ma part de le nier. Barnabas Cuffe, le rédacteur-en-chef de la Gazette, à bien voulu publier mon article défendant la cause des sang-purs. Bien sur, il était un peu réticent au départ. Mais il s'est dit que les gens attendaient du neuf et qu'ils en avaient sans doute marre d'avoir des interviews de la chanteuse de variétés Celestina Moldubec ou de recevoir des communiqués indiquant que des Boullus de rivières avaient été retrouvés non loin de la Tamise. En bref, il s'est dit que c'était un coup de bataille explosive. Il a donc tenté le tout pour le tout en le publiant. J'ai mis ci-joint un exemplaire du journal en espérant que tu considère ceci comme un véritable article et non pas comme une feuille de laitue.

Hermione Jean Granger, sans doute ton élève favorite.

Ps : j'attends avec impatience notre prochaine leçon. »

Silver Serpentis souriait largement. Il se promit de lui répondre dans les plus prompts délais. Mais avant ça, il déplia le journal et dût tourner plusieurs pages avant de tomber sur l'article qui l'intéressait. Il était au milieu de la cinquième page. Draco se doutait bien que Barnabas Cuffe ne se risquerait pas à mettre ce genre d'écris sur sa une. Il y avait encore une sorte de tabou concernant le statut du sang après la guerre. La mise en place d'une commission d'enregistrement des Nés-Moldus était encore un souvenir cuisant pour la plupart des sorciers. En effet, la persécution des Sang-de-Bourbe devenait un argument fort dans la communauté sorcière pour désormais accéder à des postes haut placés. Certains parlaient même de discrimination positive. Par ce fait, Draco pensait qu'il s'agissait déjà d'un énorme progrès de ne pas avoir mis cet article entre une publicité contre les verrues et des astuces pour quelques anti-sort empêchant de faire pousser les ongles de pieds au-delà des limites de l'acceptables et de surcroît, que l'article soit dans son intégralité. Ainsi, Draco descendit dans sa cuisine et se fit un bon chocolat chaud surmonté d'un nuage de crème avant de se plonger dans l'article signé par sa jeune prodigue.

Toujours Purs

**L**es familles authentiques de sorciers, dit au sang-pur, sont-elles victimes d'une propagande diffuser à travers les siècles ? C'est ce que se demande Hermione Jean Granger, reporter à la Gazette du Sorcier. L'idéologie du sang-pur est née en Europe au Moyen-âge tandis que la chasse aux sorcières donnait lieu à de véritable effusion d'hémoglobines. La communauté sorcière a dû avoir recourt à de nombreux charmes de camouflage afin d'assurer sa protection. « Au XVIIème siècle, tout sorcier ou sorcière qui choisissait de fraterniser avec des Moldus devenait suspecter ou même réprouvé dans sa propre communauté. » Écrit Albus Dumbledor dans son commentaire des contes de Beedle le Barde à propos du « Sorcier et la marmite sauteuse ». C'est pourquoi beaucoup d'individus ayant des aptitudes magiques se laissaient enrôler par cette idéologie conservatrice. Le terme de « traître à son sang » survient à la même période. Des sorciers influents tels que Brutus Malefoy condamne leurs contemporains dit amoureux des Moldus comme le souligne le passage suivant extrait du périodique Sorcier en guerre : « Voici ce qu'on peut établir avec certitude : un sorcier qui marque de l'affection pour la société des Moldus est d'une intelligence inférieure et sa magie si insignifiante, si pitoyable, qu'il lui faut s'entourer de porchers Moldus pour se sentir supérieur. Il n'est pas de signe plus sûr d'une faible magie que la faiblesse envers une compagnie dépourvue de magie ».

Ce sentiment de haine est plus tard alimenté par le code international du secret magique qui a forcé les sorciers à vivre dans la clandestinité. Après un plébiscite, le gouvernement admet que la plupart des sorciers se sentent offusqués par cette décision. Or, aucun politicien n'acceptera de lever le voile sur l'existence d'un autre monde à la communauté non magique. De plus, une cellule de protection du secret magique a été mise en place avec la contribution du quartier général des Oubliators et du comité des inventions d'excuses à l'usage des Moldus.

Avec le temps, les sorciers issus de grandes lignées s'octroient un statut royal en raison de leur descendance telle une revanche du passé. Par ailleurs, Araminta Meriflua, issus de la très ancienne maison des Black, a tenté de faire valider un projet de loi auprès du ministère en vue d'autoriser la chasse aux Moldus. Le sentiment pro-moldu est alors valable de lourdes sanctions au sein d'une famille au sang-pur. Il est répandu de déshériter un enfant s'il montre une affection quelconque pour un Moldu ou qu'il le considère comme son égal. Par ce fait, les sorciers ayant du sang moldu dans les veines sont considérés comme des individus de seconde classe auxquelles il ne faut surtout pas se mêler. Les unions entre sang-purs sont courantes. « Les mœurs des familles authentiques de sorciers entraînent une forte consanguinité. » certifie le Médicomage Filibert, chercheur à Sainte Mangouste sur les propriétés de la génétique sorcière. Pour y remédier, en 1870, Eric Mac Mahanon, ministre de la magie à cette époque, rend proscrit plus de sept mariages au sein d'une même famille pendant trois siècles.

Ainsi, le sang coule et le temps passe. Les familles au sang-purs deviennent rarissimes étant donné que peu de sorciers adhèrent à leur dogme. La majeure partie de l'aristocratie sorcière se conforte dans l'idée qu'ils constituent un groupe social à l'essence exceptionnelle car ils ne sont pas souillés par un sang impur. L'éducation ne joue pas un rôle mineur dans cette vision puriste. Les enfants des familles authentiques sont présentés au cercle d'amis qu'à l'âge de sept ans. Selon les spécialistes, c'est à cet âge là que se manifestent les pouvoirs magiques chez les sorciers. La fameuse historienne Bathilda Tourdesac a prétendus dans son ouvrage intitulé « Histoire et décadence des sorciers » que cela était un moyen sûr d'évincer tout descendant pouvant être un Cracmol afin d'éviter de faire planer la honte sur la famille. Ce genre de pratique eugéniste à longtemps été dénoncée par l'organisation des droits de l'enfance. Or, le département de la justice magique n'a toujours pas osé s'interposer. « Ce qui est le plus dangereux pour ces enfants, se sont les préjugés que leurs donnent leur parents avant même de pouvoir rencontrer des gens n'appartenant pas à leur monde » a déclaré Bathilda dans une de ses interviews paru quelques années auparavant. « Ils sont donc persuadés de valoir mieux que les autres bien qu'ils ignorent la vérité ».

Au vue de ces nombreux évènements historiques, on peut essayer de comprendre la pression qu'ont subit, ceux qu'on appelle aujourd'hui les enfants soldats endoctrinés dans l'idéologie de leur famille. Par ailleurs, le célèbre auteur, Silver Serpentis exprime son point de vue à ce propos. Par conséquent, revoir son jugement devient alors impératif afin de ne pas tomber dans l'erreur faite précédemment. Pour cela, il nous faudra attendre de voir les prochaines élections, et espérer une loi évitant de telles pressions sur des enfants innocents dans un monde corrompus comme le notre.

Hermione Jean Granger, reporter à la Gazette du Sorcier.

Pour plus d'informations et nous faire part de vos réactions contactez-nous par hibou.

Extraordinaire. Rien de mieux à dire. Selon lui, Hermione s'était débrouillée à merveille sur un sujet très complexe. Draco relut plusieurs fois l'article et s'attarda sur le petit clin d'œil qu'elle lui avait fait : elle l'avait cité. Il finit avec délectation sa tasse de chocolat chaud et entra dans son bureau sans faire attention aux gnomes de jardins qui piétinaient ses bégonias dans une sorte de danse indienne. L'écrivain se glissa dans son bureau et saisit de quoi écrire dans son tiroir. Il ne savait pas comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait sans se faire percer à jour. Pour lui, les lettres donnaient autant d'informations sur les évènements qui se produisaient que sur la personnalité du sorcier en question. Il avait sa plume suspendue au-dessus de la surface de papier et attendait que les mots justes lui viennent en tête. Après un quart d'heure de réflexion, il se lança dans le monde vaste qu'était l'écriture pensant que seules les éclaboussures d'encre pouvaient l'atteindre.

« Le 6 avril 1999,

Ma chère Calamity Jean,

Je dois dire que j'ai été passablement surpris de la forme qu'avait prit l'article que nous avons travaillé conjointement. Au final, nos heures harassantes de labeur ont porté leur fruit. J'espère que cet article ouvrira les yeux à bon nombre de sorciers. Je dois t'avouer que la référence à Silver Serpentis était plutôt bien placée. Tu as atteins le premier objectif de notre première leçon : tout sujet est bon à traiter. Je te félicite.

Cordialement,

Ton cher pédagogue.

Ps : notre prochaine leçon aura lieu la semaine prochaine, le 12 avril. Viens tôt, ce sujet demandera plus de temps. Aussi, j'ai toujours aimé les framboises, si tu pouvais me ramener un panier en passant, ça serait vraiment sympathique. Histoire de me remercier de ma collaboration. »

Draco siffla en se penchant par sa fenêtre et un hibou grand duc atterrit sur son avant-bras donnant fièrement la patte. Il attacha le morceau de parchemin et le messager épistolier prit son envole connaissant parfaitement sa destination…

Dans la banlieue de Londres, un homme à l'air plutôt pressé marchait vers l'entrée officielle du ministère de la magie accompagné de son fidèle attaché-case. Sa longue robe verte aux bordures dorés indiquait qu'il faisait partit du département de la coopération internationale magique. A ses côtés se trouvait une femme qui devait avoir à peu près son âge et avait l'air d'avoir maigris en peu de temps. De longs cheveux bruns tombaient en cascade sur son dos et elle portait une cape rouge vermeil.

-Tu crois que cela se passera bien Percy ? Demanda la jeune femme. Après tout, je me suis absentée une vingtaine de jours en abandonnant ma fille dans une rue commerçante. Jamais on ne voudra me la rendre après ce qui s'est passé.

- Ne t'en fais pas Pénélope. Avec le dossier que je viens de constituer tu n'as rien à craindre. Je t'ai fais une défense en béton.

Il avait le nez dans un fichier lorsqu'un vendeur de journaux l'apostropha :

-Un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier Monsieur ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Il tendit deux mornilles d'argent et pris le périodique qu'il mit sous son bras en traversant le Hall du ministère de la magie. Ils coururent vers un ascenseur et saluèrent la plupart des sorciers qui s'y trouvaient. En revanche, la dite Pénélope ne semblait pas très à l'aise et fuyait les regards que lui lançaient les autres représentants du ministère.

-Troisième étage, département de la justice magique et service abusif de la magie.

Percy entraîna à sa suite Pénélope Deauclair et à son grand étonnement, il croisa son plus jeune frère, Ronald Weasley talonné de peu par Harry Potter, candidat à l'élection de ministre de la magie.

-Ben ça alors, tu es revenu ? Lança Ron.

Percy acquiesça en remontant légèrement ses lunettes en écailles. Harry s'avança pour le saluer et posa ses yeux sur la femme qui l'accompagnait :

-Je suppose qu'il s'agit de Pénélope. Décréta Harry. Enchanté.

Il lui sera la main vigoureusement avant de se tourner vers Percy.

-Une montagne de travail t'attend au département de la coopération magique internationale. Stu à fait du bon boulot mais il n'a pas pu tout gérer à lui tout seul. Earn Sashafierd vient de partir en retraite il y a quelques jours. Je ne serai pas étonné que tu obtiennes une promotion d'ici là.

- J'imagine. Mais, nous n'allons pas trop traîner, nous avons une affaire urgente à régler. Vous savez, Amy est la fille de Pénélope.

- Ta mère nous en vaguement parlé le mois dernier. Mentit Harry.

- Tu as la Gazette ? Déclara Ron. Tu sais qu'ils ne font que des articles ennuyeux depuis la semaine dernière ?

- La reproduction des Boullus des Rivière m'intéressent Ronald. Persifla Percy. D'ailleurs, les Oubliators font un travail merveilleux en les repêchant tous dans la Tamise. Tu imagines si des Moldus venaient à tomber dessus ? Ils feraient une enquête et cela mettrait en péril le code international du secret magique !

- Toujours des bilans catastrophes avec toi. Maugréa Ron. Fais voir.

Ronald Weasley tira sur le journal et le déplia aux yeux de tous.

-Tiens il y a une interview de Bernard Dagluis l'inventeur du pousse-os page deux. Comme si s'était intéressant. Page trois, une étude économique de Gringotts. Tiens, tu vois que j'avais raison Harry, on est en excédent d'un million de gallions ce mois-ci. La quatrième page est complètement inintéressante tout comme la cinquième…

La voix de Ron se perdit alors que ses yeux parcouraient à une vitesse folle la page qu'il avait entre les mains.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y à la cinquième page ? Demanda Harry.

- Tu n'as qu'à lire toi-même.

Ron enfonça le journal dans la poitrine du survivant et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux. Hermione venait de faire un article sur la protection des sang-purs. Comment cela était-il possible ? Lui avait-on obligé de le faire ou bien avait-elle changé d'opinion personnelle ?

-Je vous laisse, je dois aller voir Hermione. Signala Harry Potter en courant vers l'ascenseur dans lequel Ron l'attendait.

-C'est ça, partez ! Cria Percy. Nous nous avons des choses importantes à faire.

Pénélope qui était restée silencieuse marcha aux côté de Percy jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination. D'un pas qui se voulait conquérant, Percy entra dans le bureau de la directrice du département de la justice magique avec Pénélope Deauclair. Frany Flunt était une femme plutôt grassouillette au visage bienveillant. Avec un sourire, elle les pria de s'asseoir en face de son bureau :

-Heureuse d'enfin vous revoir Monsieur Weasley et Miss…

-Deauclair. Informa Percy d'un ton pompeux. Nous sommes venus pour une requête concernant l'affaire de l'enfant perdus du mois dernier vous vous souvenez, Amy. Une petite métamorphomage.

- Oui, certainement.

- Il s'agit de ma fille voyez-vous. Murmura presque Pénélope. Je… Je me suis montrée irresponsable et égoïste en l'abandonnant là mais je regrette profondément. C'était de la pure folie, un coup de tête. Si on pouvait me rendre ma fille…

- Un abandon d'enfant est un acte très grave Miss Deauclair. Reprit Frany Flunt. Imaginez un peu la catastrophe si vous l'aviez abandonnée du côté Moldus et que son métamorphosysme se déclenche ? Cette petite fille n'avait que vous au monde comment avez-vous pu imaginer…

- Cette enfant avait un père. Trancha Percy Weasley. Aussi absent soit-il, il se devait d'aider la mère de son enfant, ce qu'il n'a pas fait.

- Or, j'ai entendu dire qu'il versait une pension alimentaire. Rajouta la directrice du département.

- Je ne parlais pas d'avantages financiers. Mais d'une présence paternelle. Pénélope veut récupérer son enfant, elle est dans son droit. Vous pouvez consulter le dossier que j'ai établis. Mais je certifie que vous ne pourrez l'empêcher de revoir Amy.

Comme si il venait de mettre un terme à la discussion, Percy déposa le fichier sur le bureau de sa collègue et se leva.

-Nous irons la chercher dès que vous aurez validé cette décision. Au revoir Mrs Flunt.

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

_**To be continued**_

**Reviews or not reviews ?**

Alors vous avez aimés ce chapitre ?

Euh, je voulais juste dire que le numéro neuf ne sera plus jamais un de mes chiffres porte-bonheur : j'ai dû recommencée ce chapitre trois fois à cause de mon ordinateur. Callagan – c'est le nom de mon pc – tu va subir mon courroux céleste !!! Au fait, pendant plusieurs chapitres je me suis trompée sur le deuxième nom d'Hermione c'est « Jean » et non pas « Jane ».

Euh, je voulais dire que j'ai fais de mon mieux pour l'article sur les sang-purs donc ne m'en voulez pas si il n'est pas au top ! Humf, quoi qu'il en soit j'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! Et désolé de ne pas posté aussi souvent que possible mais je suis en période d'examen et je dois briller dans toute les matières ! – non pas que m'éduquer m'importe mais il faut dire que les exams se finissent peu avant mon anniversaire donc… le calcule est vite fait hihi –

Bisous à vous et sachez que je vous adore autant que vous êtes et que vous me donnez le courage de continuer. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, sans vous cette histoire serait rien.

_**Your Greatful Dairy22**_

**Note de la bêta** : celui-ci est un de mes chapitres favoris… je le trouve vraiment sublime. J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir que moi à la lire...

**PS de la bêta** : Ce chapitre est maudit… Pas moyen de le corriger en une seule fois… Il a planté deux fois j'ai dû tout recommencer donc excusez moi si j'ai laissé passer quelques fautes !!!


	10. Chapitre 10

**Silver Serpentis**

Written by Dairy22

**Titre** : Silver Serpentis.

**Résumé** : Hermione Granger essais de prendre contacte avec son écrivain préféré, Silver Serpentis. Peu après, celui-ci répond à sa missive ce qui débouche sur une correspondance épistolaire. Qu'adviendra t-il de notre Gryffondor lorsqu'elle découvrira qu'il s'agit de Draco Malefoy ?

**Personnage principal** : Draco Malefoy ou Silver Serpentis.

**Couple** : Draco Malefoy / Hermione Granger (DM/HG).

**Genre **: Roman épistolaire.

**Sorte** : Romance / Général.

**Cadre** : Poste Tome 7 - comprend les références à tout les toms sauf le prologue -

**Muse** : SADE2, réponse à un défi publié sur le site " Patronus " réservé au fanfictions DM/HG.

**Correctrice** : Lixouille (Vivre par procuration).

**Fanfiction co-écrite** : Parce qu'on le vaut bien. Draco Malefoy / Luna Lovegood ( DM / LL )

**Impressario** : Marinex3 (définition : celui qui prend en main les intérêts d'un artiste, lui cherche des engagements, s'occupe de sa publicité, etc...).

**Nombre de chapitres prévus** : environ une vingtaine.

**Fréquence de publication** : toutes les deux semaines.

**Posté** **le **: 2 février 2009

**Communiqué **: Le samedi 3 janvier au soir, Robert a rendu son dernier souffle dans un râle épouvantable puis s'est éteint en rendant l'âme. Robert était un citoyen vaillant qui m'a fidèlement servis des années durant. Je lui rends un dernier hommage malgré qu'il soit mort au mauvais moment. J'avais tant à faire en cette fin de semaine que je l'aurais tuer de mes propres mains si il n'était pas mort ( ndrl : je me comprends ). En bref, je te souhaite bon vent au cimetière des ordinateurs usagés, détériorés et cassés… Banzaï !

Ps : je t'ai déjà trouvé un remplaçant ! Nouveau pc du nom de Callagan – hihi-

J'espère que cette fanfiction va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture à vous mes chers apprentis sorciers !

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**¤...Réponse aux reviews du chapitre précédent...¤**

- Collective

Coucou mes apprentis sorciers,

Me voilà avec un chapitre inédit et crucial pour la suite de l'intrigue ma chère **Emilyz**. Je sais que vous attendiez la suite avec impatience – hein **Callmeshin** - mais j'ai fais le plus vite possible avec les examens qui me freinent. Merci à ceux qui adorent toujours ce que je fais comme **Caella **et **Mèl** ou qui m'ont félicité à propos de l'article « Toujours purs » comme **Fiind-love, Azura Cavendish **ou** Littlebeattle. **– Et non, je n'avais pas envisagé de devenir journaliste bien que je connaisse personnellement un rédacteur-en-chef d'un journal sportif très renommé… huhu. – Je pensais juste que cela était important de voir apparaître des articles, tout comme pour les passages de Silver Serpentis pour en savoir plus sur les personnages.

Le chapitre précédent était basé sur la première leçon entre Silver Serpentis et Hermione. J'ai voulu rajouter un côté humoristique à cet apprentissage en jouant sur les mots. Il est vrai que c'est insolite de voir Hermione appeler Draco « professeur » ma **Titesouris **maiscela était assez drôle, non ? La relation entre les deux protagonistes évolue rapidement **Titsoleil **et tu t'en rendras encore plus compte en lisant ce chapitre – je n'en dis pas plus – Mais d'un autre côté, j'appréhende ta réaction sur la fin du chapitre **Guignou. **Parce que jusqu'à maintenant, leur relation était très lente à se mettre en place donc… Bon j'en dis pas plus ! On verra alors ce que donnera la seconde leçon donné par Silver Serpentis ma chère **Virginie01**.

Il est vrai que dans le chapitre neuf j'ai également laissé comprendre qu'Harry irait voir Hermione et ce passage sera relaté dans ce chapitre-ci **Sarah2405 **! Quelques lignes plus basses : ne sois pas trop pressée **Luxiole** ! Et puis Percy et Pénélope veulent récupérer Amy, on verra bien si ils y arriveront par la suite **Elodu92. **C'est vrai que c'est assez scandaleux de la part d'une mère d'abandonner son propre enfant mais beaucoup le font : en les faisant adopter, en les laissant dans un coin de rue, les déposant dans des orphelinats ou les vendant. Même aujourd'hui cela existe donc je ne vois pas pourquoi cette Pénélope serait une exception **MiniMagiCcOulOurS. **C'est une mère célibataire un peu paumée mais elle veut vraiment se racheter et d'après la façon dont en parle Amy, elle a l'air d'avoir été une bonne mère donc on peut essayer de lui pardonner.

Pour Hermione, son deuxième nom est Jean dans le testament de Dumbledor dans le tome sept. Donc j'ai préféré corriger **Hachiko06**. Après si cela revient au même je préfère modifier mais merci de la précision.

Ps : Non, **Camille Malefoy **je n'ai pas compté les mots de mon chapitre précédent mais dans ma version word j'ai un indicateur avec le nombre de mots et de pages ! En plus, même sur tu peux voir ça ! Lol. Euh, au fait **Laurianne** si il te faut un chapitre encore plus long, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour toi ! XD.

Pour la suite, il faudra juste descendre un peu plus bas **Milamalfoydu07**.

**Merci à ceux qui ont reviewer :**

**¤ titesouris ¤ Hachiko06 ¤ Titsoleil ¤ Fiind-love ¤ Caella ¤ Luxiole ¤ Littlebeattle ¤ Elodu92 ¤ Camille Malefoy ¤ Mèl ¤ Azura Cavendish ¤ Guignou ¤ Sarah2405 ¤ MiniMagiCcOulOurS ¤ Laurianne ¤ Emilyz ¤ Viginie01 ¤ Callmeshin ¤ Milamalfoydu07 ¤**

**Ou **qui m'ont mis en alerte** Ou **dans leur favoris** Ou **qui me lisent tout simplement** !**

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

_Je tenais à dédicacer à ma nièce Chloé qui est née le 29 janvier 2009. _

_Pour que le monde s'offre à toi et que jamais tu ne perdes de vue que tu as une tante qui t'aime…_

_Fabiola._

_Chapitre de 9038 mots !!! Yataa !_

**Chapitre 10**

Comme tout les matins, Hermione Jean Granger se rendait à son travaille l'air maussade. Dès l'aube, un sourire s'était esquissé sur ses lèvres redessinées au rouge à lèvres après s'être vêtue d'un simple jean et d'un T-shirt des Bizzar's Sister. Elle tenait fermement son sac à main qui se balançait au rythme de ses pas. Elle transplana sans aucune difficulté jusqu'à son lieu de travail où l'effervescence matinale régnait. La journaliste salua promptement Joey Jenkins qui lui parla de l'évolution de la grossesse de sa femme Sarah. Ensuite, elle observa avec un intérêt nouveau les photos des célibataires du jour sélectionnés par Parvati. Hermione était tellement de bonne humeur qu'elle concéda même à sourire poliment en voyant Tom Salisbury qui complotait dans un coin avec son mentor, Rita Skeeter.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle arriva à proximité de son bureau calé contre la machine à café que son sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Flanqués contre le bureau surchargé de la reporter se trouvaient Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise. A l'instant où Hermione fut dans leurs champs de vision, le rouquin reporta son attention sur les autres employés et regarda d'un air courroucé les agrafeuses ensorcelées que Tom faisait léviter au-dessus des bureaux de la rédaction. Harry, quant à lui, adopta une autre attitude. Il faisait tapoter le journal du matin sur le coin du bureau d'Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. A la première page, la photographie de l'inventeur du remède pousse-os avait la tête à l'envers et poussait des cris indignés.

Sans un mot, la Gryffondor déposa son fourre-tout près de son secrétaire et fixa la pile gargantuesque de courrier qui l'attendait sur son bureau. Des enveloppes plus au moins épaisses étaient étalées sous une douzaine d'hiboux furibonds qui hurlaient et crachotaient avec fureur et tendaient la patte dans l'espoir d'être les premier choisis. En voyant cette affluence de volatiles, Paul Carter, responsable des interviews, aida Hermione à réceptionner tout son courrier avec un grand enthousiasme :

-Ton article sur les Sang-purs était sensationnel Granger. Complimenta Paul en attrapant une chouette lapone particulièrement féroce. Encore quelques-uns comme ça et tu auras une promotion à coup sur. Attention, tu risques de voler la vedette à Rita et ça risque de ne pas lui plaire. Enerver Skeeter serait la dernière chose que tu feras au monde !

- Merci Paul. Souffla la journaliste.

Le collègue d'Hermione s'apprêta à repartir dans son secteur mais il fit demi-tour et fixa la cicatrice en forme d'éclair d'Harry qui était toujours là, le journal à la main.

-Par la plume de Merlin, mais c'est Harry Potter ! Cria Carter en tendant une main. Ravis de faire votre connaissance Mr Potter. Mon père, Derrick Carter, a été un de vos fervents défenseurs durant la guerre contre Le Mage Noir savez-vous ?

- Euh, merci. Prononça Harry en maintenant difficilement ses lunettes rondes qui glissaient sur son nez à force d'être secouer vigoureusement par Paul Carter.

- Et vous devez être Mr Weasley ? Dit-il en se tournant vers Ron. J'ai lu votre biographie quatorze fois environ. J'ai particulièrement aimé le passage où vous détruisiez l'horcruxe avec l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. De plus, l'idée de la construction d'un orphelinat pour enfant sorcier était grandiose. Il se trouve que ma tante, Amalda Terruick est justement la directrice de cet établissement et vous savez ce qu'elle m'a dit de vous Mr Weasley quand je suis allez chez elle pour prendre le thé ? Elle m'a juré que vous étiez le…

- Ca va aller Paul ! Rugit Hermione.

Paul Carter demeura silencieux un instant et darda du coin de l'œil la journaliste.

- Toujours adorable à ce que je vois. Persifla Paul Carter en la jaugeant délibérément. Dès qu'il s'agit de se faire des relations avec des personnes connues Hermione à toujours montrer les dents comme si elle avait peur que l'on empiète sur son terrain. Je voulais juste savoir si Mr Weasley aurait un jour l'amabilité de m'accorder une interview dans un futur proche. Il est ma célébrité préféré. Qu'en dites-vous Mr Weasley ?

- Je n'en vois pas d'inconvénient. Confirma Ronald en évitant soigneusement de regarder Hermione dans les yeux.

- Cela sera un véritable honneur pour moi. Certifia le journaliste. Je vous enverrai un hibou très prochainement pour que vous puissiez me faire part de vos possibilités.

Paul Carter repartit finalement vaquer à ses occupations et on l'entendit déclarer :

-Quand papa et tante Amalda seront au courant…

Harry reporta son attention sur Hermione et avant de se lancer dans les explications, il jeta un regard furtif d'encouragement à l'adresse de Ronald qui semblait absorbé par une lampe posé sur un pupitre.

-Hermione, commença le candidat au poste de ministre de la magie, ce matin nous étions au travail avec Ron et nous sommes tombés sur le numéro du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il semblerait que la cause des sang-purs te tient à cœur à présent. On pourrait savoir d'où te vient ce revirement d'opinion ?

- Je n'ai jamais exécré les sang-purs Harry. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire. La communauté sorcière avait besoin qu'on l éclaire sur ce point et je me suis portée volontaire pour le faire. Et puis tout les sang-purs ne sont pas des assassins nés ni des adeptes de la magie noire !

- La majorité si. Scanda Harry. Et nous avons eu un très bon exemple à Poudlard. Tu te souviens de Malefoy ? Celui qui a fait rentrer une dizaine de Mangemorts avides de tuer dans une école remplie d'innocents. Tu crois que les gens comme lui méritent qu'on prenne leur défense ? Tu peux perdre ton boulot en publiant des absurdités pareilles.

- Comme si cela te ferait quelques choses. Cracha Hermione. Je te ferai dire que cela fait quelques temps que nous n'avons plus été en contact : tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai pas suivis le schéma habituel ?

- Tu me considère comme une route toute tracée ? C'est ça ? Gronda Ronald en s'avançant vers son ancienne meilleure amie.

- Je pense juste que je n'aurais pas suivis ma voie en t'épousant. Répliqua Hermione en fixant ses yeux bleus. Et pour en revenir aux sang-purs, je pense qu'il n'y a que les trolls qui ne changent pas d'avis. D'ailleurs Harry, ton père et Sirius étaient des sang-purs.

- Comment oses-tu ? Blâma Harry. Sirius détestait sa famille. Ils étaient tous pourris depuis des générations !

- La mère de Tonks est une cousine à Sirius, tu la considère comme pourrie elle aussi ? Clama Hermione.

- Bien sur que non, mais tu peux tout de même admettre que la famille à Sirius était…

- Et Neville ? Il descend d'une grande famille de sang-purs lui aussi ! Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'il s'est comporté comme un traître, un lâche ou un assassin ?

Harry s'apprêta à répliquer mais Ron le devança :

-Tu as insulté ma famille.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Dans ton article, tu parles des traîtres à leurs sangs et tu sais pertinemment que dans notre famille nous sommes considérés comme tels.

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir cité les Weasley dans mon article, Ronald. Siffla Hermione.

- Et je ne me souviens pas avoir eu un jour des sentiments pour la femme qui se trouve en face de moi. Tu n'es plus rien Hermione. L'époque de Poudlard est révolue alors arrête de te donner de grands airs. Viens Harry, on s'en va.

Ron tourna les talons et sortit de la rédaction de la Gazette du Sorcier en saluant brièvement Rita Skeeter qui tenait fermement sa plume à Papotte verte criarde. Il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas ratée une miette de la dispute entre le trio d'or. Harry suivit son meilleur ami à l'extérieur et lança un dernier regard à Hermione avant de franchir le seuil de la porte. La journaliste s'avachis sur son fauteuil et saisit sa tête entre ses mains tandis qu'une goutte salée perlait sa joue. C'était la première fois qu'elle revoyait Ron depuis deux ans et cela s'était finis sur une querelle. Pourquoi cela devait-il se passer ainsi ? Désormais, elle était seule et sans aucun ami proche. La seule personne qu'elle voyait en ce moment était Silver Serpentis et il était loin d'être son ami. Silver… Hermione se souvint qu'il devait lui envoyer sa réponse aujourd'hui même.

D'une main tremblante, elle saisit la pile de courrier et tomba sur une petite enveloppe rose aux rebords à dentelle. En l'ouvrant, elle découvrit une grosse écriture ronde qui recouvrait un parchemin de la même couleur que l'enveloppe. En lut :

« Miss Granger,

J'ai été agréablement surprise de lire votre article ce matin même dans la Gazette du Sorcier concernant les lignées au sang-purs. Je fais partis de la famille Sewlyn et je suis encore plus fière de mes armoiries en parcourant votre article. Néanmoins j'ai été légèrement vexée de savoir que se sont les parents qui donnent une mauvaise éducation à leurs enfants. En effet, je suis intransigeante lorsqu'il concerne l'apprentissage d'un enfant. Je l'aurai forcément vue si on m'inculquait les mauvais préceptes. Quoi qu'il en soit je vous adresse mes plus sincères félicitations.

Dolores Ombrage. »

Hermione resta stupéfaite en lisant cette missive, elle décida tout de même de lire la suivante.

« Chère Hermione,

C'est un véritable plaisir de voir que tu commences à te démarquer dans le monde journalistique. J'imagine que cela était surement écris quelques part étant donné que tu étais la major de notre promotion à Poudlard. Je t'encourage vivement à continuer ! Je lis la Gazette chaque matin et je peux te dire que je suis heureux de voir ton nom en bas de quelques articles.

J'attends avec impatience ton article suivant,

Amicalement,

Neville Londubat.

Ps : Le premier mai je célébrerai mon mariage qui m'unira avec Hannah Abbot. Voici le carton ci-joint. Tu pourras venir avec la personne de ton choix bien entendus. »

Hermione extirpa de l'enveloppe un carton où était imprimée la photographie du couple qui faisait des signes de la main au destinataire avec un sourire joyeux. Le moral de la Gryffondor remonta quelques peu et se promit de se rendre aux noces. La lettre suivante était un peu plus courte :

« Sang-de-Bourbe,

Comment peux-tu souiller l'honneur des familles prestigieuses de sorciers avec des mots aussi insipides. Si je te croise, avises-toi de faire profil bas.

Ta très détestable,

Pansy Parkinson.»

Hermione réfléchit longtemps et se demanda si elle devait montrer ce courrier à Draco surtout que l'adresse de la Serpentard était écrite au dos. Mais avant de donner cours à ses réflexions, elle décida de continuer à ouvrir son courrier.

« Bonjour,

Je me prénomme Gaella Gottaway. Je suis l'épouse d'un des candidats au poste de ministre de la magie et je viens de tomber sur votre article. Je trouve qu'il est trop défenseur des sang-purs et que vous leurs trouver des excuses de leur comportement inacceptable ! J'en ai discuté avec mon mari et il est tout à fait d'accord avec moi. Comment pouvez-vous écrire des choses pareils alors que quelques années auparavant ils nous persécutaient en l'honneur du droit du sang. En ce jour de printemps la Gazette du Sorcier descend considérablement dans mon estime. »

La journaliste était outrée. Pour qui se prenait cette mégère ? Elle avait le droit de défendre la cause de ce qu'elle voulait. Elle déchira la lettre en deux et en saisit une au bas de la pile.

« Ma chère Miss Granger,

Je trouve que votre article offre des perspectives intéressantes sur la vision du monde qui nous entoure. En effet, bon nombre de jeunes sorciers ignorent la vérité sur la communauté sorcière et en faisant changer d'avis leurs parents c'est une voie offerte pour l'éducation. Je pense que l'on peut vous être entièrement reconnaissant.

Griselda Marchebank,

Présidente de l'Académie des examinateurs magique et membre du Mangenmagot. »

Cependant la missive ultérieure était moin enthousiaste.

« Hermione Jean Granger,

Je réagis à votre article portant le titre « Toujours purs » comme cela était proposé à la suite du journal. Je reste indécis devant cet écris puisque je suis partagé entre ma raison et mes souvenirs. D'une part, j'ai assisté aux ravages de la guerre et je ne peux qu'en vouloir aux gens qui y ont participés – notamment les sang-purs – D'autre part, votre étude semble assez convaincante et basée sur des faits historiques. J'hésite encore et je crois qu'il me faudra d'un peu de temps pour voir vers où vont les choses et comment se comportent les sorciers.

Je vous prie d'agréer Madame la journaliste, mes sentiments distingués. »

Beaucoup de parchemin pour rien, pensa Hermione. Puis elle tomba sur une enveloppe bleu nuit dont elle se souvint que la première avait été envoyée par Silver Serpentis alors qu'elle fumait dans un parc londonien à l'heure du déjeuner.

« Le 6 avril 1999,

Ma chère Calamity Jean,

Je dois dire que j'ai été passablement surpris de la forme qu'avait prit l'article que nous avons travaillé conjointement. Au final, nos heures harassantes de labeur ont porté leur fruit. J'espère que cet article ouvrira les yeux à bon nombre de sorciers. Je dois t'avouer que la référence à Silver Serpentis était plutôt bien placée. Tu as atteins le premier objectif de notre première leçon : tout sujet est bon à traiter. Je te félicite.

Cordialement,

Ton cher pédagogue.

Ps : notre prochaine leçon aura lieu la semaine prochaine, le 12 avril. Viens tôt, ce sujet demandera plus de temps. Aussi, j'ai toujours aimé les framboises, si tu pouvais me ramener un panier en passant, ça serait vraiment sympathique. Histoire de me remercier de ma collaboration. »

Hermione sourit faiblement et ouvrit une autre lettre. Tout à coup, du pus de Buboltruc s'écoula de la fente et roula sur les doigts de journaliste qui hurla de douleur. D'énormes cloques jaunâtre gonflaient sur ses mains. C'était une lettre piégée. Elle se dirigea avec précipitation vers les toilettes de son travail.

Rita Skeeter profita de cette absence pour se glisser jusqu'au bureau de sa rivale. Elle eut un sourire narquois en regardant le pus se répandre peu à peu. Mais son esprit journalistique fut complètement retourné lorsqu'elle vit au bas d'un bout de parchemin la signature du mystérieux écrivain, Silver Serpentis. Sa curiosité flambait dans chaque parcelle son corps. Ainsi, elle fit léviter la missive d'Hermione a la hauteur de ses yeux et là lus entièrement ses yeux exorbités sautant d'une ligne à l'autre. Elle redéposa la lettre à sa place initiale et s'éloigna en notant tout les détails sur son carnet. Elle tira un trait final et était décidé à suivre partout où irait Hermione dès maintenant afin de découvrir le voile de la vérité sur l'identité de Silver Serpentis…

Une demie- heure plus tard, Hermione retourna à son bureau en soufflant d'exaspération. Il y avait vraiment des fous furieux sur cette planète.

-Tergeo. Formula l'ancienne préfète.

Aussitôt, tout le pus disparut en ne laissant aucune trace. Elle reprit sa lecture là où elle s'était arrêtée. Puis décida de répondre à chacune des lettres qu'elle avait reçues…

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

Pendant ce temps, Draco était loin d'imaginer qu'une journaliste déterminée était sur sa trace. Comme tous les matins, il se rendait à Sainte Mangouste l'hôpital des sorciers afin de rendre visite à sa mère souffrante. Il franchit le portail magique se trouvant sur une rue moldue quelconque et atterrit dans un hall où des patients attendaient leur tour. Connaissant par cœur le chemin, l'écrivain ne s'arrêta pas à l'accueil et fila directement au troisième étage. Il poussa la porte d'une chambre que sa mère partageait avec deux autres victimes de la guerre. Une femme, du nom de Carmen Fester avait subit de grave lésions après avoir subit le baisé du Détraqueur. Par ce fait, elle ignore tout de sa vie d'antan et est juste capable de respirer et de prononcer des phrases n'ayant aucun sens. La pauvre femme entretenait une conversation sans fin avec les rideaux. Au début, les Médicomages pensaient qu'elle voulait se cacher pour échapper au traitement mais ils se sont vite rendu compte qu'elle s'était trouvé des amis dans ces étoffes de tissus. L'autre personne de cette chambre était une autre femme qui s'appelait Yeta Gylwerine. Elle parlait sans prononcer la lettre « o » et poussait des cris stridents ce qui rendait son langage parfois étrange. D'après les infirmières, elle serait tombée dans une potion de babillage étant petite. Tout au fond se trouvait Narcissa Malefoy qui était allongé dans son lit, incapable de parler après le choc qu'elle avait reçus en voyant son mari et son fils partir pour Askaban.

Draco saisit une chaise qui lui était réservé et entendit Carmen gloussé derrière le rideau. Il déposa un chaste baisé sur le front de sa mère et murmura :

-Bonjour maman, c'est moi : Draco.

L'ancien Mangemort attendit une réponse où même un grognement mais rien ne vint, comme d'habitude. Mais au fond de lui, il avait toujours l'espoir qu'un miracle se produise.

-Cette semaine, j'ai revus Hermione Granger. J'en suis sûr que tu t'en souviens. Il se trouve qu'elle lisait mes livres sans savoir que c'était moi qui les écrivaient. J'ai gardé l'anonymat jusqu'à notre rencontre et elle a été vraiment surprise. Hier, elle est venus à la maison pour travailler ; ça m'a vraiment détendus, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. D'ailleurs, je lui ai proposé de revenir dans quelques jours...

Il marqua une pause.

Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu au cours des dernières semaines mais j'avais tellement à faire. La sortie de mon dernier livre m'a absorbé plus que je ne le pensais. Pour me faire pardonner, je t'ai rapporté quelques bouteilles de jus de citrouilles et des pommes d'or de mon verger. Je te mets une photo que j'ai retrouvée dans les cartons concernant notre famille. C'est toi et tes deux sœurs sur le quai du Poudlard Express lors de ta première année d'étude. Je pensais que cela te ferai surement plaisir.

Draco se tut et regarda sa mère qui restait toujours aussi silencieuse à regarder le plafond. Il lui serra la main et une profonde tristesse empreint tout son être. Jamais il n'avait pensé voir la femme qui lui avait donné la vie dans cet état. Une larme perla sur sa joue et il la chassa d'un revers de manche rageur.

-Je reviendrais prochainement maman. Soigne-toi bien.

Avant de partir, Draco accrocha la photo sur le mur près du lit d'hôpital de sa mère à l'aide d'un Sorci-collant. En fermant la porte derrière lui, Draco se rendit compte que jamais il ne pourra accepter l'idée de voir sa mère prisonnière dans un corps qui ne lui répondait plus…

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

C'était le 12 avril. Tout le monde se leva de bonne heure sans savoir qu'une suite d'évènements liés allait se produire sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire pour y remédier.

Hermione et Draco avaient rendez-vous dans la matinée pour leur deuxième leçon littéraire. Fière d'elle, la journaliste avait emportée haut la main le premier objectif et se demandait dès à présent en quoi consisterait la leçon numéro deux. Hermione s'était habillé avec un certain soin et se rendait en transplanant à la chaumière aux citrouilles accompagné de sa plume à Papotte violette et d'un panier remplit de framboises. La journaliste ne s'était pas aperçut qu'un scarabée noir d'encre se trouvait parmi les fruits mûrs. Arrivée devant le domicile de Silver Serpentis elle toqua à trois reprises et fut étonné de voir à quelle rapidité Draco ouvrit la porte.

-Tu attendais quelqu'un ? Supposa Hermione.

- Non, j'ai juste une ouïe surdéveloppée. Répondit l'écrivain en la faisant entrée.

- Je vois ça. Constata la jeune femme. Tiens, voilà le panier de framboises que tu m'avais demandé.

L' insecte s'envola à toute allure et se posa en haut de l'horloge magique sa tête pivotant en tout sens alors que la journaliste tendait le panier de fruits à son pédagogue. Les deux ennemis d'antan ne se rendirent compte de rien.

-Merci Granger. C'est aimable.

- Je l'ai surtout fais parce que tu me l'avais demandé. Sinon, je t'aurais surement offert quelques choses de ridicule et d'inutile comme un jeu de Bavboules.

- Figure toi que je suis devenu un excellent joueur de Bavboules.

La journaliste esquissa un sourire et posa ses yeux sur l'horloge magique qui était restée identique depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait aperçut. Draco l'avait remarqué et lui dit :

-Rien de nouveau dans mon monde Granger, sinon les journaux en parlerait.

- Je suis désolé. J'ai vraiment une curiosité maladive.

- Ca ne fait rien. Par là.

Hermione et Draco pénétrèrent dans le bureau spacieux de l'écrivain. Comme la première fois, ils s'assirent chacun à leur place déposant de quoi écrire sur la table basse se trouvant entre les deux fauteuils.

-Alors, tu as une idée de ce que tu vas écrire pour ton prochain article ?

Hermione fit une dénégation de la tête. Draco se pencha un peu plus vers elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-Faire un article sur le Quidditch et la prochaine coupe du monde serait merveilleux. Souffla t-il.

-Mais je n'y connais rien à ce sport ! S'exclama Hermione.

-Je t'apprendrais. Et puis j'en suis sur que tu fermeras une bonne fois pour toute le clapet à Potter et Weasley. Et puis, ce Tom Salisbury chargé du sport est vraiment incompétent dans le domaine. Ca va faire des lustres que l'on n'a pas eu un article digne de ce nom dans cette rubrique.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais l'idée semblait séduisante. Faire d'une pierre deux coups. Ses meilleurs amis et ce satané Tom. La journaliste se passa le bout de la langue sur ses lèvres pour mieux réfléchir. Au fond, elle ne voyait que des points positifs à cette proposition.

-Je vais me lancer dans ce cas. Le premier objectif était bien « tout sujet est bon à traiter » alors je vais essayer d'être à la hauteur.

- Excellente résolution Granger. J'ai justement quelques livres qui pourront t'aider aisément. Il lui tendit un exemplaire du « Quidditch à travers les âges » alors qu'il feuilletait « Les plus belles coupes du monde depuis le XVème siècle ».

- Je trouve ce sport à la fois fascinant et stupide. Finit par dire Hermione alors que Draco levait les yeux vers elle. Après tout, des joueurs mettent leur santé en péril juste pour rattraper une balle : c'est puéril.

- Comme tout les autres sports, moldus et sorciers confondus. Répliqua le jeune homme avant de se replonger dans son livre.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure afin qu'aucune réplique cinglante ne s'y échappe. Ils annotèrent le fruit de leur recherche sur de nombreux parchemins. Puis, ils firent une mise en commun avant de se lancer dans la rédaction.

-Tu commencerais par quoi toi ? Demanda Hermione en se grattant le menton avec le bout de sa plume à Papotte.

- Surement une introduction avec l'origine du Quidditch. Ensuite je verrai bien une explication du jeu…

- Ce qui nous permettra d'intégrer le sujet de coupe du monde. Coupa Hermione en faisant glisser sa plume d'un bout à l'autre du papier.

- J'ai justement reçus un courrier d'un contact travaillant au département des jeux et des sports magiques qui m'a fournis la liste de la composition des poules pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Précisa l'écrivain.

Il se leva pour chercher le communiqué dont il parlait alors qu'Hermione commençait par rédiger fébrilement son article. Il lui donna le rapport puis il s'éclipsa sentant que l'inspiration venait à la journaliste. Il se rendit dans les étages supérieurs de la chaumière aux citrouilles pour penser à d'autres choses, sa mère par exemple. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et sortit un briquet ainsi qu'un paquet de cigarettes de sa table de chevet. Il ouvra grand sa fenêtre et s'y pencha en allumant le bout de sa cigarette à l'aide d'un briquet Moldus. Il savoura cet instant de calme et d'apaisement. Il tira plusieurs bouffées et écrasa son mégot sur le rebord de la fenêtre lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Ca y'est Draco, j'ai réussis !

Hermione Granger se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte la main agrippée sur un rouleau de parchemin. Son expression se dissipa peu à peu lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait d'émerger dans l'intimité du Serpentard.

-Oh désolé, je ne savais pas que c'était ici ta chambre… Je t'ai cherché partout et…

- Ca ne fait rien. Coupa t-il. Entre.

Timidement, elle s'avança et elle vit le paquet de cigarettes.

-Tu fumes ? Questionna la Gryffondor.

Aussitôt après l'avoir demander, la question prit un écho stupide à ses yeux. Bien sur qu'il fumait, sinon il n'aurait pas un paquet dans sa chambre. Draco, quant à lui, se contenta de lui jeter un sourire narquois et de lui tendre une cigarette.

-Et toi ?

Hermione prit la cigarette et le briquet et l'alluma.

-Ca tombe bien parce que moi aussi. Proclam-t-elle les lèvres légèrement pincées pour maintenir la pression autour du rouleau de tabac.

Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre et regarda le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Elle avait une vue splendide sur le verger et les environs. Le village de Burbington Valley était vraiment magnifique au printemps. Draco extirpa une autre cigarette du paquet et rejoins la Gryffondor. Il se posta juste derrière elle et la journaliste sentait son souffle et les nuages de fumées atteindre sa nuque. Il pausa sa main sur l'abdomen de la jeune femme et regarda droit devant lui.

-Fais-moi voir ton article.

Sans un mot, Hermione lui tendit le rouleau de parchemin par-dessus son épaule. Draco le déroula et lut :

LA COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH

Le mot "Quidditch" provient du nom de la très ancienne équipe des Marais de Queerditch. Le jeu est apparu au cours du XI ème siècle à cause d'un règlement de compte entre deux factions rivales de sorciers. L'histoire complète et surprenante de ce sport millénaire est détaillée dans l'excellent _Le Quidditch à travers les Ages_, disponible en édition moldue dans les librairies du monde entier. Cependant l'encyclopédie ne fournit pas toutes les informations présentes dans ce livre car la l'équipe de Queerditch donne l'exclusivité à l'ouvrage de Kennilworthy Whisp.

Le Quidditch est le sport favori du Monde Magique. Tous les sorciers s'y intéressent. Il s'agit d'un jeu rapide, dangereux et excitant à la fois, dans lequel deux équipes volant sur des balais essaient de gagner des points en lançant une balle - le Souafle - à travers des cercles de différentes tailles placés à chaque extrémité d'un large terrain ovale recouvert d'herbe.

Le Quidditch est sous la juridiction du Département des jeux et sports magiques du ministère de la Magie. Lors des matches professionnels une équipe médicale est toujours présente, et bien qu'il y ait surtout des blessures, on peut constater aussi quelques morts à cause de divers accidents – notamment à cause des redoutables Cognards. Aussi, des phénomènes étranges se produisent parfois en pleine compétition. Certains arbitres aussi ont déjà disparu complètement du terrain, puis sont réapparus des semaines plus tard au milieu du Sahara. On a recensé une liste de sept cent fautes possibles au Quidditch, et l'on sait qu'elles ont toutes été commises lors de la finale de la Coupe du Monde en 1473 qui opposait la Flandre et la Transylvanie.

Ce sport peut être pratiqué par des enfants avec des balais spéciaux et sous la surveillance vigilante de leurs parents, mais aussi par des équipes composées d'étudiants ou par des athlètes professionnels dont les prouesses sont suivies avidement par le monde magique. La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch attire d'ailleurs des centaines de milliers de supporters.

Cette année, le ministère de la Magie a passé une année entière à construire un immense stade pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch '99 dont la cérémonie d'ouverture aura lieu le 28 avril 1999. Un périmètre de sécurité à été délimité par les aurors tandis que les Oubliators et le comité d'excuses à l'usage des Moldus multiplie les efforts. Pour obtenir un emplacement, le gouvernement à ouvert une cellule d'hébergement il y a plus d'un an. Les fans les plus prévoyants se sont déjà vus obtenir leurs places. D'après les hautes sphères du ministère, il ne resterait plus que mille places alors qu'il y en avait plus de quatre cent cinquante mille de disponibles. Les sélections pour la Coupe du Monde ont été difficiles et peu d'équipes pourront y participer cette année. Les détails des matches a été tirés au sort département des jeux d'Allemagne, lundi soir. Voici ci-joint la liste des matches prévus avec les noms officiels de chaque équipe :

**Poule A**

¤ Norvège - Cerfs-volants de Karasjok

¤ Luxembourg – Bombardiers de Bigonville

¤ Portugal – Balais de Braga

¤ France - Tapesouafle de Quiberon

**Poule B **

¤ Lituanie – Gargouilles de Gorodock

¤ Ouganda - Fiers-du-manche de Pantonga

¤ Japon - Toyohashi Tengun

**Poule C**

¤ Allemagne - Gobelins de Gordzisk

¤ Togo - Enchanteurs de Tchampa

¤ Nouvelle-Zélande – Aras de Mouthora

¤ Pérou - Rose-cîmes de Tarapoto

**Poule D**

¤ Bulgarie - Vautours de Vratsa

¤ Australie - Foudroyeurs de Thundelarra

¤ Haïti – Tontons brosseurs

¤ Etats-Unis – All-Star de Sweetwater

Hermione Jean Granger, reporteur à la Gazette du Sorcier.

Pour nous faire par de vos réactions, contactez-nous par hibou postal.

Draco venait de finir le parchemin qu'Hermione allait soumettre le lendemain à son rédacteur-en-chef.

-Je crois que l'on peut être fière de nous. Décréta l'écrivain.

- Oui, encore merci. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu m'en sortir si tu ne m'avais pas aidé. Souffla Hermione en s'appuyant sur un mur.

Le scarabée noire perle voleta autour de la pièce dans un frémissement inaudible d'ailes et arrêta sa course près de l'armoire de Draco.

-Je crois que l'on peut s'accorder une petite pause. Marmonna Silver en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il va bientôt être dix-neuf heures.

- Pour une fois laisse moi t'inviter. Proposa Hermione. Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi pour un petit encas.

Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur et formula :

-Si s'est un piège Granger je t'enverrai des furies te poursuivre jusqu'en Enfer. Avant de partir on n'a qu'à déguster les framboises que tu as ramenées.

- Je te suis. Dit Hermione en se laissant entraîner jusqu'à la cuisine.

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

Au même moment, dans l'immeuble d'Hermione un vacarme sans précédent régnait. Percy Weasley était étalé par terre, un mince filet de sang débordant de ses lèvres tandis qu'Olivier Pye haletait de rage à la vue de son ex femme et de sa petite fille Amy.

-Alors tu es venue récupérer Amy avec ce sale singe ? Explosa Olivier Pye en serrant les poings. Tu t'es une nouvelle fois acoquinée avec lui. Cette fois, qu'est-ce qu'il ta proposé pour que tu reviennes à ses côtés ? Un avenir serein pour ta fille avec une bourse de galions bien remplit ou tout simplement la tranquillité d'un foyer prospère ?

Au bord des larmes, Pénélope hoqueta :

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que pensera la directrice du département de la justice quand elle saura que ma fille vit sous le toit d'un inconnu sans mon accord ?

- Ne nous faites pas croire que vous vous préoccupiez du confort de votre enfant. Persifla Percy en se relevant peu à peu.

- Vous, la ferme ! Hurla Olivier Pye en faisant sursauter Amy.

- Tu n'as aucun droit sur Amy, énonça la jeune femme en tenant fermement la main de sa fille, J'ai toujours eu la garde exclusive.

-Et si je te faisais un procès pour avoir la garde ? Menaça le voisin d'Hermione.

Pénélope pâlit.

-Tu n'oserais pas… Murmura-t-elle.

- Pourquoi pas. Dit-il d'un ton provocateur. Elle est autant ma fille que la tienne.

- Nous verrons ça au ministère. Articula Percy.

Toute la rage qu'Olivier Pye éprouvait à l'égard de Percy Weasley irradiait de chaque pore de sa peau tel un gaz nocif. La tension entre les deux hommes était palpable. Ils se fusillaient du regard sans ciller comme un duel silencieux et sans aucune agitation. Ce fut Olivier qui brisa ce contact.

-Je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien vous trouver. Vous n'êtes qu'une sale vermine.

Il cracha par terre.

Imperturbable Percy rajusta sa robe et déclara avec toute la dignité possible :

-Je partage votre opinion en ce qui vous concerne. Locomotor Barda.

Les valises d'Amy s'envolèrent par elle-même et dévalèrent les escaliers.

-Au plaisir de vous revoir Monsieur Pye.

Pénélope et Amy sortirent à sa suite en lançant quelques regards craintifs dans la direction de l'homme qui avait été autrefois pour l'une un mari et l'autre un père…

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

Hermione et Draco venait d'achever leur encas lorsqu'ils décidèrent de sortir au bas de la rue afin de se rendre au domicile de la jeune fille. Ils avaient transplané au bas de son immeuble. Le scarabée s'était solidement attaché au pan de la chemise du Serpentard pendant leur voyage. Mais encore une fois, aucun des deux ne remarqua quoique se soit trop préoccupé à fixer l'autre.

-Et bien, notre leçon s'arrête ici. Prononça d'une voix douce Draco.

- J'en ai bien l'impression. Certifia Hermione.

Pendant le transplanage, il lui avait prit la main et n'était toujours pas décidé à la lui lâchée. La Gryffondor baissa les yeux vers l'endroit où leurs mains étaient étroitement scellées. Elle repensa au jour où elle lui avait fait part du célèbre dicton « mains froides, cœurs chaud ». Elle se demanda si il pouvait s'appliquer pour quelqu'un comme Malefoy. Le regard du Serpentard était posé sur la bâtisse datant du XIX ème siècle. Le sol était jonché de détritus divers et variés mais cela ne semblait pas l'écœuré ou quoi que se soit d'autre.

-C'est ton chez toi Granger ? Dit Draco en lui lâchant la main.

La journaliste hocha prestement de la tête se sentant un peu contrarié qu'il s'écarte d'elle si rapidement.

-Ca change de mon village. Fit remarquer Draco. Mais avant j'aimais bien le brassage de la ville. Tu m'emmène à l'intérieur ?

Au moment même où il prononça cette phrase, la porte du hall s'ouvrit à la volée et Pénélope, Percy et Amy sortirent avec quelques bagages sous le bras. Ils s'apprêtaient à appeler le Magicobus lorsque la fillette s'arrêta en fixant la personne qui lui faisait face à l'autre bout de la rue. Sa mère tira sur son bras et lui dit :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Amy ? Avance s'il te plaît.

Sans même prendre la peine de lui répondre la petite fille poussa un hurlement de joie ses cheveux virant du bleu indigo au jaune canari passant par un rose éclatant.

-DRACO !

Amy courut à toute vitesse dans les bras de son sauveur et enfouit son visage où elle pleura à chaude larme. Surpris mais à la fois heureux, l'écrivain la porta et la serra fort contre lui en caressant ses long cheveux devant les airs surpris d'Hermione, Percy et Pénélope.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? S'indigna Percy en astiquant ses lunettes en écailles. Vous êtes bien Draco Malefoy, le criminel ? On a écoulé beaucoup d'encre à votre sujet au ministère. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je ne pense pas que je sois dans l'illégalité. Je suis dans le périmètre autorisé.

Percy renifla dédaigneusement.

-C'est le monsieur qui m'a hébergé maman ! Indiqua Amy au bord de l'hystérie.

- Tu la connais ? Questionna Hermione.

- Oui, bien sûr : c'est ma petite Amy adorée. Dit Draco avec un sourire resplendissant. Alors, tu vas bien ?

Amy hocha la tête et saisit un petit livre relié qu'elle mit à porter de vue :

-Je l'ai lu tout les jours depuis que je suis partie de chez toi. Tu m'as manqué comme pas possible Draco. J'aurais aimé que ce soit toi qui me lises les autres contes de Beedle le Barde.

Pénélope s'avança doucement vers sa fille et la prit dans ses bras afin de la redéposer par terre.

-Encore merci de l'avoir recueillit alors que rien ne vous obligeait à le faire. Annonça Pénélope Deauclair. Sans vous je n'ose imagier ce qu'elle serait devenu. Merci Monsieur Malefoy. La communauté sorcière aurait besoin de plus de gens comme vous. Vous êtes un sorcier modèle.

Percy semblait perdre toute couleur et tout son jargon.

-Mais Penny, tu ignore que Malefoy a été…

- Je sais très bien de quoi a été accusé Malefoy. J'étais à Poudlard et je recevais la Gazette du Sorcier. Mais un merci sincère ne me fera pas mourir. Renseigna Pénélope en lançant un regard lourd de sens à Percy. Monsieur Malefoy, vous pourrez venir voir Amy aussi souvent que vous le désirez. Nous habitons au 15 Glen avenue à Londres. Au revoir.

Dans un dernier signe de main, Amy s'éloigna avec sa mère alors que le Magicobus arrivait en trombe dans la rue dans un vacarme assourdissant.

- Bienvenue dans le Magicobus, le moyen de transport des sorciers en perdition. Je suis Josh Callaghan votre contrôleur durant ce voyage. Votre titre de transport coûtera deux mornilles d'argent par passager. Or, si vous désirez un chocolat chaud ou un jus de citrouille cela vous coûtera un supplément d'une mornille.

- Tenez : voici l'argent. Discourra Percy. Nous allons au 15 Glen Avenue à Londres.

- Bien, installez-vous au premier étage du bus. Indiqua le contrôleur en faisant un léger clin d'œil à Hermione. On peut y-aller Hurl ?

- Oui, Hurl : on peut y aller ! S'exclama une des têtes rétrécies accrochées près du rétroviseur. Ca va swinguer un max !

La journaliste et l'écrivain regardèrent le véhicule insolite s'éloigner en vitesse puis se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'immeuble d'Hermione. Dès que Draco et Hermione passèrent la porte du hall, ils tombèrent sur Gena Boxam, l'ancien professeur de subterfuge et de dissimulation, dans un tablier à fleurs d'où dépassait une paire d'Oreilles à rallonges. La septuagénaire toisa l'écrivain et le détailla de haut en bas. Elle rentra chez elle en marmonnant dans sa barbe :

-Elle veut plus du rouquin et maintenant elle nous ramène de la racaille…

La porte du rez-de-chaussée claqua laissant les deux ennemis d'antan dans un silence gênant.

-Elle est un peu folle depuis qu'elle est à la retraite…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Mrs Boxam rugit :

-Je vous ai entendus petite impertinente ! Si nous étions encore au ministère sachez que je n'aurais pas pardonné votre langage !

- Nous ne sommes plus à l'époque du ministère. Répliqua Hermione.

- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit Granger. Complimenta Draco.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et montèrent les escaliers devant les yeux courroucés de la concierge. Arrivés au deuxième étage, Camille Prewett la voisine de palier d'Hermione sortit de son appartement pour regarder avec qui elle venait.

-J'imagine que tu lui as fait prendre une substance illicite si il t'accompagne jusqu'ici. On sait tous qu'aucun homme ne voudrait véritablement de toi.

Hermione ignora sa remarque et glissa sa clef dans la serrure, les joues cramoisie. Draco vit l'expression qu'elle avait prise et décida de prendre sa défense.

-Je peux vous certifier que je suis pleinement conscient de mes actes. Par contre, il me faudrait un alcool très fort pour vous supporter pendant plus d'une heure.

Sur ce, Hermione laissa passer son écrivain favoris avec un regard emplit de gratitude. Draco entra dans l'appartement exigu d'Hermione. Il était à la fois petit mais charmant. On avait l'impression d'être dans un petit cocon moelleux à cause du nombre important de coussins en tout genre. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un grand bureau en cerisier où une pile de courrier attendait d'être ouverte. Une cuisine était dissimulée dans un renforcement de mur avec un chaudron qui trônait d'une lueur étincelante. Deux chaises en bois encadraient une petite table ronde de jardin en fer forgé où un service à thé désirait ardemment être utilisé. Un petit fauteuil se trouvait près d'une pile vacillante de livres de plus de deux mètres de hauteur soutenus magiquement. Au dessus de tout ça, un lit en mezzanine surplombait la pièce avec un plafond magique laissant voir les astres. Draco trouva l'endroit vraiment charmant et certainement à l'image de la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui.

-Tu veux du thé ? Proposa Hermione.

- Pourquoi pas. Certifia Draco.

- Vas-y, assis toi. Dit-elle en lui désignant l'une des deux chaises.

Pendant que leur attention était détournée, le scarabée qui les avait accompagnés durant toute leur journée se posta au bord de la lucarne de l'appartement d'Hermione, habituellement réservé aux hiboux express. D'un coup de baguette magique, Hermione fit apparaître, du sucre et du lait, comme le voulait la tradition anglaise. Une fois la théière fumante et les deux tasses déposées au centre de la table sur des petits napperons, Hermione s'assit en face de Draco et lui tendit une petite cuillère.

-Tu as le choix entre parfum verveine-menthe, pêche ou citron.

- Cruel dilemme. J'hésite entre citron et le machin à la menthe.

- Dépêche toi ça va refroidir. Précisa Hermione.

- Citron alors.

La journaliste lui tendit un petit sachet remplit de feuille de thé avec une étiquette jaune en lui lançant un sourire amusée par lequel Draco répondit un « quoi ? » particulièrement agressif. Elle tourna sa cuillère dans sa tasse dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre et se noya à l'intérieur de sa liqueur aromatisée.

-Songeuse Granger ?

- Rêveuse.

- C'est du pareil au même je te ferai dire. Informa Draco en levant une petite cuillère menaçante dans sa direction.

- Pourrais-tu baisser ça quand tu me parles. Dit Hermione en louchant légèrement sur le couvert de Draco. J'ai l'impression que tu vas me sortir les yeux de la tête avec.

Draco rit aux éclats et déposa au fond de sa tasse, sa cuillère, la où demeurait sa place.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire peur. Finit-il par dire entre deux hoquets.

- En tout cas, tu es très beau quand tu ris.

Ces paroles s'échappèrent d'elles même de la bouche d'Hermione sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Silver Serpentis sourit faiblement et fixa la journaliste de ses orbes métalliques.

-Tu penses sincèrement ce que tu dis ?

Hermione changea aussitôt de sujet :

-C'était une belle journée qu'on a partagé.

- Réponds à ma question. Reprit Draco.

Intimidée, Hermione hocha doucement la tête et ses joues s'empourprèrent immédiatement.

-Tu m'étonneras toujours tu sais.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne et la pressa. Puis la lui caressa avec son pouce. Les yeux d'Hermione s'étaient posée sur leurs mains entrelacées alors qu'elle était prise d'un soubresaut. A l'autre bout de la pièce, le scarabée frétillait sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Voyant qu'Hermione ne relevait toujours pas la tête il prononça :

-Ce contact te gène ? Je peux enlever ma main si tu veux.

- Non… euh...non ça ne me gène pas… du tout. Bafouilla la jeune femme.

Un autre sourire s'esquissa sur le visage de l'écrivain avant qu'il déclare :

-Ca tombe bien : je n'avais pas l'intention de l'enlever.

Perplexe, Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche afin d'en demandé plus lorsque l'écrivain changea également de sujet.

-Merci d'avoir eu le courage de publier l'article sur les familles d'authentiques sorciers.

- De rien.

Draco avala sa tasse de thé et la reposa dans sa soucoupe, vide.

-Je ne vais pas tarder à y aller. Articula t-il en regardant la nuit qui tombait par la lucarne encore ouverte.

Il se leva en laissant une Hermione totalement désemparée.

-Merci pour tout. Ajouta t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Il marcha vers l'entrée lorsque la voix de la Gryffondor retentit. Elle s'était levée, les cheveux ondulant légèrement au gré de la brise printanière.

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en aille. Déclara Hermione la voix légèrement étranglée. Reste encore. S'il te plaît Draco.

Sur le pas de la porte, Draco fit volte-face et fixa de ses orbes métalliques la journaliste comme si s'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il la voyait. Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom alors que cela ne s'était jamais produit auparavant. Une lueur étrange scintillait dans les yeux chocolat de la Gryffondor et sans que Draco ne s'en aperçoive, ses jambes effacèrent la distance qui les séparait. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à cinquante centimètres l'un de l'autre et se contemplèrent sans s'échanger un seul mot comme si une seule parole briserait ce lien éphémère qui se créaient entre eux. Telle une bulle ou un papillon, tout deux provisoires mais tellement beaux lorsque l'on pose nos yeux sur eux.

Les quelques centimètres restant s'estompèrent bien rapidement. Elle portait un parfum fruité et léger qui nous faisait respirer la fraîcheur de l'été. La passion s'évacuait par chaque pore de sa peau. Draco huma l'effluve qui perlait le cou de la journaliste et se laissa enivré et emporté par cet aromate. Puis, il respira la senteur agréable que diffusait sa chevelure aux teintes ambrées. Troublée, Hermione posa sa tête contre son torse. Surpris, Draco releva la tête mais ne se sentais pas le courage de brisé le silence qui régnait. Cette absence de bruit ne le gênait pas, bien au contraire. Mais il pensait que pour une fille aussi active qu'Hermione, cela devait être assez embarrassant de rester ainsi, sans la moindre agitation. Draco passa une main dans le dos d'Hermione afin de resserrer son étreinte. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il agissait ainsi mais une force intérieure le guidait et il était décidé à la suivre. Instinctivement, Hermione se rapprocha un peu plus de l'homme qui la prenait dans ses bras et murmura :

-Je n'aurais jamais crus qu'un jour je me retrouverai dans tes bras.

- Et moi je n'aurais crus qu'un jour je te demanderai l'autorisation de t'embrasser. Susurra Draco en lui relevant le menton à l'aide de sa main gauche.

Les yeux légèrement embuées, Hermione fixa la bouche de Draco et une sensation inconnue explosa aux creux de ses reins au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent d'abord comme pour voir celui osera franchir cette limite en premier. Ce fut Draco qui mena la danse. Ses lèvres capturèrent celles de la journaliste pour se sceller dans un baiser au début timide mais qui devint vite passionné. Un frisson parcourra Draco tandis que son rythme cardiaque augmenta considérablement. Leurs langues entamèrent alors une valse endiablée où aucune règle n'était dictée. Leurs lèvres, quant à elles, ne semblaient pas vouloir se détachées l'une de l'autre comme si cela faisait des jours, des semaines, des années peut-être, qu'elles avaient attendues cela. La salve de frissons qu'ils partageaient rendait l'atmosphère à la fois électrique et irréelle. A leurs yeux, ce baiser valait un chaudron entier de Félix Felicis et par ce fait, c'était la plus belle victoire qu'ils pouvaient remportés. Le Serpentard et la Gryffondor partageait un instant unique que rien ne pourrait perturber ; pas même le petit scarabée qui voletait en tout sens. Ils étaient unis alors que tout les opposait : leurs mondes, leurs familles, leurs fréquentations, leurs croyances.

Le doux contre le dur, le sucrée contre le salé, la femme contre l'homme, le bien contre le mal mais avant tout l'amour contre la haine…

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**To be continued**

_Reviews or not reviews ? _

Euh, je suppose que vous allez vouloir ma mort après avoir arrêter un chapitre à un endroit pareil ! Mais il y aura la suite bien entendus, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Euh, bon ben là les exams encore, pour le moment je me débrouille bien. Pas de notes en-dessous de la moyenne mais croisez les doigts pour moi.

Ps : je voulais dire que le passage des cigarettes je trouvais ça glamour mais je précise : Fumer tue ! Lol.

_**Note de la bêta**__ :_

_Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser auprès des lecteurs… J'ai été assez longue à corriger ce chapitre… et puis ensuite…. J'ai oublié de l'envoyer… T_T Je suis vraiment désolée de tous les problèmes que je cause…_

_Enfin pour en revenir à ce chapitre je le trouve sublime et vous remercie de tous le soutiens que vous apportez à Fabi car sans vous, les lecteurs, il n'y aurait pas de fic… Je vous embrasse tous très fort ! A la prochaine. Lixy._


	11. Chapitre 11

**Silver Serpentis**

Written by Dairy22

**Titre** : Silver Serpentis.

**Résumé** : Hermione Granger essais de prendre contacte avec son écrivain préféré, Silver Serpentis. Peu après, celui-ci répond à sa missive ce qui débouche sur une correspondance épistolaire. Qu'adviendra t-il de notre Gryffondor lorsqu'elle découvrira qu'il s'agit de Draco Malefoy ?

**Personnage principal** : Draco Malefoy ou Silver Serpentis.

**Couple** : Draco Malefoy / Hermione Granger (DM/HG).

**Genre **: Roman épistolaire.

**Sorte** : Romance / Général.

**Cadre** : Poste Tome 7 - comprend les références à tout les toms sauf le prologue -

**Muse** : SADE2, réponse à un défi publié sur le site " Patronus " réservé au fanfictions DM/HG.

**Correctrice** : Lixouille (Vivre par procuration).

**Fanfiction co-écrite** : Parce qu'on le vaut bien. Draco Malefoy / Luna Lovegood ( DM / LL )

**Impressario** : Marinex3 (définition : celui qui prend en main les intérêts d'un artiste, lui cherche des engagements, s'occupe de sa publicité, etc...).

**Nombre de chapitres prévus** : environ une vingtaine.

**Fréquence de publication** : toutes les deux semaines.

**Posté** **le **: --

**Communiqué **: Le samedi 3 janvier au soir, Robert a rendu son dernier souffle dans un râle épouvantable puis s'est éteint en rendant l'âme. Robert était un citoyen vaillant qui m'a fidèlement servis des années durant. Je lui rends un dernier hommage malgré qu'il soit mort au mauvais moment. J'avais tant à faire en cette fin de semaine que je l'aurais tuer de mes propres mains si il n'était pas mort ( ndrl : je me comprends ). En bref, je te souhaite bon vent au cimetière des ordinateurs usagés, détériorés et cassés… Banzaï !

Ps : je t'ai déjà trouvé un remplaçant ! Nouveau pc du nom de Callagan – hihi-

J'espère que cette fanfiction va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture à vous mes chers apprentis sorciers !

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**¤...Réponse aux reviews du chapitre précédent...¤**

- Collective

Coucou mes apprentis sorciers,

Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Enfin me direz vous mais les examens ne m'ont laissé aucun répit. Je suis vraiment heureuse et flattée que la totalité de ceux qui ont exprimés leur point de vue trouvent ce chapitre magnifique. J'ai vraiment fais de mon mieux. Merci encore à ceux qui adore ce que j'écris et qui persiste à me mettre des reviews à chaque chapitre telle que **MissAsu** et **Hinae San** ou encore ceux qui me félicite pour le travail que je fais comme **Dilouille**.

Dans le chapitre précédent, nous avons eu le droit à la rencontre entre le trio d'or. La première depuis deux ans. J'avais vraiment envie de les réunir. Cependant, ils obtiennent toujours le mauvais rôle. Je suis sincèrement désolé **Roze Potter** que tu trouve que j'ai vraiment mal interprété et écrit cette scène. Je n'ai pas réussis à rendre l'effet voulus. Ron et Harry devaient être remontés mais je n'ai pas su retranscrire leurs émotions à la perfection. Problème d'expression. Je suis consciente qu'Harry n'est pas du tout étroit d'esprit, d'ailleurs je l'admire pour sa sagesse. Cependant, il a su se montrer colérique par moment. Je ne trouve pas les mots… Quoi qu'il en soit je vais réparer mon erreur dès que possible **Elodu92**. Mais bon, il faut tout de même avouer que Ron n'est pas un mec qui a du tact comme le fait remarquer **TIGRIS 86**.

Aussi, la rencontre avec Amy a marqué un tournant décisif. Beaucoup se sont attachés à la fillette alors qu'elle ne fait que partie des personnages secondaires. Mais il semble important pour vous d'avoir de ses nouvelles donc je vais essayer de la réintégrer dans l'intrigue dès que je le pourrais **Fiind-love**. J'en profiterai pour exploiter le personnage de Pénélope Deauclair – contente de t'avoir convaincue à la pardonner **MiniMagiCcOulOurS** – La mère d'Amy doit surement avoir un tas de secrets donc c'est une porte ouverte.

En ce qui concerne les lettres envoyées à la rédaction de la Gazette du Sorcier je trouvais ça amusant **Justabook** de voir l'opinion des lecteurs. La seconde leçon s'est déroulée d'une manière originale même si le contenu de l'article était un peu banal – je te l'accorde **Roze Potter** – Mais je ne voulais pas rendre l'article extraordinaire. Je voulais abréger pour rendre l'histoire plus intéressante encore. J'ai préparé un article digne de ce nom plus tard, pour me rattraper.

Pour la relation entre les protagonistes il est vrai qu'elle a largement évolué puisqu'ils s'embrassent à la fin du chapitre- on a compris que tu étais heureuse **Camille Malefoy**, lol -. Au début, j'avais peur de mettre ce baiser dans ce chapitre puisque l'on pouvait penser que cela allait trop rapidement comme **Guignou**. J'ai encore plus peur quand je me remémore le contenus du chapitre onze – quelques lignes plus bas, ne perdez pas patiente – Je fais avancer les choses à ma manière mais la crainte me taraude. Et si je perdais toute crédibilité avec le déroulement de leur relation ?

Toute fois, la scène du baiser a été apprécié par plus d'un ; c'est ma seule consolation et ma fierté ! J'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour trouver les mots justes. Je voulais que cet instant, ce baiser, se démarque des autres, n'est-ce pas **Laurianne** ? Qu'il soit… spécial. D'ailleurs, **Titesouris** en a bavé – rire – Avis unanime, les lecteurs ont adoré la fin comme ma petite **Mèl **ou encore** Mademoiselle Else** !

Pour Rita, il est vrai qu'elle va compliquer les choses **Titsoleil **& **Le Rieur** .Mais cela était prévu depuis le début avec mon impressario, **Marinex3**. Donc on verra bien ce qu'elle nous réserve comme plan foireux ma chère **Milamalfoydu07**. La présence du scarabée en a alerté plus d'un étant donné qu'il s'agissait de Rita sous sa forme Animagus – et non **Littlebeattle**, ton insecticide ne servira à rien, mdr – Sinon, **Luxiole **et toi aussi** Sarah2405**, j'espère que vous n'allez pas être trop tristounettes quand vous vous apercevrez de la tournure des choses plus tard. Pour lire l'article de cette mégère il faudra attendre le chapitre suivant **Hachiko06**– je l'ai déjà écris et il est assez…virulent – Digne de Skeeter elle-même. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire Azura **Cavendish** puisqu'il fallait prendre position contre mes personnages favoris. Enfin bref, gros coup de conscience…

Ps : je voulais savoir si la réponse aux reviews vous intéressait ou non pour savoir si je dois continuer.

**Merci à ceux qui ont reviewer au chapitre précédent :**

**¤ Justabook ¤ Elodu92 ¤ MissAsu ¤ Fiind-love ¤ Hachiko06 ¤ Guignou ¤ Roze Potter ¤ Titesouris ¤ Dilouille ¤ Azura Cavendish ¤ Camille Malefoy ¤ MiniMagiCcOulOurS ¤ Mèl ¤ Milamalfoydu07 ¤ Littlebeattle ¤ Luxiole ¤ Sarah2405 ¤ Laurianne ¤ TIGRIS 86 ¤ Hinae San ¤ Titsoleil ¤ Mademoiselle Else ¤ Le Rieur ¤**

Merci aussi à ceux qui me mettent dans leur alerte ou qui me lisent tout simplement ! J'attends toujours une reviews de votre part ! – espère encore -

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

_Je tiens à dédicacer ce chapitre à ma correctrice, ma bêta, mon amie, Lixouille. Elle a été là depuis mes débuts sur ce site et j'espère qu'elle ne me quittera pas de si tôt. Elle représente beaucoup pour moi que se soit dans le monde fictif ou réel…_

**Chapitre 11**

Aimer est un verbe que seul deux lèvres savent conjuguer...

Draco avait achevé le baiser qu'ils partageaient lorsqu'il sentit que le manque d'oxygène se fit cruel. Il détacha ses lèvres de celles d'Hermione lentement comme pour savourer une dernière seconde leur saveur. Il ouvra les yeux doucement pour admirer le visage rayonnant de la Gryffondor. Elle papillonnait des paupières et avait la bouche entre ouverte comme stupéfaite de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Draco avait un sourire satisfait et fit un baiser esquimau à Hermione tout en observant de plus près la déclinaison chocolat qu'offraient les prunelles de la jeune femme.

-A ce que je vois ce baiser t'a plu.

Elle rougit légèrement et détourna son visage. Elle regarda par la lucarne et vit un insecte s'envoler à toute vitesse dans l'immensité de la nuit. Hermione fronça des sourcils mais ne se posa pas plus de questions. Elle reporta son attention sur Silver Serpentis qui la contemplait avec ce même regard pétillant. Elle n'avait jamais pu admirer auparavant les yeux de l'écrivain. Mais elle était persuadé que jamais cette teinte grisâtre n'avait scintillé de cette manière. Ses orbes métalliques étaient fascinants. Une couronne d'azur encerclait sa pupille pour s'étendre dans un large dérivé de couleurs, plus obscures encore.

-Encore songeuse…Hermione.

A l'évocation de son prénom, la jeune femme regarda le Serpentard avec intensité de telle manière qu'il puisse ressentir toutes ses émotions par le biais d'un seul regard. Il tenait toujours son visage entre ses mains et le scrutait de toute part. Il déposa un chaste baisé sur les lèvres d'Hermione puis se dégagea de l'étreinte qu'il avait provoqué. Il lui adressa un dernier sourire charmeur qui voulait certainement tout dire à la fois et dont les ondes traversèrent le corps de la Gryffondor, clouée sur place. Cependant, lorsqu'elle le vit s'éloigner son mutisme émotionnel s'envola.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne restes pas ?

Draco regarda la nuit par la lucarne qui balayait la pièce d'une brise légère et déclara :

-Il se fait tard. Je dois rentrer.

- Mais, tu peux rester ici. Il n'y a aucun problème je…

- C'est une invitation à passer la nuit ? Coupa le Serpentard. Tu me surprends de jour en jour. Je t'imaginais plus dans le rôle de la prude chevronnée qui quittera seulement sa ceinture de chasteté pour les noces.

- Bien sur que non que ce n'est pas une invitation à passer la nuit. C'est juste histoire de dîner ici et de discuter un peu. Alors tu restes ?

- Evidemment.

Draco s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche féline. Une fois à sa hauteur il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'embrassa encore une fois.

-C'est un cadeau pour te remercier de ton hospitalité.

- Je n'ose imaginer ce que cela doit donner le jour de Noël.

Ils s'observèrent une pénultième fois. Ce contact visuel fut interrompu par la jeune femme.

-Je vais préparer le dîner. La salle de bain c'est la porte du fond si tu veux te laver les mains.

Draco obéit sans émettre une protestation. Il se dirigea vers la porte que lui désignait la Gryffondor et pénétra dans la salle. Elle avait l'air petite mais confortable. D'épaisses serviettes lilas étaient suspendues sur un chauffage. Des savons de la même couleur étaient disposés de la sorte qu'ils formaient un parfait arc de cercle au dessus du lavabo, lévitant comme par magie. Dans des bocaux contenant des cristaux de sel de mers, des brins de lavandes avaient été placé et répandaient une délicate odeur fleurit. Le Serpentard ouvra le robinet d'eau chaude et fit glisser le liquide incolore sur ses mains. Il les savonna vigoureusement et se sécha les mains avec une des serviettes duveteuses de la Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'il réapparut sur le seuil de la porte, la Gryffondor vaquait à ses occupations. Il faut dire cet appartement était assez étroit ce qui le rendait multifonction. Hermione paraissaient fasciné par les bulles qui éclataient de son potage. Le chaudron émettait des volutes de saveurs qui ne laissèrent pas insensible l'écrivain. Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur le ventre de son hôte.

-Tu nous prépare quoi de bon ?

Hermione frissonna légèrement au moment où le souffle du jeune homme caressa sa nuque.

-Un velouté de carotte avec un filet de bœuf mariné à la sauce poivres. Dit-elle en désignant du menton une poêle qui crépitait sur le feu.

- Appétissant. Je peux t'aider en quoi que se soit ? Proposa l'ancien préfet.

- Malefoy qui accomplit des tâches ménagères ! Je demande à voir ça. Nargua t-elle.

- Crois-moi que je suis devenus plutôt débrouillard dans le genre célibataire chevronné.

Il lui laça un sourire espiègle et commença à explorer les placards de la minuscule cuisine. Quand il finit par tomber sur la vaisselle, il décida de mettre la table sous l'œil inquisiteur de la Gryffondor.

-Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais vus un homme à l'œuvre ?

- C'est juste qu'avec toi ça vaut le détour.

Elle actionna sa baguette magique et une soupière remplit de soupe se posa délicatement au centre de la table dans laquelle une louche vint s'y plonger en douceur. La table prête, les deux ennemis d'antan prirent place. Mais Draco insista pour faire asseoir la lionne, tel un gentleman.

-On ne doit pas connaître ça chez les Weasley. Fit remarquer Draco en s'asseyant à son tour.

Il vit aussitôt Hermione grincer des dents comme si on venait de lui faire avaler cul-sec un jus de citron. Il y avait sans doute un tabou marquer sur le nom Weasley, pensa t-il en avalant sa soupe. Le dîner ce fit dans un silence qui ne fut pas gênant pour autant. Ils échangeaient de temps à autres des regards complices que les mots ne pouvaient pas traduire.

Une fois le repas terminé, Draco était en train de faire place sur le canapé tandis qu'Hermione était en train de faire la vaisselle en faisant virevolter sa baguette magique. Pattenrond décida de montrer le bout de son museau à cet instant et jaugea d'un regard mauvais le Serpentard mais n'osa rien faire contre lui. Il se réfugia sous le bureau en cerisier de sa maîtresse, sa queue touffue se balançant au rythme de ses ronronnements.

Le Serpentard lisait tranquillement le numéro du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier lorsque la sorcière sortit de la cuisine, dans un tablier beige. Le Serpentard lui jeta un coup d'œil de curiosité afin de la détailler de la tête au pied. Mais il se dissimula vite derrière le périodique. La Gryffondor, qui était en train de se débarrasser de ses gants en peau de dragon, ne vit rien à son petit manège. Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce quand elle le vit prendre ses aises sur le canapé.

-Alors, on essais de voir ce qu'à écrit la célèbre reporter Hermione Jean Granger cette semaine.

Draco explosa de rire.

-Tu te donnes des titres honorifiques Granger ?... Hermione, pardon. Rajouta t-il en voyant son air furibond.

- Je plaisantais Malefoy, oups ! Excuse-moi : vieille habitude. Feignit la Gryffondor.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être mauvaise…

Hermione ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder la une. Draco supposa, d'après les tics nerveux de la jeune femme, qu'elle était encore susceptible lorsque cela concernait sa réussite professionnelle. Il jeta la couverture à ses pieds et se rapprocha d'elle, passant son bras autour de ses épaules avec un sourire espiègle.

Sans un mot, il se rapprocha un peu plus et attendit. Il dut attendre longtemps avant qu'elle ne daigne se préoccuper de sa présence. Mais il était plutôt patient. Au moment où Hermione tourna la tête dans sa direction, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Pour la sortir de sa torpeur, il déposa sa main sur la sienne. Hermione ne semblait pas désapprouver se rapprochement, au contraire, elle y mettait du sien.

Elle plaça son autre main libre sur l'abdomen du jeune homme et se surpris à faire le contour de ses abdominaux. Draco la laissa faire, il adorait sentir son doigt parcourir sa physionomie même si cela était à travers le tissus. Il se demandait si elle était consciente de ces gestes. Elle avait le regard dans le vague.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Granger ?

Elle fit une dénégation de la tête et planta ses yeux chocolat dans le regard de Draco. Cette fois, elle prit les devant et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris, Draco se laissa faire. Il aimait ce contact alors il décida de l'approfondir comme il pouvait. Leurs langues jouèrent ensemble au grand bonheur de leurs propriétaires. Une énième salve de sensations explosa au bas des reins d'Hermione qui se traduisit par un léger gémissement. Silver ne resta pas insensible et passa sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune femme pour être au plus près d'elle. Jamais il n'avait ressentit ça, même pas avec Pansy. De même pour Hermione, vis-à-vis de Ronald. Draco captura les lèvres de la Gryffondor et lutta contre la pression que subissaient ses poumons afin de préserver cet échange. Les gestes d'Hermione devenaient fébriles comme si le manque d'oxygène la rendait moins précise. A vrai dire, tout devenait floue autour deux. La seule chose dont ils avaient encore conscience s'était que leurs lèvres ne semblaient pas vouloir se séparer. Un aimant invisible les forçait à se lier. Au bout d'un moment, Draco pensa qu'il n'était pas raisonnable de prolonger ce baiser. Il ne fallait pas combattre la nature. Ils se séparèrent donc malgré eux et reprenaient leur souffle un peu bruyamment.

Pendant cet intermède, les manches du Serpentard s'était relevé, laissant sa marque des ténèbres bien visible sur sa peau laiteuse. On voyait clairement la tête du serpent siffloter d'un air menaçant prête à mordre à tout moment. Hermione, prenant peur, fit eut un léger soubresaut. L'inquiétude se lisait facilement sur son visage. Draco rabattit sa manche, furieux qu'elle aie vus ça. Il tourna la tête et se mura dans le silence.

-Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une surprise. Souffla Hermione en lui prenant la main.

Draco la détailla et aucune colère n'était visible sur ses traits. Ceci le rassura mais une émotion toute autre, le submergea. Il sentit les larmes lui montés aux yeux sans qu'il puisse lutter. Elle le consola en plaçant sa tête contre sa poitrine et en disant des phrases rassurantes.

-Je regrette tellement si tu savais… Murmura Draco alors que ses larmes s'étaient taries.

- Je sais. Répondit-elle.

Elle releva sa manche gauche où sa marque était cachée sous le tissu et posa son index dessus en réprimant un léger frisson. Combien de gens étaient mort au nom de cette marque ? Elle caressa le tatouage qui se mouvait légèrement. Draco la laissa faire, plutôt perplexe mais apaisé. Il planta ses orbes métalliques dans les yeux chocolat de la Gryffondor. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi proche d'un être humain. Il était perturbé par les sensations contradictoires qu'il ressentait à ce moment même. Soulagement, Désir, Anxiété, Répulsion. Il était effrayé de se sentir aussi attiré par une femme qui ne soit pas de son rang. Même si il avait mûris, les vieux préceptes inculqués pendant son enfance étaient encore ancrée en lui au fer rouge. Comment réagirait sa mère lorsqu'elle apprendra qu'il entretient une liaison avec Hermione Granger ?

Dans un effort surhumain, Draco dégagea son bras et se releva péniblement. Il prit son manteau et lâcha d'un ton bourru :

-Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps.

Stupéfaite, Hermione resta muette comme si il venait de lui enfoncer un poignard dans la poitrine. Pourquoi avait-il changé d'attitude aussi rapidement ? Merlin seul le savait. Il n'y a pas un instant le Serpentard se trouvait à ses côtés, dans son salon et quelques minutes après il avait passé le pas de la porte et avait transplané au bas de l'immeuble. Cette fois Hermione ne fit rien pour le retenir mais elle ne put faire de même pour ses larmes.

Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que Draco venait d'entré dans une lutte intérieure. Il avait longtemps haï les sang-de-bourbe. Aujourd'hui il s'était retrouvé en harmonie de l'une d'entre eux. Hier il se serait maudit pour avoir touché une Gryffondor. A présent, le Serpentard se demandait s'il y avait vraiment une différence entre eux. Après tout, Hermione et lui étaient sorciers, avaient étudié au même endroit, avaient vécus la même guerre certes, mais certainement pas avec la même conception…

Ses pas résonnaient dans Ferview Cross Road. Il devait être une heure du matin. Arrivée devant le numéro onze, Draco vit son voisin, Eric Quater, tondre la pelouse. Pour la raison qu'il ignorait, celui-ci ne le faisait jamais en plein jour. L'ancien Mangemort se pencha au dessus de la haie taillée avec un raffinement particulier et l'observa utiliser une machine Moldus. Lorsque Mr Quater aperçut Draco il éteignit aussitôt sa tondeuse à gazon et se précipita dans son garage pour la ranger. Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco entendit la sécurité électrique et le charme de protection s'actionnés. Eric Quarter, un Moldus travaillant dans les assurances, était marié avec Selma, une sorcière faisant de la vente par correspondance au service de Sorcière Hebdo.

Draco souffla et poursuivit sa route. La chaumière aux citrouilles se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres en face. Sur le seuil de sa porte, il vit un gnome de jardins lui proférer des jurons. Draco avait la certitude que les enfants d'Eric Quarter avaient été de très bons pédagogues dans le domaine. En effet, l'aristocrate voyait parfois dans la journée une cohue de gnomes traversés la rue à toute vitesse et se réfugier dans les tulipes de Mrs Quarter. Il sortit son trousseau de clef d'une poche intérieure de sa cape bleu marine et en glissa une dans la serrure. Une fois à l'intérieur, il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge magique mais rien n'avait changé. Il jeta sa cape sur le porte manteau et alla directement se réfugier dans sa bibliothèque. Il saisit un livre au hasard et se perdit dedans. Draco ne voulait pas repenser à ce qu'il venait de faire. Au fait qu'il était partit subitement de chez Hermione sans aucune raison valable. Il décida d'entamer un livre intitulé « Dom Juan » que lui avait conseillé un libraire Moldu. Il venait d'entamer la scène d'exposition lorsqu'il abandonna le livre et se prit la tête entre les mains. Sa conscience revenait au galop. Pourquoi s'était-il comporté comme un crétin né ? Pourquoi avait-il si peur… Si peur de quoi ? D'aimer ?

Il se redressa, l'air hagard. Il était surement en train de divaguer. Rien de ce qu'il disait n'était cohérent. Son cœur lui disait d'écrire à Hermione pour s'excuser. Pourtant, sa raison lui conseillait de se tenir à distance de la jeune femme. Son débat intérieur reprit avec autant de ferveur et il dut s'admettre vaincus par ses émotions au bout d'une demi-heure.

D'un pas chancelant, il saisit un morceau de parchemin et y griffonna une missive à l'attention de la journaliste. Il chercha longuement ses mots avant de l'envoyer via son hibou grand-duc, toujours aussi fidèle à son poste. L'oiseau prit son envole et prit moin d'une heure afin de trouver sa destinataire.

Pendant l'absence de Draco, la Gryffondor avait sombré dans le désespoir et s'était demandé ce qu'elle avait fait de travers durant cette soirée. Dès l'instant où elle avait touché la marque des ténèbres, Draco s'était montré différent comme si ses vieux démons avaient ressurgit.

Elle était en train de se préparer une tasse de café quand le volatile se glissa par la lucarne entre-ouverte afin de se déposer sur son bureau en bois de cerisier. Surprise, Hermione déposa sa tasse sur la table et détacha la lettre qui était attachée à la patte de l'animal. C'était une lettre de Silver Serpentis.

« Le 12 avril 1999.

Hermione,

Je te prie de m'excuser de mon attitude. Je suis quelqu'un de taciturne : il faudra faire avec. Pour me faire pardonner, je souhaiterai que tu me rejoignes demain sur le Chemin de Traverse à Fleury et Bott à quatorze heures.

Amicalement,

Draco. »

Amicalement ? Amicalement ? Hermione était scandalisé. Ils s'étaient embrassés à de multiple reprise et il osait utiliser le mot amicalement ? Furieuse, elle déchira la lettre en deux, en quatre puis en huit avant de la jeter dans sa corbeille à papier et de laisser ses larmes couler sur ses joues rosies par la colère. S'il croyait qu'elle allait venir après ce qu'il venait de lui faire, il se trompait lourdement. Hermione, hors d'elle, lança un coussin à travers la pièce qui effraya Pattenrond qui feula comme un dément avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain. Vexée, Hermione monta dans sa mezzanine et s'endormis avec énormément de difficulté…

Le lendemain matin, Draco se leva de bonne heure et décida de cultiver son jardin afin de se sortir les idées de la tête. Vers treize heures moins le quart, l'écrivain décida qu'il était temps de partir à son lieu de rendez-vous. Il transplana lorsqu'il atteignit la rue d'en face et un tourbillon d'images floues le comprima jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à destination. L'artère londonienne était comme à son habitude remplit d'une foule importante mais cela ne le déstabilisa point. Il était décidé à se faire pardonner par Hermione de sa conduite de la veille au soir. Même si elle ne lui avait pas répondus, il partait plutôt confiant. La devanture de la librairie était déserte mais il était en avance. Il attendit. Le quart d'heure passa et Hermione ne vint pas. Pourtant, elle était plutôt ponctuelle. Une demi-heure puis une entière passa. Au bout d'une heure et demie d'attente à arpenter les rayons du magasin, Draco se résigna à quitter les lieux. La déception flottait d'en l'air tel une odeur nauséabonde. Il sortit à l'extérieur, un capuchon sur sa tête. Il avait crus qu'Hermione, contre toute attente, viendrait. Mais non, elle lui en voulait encore pour la soirée d'hier. Draco hésitait. Il se demandait si cela serait sage d'aller la voir chez elle. Mais il n'était pas du genre à supplier à genoux et encore moins une femme…

Il marchait en direction du chaudron baveur avec l'intention de boire une chope de whisky pur feu lorsqu'il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Il leva les yeux. Son capuchon tomba. Son regard croisa celui du fâcheux et une onde glaciale les traversa. Il s'agissait de Pansy. Jamais une gêne aussi importante ne l'avait submergé depuis des années. L'ancienne Serpentard portait une robe violette qui faisait ressortir l'éclat de ses cheveux ébène et son ombre à paupière. Elle possédait la même silhouette filiforme que Draco avait tant aimé, avait tant désiré, avait tant côtoyé auparavant. Ankylosé, Draco n'osa faire un geste. Un sourire fendit néanmoins le visage de Pansy Parkinson.

-Ca fait un bail Draco.

Il ne répondit rien et poursuivit son chemin comme si il ne l'avait jamais croisé. L'écrivain fronçait des sourcils en signe de grande contrariété. Comment osait-elle lui adresser la parole après ce qu'elle lui avait fait ? Derrière lui, il entendit quelqu'un courir. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui saisit l'épaule et le fit faire volte-face.

-Tu ne peux pas toujours fuir tu sais. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas fuis le jour où tu as décidé que c'était finit entre nous deux. Cracha le Serpentard en lui lançant un regard emplit de dégout.

Surprise par tant de haine, elle vacilla légèrement avant de reprendre contenance.

-Tu ne pense pas ce que tu dis. Dit-elle. Le Draco d'avant n'aurait jamais…

- J'ai changé. Finit Malefoy. Mais le Draco d'aujourd'hui ne voudrait pas te donner la possibilité de t'en rendre compte par toi-même. On n'a plus rien çà faire ensemble.

- Tu sais bien que non. Nous sommes liés tout les deux. C'était décidé depuis notre naissance.

- A présent, je décide. Conclut le Serpentard à bout de nerf.

Choquée, Pansy se tut. Puis elle reprit la parole :

-Tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? Supposa-t-elle.

- Il se pourrait bien. Lança Draco d'un ton provocant.

Pansy ricana.

-J'en suis sur qu'elle ne te mérite pas. Au bout d'un moment, tu t'en rendras vite compte.

Draco bouillonnait de rage. Si seulement elle savait qu'elle avait installé en lui un doute. Pourtant, il se cacha derrière un masque d'impassibilité et ne laissa aucune de ses émotions filtrer. Il serra les poings et transplana jusqu'à son domicile. Il claqua la porte d'entrée de la chaumière aux citrouilles qui faillit sortir de ses gonds. Il était encore plus en colère contre lui-même que contre Pansy. Elle avait raison dans le fond. Il s'était laissé aller dans le monde périlleux des sentiments et il allait le payer cher. Si seulement Draco savait à quel point sa dernière pensée allait se réaliser rapidement…

Rita Skeeter se chargerait elle-même de le ramener sur la terre ferme.

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**To be continued**

_Reviews or not reviews ? _

Alors vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? Faites moi part de vos réactions avec une reviews – gentille ou non – Je vais faire mon possible pour mettre la suite au plus vite ! Bonne vacances à tous ! Je sais que ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent mais le prochain arrivera bientôt et j'essaierais de le faire plus long !

Note de la bêta

^^ bonjour (ou bonsoir…) à tous… Et bien voici un chapitre supplémentaire… J'avoue que celui-ci a demandé plus de travail que les autres pour notre chère Fabi… Mais elle a très bien travaillé encore une fois non ?

Eh bien je vous embrasse tous très fort et vous dit à la prochaine !!!!


	12. Chapitre 12

**Silver Serpentis**

Written by Dairy22

**Titre** : Silver Serpentis.

**Résumé** : Hermione Granger essais de prendre contacte avec son écrivain préféré, Silver Serpentis. Peu après, celui-ci répond à sa missive ce qui débouche sur une correspondance épistolaire. Qu'adviendra t-il de notre Gryffondor lorsqu'elle découvrira qu'il s'agit de Draco Malefoy ?

**Personnage principal** : Draco Malefoy ou Silver Serpentis.

**Couple** : Draco Malefoy / Hermione Granger (DM/HG).

**Genre **: Roman épistolaire.

**Sorte** : Romance / Général.

**Cadre** : Poste Tome 7 - comprend les références à tout les tomes sauf le prologue -

**Muse** : SADE2, réponse à un défi publié sur le site " Patronus " réservé au fanfictions DM/HG.

**Correctrice** : Lixouille (Vivre par procuration).

**Fanfiction co-écrite** : Parce qu'on le vaut bien. Draco Malefoy / Luna Lovegood ( DM / LL )

**Impressario** : Marinex3 (définition : celui qui prend en main les intérêts d'un artiste, lui cherche des engagements, s'occupe de sa publicité, etc...).

**Nombre de chapitres prévus** : environ une vingtaine.

**Fréquence de publication** : toutes les deux semaines.

**Posté** **le **: 14 février 2009 – **Joyeuse Saint Valentin **– Début de vacances pour moi !

**Communiqué **: Le samedi 3 janvier au soir, Robert a rendu son dernier souffle dans un râle épouvantable puis s'est éteint en rendant l'âme. Robert était un citoyen vaillant qui m'a fidèlement servis des années durant. Je lui rends un dernier hommage malgré qu'il soit mort au mauvais moment. J'avais tant à faire en cette fin de semaine que je l'aurais tuer de mes propres mains si il n'était pas mort ( ndrl : je me comprends ). En bref, je te souhaite bon vent au cimetière des ordinateurs usagés, détériorés et cassés… Banzaï !

Ps : je t'ai déjà trouvé un remplaçant ! Nouveau pc du nom de Callagan – hihi-

J'espère que cette fanfiction va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture à vous mes chers apprentis sorciers !

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**¤...Réponse aux reviews du chapitre précédent...¤**

- Collective

Coucou mes apprentis sorciers,

Je ne vais pas répondre aux reviews cette fois ci, juste faire une petite annonce. J'ai bien avancé dans les chapitres et je sais déjà quelle tournure cette fanfiction va prendre. Je vais à partir de maintenant répondre aux reviews par reply, donc finis les paragraphes interminable… Toutes les réponses seront dans ce chapitre : L'article de Rita, l'impact sur notre couple fétiche, ainsi que tout le reste.

Encore merci à ceux qui ont reviewer aux chapitre précédent :

**¤ AngeBlond17 ¤ Elodu92 ¤ Luxiole ¤ Azura Cavendish ¤ Milamalfoydu07 ¤ MiniMagiCcOulOurS ¤ Laurianne ¤ MissAsu ¤ Sarah2405 ¤ Dilouille ¤ Mèl ¤ Mademoiselle Else ¤ Camille Malefoy ¤ BloodyNessyZabini ¤ Hachiko06 ¤ Littlebeattle ¤ Titsoleil ¤ TIGRIS 86 ¤ Roze Potter ¤**

_**Newsletter**_** : **_avant de commencer le chapitre, je voulais signaler que vous allez surement me détester en voyant la tournure que ça prend. Bon ben, bonne lecture ! _

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**Chapitre 11**

Rita Skeeter était une fouineuse. Depuis son enfance, tout menait à croire qu'elle deviendrait une journaliste redoutable dans le monde sorcier, maniant aussi bien sa baguette magique que les mots. A l'affût du moindre potin, elle utilisait des moyens parfois illicites pour parvenir à ses fins. Depuis la promotion sociale d'Hermione Jean Granger, jamais elle n'avait été aussi déterminée à faire ses preuves au sein de la Gazette du Sorcier et à détruire la carrière d'autrui. En effet, elle considérait la Gryffondor comme sa rivale la plus dangereuse étant donné qu'elle marchait désormais sur ses plates-bandes. Rita était donc sur un siège éjectable et elle voulait prendre les devants pour éviter une fin funeste. Cependant, elle tenait depuis peu entre ses griffes acérées un scoop qui fera écouler beaucoup d'encre et de papiers. Elle connaissait la véritable identité du mystérieux Silver Serpentis et était bien décidé à proclamer la nouvelle. C'est donc d'humeur plutôt joyeuse qu'elle entama un article digne de ce nom qui lui offrirait la palme journalistique auprès des académies des lettres et métiers cette année.

Elle était allongée dans un large lit enroulée dans une couette tandis qu'un bras masculin lui encerclait la taille. En tournant un peu la tête, elle aperçut le visage endormis de Tom Salisbury, son amant, de vingt-ans son cadet. Elle sortit la plume à Papotte de sa table de chevet et passa la matière duveteuse sur le visage du jeune homme.

-Amour, réveille-toi. Susurra la journaliste.

Tom grogna de mécontentement et roula de l'autre côté le bras pendant à quelques centimètres du sol.

Rita s'assit en califourchon sur lui et murmura :

-Amour, j'ai quelques choses important à te dire.

-Laisse-moi dormir. Répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Rita leva un épais sourcil qui disparut sous sa frange. Il voulait jouer à ça ? Elle planta ses ongles dans son dos et hurla :

-Tu vas te réveillé oui !

Désorienté, il planqua ses mains sur ses oreilles en criant de douleur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il se trouve que j'ai un scoop et je voudrais t'en faire part. Finit-elle par dire d'une voix doucereuse.

La curiosité du jeune homme titillée, il se retourna lentement sans reverser sa maîtresse et la regarda lui montrant qu'elle possédait désormais toute son attention. Rita Skeeter se délectait de cet instant où elle avait le pouvoir et caressa langoureusement le torse de son amant.

-Tu vois qui est Silver Serpentis ?

-Qui ne saurait pas ? S'étonna Tom. Il est plus connu que Gilderoy Lockhart dans sa grandeur. Cet auteur c'est le Graal dans le monde littéraire.

- Oui, trêve de bavardage. Il se trouve que j'ai découvert qui il était vraiment. Annonça-t-elle avec un sourire démoniaque.

-Comment tu as pu ? C'est quasiment impossible ! Là où il est caché on ne peut pas le déloger. Argumenta Tom Salisbury.

- Grâce à cette petite fouineuse de Granger. Il se trouve qu'elle entretenait une correspondance avec lui depuis un certain temps. Je l'ai suivi et j'ai appris que c'était lui qui l'aidait à rédiger les articles qui la rendaient si populaire auprès des lecteurs. Je savais bien qu'elle était incapable de rédiger quoique se soit de correcte. Mais ce qui va plus t'étonné c'est de savoir qui se cache derrière ce fameux Best-seller. Il s'agit de Draco Malefoy, le criminel récemment réhabilité ! Tu imagines un peu le scandale que cela va faire quand les gens vont savoir qu'il s'est jeté corps et âme dans le repentir à travers son livre ? Tu crois que c'est le ministère qui a fait pression sur lui pour qu'il écrive une chose pareil ? Peut-être que l'état touche un pourcentage là-dessus et qu'en échange il est libre…

Rita Skeeter demeurait songeuse. Elle agita sa baguette magique et fit apparaître un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle étala sur le corps de Tom Salisbury.

-Tu seras mon pupitre. Expliqua t-elle.

Il se laissa faire, un sourire amusé scotché au visage.

-Ca à l'air bien partis. Plaisanta t-il. Comment est-ce que tu vas tourner ça ? Elle n'est pas censée savoir que tu l'as découvert.

- Et bien Tom, on va faire en sorte que si. Annonça la journaliste avec un sourire mauvais. Il se trouve que Silver et notre chère Hermione sont beaucoup plus proches qu'on ne puisse l'imaginer. Lorsque Mr Malefoy Junior verra mon article dans la Gazette il remettra aussitôt ses sentiments naissants en question ainsi que sa confiance qui lui attribut. Quoi de mieux pour déstabiliser l'ennemi ?

- Tu es vraiment diabolique. Concéda son compagnon.

Dans un grattement de plume quasiment inaudible, Rita Skeeter débuta son article sous les yeux emplis de malice de Tom Salisbury...

Rita venait d'arriver à la rédaction de la Gazette du Sorcier, un sourire satisfait collé au visage. Elle se concocta un bon café prête à envoyer des piques à Hermione mais elle constata qu'elle était absente. Il est vrai que la journaliste ne travaillait pas le jeudi après-midi. Cela sera donc d'autant plus facile pour publier son article.

Elle reposa son gobelet vide dans le réceptacle de la machine à café : Hermione s'en chargera. Elle fit volte-face et grimpa les escaliers qui menaient au bureau de Barnabas Cuffe, le rédacteur-en-chef. Rita ne prit pas la peine de toquer comme si elle avait déjà pris possession des lieux. A vrai dire, elle convoitait cette place depuis des années déjà. Mais elle cachait son ambition secrète à tout le monde même à son amant. Avec le scoop qu'elle avait entre les mains, sa nomination ne sera qu'une affaire de temps.

-Bonjour Barnabas. Je suis venu là pour vous soumettre un article.

Elle tendit avec nonchalance un rouleau de parchemin que son supérieur hiérarchique déroula et lut. Un air de ravissement vint allumer son visage habituellement terne.

-Vous êtes sûr de vos informations Skeeter ?

-Absolument sûr. Publié le dès à présent : dans un numéro exceptionnel.

-C'est justement ce que j'allais proposer. Allez vite ! Aux rotatives.

Le rédacteur en chef se leva avec un entrain qu'on ne lui connaissait pas et se dirigea vers la salle à impression…

Pendant ce temps, Draco était de retour chez lui, à la chaumière aux citrouilles. Une chouette effraie venait de lui apporter le numéro du jour et c'est avec une vague de curiosité que l'intitulé de la une le frappa. ..

_LE DANDY DINDON DE LA FARCE_

Après m'avoir accueillie dans le Hall de son coquet appartement, Hermione Jean Granger, reporter à la Gazette du Sorcier, m'emmène droit dans sa cuisine pour m'offrir une tasse de thé dégageant un agréable arôme de scoop, une part de tarte à rhubarbe et une fournée encore brûlante de ses derniers potins. A table, ma chère collègue et moi parlons de notre travail au sein de la Gazette du Sorcier puis nous abordons des sujets beaucoup plus passionnants qui me font trépignez d'impatience.

En effet, il semblerait qu'elle ait à partager une nouvelle qui défrai la chronique. Moi, Rita Skeeter, j'en ai entendus des scoops durant ma carrière. Mais j'ignorais que celui-ci serait particulièrement croustillant. Elle me tient en haleine pendant au moins une bonne demi-heure et finit par avouer : « Rassure toi, je ne t'ai pas fais venir pour rien : je connais la véritable identité de Silver Serpentis ! ». Je vois un sourire carnassier se dessiner sur ses lèvres et je sors d'emblée ma plume à Papotte afin de recueillir toutes les informations nécessaires pour mettre en place mon article. C'est celui que vous êtes en train de lire en ce moment même. Préparez-vous, calez-vous bien dans votre siège et accrochez votre ceinture : cela vaut le détour...

Tout commence le 7 mars lors de la publication du dernier ouvrage en liste de Silver Serpentis « Mars : dieu de la guerre, dieu des sorciers ». Notre reporter, Hermione Jean Granger, certifie être totalement tombé sous le charme de ce roman autobiographique. Il est vrai que ce livre avait tout pour plaire. Il parlait d'un sujet encore brûlant tout en mêlant un témoignage surement venus du camp des opposants. Une vraie denrée littéraire. Beaucoup se demandaient qui se cachait sous ce masque. Les paris les plus fous et les théories les plus saugrenues ont déferlés dans le monde de l'écriture sans qu'aucune réponse fiable ne nous parvienne. Aujourd'hui, je suis en mesure de vous la fournir. Le mystérieux Silver Serpentis ne fait qu'un avec le célèbre criminel Draco Malefoy.

Récemment innocenté de son triple homicide qui a fait couler beaucoup d'encre et de sang, l'ancien Mangemort semble établir son repentir dans l'écriture. Pour lui, écrire équivaudrait à une bonne thérapie à Sainte Mangouste. En relisant son ouvrage tous les passages prennent maintenant un sens particulier. Voici mon analyse :

**Aux yeux de tous, je naquis avec une baguette à la main et une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. J'étais destiné à devenir enfant soldat mais je dis qu'on est soit enfant, soit soldat ; surtout pas les deux à la fois. **(Silver Serpentis – chapitre 1). Il fait référence à son passer d'aristocrate sans aucun détour. Néanmoins, il tente de nous faire croire qu'il a été enrôlé contre son gré dans les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui. Comment peut-on croire une telle absurdité alors qu'il a activement participé à la guerre aux côtés de notre ancien ennemi national ? D'autres passages, aussi ambigües soit-ils, reflètent la personnalité schizophrène de l'auteur. **Les autres enfants enviaient ma place et moi la leur. La jalousie me rongeait au point que j'haïssais les orphelins.** Comment un garçon noble peut-il préféré la place d'un orphelin à la sienne ? Peut-être fait-il allusion à Celui-Qui-A-Survécut, du nom d'Harry Potter. « Nous savons tous qu'une haine sans égal c'est instauré entre eux dès leur première rencontre. Leurs points de vue sur le monde divergeaient trop. » Ecrit Werber Guiners, auteur des biographies de Ronald Weasley et du Survivant. Par ailleurs, Mr Barjow propriétaire d'une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse nous a confié « Je doute que Mr Malefoy Junior n'a pas aimé sa position de Mangemort : il n'a pas hésité à me menacer en me montrant son tatouage il y a plusieurs années. En plus, je me souviens qu'étant petit il suivait son père comme son ombre avec des yeux brillants de fierté. Sa vraie réplique miniature ». Ainsi, nous pouvons croire que le passage : **J'exécrais mon géniteur **est une pure fabulation de l'auteur afin que ses lecteurs s'apitoient sur son sort. « C'est donc à la suite de la lecture du premier chapitre que j'ai pris contacte avec lui. » Raconte Hermione. « Je ne pensais pas du tout qu'il allait me répondre. D'ailleurs, un jour il m'a proposé de venir à sa rencontre aux abords de Pré-au-Lard. Je m'étais dit que plus je restais à l'écouté et plus j'aurais de quoi faire un article appétissant.»

Et elle avait raison ! J'ai découvert par la suite qu'il vivait au village de Burbington Valley proche de Pré-au-Lard sur la rue Ferview Cross Road. Néanmoins, sa propriété ne possède pas la protection du ministère. Il est aussi facile d'y entrer que dans un moulin. Sa demeure, La chaumière aux citrouilles, ne comporte aucun contre maléfice ni charme de dissimulation. Je me suis longtemps demandé pourquoi mais en feuilletant les archives de son procès j'ai découvert qu'on lui avait confisqué sa baguette magique jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Sans défense, l'ancien Mangemort tente de se cacher de la communauté sorcière afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Son voisin Moldu du nom d'Eric Quater, marié à une sorcière, déclare : « Quand j'ai su que ce criminel allait emménager à côté de chez moi, on a tout de suite paniqué. Avec Selma – mon épouse – on a voulus déménagé à plusieurs reprises mais le Ministère de la magie nous a assurer qu'il était inoffensif à présent. C'est vrai qu'il ne nous a jamais cherché des noises. Mais un jour, je jure sur le caleçon de Perlimpinpin de l'avoir vu nous espionner par la fenêtre alors qu'il fumait sa cigarette. Une autre fois, il m'épiait par-dessus là haie du jardin à une heure tardive de la nuit alors que je tondais ma pelouse. Il n'est pas net ce type. Lorsqu'il vous regarde, on a l'impression qu'on va brûler en Enfer ou quelques choses dans le genre… Vous savez j'ai peur pour mes enfants. Ils reviennent de Poudlard pendant leur vacances et ma femme et moi nous leur avons interdis de faire un tour vers la propriété de ce tueur. C'est affreux comme situation : je n'ose même plus sortir comme bon m'en semblerait. »

De nombreux témoignages nous parlent de Draco Malefoy avec un certain dégoût ou une crainte prépondérante. Mrs Guipure du Chemin de Traverse dit « Un jour, il est venus avec sa mère acheté des robes de sorciers pour l'école. Il m'a carrément jeté à la figure celle que j'étais en train de lui faire essayer quand il a su que des Sorciers issus de familles Moldus se rendaient dans mon magasin ! »

Il est vrai que l'écrivain – si on peut appeler ça comme ça – a reçus des principes rigides durant son enfance. Il s'est longtemps crus supérieur à tous en les humiliant comme son cynisme légendaire lui permettait de le faire. Miss Granger était une de ses victimes favorites durant leurs études. Désormais, elle prend sa revanche en ôtant le masque du Mangemort. Par ailleurs, Hermione me raconte qu'elle a fait en sorte qu'il tombe sous son charme. Il est tout à fait normal de vouloir que cet être abject paye pour ces crimes. D'après un groupe de sorcier sa peine serait minime par rapport à ses actions. Justice sera surement faite avec la nomination d'Harry Potter au poste de Ministre de la Magie. Ronald Weasley, son porte-parole, s'exprime à ce sujet : « Il est vrai que le gouvernement a fait quelques bévues avec le classement des criminels de la guerre mais le plan Potter consiste à rééquilibrer la société. Une étude approfondie sera faite. Nous ne pouvons pas ignorer le fait que des citoyens tels que Malefoy ont commis des crimes et qu'ils s'en sont sortit quasiment indemne. Encore une fois, on ne pourra rien faire sans le soutient de la nation. Le vote devient une arme indispensable pour parer à ces injustices. »

Ma collège semble approuvée les dire de son ancien camarade de classe. C'est ainsi que le dandy qu'incarne Malefoy perdit toute crédibilité aux yeux de notre communauté lorsqu'il rejoignit les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui. A présent, il devient le dindon d'une farce montée de toute pièce par Hermione Granger.

Rita Skeeter, chroniqueuse à la Gazette du Sorcier avec l'étroite collaboration d'Hermione Jean Granger.

Pour plus d'informations et des réactions envoyez-nous un hibou à la rédaction.

Draco venait d'achever sa lecture et une haine sans pareil se répandit dans ses veines qui palpitaient au rythme de son cœur. Hermione s'était délibérément moquée de lui ? Etait-elle venue chez lui juste pour récolter quelques informations supplémentaires ? Avait-elle prit ses leçons pour une rigolade ? Jouait-elle un double jeu depuis le début ? Pourquoi s'était-il laissé lamentablement dupé ?

Il déchira l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier et la jeta dans la corbeille à papier de son bureau. Il martela sa table d'un coup de poing rageur et décida de se rendre dans sa chambre avec l'intention de fumer pour se détendre. Mais une fois à mi-chemin une horrible sensation de déjà vus l'envahie. Il avait fumé à sa fenêtre avec Hermione il y a quelques jours de cela. Une rage le fit hurler de douleur. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal à cause d'émotions ou plutôt de sentiments…

Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de la Gryffondor mais il savait qu'il tenait un minimum à elle. Et cela lui faisait peur. Peur qu'il se soit attaché aussi vite à une femme alors qu'il s'était promis de ne pas commettre la même erreur après sa déception avec Pansy. Peur de succomber à cette douce tentation qu'était l'amour. Peur de ressentir toute cette colère tout simplement parce qu'il avait fait ouvertement confiance envers quelqu'un. Peur d'avoir été un imbécile au point de ne rien voir.

Draco se laissa tomber le long du mur et se laissa pleurer. Pleurer comme il n'avait jamais fait depuis qu'il avait été envoyé à Askaban en voyant sa mère tomber d'effroi devant cette scène. Pleurer comme il n'avait jamais osé le faire depuis le jour où il était remplit de désarroi face à la tâche que lui avait confié Voldemort lors de sa sixième année d'étude. Pleurer comme il n'était pas permis à un homme de le faire selon les conventions. Il était secoué de sanglots incontrôlables tandis que de grosses larmes roulaient sur son visage devenu plus pâle encore qu'à son habitude. Il était énervé contre lui-même de réagir si piteusement à tout ça. De la déception, ce n'était que ça. Il essuya son visage, devenu humide, d'un revers de manche et se releva péniblement. Il regarda par la fenêtre, hypnotisé par le bruit. Une série de détonations retentissaient à l'extérieur.

Une foule de sorciers se tenait devant la chaumière aux citrouilles, baguettes brandies. Draco avait pu voir l'affluence en observant le spectacle par la fenêtre du premier étage. Beaucoup transplanaient dans sa rue, parfois il voyait des voisins se joindre à eux. Ils propulsaient des étincelles rouges au bout de leurs baguettes magiques en vociférant des insultes. Tout à coup, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Ils venaient de pénétrer chez lui alors qu'il n'avait aucune défense. Un vacarme assourdissant régnait au rez-de-chaussée tandis que la foule au-dehors diminuait peu à peu à l'extérieur. Au milieu de tout ce raffut, Draco entendit : « On aura ta peau Malefoy ! ». Il ne put se retourner qu'un sortilège de Lévicorpus le frappa en pleine poitrine et le souleva du sol, la tête en bas. Une sorcière mince qui devait avoir la quarantaine le regardait avec un sourire dément et hurla :

-Tu te souviens de ma fille espèce d'assassin ! Maëva Johnson ! Tu l'as tuée de sang-froid d'après ce qu'on m'a dit au ministère. Tu ne mérites même pas de vivre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi la société persiste à protéger des immondices telles que toi.

Trois autres sorciers la rejoignirent sur le palier du premier étage.

-Elle le tient ! Cria un grand sorcier barbu. Viens Katy on va le descendre en bas.

Draco se débattait de ses liens magiques mais rien ne fit. Il était prisonnier de cette bande de sorciers enragés. Une fois en bas, une ovation explosa. Tous les sorciers présents applaudissaient un air ravis emprunt sur leur visage déformés par la rage.

-On va s'amuser un peu. Comme il le faisait avec nos familles avant de les achever. Proposa un homme assez âgé vêtu d'une robe bleu turquoise.

Aussitôt, Draco se mit à pivoter dans les airs, la tête vers le sol, pendant une bonne minute entière sous les applaudissements de la foule. Tout devint flou et il avait le tournis. Au bout de son troisième tour, la sorcière qui l'avait mis dans cette position annula son sort et il s'écrasa sur le parquet de son hall. Il vomit immédiatement sans pouvoir se contenir.

-Mais c'est qu'il est sensible cet aristocrate de Malefoy. Nargua le sorcier barbu. On ne peut pas dire autant de mon frère, Manuel Ortegui. Tué parce qu'il possédait des informations capitales.

Il cracha au visage du Serpentard et lui donna un coup de pied au même endroit qui lui brisa le nez. Un groupe de sorciers, plus jeunes que les autres, commencèrent par ricaner de bon cœur en observant le spectacle. Soudain, une main munis d'ongles acérés lui empoigna les cheveux et le tira sur une distance d'environ un mètre. Draco était certain qu'une partie de sa masse capillaire devait maintenant se retrouver dans la main de son bourreau mais il resta silencieux, indifférent à la douleur. Un sort particulièrement féroce le fit trembler de toute part comme si on déversait sur lui une décharge électrique. Il serra sa mâchoire afin qu'aucun cris n'en sorte. Il avait l'impression que son cœur pouvait s'arrêter de battre à tout moment. La douleur se dissipa peu à peu et en ouvrant les yeux il vit une sorcière avec un visage horriblement familier.

-Tu as tuée ma sœur jumelle salopard. Alicia Tigg, ça te dit quelques choses ? Elle était enceinte de deux mois lorsque tu l'as assassiné.

La décharge recommença aussitôt. Ceci fut mêlé avec un autre maléfice qui le parsema d'aiguilles longues de plusieurs centimètres. La douleur était insupportable et il cria en se protégeant le visage. Avec le temps, les aiguilles s'enfonçaient encore un peu plus dans sa chair devenue rouge vive, laissant écouler du sang par terre. Un sorcier se pencha et déposa son index dans la marre d'hémoglobine.

-Le sang des Malefoy n'est donc pas bleu ? Plaisanta –il. C'est à cause de ça que vous vous êtes permis de considérez les autres comme de la bouse de dragon ?

Il lécha le sang du Serpentard avec une délectation sadique tout en plaçant son pied sur son visage meurtris.

-C'est ici qu'est ta place Malefoy. Sous terre avec les asticots.

Le pied de l'homme glissa jusqu'à sa gorge et il fit pression sur sa pomme d'Adam. Draco était sur le point d'étouffer et essayait vainement de desserrer l'emprise du sorcier. Au bout d'un moment de supplice, il s'écarta laissant place à une sorcière avec un nez crochus qui ressemblait fortement à l'idée que se faisait les Moldus d'elles.

-Coincé mon petit ? Croassa-elle d'une voix nasillarde.

Elle lui pinça les joues où du sang gicla à cause des trous fait par les aiguilles. Elle sortit une dague luisante de la poche de sa cape de voyage et la lui planta dans son bras gauche, là où devait se trouver la Marque des Ténèbres. Elle enfonça le poignard de toutes ses forces et arracha la manche de sa chemise tâchée de sang pour en voir les dégâts. Elle remua le couteau dans la plaie avec un air sadique collé sur son visage hideux. Draco, lui, hurlait de douleur alors qu'il avait subit le sortilège du Saucisson. Pendant ce temps, une femme pointa sa baguette sur lui et jeta le sortilège Aguamenti qui lui inonda le visage.

-Lave-toi de tes pêchers !

L'eau était rendus trouble par le sang. Une espèce de liqueur orangée coulait sur le parquet alors que Draco agonisait. Le poignard toujours enfoncé dans son bras qui le retenait au sol. Il avait sentis la lame transpercé son bras de part en part et il cria, crachota du sang, supplia devant l'assemblée hilare de sorciers.

-Tu les as épargnez les victimes que tu as tuées ? Pourquoi t'accorderions-nous cette faveur dans ce cas ? Cria la mère de Maëva Johnson en faisant jaillir une vingtaine de scorpions qui recouvrèrent le corps de l'écrivain en le piquant de toute part.

- S'il vous plaît… Souffla t-il. Je…

- Tais-toi ! Tempêta le grand homme barbu en l'assénant de coup de poing.

Draco encaissa les coups qu'on lui portait tandis qu'une marre de sang encore plus abondante s'étalait autour de lui. La sorcière au nez crochus lui enleva ses vêtements avec une haine sans vigueur. L'ancien Mangemort se retrouva nu dans son salon, tremblant de froid et de terreur. Il voyait déjà la fin arriver. La sorcière pointa sa baguette magique sur son corps et marqua au fer rouge les mots suivant s'en s'arrêter « Assassin… Assassin… Assassin… ». La sorcière et ses compagnons hurlèrent de joie devant leur travail. Un sorcier lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes alors que Draco sombrait dans l'inconscient.

-Ca t'apprendra à jouer au plus malin…

Désormais, l'horloge magique avait deux aiguilles pointées sur « En danger de mort », celles de Narcissa et de Draco. Le groupe de sorciers repartirent de chez Silver Serpentis, laissant derrière eux une maison désordonnée et un homme déshonoré...

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

o**O**0**…To be continued…**0**O**o

Bon ben voilà, là vous avez le droit de me détester. Parce que ça prend un tournant extrême. Je crois que dans toutes les fics que j'ai lus, Draco n'a jamais été autant torturé… Je suis vraiment méchante. Prochain chapitre à venir !

**Note de la bêta** :

Je trouve ce chapitre vraiment bien écrit… J'en tremble encore. Et vous ?

A la prochaine, et merci de continuer d'encourager Fabi !


	13. Chapitre 13

**Silver Serpentis**

Written by Dairy22

Pour me contacter :

**fabiola 93600 arobase hotmail . com **

**Titre** : Silver Serpentis.

**Résumé** : Hermione Granger essais de prendre contacte avec son écrivain préféré, Silver Serpentis. Peu après, celui-ci répond à sa missive ce qui débouche sur une correspondance épistolaire. Qu'adviendra t-il de notre Gryffondor lorsqu'elle découvrira qu'il s'agit de Draco Malefoy ?

**Personnage principal** : Draco Malefoy ou Silver Serpentis.

**Couple** : Draco Malefoy / Hermione Granger (DM/HG).

**Genre **: Roman épistolaire.

**Sorte** : Romance / Général.

**Cadre** : Poste Tome 7 - comprend les références à tout les tomes sauf le prologue -

**Muse** : SADE2, réponse à un défi publié sur le site " Patronus " réservé au fanfictions DM/HG.

**Correctrice** : Lixouille (Vivre par procuration).

**Fanfiction co-écrite** : Parce qu'on le vaut bien. Draco Malefoy / Luna Lovegood ( DM / LL )

**Impressario** : Marinex3 (définition : celui qui prend en main les intérêts d'un artiste, lui cherche des engagements, s'occupe de sa publicité, etc...).

**Nombre de chapitres prévus** : environ une vingtaine.

**Fréquence de publication** : toutes les deux semaines.

**Posté** **le **: 18 février 2009

**Communiqué **: Le samedi 3 janvier au soir, Robert a rendu son dernier souffle dans un râle épouvantable puis s'est éteint en rendant l'âme. Robert était un citoyen vaillant qui m'a fidèlement servis des années durant. Je lui rends un dernier hommage malgré qu'il soit mort au mauvais moment. J'avais tant à faire en cette fin de semaine que je l'aurais tuer de mes propres mains si il n'était pas mort ( ndrl : je me comprends ). En bref, je te souhaite bon vent au cimetière des ordinateurs usagés, détériorés et cassés… Banzaï !

Ps : je t'ai déjà trouvé un remplaçant ! Nouveau pc du nom de Callagan – hihi-

J'espère que cette fanfiction va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture à vous mes chers apprentis sorciers !

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**Merci à ceux qui ont reviewer au chapitre précédent : **

**¤ Camille Malefoy ¤ Mèl ¤ Luxiole ¤ Azura Cavendish ¤ Titsouris ¤ MiniMagiCcOulOurS ¤ Dioramanya ¤ Milamalfoydu07 ¤ Hachiko06 ¤ Dilouille ¤ Littlebeattle ¤ MissAsu ¤ LindWurm ¤ Virginie01 ¤ Fiind-love ¤ Sarah2405 ¤ Titsoleil ¤ Lovehermydrago ¤ Guignou ¤**

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤* **

**Chapitre 13**

Cela devait être une journée ordinaire. Une journée comme Hermione les aime. Mais bien que le soleil brillait de mille feu cette après-midi là, une menace planait, plus présente que jamais…

La journaliste avait rendez-vous avec le Serpentard à Fleury et Bott. Néanmoins, elle préféra se rendre sur son lieu de travail où elle se sentirait plus utile qu'à arpenter les rangées débordantes d'ouvrages poussiéreux. A vrai dire, ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Hermione de décliner une sortie culturelle. Mais son honneur de femme avait été bafoué avec la dernière lettre de Silver Serpentis. Amicalement. Ce mot lui trottait encore dans la tête. Comment avait-il pu manquer d'autant de tact à son égard ?

Hermione haussa les épaules se disant qu'elle avait très bien agit en ne venant pas sur le lieu de rendez-vous. Pourtant, quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas été tout à fait correcte. Cette missive venait d'une bonne intention ; après tout, il voulait juste se faire pardonner. Ce petit souffle de conscience ne tarda pas à disparaître. En effet, la Gryffondor imagina l'illustre Draco Malefoy attendre comme un benêt une femme qui ne viendrait pas au rendez-vous qu'il avait fixé. Un sourire narquois s'esquissa sur son visage qu'elle le recouvrait d'une mince couche de fond de teint. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans son miroir de sa salle de bain avant de sortir de son petit appartement. En descendant deux étages plus bas, elle croisa Mrs Boxam et Olivier Pye qui tenaient une conversation animée. Quand elle arriva sur le dernier pallier, la concierge lui adressa un sourire radieux qui n'avait pas apparut sur ce visage ridé depuis des lustres. Olivier aussi semblait aux anges. Ils tenaient entre ses mains l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Merveilleux article Hermione.

Il lui fit une brève accolade et se détacha d'elle.

-Je dois y aller. C'est mon jour de visite pour Amy. Expliqua t-il en sortant, sa cape virevoltant derrière lui.

- N'oubliez pas de venir prendre le thé dès que vous voudrez mon cher Olivier ! Lança Mrs Boxam en se redressant sur ses pantoufles roses pour le voir disparaître par la porte d'entrée de la copropriété.

- Bon et bien moi aussi je dois aller au travail. Finit par dire Hermione un peu déboussolée par cet intermède.

Elle franchit le pas de la porte et transplana à son tour vers la rédaction de la Gazette du Sorcier. Là bas, une effervescence hors du commun agitait les employés. Des farandoles d'hiboux tournoyaient d'un air menaçant au dessus des bureaux. Paul Carter, Cynthia Clein et Boso le photographe essayaient d'en attraper au vol. Par ailleurs, Parvati Patil était sortit de son secteur afin de les aidés. Joey, quant à lui, était en train de discuter avec trois membres du ministère du département de la justice magique. Pendant ce temps, Rita Skeeter tenait une interview à Sorcière Hebdo avec un petit air suffisant qui la rendait vraiment antipathique. Hermione était perplexe. D'où venait toute cette agitation ? Pourquoi Tom ne lui avait pas encore lancé sa réplique acide de la journée et se contentait de la regarder avec un sourire goguenard ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être bien plus important pour Parvati que de répondre aux courriers du cœur ? De quoi Joey, responsable du secteur politique, pouvait être chargé ? Quelles étaient les raisons de la satisfaction apparente de Barnabas Cuffe ?

Une bouffée de curiosité piqua la journaliste. Il lui fallait une réponse à ses questions. Malheureusement pour elle, ce fut Rita Skeeter qui s'en chargea la première, à la vue de son air consterné.

-Je vous présente ma collègue, Hermione Jean Granger, sans qui cet article n'aurait pu naître. Déclara Skeeter en tendant un bras pour la désigné devant le par terre de journalistes.

Un flash éblouissant aveugla Hermione tandis qu'un nuage verdâtre l'entourait du à un appareil photos magique. La Gryffondor toussa bruyamment avant de demander d'une voix enrouée :

-Mais de quel article parlez-vous ? Je n'ai pas encore soumis l'article sur la coupe du monde de Quidditch au rédacteur-en-chef.

Rita sourit. Pas d'un sourire bienveillant comme le faisait Dumbledor. Mais d'un sourire qui reflétait toute la perfidie du personnage.

-Et bien ma chère Hermione, vous êtes frappée d'amnésie ou je me trompe ? Je parle bien évidemment de l'article concernant la véritable identité de Silver Serpentis voyons. Clama Skeeter devant la horde de journalistes en furie.

Hermione pâlit. Malgré son fond de teint, son visage devint livide et blême. Elle se détacha de Rita et ses acolytes alors que Tom Salisbury riait aux éclats. Tel un fantôme, Hermione se dirigea vers l'arrière salle ignorant les cris de Paul Carter qui la suppliait de venir l'aider à détacher le courrier. Les rotatives de la presse à papier tournaient à une vitesse folle comme un tourbillon sans fin. Hermione tendit la main pour saisir un exemplaire du jour et elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien loin la cause de ce désordre. Tout était étalé à la une du journal.

-Le dandy dindon de la farce. Murmura Hermione stupéfaite.

Elle lut l'article jusqu'au bout avec difficultés mais ne pu empêcher ses larmes de coulées. Ainsi, le secret de Draco n'avait pas été préservé. Et la note de la fin indiquait à tout le monde qu'elle avait volontairement divulgué ses informations. Comment réagira Draco face à cela ? A-t-il déjà lus ce ramassis de mensonges ? Pour en être sur, elle devait allée le voir dès à présent. Elle devait lui expliquer par elle-même cet énorme malentendu. Il ne devait pas la croire capable, d'une si immonde trahison. Jamais. Elle rassembla tout son courage alors qu'elle déchirait avec rage le périodique et le jeta à ses pieds avant de s'en aller. Au dehors, elle transplana jusqu'à la chaumière aux citrouilles en essayant de rassembler des arguments convaincants à l'adresse de l'écrivain.

Arrivée à destination, un contraste saisissant la frappa. La rue de Ferview Cross Road n'était plus ce qu'elle était, comme si un bombardier avait semé quelques graines sur son passage. Des mottes de terre avait été retournée et des poubelles renversées. Les boîtes aux lettres de quelques riverains semblaient avoir été arrachées comme si un colosse les avait cueillit sur son passage. Mais l'horreur planait sans aucun doute au-dessus de la maison de Silver Serpentis. En effet, une version burlesque de la marque des ténèbres flottait d'un air paresseux parmi un ciel trouble constellé de nuages opaques. Quelqu'un avait surement lancé le sort Finite Incantatem afin de déstabiliser la météo à cet endroit précis. La différence météorologique était saisissante. Sur le trottoir d'en face, où se trouvait Hermione, un soleil rayonnant cognait contre sa nuque alors qu'une pluie torrentielle s'battait sur la chaumière aux citrouilles.

La Gryffondor courut vers l'entrée où la porte avait été sortie de ses gonds et vacillait dangereusement contre le mur du fond. Livres et cousins avaient été éventrés et les meubles renversés. Mais Hermione fit une découverte macabre. Allongé face contre le sol, Draco tremblait, nu. Il avait été lacéré de coups graves et un poignard avait été enfoncé dans son avant-bras gauche, tailladant son signe d'appartenance aux Mangemorts. Des bleus, virant parfois au violet, ponctuaient son corps et sa lèvre était légèrement enflée. Sa peau diaphane était marquée de toute part du mot « assassin » qui révulsa la Gryffondor. Elle s'approcha du corps inanimé du Serpentard et déposa sa main sur sa poitrine afin de pouvoir mesurer son pouls. Hermione paniqua quand elle s'aperçut qu'il était vraiment faible, voir quasi inexistant. Elle appliqua quelques sortilèges de guérisons qu'elle avait appris durant sa quête des Horcruxes mais les blessures restaient profondes. Hermione du retirer le poignard du bras de l'écrivain ce qui l'arracha une moue dégouté. Le poignard était recouvert d'un sang écarlate qui perlait sur le parquet ciré.

D'un coup de baguette magique, elle fit apparaître son patronus de la forme d'une loutre argentée et l'envoya apporté un message à Sainte Mangouste, l'hôpital des sorciers. Elle se précipita vers le porte manteau et en extirpa la cape bleu marine de l'écrivain qu'elle attacha solidement autour de lui et le souleva avec peine. Elle le traina jusqu'à la cheminée et saisit une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Une fois tout les deux à l'intérieur du foyer, elle jeta les grains à ces pieds et formula sa requête. Un nuage vers émeraude les amena tout deux où ils le désiraient.

Paniquée, Hermione regarda fébrilement à droite et à gauche afin de distinguer un Médicomage parmi les patients qui regardaient l'arrivée d'Hermione avec curiosité et inquiétude. Elle se précipita vers l'accueil en déposant au passage Draco sur un siège. Les yeux clos, la tête inclinée, on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait ainsi. Sauf qu'il avait d'énormes tâches de sangs qui transperçaient l'étoffe de sa cape bleu marine, rendant le tissu noir d'encre par endroit. Hermione lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de parler en toute hâte avec l'hôtesse d'accueil qui était occupé à se limer les ongles avec un air las qui ne pouvait se dissolver de son visage.

-C'est pourquoi ? Dit-elle d'une voix grinçante légèrement agressive.

-Mon ami est blessé. Il faut le soigner.

-On est dans un hôpital : je crois que cela fait partit de nos attributions. Répliqua l'infirmière. Nom ?

- Pardon ? S'enquit Hermione.

- Il me faut le nom de votre ami avant qu'il ne soit admis : c'est dans le règlement.

- Mais cela ne peut pas attendre. On lui a porté des coups graves et…

- Vous perdez encore plus de temps en débattant sur le contenu du règlement.

-Il s'appelle Draco Malefoy.

L'infirmière demeura stupéfaite et son regard devint oblique. Sur le standard était étalé la Gazette du Sorcier, une photographie de Draco, le teint blafard, derrière les barreaux en guise d'illustration. L'estomac de la journaliste se retourna et elle eu un affreux gout de bile qui lui remontait le long de la gorge.

-Je vais prévenir le directeur…

- Qu'est-ce que le directeur à avoir à faire là-dedans ?

- Il s'agit d'un criminel si vous l'avez oublié et je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon emploi en faisant une faute professionnelle.

- Perdre votre emploi est une calamité mais perdre une vie vous importe peu. Lança Hermione sur un ton dégouté. Ecoutez-moi bien sale petite arriviste sans cervelle, vous allez remplir le fichier d'admission sans protester sinon je tâcherai de faire un article odieux sur l'organisation de Sainte Mangouste. Et là, ça ne sera pas seulement votre boulot que vous perdrez mais toute crédibilité.

L'infirmière se tortilla dans son siège et agita sa baguette magique. Un dossier bleu turquoise surgit de nulle part ainsi que deux Médicomages qui prirent en charge Draco, toujours installé dans la salle d'attente. Ils le soulevèrent délicatement comme on l'aurait fait avec un nourrisson et l'installèrent dans un brancard.

La Gryffondor, fière de son petit effet, toisa l'infirmière qui maugréait des injures dans sa barbe. Elle eut un petit pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle vit le Serpentard partir vers le bloc opératoire.

Hermione restait donc seule, au milieu d'une salle froide et peu accueillante. Elle décida d'arpenter les couloirs sinueux de l'hôpital comme un spectre cherchant justice. Tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle lui semblait sans aucun intérêt comme si le cœur du monde s'était arrêté depuis le moment où Silver Serpentis était suspendus entre la vie et la mort. Cette simple pensée attrista encore plus la Gryffondor. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter l'idée qu'il puisse mourir, à cause d'elle, de sa négligence. Et la dernière image qu'il aurait d'Hermione serait d'une femme perfide et vengeresse. Des larmes tombèrent sur ses joues rosies par les émotions. Elle s'affala contre un mur où un tableau était accroché. Le personnage du tableau lui proféra des injures lorsqu'elle s'appuya contre sa toile. Hermione n'avait même plus la force de parler ou d'exprimer sa colère. La haine qui bouillonnait en elle tel un feu sempiternel. Qui avait pu commettre un acte d'une telle barbarie ? Quels monstres vivaient encore en liberté dans la communauté sorcière ? Au nom de quoi Draco avait-il souffert le martyr ?

La jeune femme sanglota de plus belle, son visage entre ses doigts graciles. Elle était au troisième étage, près d'une porte donnant accès à une des nombreuses chambres. En se retournant, Hermione se retrouva face à un petit écriteau : « Résidence des blessés et malades de la guerre – Série C22, femmes. » Elle tourna la poignée ouvragée de la porte et glissa à l'intérieur. Son instinct guidait ses pas qui claquaient dans l'air anormalement glacé. Si elle ne s'était pas trouvée dans un état second, elle aurait pensé qu'un simple bruit aurait pu alerter l'étage tout entier. Elle s'avança dans la chambre plutôt austère et remarqua que trois lits à baldaquins avaient été disposés contre le mur, alignés. Une femme était assise sur un tabouret grossièrement taillé et coiffait une poupée en murmurant des paroles inaudibles, les yeux dans le vague. Une autre, un peu plus loufoque, secouait les rideaux en parlant avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme dans une langue qui semblait étrangère pour tout être humain. Mais le plus surprenant aux yeux d'Hermione demeurait la dernière patiente, allongée dans le lit du milieu. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille, il s'agissait de Narcissa Malefoy. Elle semblait immobile et fixait le plafond, impassible à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle avait de longs cheveux immaculés qui n'avaient pas du être coupés depuis des années et sa peau diaphane laissait entrevoir ses veines bleuté par endroit. Son corps chétif reposait dans une robe de chambre blanche immaculé qui lui donnait une allure spectrale. Pourtant, son lit avait l'air plus soigné et plus personnalisé que les deux autres. Hermione en déduit que quelqu'un passait souvent la voir. Un pot de bourgeons de mandragores gazouillait tranquillement sur la table de chevet où un médaillon vert émeraude serpentait autour du vase. Scotché contre le mur, une photo en noir et blanc contrastait avec la peinture rose saumon. Elle représentait trois petites filles souriantes qui portaient les uniformes de Poudlard. Sur leurs poitrines était brodé le sigle d'appartenance à Salazar Serpentard. Les deux plus âgés possédaient de larges boucles brunes qui les confondaient alors que la plus jeune, au milieu de la photographie, était blonde. Hermione ne pouvait se tromper, il s'agissait de Bellatrix, Andromeda et Narcissa : les trois sœurs Black. A l'arrière plan, le Poudlard express laissait échapper ses habituels panaches de fumée.

Hermione s'assit doucement sur une chaise se trouvant non loin du lit de la malade. Elle observa le visage de la mère de Draco en silence. Puis, elle lui saisit la main et pleura à chaude larme cherchant du réconfort auprès d'autrui. Narcissa resta immobile. Comme si on avait l'habitude de lui prendre la main et de pleurer sur son corps inanimé et chétif. Hermione se laissa aller pendant de longues minutes avant de murmurer :

-Votre fils… Draco… Il est ici, blessé. Je ne sais pas si vous m'entendez mais je voulais que vous sachiez que je prendrai soin de lui alors vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez.

A la grande surprise d'Hermione, la femme qui parlait avec les rideaux s'approcha d'elle, d'un pas feutré et lui chuchota :

-Malade ?

- Non je ne suis pas malade. Il s'agit de son fils. Expliqua la journaliste en séchant ses larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir.

-Vient souvent.

La patiente pointa du doigt la photo et déclara :

-Lui.

Aux yeux d'Hermione, ses simples paroles lui mirent le baume au cœur. Elle savait qui était « lui ». Elle savait qu'il avait toujours aimé et protégé sa mère quoi qu'il advienne. Elle savait aussi qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas et que par ce fait, il venait souvent. Hermione adressa un sourire reconnaissant à la femme qui se trouvait en face d'elle et s'en alla sans un mot. Comment une femme qui semblait avoir perdus la raison aux yeux de tous pouvait dire des choses aussi censées ? Le cœur d'Hermione chauffait. Il venait souvent. Il n'avait pas abandonné tout espoir. Il se battait contre la maladie. Pour l'amour de sa mère. Pour préserver sa madeleine de Proust. Sa pomme d'amour…

En descendant les escaliers afin de retourner à l'accueil, elle tomba nez à nez avec la personne qu'elle s'attendait le moins à voir dans un moment pareil. Harry Potter.

Ses cheveux semblaient plus ébouriffés que d'habitude et ses lunettes étaient recouvertes de suie. Sa cape pourpre faisait ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux vert qui scintillaient comme deux émeraudes. Il restait là, quelques marches plus bas, regardant Hermione qui avait encore les yeux embués par sa tristesse. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, elle dévala les dernières marches et se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami qui faillit tomber à la renverse. Elle pleura. Harry resta silencieux. Il savait que cela avait un rapport avec l'hospitalisation de Malefoy. Il avait reçut dans la journée la Gazette et avait été surpris de lire l'article de Skeeter. Mais ne connaissant que trop bien cette journaliste sans scrupule, il se doutait bien que cela était basé sur un ramassis de mensonges. Ron aussi en était venu à cette conclusion. Pourtant, il gardait espoir en lui qu'Hermione s'était vengé de leur ennemi d'antan. Plus tard, ils avaient reçus un communiqué de Sainte Mangouste les avertissant de la situation actuelle. Harry s'était précipité sur les lieux par cheminée portative alors que Ronald réglait les détails de dernières minutes au ministère, le rejoignant plus tard. Ce scandale prenait des tournures encore plus catastrophiques qu'on aurait pu le penser. La santé et la sécurité d'un citoyen étaient en péril. Même si il s'agissait d'un ancien Mangemort, Harry ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un ait dû subir cet affront. Au moment où il décida d'aller voir l'état de Malefoy par lui-même, il tomba sur Hermione en pleure.

-Calme-toi, ça va aller. Souffla t-il en lui passant une main réconfortante dans son dos.

- Tout est de ma faute. Hoqueta la Gryffondor.

- Viens on va s'asseoir, tu vas tout m'expliquer.

Harry prit la main de sa meilleure amie comme si ils ne s'étaient pas disputés récemment. Il l'assit sur une des chaises bancales se trouvant dans le couloir désert et s'installa à ses côtés.

-Je sais bien que Skeeter n'est pas digne d'avoir le titre de journaliste. C'est plutôt un rapace. Alors je voudrais ta version des faits Hermione. Je pense que tu seras plus en paix avec toi-même lorsque tu l'auras dit de vive voix. Et quoi que tu puisses me dire je ne me mettrai pas en colère. J'ai été vraiment odieux avec toi la dernière fois. Je me suis montré puéril alors qu'il ne s'agissait juste d'un article sur les sang-purs. En fait, j'ai eu tord sur toute la ligne. Pardonne-moi.

Hermione demeura stupéfaite.

-Oh Harry !

Elle lui saisit le cou et se mit à sangloter de plus belle.

-Hermione… _Hermione_… HERMIONE !

La jeune femme relâcha son emprise consciente qu'elle était sur le point de l'étrangler. Elle rougit faiblement et rit sous cape.

-Bon dis-moi la vérité maintenant. Qu'est-ce que Malefoy à avoir avec toi ?

- Et bien je…

Devait-elle vraiment lui dire tout ce qu'il se passait ? Pouvait-elle lui faire totalement confiance ? Comment réagira t-il lorsqu'il entendra le fin mot de l'histoire ? Et Ron ? Lui tournerait-il définitivement le dos ? Hermione prit une bouffée de courage et commença par dire :

-Quoi que je dise, quoi qu'il se passe je t'en prie ne m'interromps pas et ne pose pas de question. Un autre jour si tu veux mais pas maintenant. Je ne serai sans doute pas capable d'y répondre convenablement… L'article de Skeeter à raison sur certains points, tout a commencé le 7 mars à la sortie du livre de Silver Serpentis. Tu sais bien que depuis la publication de son premier ouvrage j'ai toujours adoré cet auteur. D'ailleurs, pendant nos pauses à l'école des aurors je ne me lassais pas de relire certains passages. J'attendais donc son autobiographie avec impatience. Je l'ai acheté et lu. Mais dès les premières pages j'ai vraiment été touchée et j'ai tenté de prendre contact avec mon auteur favori. Cela a prit un peu de temps avant que ma lettre ne lui parvienne mais cela s'est finalement fait. A partir de ce moment là, nous avons entretenu une correspondance épistolaire. Je recevais des lettres de lui plusieurs fois par semaine. Et un beau jour, il m'a proposé de le rencontrer non loin de Poudlard. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai immédiatement reconnu Malefoy. Bizarrement, il ne m'a pas fallut longtemps avant d'encaisser la nouvelle. Silver Serpentis et Draco Malefoy ne faisaient qu'un. Nous avons passé l'après-midi ensemble et ça a été assez agréable. Ensuite, il m'a proposé de m'aider afin d'exploiter mon esprit journalistique : il faut dire qu'il en connaissait plus que moi dans le domaine littéraire. J'ai donc accepté son aide… Il m'a invité chez lui pour travailler. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu concocter cet article sur les sangs-purs même si l'idée venait de moi. Il y a deux jours je suis allée chez lui pour une autre leçon. Tout s'était très bien passé. En plus, je l'avais invité chez moi. Sauf que une fois sur place quelques choses s'est produit. Quelques choses que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avons pu contrôler… Nous nous sommes… embrassés. C'était vraiment étrange parce que Malefoy a toujours été quelqu'un que j'ai haï et qui me le rendait bien. Mais là tout était différent comme si chacune de nos barrières s'étaient brisées en éclats et qu'il n'y avait plus que lui et moi. Après quoi, il est resté un peu à la maison. Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien. Cependant, il a complètement changé d'attitude d'une minute à l'autre. Comme si il était revenu sur terre. Il est partit. Partit sans se retourner. Et la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tôt, allongé par terre et criblé de blessures… Je ne pourrai pas décrire ce que j'ai exactement ressentit à ce moment là. De la peine mélangé à de l'effroi et quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond encore… Harry, j'ai peur que se soit de l'amour... Je suis effrayé à l'idée d'être tombée amoureuse d'un homme qui m'a toujours détesté. Et aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Maintenant que Rita à publié cet article, tout le monde et lui y comprit doit croire que cette relation ne m'a servi que pour me venger. J'ai peur qu'il ne veuille plus m'adresser la parole après tout cela. Pourtant, ça serait compréhensible. Il doit me prendre pour ce que je ne suis pas : une traîtresse. Harry je suis désemparée, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Il est là, entre la vie et la mort à cause de la bêtise des gens. Et moi je suis ici, à m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je ne mérite même pas ton attention. Je ne suis rien comme Ronald l'a si bien dit. A quoi bon lutter ?

Hermione se battait avec elle-même pour ne pas pleurer une énième fois. Harry, quant à lui, semblait perplexe plus qu'autre chose. Il finit par dire :

-Ecris-lui une lettre. C'est bien par là que tout à commencer n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme releva son visage rougis vers son meilleur ami qui lui souriait faiblement. Elle savait que désormais Harry serait de son côté et qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait à l'égard du jeune écrivain et que leur lien d'amitié n'en souffrirait point. Le brun se leva et prononça d'une voix morne :

-Prends soin de toi Hermione. J'en suis sur que ça finira par s'arranger. Nous nous reverrons d'ici peu. En attendant je dois aller voir comment se porte Malefoy et me charger de sa sécurité. Ron arrivera d'ici peu, si tu le croises je crois que ça vous fera un bien fou à tout les deux de discuter histoire de mettre de côté vos rancœurs du passé. A bientôt.

Il disparut au coin d'un couloir sinueux qui devait conduire au bloc opératoire. Hermione tremblait comme une feuille. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre tout ce qui venait de se passer dans un ordre précis. Draco, son agression, l'hôpital, Harry…

D'un coup de baguette magique, elle fit apparaître une plume quelconque, de l'encre, un rouleau de parchemin ainsi qu'un support. Hermione rassembla son courage et son lexique afin de trouver les mots justes pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Chose qui n'était pas très aisé quand on venait d'être chamboulée sentimentalement parlant. Jamais elle n'avait écrite une lettre de ce genre. Jamais auparavant elle avait dû coucher ses sentiments sur un papier. La journaliste pensa qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre à présent : Harry avait raison. Elle trempa la longue plume dans son encrier et traça la première lettre de sa missive :

« Le jeudi 13 avril 1999,

Dans un couloir désert de Sainte Mangouste. Loin de toi, loin de tout…

Silver,

Je viens de retracer notre histoire à vive voix sur épaule consolatrice. J'aurais aimé que ce soit la tienne Silver. J'aurais désiré que tu me dises en cet instant même que tout se passera bien. J'aurais rêvé que tu m'embrasse encore une fois. Mais tu n'es plus là. Je t'ai vu sur le sol, comme au jour de ta naissance, si faible et démunis. Pourtant, une force exceptionnelle sommeille en toi comme un dragon prêt à rugir. Il faut que tu conserves ce don pour t'en sortir lors de cette opération. J'ignore encore la nature de tes blessures mais j'essais de rester confiante pour l'avenir. Je tente de sécher mes larmes dues à la tristesse qui m'accable depuis cet instant. Tu as surement dû lire l'article qui est paru dans la Gazette du Sorcier cet après-midi. Cependant, je peux te jurer sur mon honneur qu'il ne s'agit que d'un ramassis de mensonge. Tu liras dans mes yeux la vérité. Aussi, tu dois te demander pourquoi ce parchemin est constellé de gouttes salées comme si je l'avais rédigé au dehors, un jour de pluie. C'est parce que je pleure encore Draco. Je pleure de chagrin car même si tu es rétabli, rien ne sera plus comme avant. Tu me détesteras davantage alors que moi, je ne ressens rien à ton égard qui ressemble à de la haine. Je t'aime plus que je te déteste. En fait, je crois que je t'aime tout court. Pourtant, je sais que toi Draco, tu ne pourras pas m'aimer pour diverses raisons. Je suis ce qu'on t'a toujours appris à haïr les sang-de-bourbe. Tu as été élevé avec des principes selon lesquels ton sang ne mérite point d'être mêlé avec une sorcière indigne. En outre, je suis une Gryffondor et amie du Survivant. Tout mène à croire que nous ne sommes pas fait pour nous aimer, mais le contraire. Comment pourrions-nous un jour vivre notre idylle si le monde s'y oppose ? Je souhaiterai que tu me regarde comme une femme. Que tu brûle de désir en enfer en posant tes yeux sur moi. Que tu me trouve belle à te damner. Que tu m'aimes Draco…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est aujourd'hui plutôt qu'hier que je m'en aperçois. Et aujourd'hui demeure plus que jamais… Cette phrase de ton dernier livre traduit parfaitement mon état d'esprit parce que je crois que tu as su trop fortement touché mon cœur. Par conséquent, tu laisseras une marque indélébile après ton passage. Si je persiste dans cette direction, je ne serai que trop mal payée de mon amour. Tu ne m'aimes pas et je dois m'en persuader. A ton réveil, il sera peut-être venu le temps des adieux. Si je ne pleure pas devant toi c'est parce que mes larmes coulent à l'intérieur. Tu seras là, dans ton lit d'hôpital me lançant un regard acide qui transpercera le cœur pour ma traitrise alors que tu déchireras la lettre sans souffler mot. Les papiers qui tomberont à tes pieds seront comme des fragments de mon âme. Je fixerai le sol, tel un témoin passif d'un crime révulsant. Je n'oserai pas crier « M'aimes-tu ? » de peur d'entendre cette réponse qui fouettera l'air comme une sentence irrévocable. J'espère, au fond de moi, que celle-ci sera positive. Néanmoins, je doute encore surtout après ce qu'il vient de se produire.

Tout ces regards, tout ces baisers échangés et cette passion ressentie me donne encore le tournis. Je suis enivrée par un doux parfum qu'est l'amour et je n'ai pas pu détecter cet aromate sur toi alors que tu le portais chaque jour que je te voyais. Maintenant que tout ceci est finit, je me rends compte à quel point tu comptais pour moi et que ta perte me sera surement fatale. Tu sais, j'aurais voulu venir te voir hier, au Chemin de Traverse. Or, un seul petit mot de ta part me fit changer d'avis. J'étais alors balancée entre raison et passion. Mon corps entier voulait te rejoindre là bas alors que ma tête, remplie d'honneur, me dictait le contraire. En effet, dans ta dernière lettre tu parles d'amitié. Ce que nous avons partagé n'a donc pas compté pour toi ? Ne suis-je qu'une simple amie avec qui tu t'amuses ? J'ose espérer que ce qui s'est passé entre nous n'était que le fruit d'une attirance mutuelle basée sur la sincérité. Pour moi c'était le cas : j'étais sincère à chaque instant, n'en doute jamais. Ce journal à beau médire de moi tu sais bien que je ne serai pas capable d'être quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même. Si à cause de ce qui est écrit tu décides de ne plus m'adresser la parole, je sombrerai dans la souffrance mais je comprendrai. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je donnerai ma démission le plus tôt possible afin de réparer cette injustice…

Amoureusement,

Ta Calamity Jean. »

Hermione roula le parchemin et le cacheta sans se relire de peur de changer d'avis à la dernière minute et se leva comme un automate, à la recherche de la chambre de Draco. Quelques étages plus haut, elle tomba sur Harry et Ronald dans un couloir en pleine discussion avec un Médicomage. Lorsqu'elle arriva à leurs côtés, Ronald la fixa comme si c'était la première fois de la vie qu'il la voyait.

-Hermione, tu es toute pâle. Tu dois aller te reposer. Déclara le rouquin sans la quitter des yeux.

- Je vais rentrée chez moi, ne t'en fais pas. Avant ça, je voudrais te demander une faveur Harry. Dit Hermione d'une toute petite voix. Tiens, donne ça à Draco quand il se réveillera.

Le rouleau de parchemin passa d'une main à une autre devant les yeux ébahis de Ron. Pourquoi Hermione semblait-elle si familière avec l'ancien Mangemort ? Il était sur le point de poser des questions lorsque le regard d'Harry le lui déconseilla fortement.

-Je le lui donnerai Hermione. Je te le promets.

- Merci et à bientôt.

La journaliste tourna les talons, les épaules plus légères. Il est vrai que cela lui avait fait du bien d'écrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Encore faudrait-il que ses sentiments soient réciproques…

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤* **

o**O**0…**To be continued**…0**O**0

Alors vous avez aimés ce chapitre ? Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Quels en sont les moments forts ? Dites moi tout en une simple reviews cela me fera réellement plaisir comme vous vous en doutez ! Je ferai de mon possible pour ne pas tarder à écrire la suite ! Bisous à vous mes apprentis sorciers.

**Note de la bêta** :

Eh ben… elle m'a arraché une petite larme notre Hermione ! Je demande une ovation pour notre chère Fabi qui nous a encore une fois écrit un chapitre plus que magnifique !

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤* **

**Avant de vous en allez, j'avais quelques défis à soumettre si cela intéresse quelqu'un…**

**Défis n°1** - Résumé : Je m'appelle Tom Jedusor. Je suis le Maître des Forces du Mal mais aussi le plus grand collectionneur de Barbie de Grande-Bretagne. Le problème, c'est que mes amis Mangemorts ne veulent pas jouer avec moi. Comment faire docteur ? Un endoloris et ils changeront d'avis ?

**Défis n°2** - Résumé : « Tu sais quoi James, on n'aurait jamais du acheté chez Zonko ces pantalons aux braguettes sauteuses ». Cria Sirius en se décoinçant l'engin de son pantalon. James réfléchis : « On n'a qu'a demander à Evans un contre-sort. »

**Défis n°3** - Résumé : Hermione et Draco se dispute. Au final, un pari est mis en place. Le Serpentard ne doit pas toucher une fille pendant deux semaines. Si il l'emporte, Hermione se teindra les cheveux en vert et Draco, en cas d'échec, aura une jolie cheveux rougeâtre…

Si vous êtes intéressé par une de ces trois défis, envoyer moi un message privé ou faites le savoir dans une reviews ! J'ai hâte de lire ce que cela pourra donner.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Silver Serpentis**

Written by Dairy22

Pour me joindre :

**fabiola 93600 hotmail . com**

**Titre** : Silver Serpentis.

**Résumé** : Hermione Granger essais de prendre contacte avec son écrivain préféré, Silver Serpentis. Peu après, celui-ci répond à sa missive ce qui débouche sur une correspondance épistolaire. Qu'adviendra t-il de notre Gryffondor lorsqu'elle découvrira qu'il s'agit de Draco Malefoy ?

**Personnage principal** : Draco Malefoy ou Silver Serpentis.

**Couple** : Draco Malefoy / Hermione Granger (DM/HG).

**Genre **: Roman épistolaire.

**Sorte** : Romance / Général.

**Cadre** : Poste Tome 7 - comprend les références à tout les tomes sauf le prologue -

**Muse** : SADE2, réponse à un défi publié sur le site " Patronus " réservé au fanfictions DM/HG.

**Correctrice** : Lixouille (Vivre par procuration).

**Fanfiction co-écrite** : Parce qu'on le vaut bien. Draco Malefoy / Luna Lovegood ( DM / LL )

**Nombre de chapitres prévus** : environ une vingtaine.

**Fréquence de publication** : toutes les deux semaines.

**Posté** **le **: 22 février 2009 – **Joyeux Anniversaire à L'auteuz** !

**Communiqué **: Le samedi 3 janvier au soir, Robert a rendu son dernier souffle dans un râle épouvantable puis s'est éteint en rendant l'âme. Robert était un citoyen vaillant qui m'a fidèlement servis des années durant. Je lui rends un dernier hommage malgré qu'il soit mort au mauvais moment. J'avais tant à faire en cette fin de semaine que je l'aurais tuer de mes propres mains si il n'était pas mort ( ndrl : je me comprends ). En bref, je te souhaite bon vent au cimetière des ordinateurs usagés, détériorés et cassés… Banzaï !

Ps : je t'ai déjà trouvé un remplaçant ! Nouveau pc du nom de Callagan – hihi-

J'espère que cette fanfiction va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture à vous mes chers apprentis sorciers !

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**o**O**0…Merci à ceux qui ont reviewer au chapitre précédent…0**O**o**

¤ MiniMagiCcOulOurS ¤ Azura Cavendish ¤ Nini ¤ Titesouris ¤ Luxiole ¤ Mèl ¤ Naouko ¤ Hachiko06 ¤ Fiind-love ¤ Littlebeattle ¤ Liloulette ¤ Ladyhope1 ¤ MissAsu ¤ Sarah2405 ¤ Camille Malefoy ¤ Titsoleil ¤

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤* **

**Chapitre 14**

C'était l'aube. Quelques rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux vaporeux de la chambre d'hôpital aux murs nu et impersonnels. A droite, une petite armoire aux portes lisses avait été poussée contre la surface plane couleur saumon du mur. Une pile de vêtements, prêtés par l'établissement sanitaire y avait été entreposé pêle-mêle. De l'autre côté une porte donnait accès à la salle de bain minuscule au carrelage froid et d'une blancheur éclatante. Entre les deux, un lit plutôt étroit faisait face à la fenêtre donnant une vue imprenable sur la rue moldue déserte à cette heure de la journée. Dans cette couchette, un corps d'homme gisait, la main sur son cœur. Sa poitrine se soulevait lentement au gré de sa respiration. Des bandages épousaient son torse imberbe recouvert de cicatrices diverses. Une couverture avait été rabattue jusqu'à son nombril. Son avant-bras gauche avait pleinement cicatrisé et la marque des ténèbres sommeillait paisiblement.

L'équipe médicale de Sainte Mangouste avait fait un travail formidable. Ils avaient réussis à soigner toutes ses plaies en un temps record. Selon le Médicomage Filibert, Draco serait sur pied d'ici peu de temps. Harry, qui prenait désormais la sécurité de l'écrivain au sérieux, avait posté deux aurors à la sortie de la pièce alors qu'il siégeait dans la chambre les yeux rivés sur le patient qui fut son ennemi d'antan. Bien sur, Ginny l'avait réprimandé pour avoir manqué le diner d'hier soir. Mais il y a avait plus important que de sauter un repas dans la vie.

Depuis la veille, le Gryffondor s'était posé un tas de questions. Jamais il n'avait été aussi surpris d'apprendre une liaison entre deux personnes. Même le mariage de Neville semblait moins improbable qu'une romance entre Hermione et Malefoy. Tout les opposait et pourtant…

Harry avait pris cette nouvelle dans tout les sens et il en avait toujours à la même conclusion : « Les contraire s'attirent ». Il faisait tournoyer sa baguette entre ses mains devenues rugueuses à cause des nombreux combats qu'il avait menés au cours de sa vie. Sur la table de chevet il avait déposé la lettre qu'Hermione lui avait confiée. Evidemment, il était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle contenait mais il respectait trop son amie pour atteindre à sa vie privée. De plus, il tenait à se racheter de son comportement odieux. A côté d'une cruche d'eau, une boîte rectangulaire faisant office de coffret renfermait la baguette magique de Draco. Harry était partit dans la soirée au ministère afin de la réclamer au Magenmagot. Après l'agression du Serpentard, il semblait plus prudent de lui rendre sa baguette durant une période encore indéterminée. Harry se surprit à sourire de sa réussite judiciaire.

Il devait être vers six heures du matin lorsque Ron entra dans la pièce inondée de soleil. Il portait la robe couleur violette qu'il haïssait tant durant ses études. Cependant, sa tenue avait reçus quelques modifications depuis qu'il avait obtenu son diplôme d'auror. Par exemple, des bordures dorées y avaient été ajouté et le tissu était parsemé de constellations. Ses cheveux roux étaient désormais savamment coiffés. Recevoir son propre salaire semblait faire du bien à Ron. Il devenait plus distingué de jour en jour. Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi Hermione n'avait pas pris plus de temps pour réfléchir à sa demande en mariage. Elle avait surement du être effrayé mais elle pouvait au moins avouer que Ronald s'améliorait avec le temps. Certes, il avait toujours un sacré caractère et un certain manque de tact. Pourtant, il devenait un homme, un vrai. Bien sur, Draco à côté faisait bien plus viril, même en étant blessé. Il avait la classe légendaire de l'aristocrate et toute la distinction qui allait avec et cela devait plaire à Hermione. En outre, il était très cultivé et cela demeurait un point fort si l'on voulait séduire la belle. L'érudition d'Hermione avait toujours demandé à être évalué. Harry en avait déduit que Draco lui apprenait bien plus que placer des mots les uns après les autres. Il lui donnait aussi des leçons de vie. Il lui faisait prendre confiance en elle tandis qu'Hermione le rendait plus humain. Finalement, cette relation avait du bon. Attendons de voir comment cela évoluera…

Avant de parler, Ron jeta un coup d'œil à Draco :

-Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé ?

- Non, le Médicomage Filibert à dit que cela ne saurait tarder.

- Je croyais que Filibert s'occupait de la génétique ? S'enquit Ronald en sortant de sa cape un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Oui, jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que le métabolisme de Malefoy a été chamboulé après son attaque. Il semblerait que le poignard qu'on lui a enfoncé avait des propriétés exceptionnelles. Il fait revivre les pires moments d'une vie d'un homme. Malefoy n'a pas arrêté de murmurer ou crier durant son sommeil. Une infirmière est venue lui donner une potion d'apaisement.

Les deux aurors demeurèrent silencieux. Selon Harry, cette punition était bien pire que tout. Il avait longtemps été spectateur de la mort de ses parents sous forme de flash. Il avait assisté aux meurtres de sorciers et sorcières. Il avait vus des personnes torturés. Il avait perçus la mort à travers les yeux du serpent. Un haut le cœur le prit soudainement. Voldemort n'était plus à la surface de la terre mais il restait un cauchemar bel et bien vivant. Harry voyait parfois ce visage blafard dans ses rêves. Ses deux pupilles rouges qui le suivaient quoi qu'il advienne. Lorsque cela se produisait, sa femme était là, lui caressant sa chevelure noire de jais et murmurant des mots rassurants. Malefoy, malgré son air hautain et ses principes, devait surement avoir besoin d'une femme auprès de lui. Qui le rassure, qui le comprenne, qui l'aime...

Hermione était sans aucun doute sa lumière.

Draco s'éveilla doucement alors que la pièce rayonnait comme si une étoile avait explosé dans cette pièce si austère. Ses orbes métalliques parcourent l'espace étroit de la chambre et croisèrent l'immensité azur des pupilles de Ronald. Puis ses yeux finirent par tomber dans les émeraudes du Survivant qui le fixait avec un air songeur, toujours faisant tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts. Il se demandait comment il avait atterrit ici. Qui l'avait emmené à l'hôpital ? La seule chose dont il se souvenait c'était d'avoir été agressé par une horde de sorciers en furie. Ronald l'observa sous toutes les coutures pendant qu'Harry prit la parole :

-Bonjour Malefoy. Ca va mieux ?

Draco hocha maladroitement la tête : son cou était encore douloureux. Depuis quand le Survivant se préoccupait-il de son état de santé ? Il reprit :

-Nous sommes venus t'expliquer les mesures de sécurité décidées par le ministère après ton agression. Tu dois bien te douter que maintenant nous ne pouvons plus te laisser seul. Tu auras une garde rapprochée étant donné la gravité de ta situation. Ton garde du corps sera Ronald. Il s'est porté volontaire. Néanmoins, j'ai réussis à soutirer au ministère ta baguette magique. Ils étaient d'accord pour te la rendre après ce qu'il s'est produit.

Draco était stupéfait. On avait finit par décidé de lui rendre sa baguette magique. Par quel prodigue Potter avait-il réussis à faire cela ? Draco le savait influent au sein de l'état et des membres de la juridiction mais à ce point…

-Bien sur, dès que nous avons su ce qu'il s'était passé nous avons envoyé la brigade de police magique sur place pour prélever les preuves et indices. Mais tu ne pourras pas retourner sur place. Il te faudra trouver une autre maison : c'est devenu trop dangereux. Expliqua Harry.

- Quoi ! Cria l'écrivain. Hors de question Potter. Je veux bien que tu me colle un de tes hommes aux basques mais jamais tu me feras quitter ma maison. C'est là-bas que je me suis reconstruit. Tu ne m'enlèveras pas ça.

Harry savait ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait la même passion pour le square Grimaud, sa maison. Là où il avait véritablement grandit. Où il était devenu un homme. Où il avait aimé. Où il verrait ses propres enfants grandir…

- Tu auras toujours le titre de propriété bien entendu. Confirma Harry Potter. Cependant, tu ne pourras pas retourner sur place tant que cette histoire ne sera pas résolue.

- Dans ce cas, où est-ce que je vivrais. Demanda Draco d'un ton qui se voulait détacher.

- Au Terrier. Arthur Weasley est d'accord pour t'héberger jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Draco éclata de rire malgré ses côtes cassées.

-C'est une blague ? Elle est où la note volante cachée ? Dit-il tout en tournant frénétiquement la tête à gauche et à droite.

Ron contractait ses mâchoires comme si on venait de l'insulter gravement.

-Quelques choses te gènes avec la maison de mes parents ? Persifla le rouquin.

- Disons que j'en ai entendus pleins de choses et pas forcément en bien. Mon père m'a dit que les animaux dormaient dans votre living-room…

-Pas la peine de nous dissuader de t'envoyer là-bas. Coupa Harry avant que Ron puisse répliquer. Je vois parfaitement ton petit manège. Jouer au client difficile est une stratégie vieille comme la terre. Tu peux berner qui tu veux mais pas moi.

Draco croisa les bras comme un enfant pris en faute. Puis il observa le ciel par la fenêtre, s'étendant face à lui. Il souffrait le martyr mais il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il avait mal, et encore moins à deux énergumènes comme Potter et Weasley.

-La décision est prise. Finit par dire Harry. Puis, il regarda dédaigneusement le périodique que son meilleur ami avait en main. Au fait Ron, fais moi pensé de résilier mon abonnement à la Gazette du Sorcier. Ils sont vraiment ignobles. Aussi, j'aimerai que tu nous laisses seul à seul avec Malefoy un instant. Je te rejoindrai en bas.

Ron eu une légère grimace mais sortit de la chambre en silence. Draco ne comprenait pas ce que lui voulait Potter. Peut-être voulait-il le prévenir de se comporter correctement durant son séjour chez les Weasley ou je ne sais quoi d'autre encore. Pourtant, le Gryffondor avait agit comme un adulte responsable jusqu'à maintenant. Draco attendait la suite avec une pointe d'impatience.

-Si j'ai préféré que Ron nous laisse c'est pour te parler de quelques choses d'important qui risquerait de lui faire du mal s'il l'apprenait. C'est à propos d'Hermione. C'est elle qui t'a retrouvé et t'a amené ici. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi chamboulé. Elle était très inquiète à ton sujet…

-Ca ne l'a pas empêché de me vendre à Rita Skeeter. Trancha le Serpentard.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'Hermione, notre Hermione qui est la personne la plus altruiste que je connaisse, serait capable de faire une chose pareil ? Voyons Malefoy, je te pensais plus perspicace ! Elle a été victime d'un complot de cette carnassière de Skeeter. Je pense qu'elle tenait trop à votre relation pour la mettre en péril de la sorte. Réfléchis un peu, tu penses vraiment que c'était intentionnel ?

- Et même si c'était le cas, je suis censé te croire sur parole. Lui pardonner. Prononça l'écrivain.

- A toi de voir. Répondit Harry. Je crois que cette lettre t'éclairera sur le sujet. Je te laisse te reposer. Au fait, voici également ta baguette magique. J'ai du remuer ciel et terre pour l'obtenir mais la brigade de police à estimer plus prudent de te la rendre pendant ta convalescence. Enfin, tout ça je te l'ai surement déjà dit…

Il tendit le rouleau de parchemin qu'avait écris Hermione la veille pour Draco ainsi qu'un écrin à baguette magique. Puis, il s'éclipsa de la chambrée. Intrigué, l'écrivain déroula avec hâte le parchemin qui devait faire plus de quatre-vingt dix centimètre et lut. Il lut la plus belle lettre qu'on ne lui avait jamais écrite au cours de sa vie. Il lut des sentiments sous forme de mots. Il lut à travers cette lettre que la jeune femme était sincère. Et il su. Il l'aimait. C'était désormais une certitude.

Avant même de pouvoir se remettre de ses émotions, une femme brune entra dans la chambre. Draco avait pensé pendant une fraction de seconde qu'il s'agissait de la Gryffondor. Mais, non c'était une autre. Une Serpentard. Pansy Parkinson se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte dans une robe verte bouteille qui épousait parfaitement ses formes et lui donnait des airs de tentatrice redoutable. Elle avait un panier rempli de friandise accroché à son bras gracile. Elle observait Draco avec un sourire de prédatrice puis s'avança dans la pièce d'une démarche féline. Elle déposa sur son chevet le panier tandis que Draco subtilisait de la vue de Pansy le rouleau de parchemin ainsi que son écrin de baguette magique, les mettant sous la couverture.

-Bonjour Draco. Tu vas mieux ? Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais inquiète pour toi quand j'ai appris la nouvelle. T'agresser dans ton propre domicile alors que tu n'avais pas de baguette : des barbares ! La Gazette en a fait un numéro spécial. Quand j'ai su que c'était cette satané Granger qui t'avait dénoncé aux médias tu ne peux pas imaginé dans quelle fureur j'étais. Dis- moi Draco, c'était elle que tu avais rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse ? C'était elle la nouvelle femme qui occupait ton lit en ce moment ? J'imagine bien cette sainte nitouche se vendre corps et âme afin d'obtenir un article croustillant. Si tu veux mon avis, les choses on vraiment changé depuis la guerre…

-Tais- toi ! Hurla le Serpentard ses poings se resserrant sur ses draps. J'en ai assez entendus. Ne parle plus d'elle de la sorte. Jamais. Tu as beau la critiqué elle est tout ce que tu n'es pas. Elle est sincère, généreuse, dévouée. Elle ne m'a pas abandonné dans la difficulté. Elle ne m'a pas quitté parce que les gens me tournaient le dos. Et elle ne m'a jamais vendus à la Gazette. En bref, elle m'aime pour ce que je suis et non pour mon nom. Alors tu sais quoi Pansy, tu peux foutre le camp. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ni de tes sarcasmes. A présent, il y a quelqu'un pour moi et je peux te garantir que je serai là pour elle à chaque instant de sa vie si Hermione me le demande.

Draco s'était tu et sa respiration était haletante. Il venait de dire tout haut ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Cela lui faisait énormément de bien. Comment avait-il pu garder cela pour lui si longtemps ? Il n'en savait rien. Un poids immense venait d'être ôté de ses épaules. Mais il lui restait encore quelque chose à faire : le dire à Hermione de vive voix. Pansy, quant à elle, semblait stupéfaite, voir choquée. Elle était figée comme si un sort Glacius l'avait frappée de plein fouet. Elle pivota sur elle-même et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de franchir le pas de la porte, elle lança par-dessus son épaule :

-Je pensais qu'on aurait pu reprendre notre idylle où on l'avait laissé Draco.

-Tu as décidé de t'éloigner ; maintenant tu assumes. Moi je suis passé à autre chose. Adieu Pansy.

La porte claqua. Cela sera la dernière image que Draco aura de Pansy. Mais ça, il ne le sait pas encore. Pour le moment, il relisait une énième fois la lettre d'Hermione. Un sourire ravi ornait son visage. Quelqu'un l'aimait. Et s'était sincère. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux. Soudain, une envie folle le prit comme ça. Il prit sa baguette magique laissé dans son écrin depuis plusieurs années et l'agita dans l'air. Un patronus apparu, argenté et resplendissant. C'était un gracieux bébé phoque qui tournoyait autour de la pièce répandant dans son sillage de la poussière d'étoile. Cela devait faire des années que Draco n'avait pas crée son Patronus corporel. Le Serpentard le regarda gambader dans la chambre d'hôpital l'air joyeux. Il décida de l'envoyer à Hermione pour lui délivrer un message. D'un coup de baguette magique, l'animal se posa devant son maître, attentif. Draco pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et déclara :

-Je vais bien. Ne t'en fais pas.

Le bébé phoque ouvrit la bouche comme pour aspirer les paroles du Serpentard et se redressa, les joues pleines. Puis, il traversa la fenêtre, invisible aux Moldus qui devaient débuter leur journée de travail dans ce quartier agité de Londres. Le Patronus savait à qui était adressé ce message et comment trouver le destinataire. Tout était écris dans le cœur de Draco.

L'écrivain regarda son Patronus disparaître au loin tandis que son cœur battait la chamade. Dès qu'Hermione entendra son message, elle viendra. Il en était sûr. Il allait bientôt la revoir…

A ce moment, une infirmière entra dans la pièce, un plateau dans les mains où différentes fioles étaient dressées agrémenté de quelques cotons. Elle était assez jolie et de longs cheveux blonds, légèrement ondulés, aux reflets dorés tombaient en cascade sur son dos. Elle devait avoir deux ou trois ans de moins que l'écrivain et portait la fleur de l'âge sur les traits de son visage angevin. Ses yeux noisette créaient un contraste saisissant avec sa peau laiteuse. Elle avait l'air assez aimable et afficha un sourire polie avant de s'adresser à Silver en ces mots :

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Karen Powell. Je m'occuperai de vous pendant votre rétablissement.

Elle s'approcha d'un pas aérien et Draco la contempla. Elle était vraiment séduisante. Mais, il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans son cœur. Une femme encore plus belle à ses yeux. C'est à ce moment que Ronald fit irruption dans la pièce. Il avait un petit air courroucé qui se dissipa dès qu'il vit la jeune infirmière préparer le traitement de Draco. L'écrivain vit clairement le désir puis la gêne s'afficher sur le regard du Gryffondor. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne alors que ses yeux s'étaient posé volontaire, ou non, sur le postérieur de la jeune femme. Elle semblait tellement absorbée par son travail qu'elle ne l'entendit pas entrer. Draco avait un sourire moqueur. Ron Weasley était dépassé par ses hormones.

-Fermes la bouche tu risques de perdre ton âme. Plaisanta le Serpentard.

Ron le fusilla du regard et alla s'asseoir à la même place qu'Harry tout à l'heure, assurant ses fonctions de garde du corps. Pendant tout le temps de son traitement, le rouquin ne cessa d'observer la jeune infirmière parfois avec un regard lubrique. En revanche, Karen restait indifférente à Ron. Draco ne préféra pas lui lancer d'autre remarque puisqu'il devait s'installer chez lui temporairement. Autant que cela ne se passe pas dans les hostilités.

-Bon Malefoy, reste ici : je vais chercher un café. Vous en voulez un mademoiselle ?

Karen hocha de la tête sans quitter des yeux son patient.

-Comme si je pouvais aller faire de la haute voltige dans l'état où je suis. Fit remarquer le Serpentard.

Ron renifla bruyamment et s'en alla. Draco était sur que le café n'était qu'un prétexte pour faire remarquer sa présence à la jolie infirmière. Mais il ne préféra rien dire. Ce serait ballot si son propre garde du corps voulait sa mort. Finalement, l'écrivain avait bien raison : l'auror mettait plus de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour prendre son café. Karen, la jolie infirmière commença à lui adresser un sourire radieux.

-Monsieur Malefoy, tendez-moi le bras. Je dois vous appliquer une crème réparatrice.

Draco se laissa faire. La jeune femme appliqua l'onguent avec une infinie douceur. Chaque geste reflétait sa sensualité. Ses mains caressaient pratiquement chaque parcelle de son bras remontant vers son torse lentement. Elle déboutonna sa chemise que lui avait prêtée l'hôpital en continuant de le fixer guettant la moindre réaction. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui en étalant de la crème sur son torse. Draco était troublé par ce contact. Il voulait lui crier d'arrêter, mais son corps et ses pulsions d'homme la laissait aller un peu plus loin. Elle fit glisser son doigt le long de ses abdominaux avec un sourire malicieux. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Draco aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille. C'était Hermione. Son cœur commença à battre à tout rompre. Elle était venue. Un sourire illumina son visage tandis que ses joues prirent une teinte rosée. La situation était tellement délicate.

-J'ai fais au plus vite. Si tu savais Draco comme j'étais inquiète. Lorsque j'ai vus ton Patronus j'ai su que tu étais sain et sauf. Je suis tellement navrée de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je te jure que je ne suis pas responsable de l'article. J'ignore comment elle a fait pour nous coincer mais je tenterai de découvrir la vérité…

La Gryffondor se tu lorsqu'elle vit l'infirmière et Draco l'un en face de l'autre. Karen avait tourné la tête néanmoins ses mains huilées étaient resté sur le torse de son patient. Le Serpentard suivit le regard d'Hermione et tenta de reboutonné sa chemise à la hâte. Sans qu'elle puisse comprendre, quelque chose se brisa dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle retint ses larmes puis fit volte-face. Draco se releva tant bien que mal et cria :

-Attends, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… HERMIONE !

Elle était partit.

Karen, un peu gêné, se releva et rangea ses crèmes réparatrice. Elle sortit à son tour, les joues en feu. Jamais elle ne s'était laissé aller à ce point avec un patient auparavant. L'écrivain se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers alors qu'une douleur lui déchira les hanches. Ses côtes cassées lui empêchaient d'esquisser le moindre geste. Draco était désemparé. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ?

Le déjeuner lui fit apporter et Ronald revint quelques instants plus tard avec deux tasses fumantes de café. Il avait l'air déçu que l'infirmière ait disparu de la pièce. Au court de la journée, les deux hommes ne s'adressèrent point la parole. Cela ne dérangeait pas le Serpentard. Il ne voulait pas gaspiller de l'énergie inutilement. Vers cinq heures, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Une fillette aux cheveux d'un noir ébène courut à travers la pièce lugubre en poussant des petits cris de joie. Sur le pas de la porte, se trouvait une femme qui lui ressemblait étrangement, Pénélope Deauclair. Ron se leva afin de saluer sa belle-sœur et fit la bise à Amy. Celle-ci se précipita vers le lit de Draco et le serra fort contre elle. L'écrivain du réprimer un grognement de douleur lorsqu'elle lui encercla les côtes.

-J'ai eu très peur tonton Draco ! Maman a demandé à Percy si on pouvait venir te voir. Tonton Harry lui envoyé une chouette pour lui dire que tu étais sur pied. Alors on est venu là. On a plané et on t'a apporté des bonbons de chez Honey Duck.

Draco sourit faiblement. La rencontre avec Hermione était encore un souvenir cuisant. Même l'arrivée de la fillette ne pouvait pas lui redonner totalement le sourire.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? T'a l'air tristounet. Minauda Amy en le regardant d'un peu plus près.

- Je suis un peu fatiguée ma puce.

Le Serpentard tendit son bras encore valide afin de lui caresser son visage. Amy aperçut son tatouage et le contempla d'un air admiratif.

-Oh, qu'il est beau ton dessin ! C'est toi qui l'as fait ?

Draco vit du coin de l'œil Pénélope et Ronald échangés un regard inquiet.

-Non, c'est un vilain monsieur qui me l'a fait quand j'étais jeune. Expliqua l'écrivain.

- Tes parents n'on rien dit ?

- Ils étaient d'accord avec ce monsieur. C'était important pour eux que j'ai ce tatouage. Alors je me suis résigné et j'ai accepté.

- Pour tes parents ? Questionna Amy en se penchant pour mieux regarder le tatouage.

- Oui, pour mes parents.

- Mais, ils sont où maintenant ? Ils sont toujours en vacances ?

- Amy, ça suffit ! Déclara Pénélope en prenant la main de sa fille. Je suis sincèrement désolé Draco, vous savez comment sont les enfants.

- Je pense qu'Amy à le droit de savoir. C'est important, la guerre ce n'est pas rien. Il faut qu'elle comprenne. Viens là ma puce.

Amy jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère comme pour en demander l'autorisation. Puis, elle s'assit sur le lit d'hôpital dans les bras de Draco.

-Tu sais, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, une guerre à éclaté dans notre pays. Cela a du se produire quelques années avant ta naissance. Le vilain monsieur dont je t'ai parlé à semé la terreur dans notre monde et celui des Moldus. Avec ses amis il a tué beaucoup de gens parce qu'ils ne lui plaisaient pas. Il a voulus avoir le monde à ses pieds et il a réussis. Pour devenir ami avec lui, on devait avoir ce tatouage. Je l'ai eu et mes parents étaient fiers. Pour mériter ce dessin, j'ai du faire des choses horribles et je les regrette profondément. Si je suis dans ce lit d'hôpital aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je l'ai mérité. Tu comprends Amy, les gens sont encore tristes de tout ça. Les gens ont souffert de cette guerre. Ils ont perdus des parents, des sœurs, des frères, des amis, leur amour. Tout ça pour un tatouage Amy.

Sur les joues de la fillette, de grosses larmes coulaient à flot.

-Alors, tu as tués des gens pour avoir ce dessin. Tu… tu faisais partis des gens horribles ? Tes parents aussi ?

- Ecoute, je sais bien que ce que j'ai fais n'est pas pardonnable. C'est pour ça que ton père ne voulait pas que tu restes chez moi. Mais…

- Non, tu es méchant en vérité ! S'exclama Amy en sautant du lit. Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Je pensais que tu savais qu'il ne fallait pas faire du mal aux gens. Mon papi est mort à cause de la guerre. C'est pour ça que maman à du partir de la maison…

- Attends Amy, sache que je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. J'ai changé. Il faut que tu comprennes. On m'a donné une deuxième chance et je suis décidé à la saisir.

Les cheveux d'Amy passaient doucement du noir ébène aux gris métallisé.

-Approche.

D'un pas hésitant, la fillette avança.

-Je vais t'expliqué pourquoi je ne ferai plus de mal à présent. Mais je veux que cela reste un secret entre nous deux.

Amy tendit l'oreille.

-Aujourd'hui j'aime. Tu es dans mon cœur Amy et une autre femme aussi. C'est pour ça que je ne ferai plus de mal à personne. Ne l'oubli jamais.

Contre toutes attentes, la petite fille sauta autour de son cou et pleura. Le Serpentard lui caressa sa chevelure qui prenait une teinte blonde très claire, ressemblant fortement à la chevelure de Draco.

-Toi aussi tu es là. Murmura Amy en désignant son cœur de son index boudiné.

Draco sourit et avala une des friandises qui était posé sur sa table de chevet. A ce moment là, Karen Powell arriva en trombe dans la chambre et prononça :

-L'heure des visites est terminé. Mon patient doit se reposer.

Amy eu une légère moue boudeuse et fit un bisou sur la joue à Silver Serpentis avant de s'en aller. Karen leur servit le dîner et sortit après leur avoir souhaiter bonne nuit. Ronald éteignit les lumières à l'aide de son Déluminateur. Il avait tout de même laissé les rideaux ouvert afin d'être éclairé par les réverbères de la rue Moldu qui répandaient des halots jaunâtre dans leur sillage. Il ne voulait pas être dans l'obscurité la plus total afin de protéger Draco en cas d'embuscade.

Draco, quant à lui, se tourna de l'autre côté et ne pu trouver le sommeil. Sa journée défilait devant ses yeux comme un film. Hermione et Amy qu'il avait déçu en une fraction de seconde. Arriverait-il à reconquérir le cœur de sa dulcinée ? Il ferma l'œil difficilement. Demain serait un autre jour…

Le 21 avril, Ronald et Harry vinrent dans la chambre de Draco afin de l'emmener au Terrier. L'infirmière avait fait sa valise qu'elle donna à Ron. Ce que le Serpentard ignorait c'et que Karen avait pleuré plus tôt dans la matinée. En effet, en rangeant la valise de l'ancien Mangemort, elle était tombé sur la lettre que lui avait écris Hermione le jour de son admission à Sainte Mangouste. Elle comprit que Draco s'était servis d'elle pour en oublier une autre. Une déception amoureuse. Depuis, elle n'avait pas voulus montré sa tristesse car, contre toute attente, elle s'était attachée au Serpentard. En le voyant s'approcher, elle lui dit au revoir – ou plutôt adieu – et bonne chance.

Les trois hommes descendirent dans le hall de l'hôpital afin de partir par cheminée portative. Une fois arrivée au domicile de la famille Weasley, Draco fut saisit par un contraste saisissant. Une maison de plusieurs étages tenait bancalement par magie. Draco pouvait voir par la fenêtre un poulailler où quelques volatiles jouaient aux échecs. Quelques gnomes de jardins parcouraient l'herbe fraîche et mal tondue qui lui rappela la chaumière aux citrouilles. Sa maison lui manquait terriblement. Contrairement au manoir Malefoy, le chaos semblait régné dans cette maison. Les objets usagés traînaient dans un coin alors que les affaires neuves étaient à peine distinguables dans ce capharnaüm. Draco s'avança timidement, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Dans le living-room, la famille Weasley semblait être au complet. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'on l'avait attendu. Au dehors, trois enfants jouaient joyeusement, l'un d'entre eux était Amy. En revanche, dans le salon, Draco sut identifier chaque individu. Mr et Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Angelina Johnson qui était sa fiancée, Ginny, Fleur, Pénélope, la vieille tante Muriel et une autre femme qu'il supposa être la compagne de Charlie qui avait été à Poudlard.

Ron posa sa valise à ses pieds et s'avança vers sa famille. Il salua brièvement sa grand-tante qui lorgnait Draco par-dessus ses lunettes. Harry lui adressa un sourire encourageant et lui indiqua l'escalier sinueux. Il devra attendre là-haut. Ron monta à sa suite et lui indiqua le chemin à suivre pendant qu'Harry expliquait la situation présente à sa belle-famille.

Ron et Draco montèrent les étages jusqu'au dernier et le Serpentard supposa que sa chambre se trouvait au grenier. C'était une petite pièce qui donnait une vue imprenable sur le village de Little Chaspoule ainsi que sur la remise à balais. Il s'agissait de la chambre à coucher de Ronald. Draco se doutait que Ron avait eu une enfance heureuse ici. Les murs étaient recouverts d'affiches des Canons de Chudley dans leur tenue orange. Ils filaient d'un bout à l'autre des affiches en hurlant leur slogan. Par endroit, quelques photographies en noir et blanc prise durant sa jeunesse contrastait avec les posters aux couleurs vives. On y voyait Hermione de temps à autres. Potter, lui, était sur toutes les images. Ron s'en alla sans un mot après avoir déposé sa valise dans un coin de la pièce, laissant Draco seul.

Le lendemain matin, Draco fut convié à participer au petit déjeuner. Encore une fois, la famille Weasley au complet était présente. Il dit bonjour à tout le monde d'un ton neutre bien qu'Amy lui sauta dans les bras. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à manger une autre tartine, il vit quelque chose – ou plutôt quelqu'un- par la fenêtre…

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤* **

**oO0…To be continued…oO0**

Reviews or not reviews ?

Alors vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? Dites moi tout en une reviews ! Le chapitre prochain arrivera d'ici peu et il y aura un peu plus de romance. Sinon, je viens d'avoir 17 ans aujourd'hui même donc comme dirait Baudelaire : « on n'est pas raisonnable à 17 ans ! »

_**Note de la bêta :**_

_Eh bien… pas très bavarde la bêta aujourd'hui, donc je dirais juste que j'ai aimé ce chapitre parce qu'on revoit Amy mais j'ai hâte de voir comment Draco va arranger les choses avec Hermione !_


	15. Chapitre 15

**Silver Serpentis**

Written by Dairy22

**fabiola 93600 arobase hotmail . com**

( J'adore parler à mes lecteurs via msn ! )

* * *

DESCRIPTIF

**Titre** : Silver Serpentis.

**Résumé** : Hermione Granger essais de prendre contacte avec son écrivain préféré, Silver Serpentis. Peu après, celui-ci répond à sa missive ce qui débouche sur une correspondance épistolaire. Qu'adviendra t-il de notre Gryffondor lorsqu'elle découvrira qu'il s'agit de Draco Malefoy ?

**Personnage principal** : Draco Malefoy ou Silver Serpentis.

**Couple** : Draco Malefoy / Hermione Granger (DM/HG).

**Genre **: Roman épistolaire.

**Sorte** : Romance / Général.

**Cadre** : Poste Tome 7 - comprend les références à tout les tomes sauf l'épilogue -

**Muse** : SADE2, réponse à un défi publié sur le site " Patronus " réservé au fanfictions DM/HG.

**Correctrice** : Lixouille (Vivre par procuration).

**Fanfiction co-écrite** : Parce qu'on le vaut bien. Draco Malefoy / Luna Lovegood ( DM / LL )

**Nombre de chapitres prévus** : environ une vingtaine.

**Fréquence de publication** : toutes les deux semaines.

**Posté** **le **: 28 février 2009 – **Bientôt la rentrée** [ pour moi ] Un gros big-up à ceux qui doivent rendre leur** TPE** d'ici peu [ dont moi..] Je nous plaint… Donc pour apporter un peu de soutient qui doivent achever leur vacances, autant le faire en beauté avec un bon chapitre ! hihi. Bon Week-End !

**Communiqué **: Le samedi 3 janvier au soir, Robert a rendu son dernier souffle dans un râle épouvantable puis s'est éteint en rendant l'âme. Robert était un citoyen vaillant qui m'a fidèlement servis des années durant. Je lui rends un dernier hommage malgré qu'il soit mort au mauvais moment. J'avais tant à faire en cette fin de semaine que je l'aurais tuer de mes propres mains si il n'était pas mort ( ndrl : je me comprends ). En bref, je te souhaite bon vent au cimetière des ordinateurs usagés, détériorés et cassés… Banzaï !

Ps : je t'ai déjà trouvé un remplaçant ! Nouveau pc du nom de Callagan – hihi-

J'espère que cette fanfiction va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture à vous mes chers apprentis sorciers !

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**¤...Merci d'avoir reviewer au chapitre précédent...¤**

**¤ MiniMagiCcOulOurS ¤ Camille Malefoy ¤ Fiind-love ¤ Titesouris ¤ Lady hope ¤ MiMiLiLy ¤ Nini ¤ Lilouette ¤ Hachiko06 ¤ MissAsu ¤ TIGRIS 86 ¤ So000o-SpECiAl ¤ Mèl ¤ Dilouille ¤ Justabook ¤ Titsoleil ¤ Sarah2405 ¤ Nephthys82 ¤ Laurianne ¤ Elodu92 ¤ Naouko ¤ Littlebeattle ¤**

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤* **

**Newsletter : **Et voilà comment je me fais pardonner… _Enjoy It_ !

**Chapitre 15**

Par la fenêtre la cuisine des Weasley, on voyait clairement une silhouette se détacher des collines environnantes du village de Little Chaspoule. Elle appartenait à une femme qui était encore dans la fleure de l'âge. Elle portait une robe vaporeuse couleur verte pomme qui faisait ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux chocolat. Elle avait placé dans ses cheveux broussailleux une pince de la même couleur afin de retenir une mèche rebelle en place. Elle avait une démarche plutôt hésitante qui ne lui ressemblait pas. En effet, la jeune femme était connue pour sa témérité. A l'intérieur, Draco l'aurait reconnu entre mille. C'était Hermione.

Il était sur le point d'avaler un toast beurré lorsqu'il le reposa dans son assiette. Il ne savait pas très bien comment réagir face à elle. La dernière fois à l'hôpital il l'avait déçu lorsqu'elle l'avait surpris dans une position malencontreuse avec l'infirmière Karen Powell. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Cela devait bien faire une semaine. La lettre qu'elle lui avait laissée à l'hôpital était restée sans réponse, faute de temps. Avant même qu'il puisse construire un discours de dernière minute, la brune toqua à la porte. Tous les membres de la famille Weasley se retournèrent vers la source du bruit. Molly se leva, une spatule dans la poche de son tablier mauve. La matriarche ouvrit la porte et serra aussitôt Hermione dans ses bras.

- Hermione ! Cela va faire des siècles que tu n'es pas venue à la maison.

- Je sais. Murmura la journaliste un peu gênée de cet accueil chaleureux. J'en suis sincèrement navrée mais j'étais surchargée de travail à la Gazette.

- Oui, j'imagine. D'ailleurs, j'ai suivis avec un intérêt tout particulier les interviews de Celestina Moldubec faites par Paul Carter. Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours adoré cette chanteuse. Répondit Mrs Weasley. Entre donc, tu prendras bien le petit déjeuner avec nous. J'ai préparé des toasts.

Hermione entra, plus timide qu'à la normal et sourit brièvement à chaque membre de la famille Weasley qui l'observait. Il était devenu une tradition dominicale que la famille se retrouvent pour partager un bon petit déjeuner. Ils étaient tous installés autour de la grande table en bois sur des chaises dépareillées. George était assis à la droite de son père aux côtés de Percy qui la jaugeait à travers ses lunettes en écailles. Pénélope et Amy siégeait près de lui. La fillette avait une chevelure rose bonbon aujourd'hui ce qui la fit ressembler à Tonks dans ses meilleurs jours. D'ailleurs, Teddy, son fils était près de son parrain qui avait sa main sur son épaule. Il avait des petites boucles bleues que Ginny caressait tendrement un instant avant l'intrusion d'Hermione. Ron était assis près d'Harry avec un air bougon. Bill et Fleur, quant à eux, étaient de l'autre côté de la table, toujours aussi inséparable. Néanmoins, leur fille Victoire avait choisi de prendre place entre ses parents. Elle adressait un sourire espiègle à Amy en balançant des cuillères de porridge vers Draco qui les évinçaient d'un coup de baguette magique. Cependant, l'arrivée d'Hermione l'avait chamboulé et ses réflexes ne lui obéissaient plus. Ainsi, Victoire lui lança une boulette de porridge qui atterrie sur sa tempe. Il resta impassible et s'essuya le visage à l'aide d'une serviette de table alors que sa mère réprimandait la petite fille d'un regard sévère.

- Vicky, tu as fait bobo à tonton ! S'emporta Amy en lâchant ses couverts.

Tonton, c'était Draco. Le jeune homme sourit à sa protégée. Finalement, il y avait du bon à séjourner chez les Weasley. Il y régnait une atmosphère familiale, chose que le Serpentard avait rarement eut chez lui. Enfin, chose qui ne s'était plus produite depuis l'intrusion de Lord Voldemort dans sa vie…

Hermione tira une chaise libre près de Ginny qui commençait à avoir le ventre rond au fur et à mesure du déroulement de sa grossesse. La journaliste écarquilla les yeux qui devinrent gros comme des Rappelle-Tout. La rouquine vit son air surpris et rit aux éclats.

- Excuse-nous de ne pas t'avoir prévenus Hermione. Mais on avait tellement de choses en tête avec la campagne électorale d'Harry. On l'a su à la fin du mois de février. On comptait te le dire bientôt.

- Et bien ça pour une surprise. Souffla la Gryffondor en fixant le ventre de Ginny qui dans quelques mois formerait un parfait arc de cercle.

- Tu sais bien qu'un bonheur n'arrive pas tout seul. Renchérit Harry en adressant un sourire amical à sa meilleure amie. Nous avons décidé que Ron serait le parrain. Et ça nous ferait vraiment plaisir si tu accepterais de devenir la marraine de ce petit.

Hermione, contre toute attente, fondit en larme. Draco se leva machinalement pour aller la réconforter. Ron leva le nez de son assiette et lui lança un regard assassin. Le Serpentard n'y prêta guère attention trop occupé avec Hermione. Il se mit accroupit devant elle et lui prit les mains. Mrs Weasley semblait être outragée et comprenait à petit feu que le motif de la visite de son ancienne bru. Cependant, celle-ci ôta vivement ses mains de la portée de Draco se souvenant encore qu'elle lui en voulait terriblement pour les attouchements qu'il a eut avec Karen Powell. Draco contracta sa mâchoire et fit tomber ses mains le long de son corps, pantois. Il se releva doucement tout en fixant Hermione qui continuait de baissé la tête, les joues en feux. Il rejoignit sa place et lança :

- On peut tout à fait comprendre pourquoi Potter et sa femme t'ont choisi. Tu es une sorcière brillante et il lui faudra une bonne marraine à ce gamin. C'est très important dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Et de nos jours on ne peut pas trouver mieux.

- Malefoy à raison. Tu es exceptionnel Hermione. Déclara Harry.

Ron tourna si vite la tête qu'il en eu le tortis colis. Alors comme ça Harry et Malefoy étaient d'accord sur certain point. Le rouquin était vert de rage. Il finit son assiette et monta à l'étage devant les yeux ahuris de la famille Weasley.

- Laisse, il est un peu sur les nerfs depuis quelques temps. Murmura le Survivant à sa meilleure amie tout en se penchant pour la regarder puisque Ginny était entre eux.

Draco alla se rasseoir à sa place pour finir également son assiette. De temps à autre, il jetait de rapide coup d'œil vers Hermione. Amy regarda le couple avec des yeux attendris. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait donné pour avoir Draco en papa. Malheureusement, sa mère avait choisi Percy. C'était un monsieur très gentil. Mais Draco, lui, c'était le meilleur et de loin. Elle voyait bien que Draco regardait Hermione et non sa mère. La fillette souffla d'exaspération et se noya dans son bol de corn flakes. Lorsque tout le monde eut finis son repas, Mrs Weasley débarrassa la table. Les assiettes s'entrechoquèrent avec les chopes de jus de citrouille et celle contenant le lait. Le tout alla se déposer dans l'évier ou la vaisselle débuta d'elle-même. Draco fit tournoyer sa baguette au dessus du meuble et la table devint aussi étincelante qu'en ces premiers jours. Molly eu un air ravis et joignit ses mains en signe d'adoration.

- Quelle délicate attention que vous avez eu là mon cher Draco. Ce sort est tout bonnement efficace. Où l'avez-vous appris ?

Depuis que Draco vivait avec eux, Molly Weasley commençait a apprécié le Serpentard pour ses qualités d'homme. Elle le trouvait serviable, doux et attentionné. Et entre nous, fort séduisant… A vrai dire, elle avait totalement changé d'avis sur son compte depuis.

- Ma mère était une fervente admiratrice des ouvrages qui donnait des astuces permettant d'améliorer l'aspect de son foyer. Elle connaissait des sorts extraordinaires et en avait crée d'autre dont Merlin lui-même en serait jaloux. Répondit Silver avec une pointe de fierté.

- Merveilleux ! S'exclama Molly en contemplant de part et autre la table de la salle à manger qui brillait son les rayons du soleil.

Hermione baissa la tête. Elle savait que désormais Narcissa ne pouvait plus tenir son rôle de fée du logis étant donné son état qui la clouait à Sainte Mangouste. Elle releva lentement la tête afin de croiser les yeux gris de l'écrivain. Elle n'y vit qu'une once de fierté. Cela ne dura qu'un laps de temps avant qu'elle ne détourne son regard. Silver Serpentis, quant à lui, ne cessa de l'observer. Molly déposa une chope de remplit de lait devant Ginny ce qui fit sursauter la journaliste perdue dans ses pensées. Hermione mangea en silence écoutant d'une oreille distraite les problèmes que rencontrait Mr Weasley dans son département, la hausse de pourcentage de vente du magasin de George ou encore les facéties des nouveaux gobelins à Gringotts jugé par l'œil expert de Bill. Après avoir parlé affaire, les enfants prirent la parole afin de discuter de Poudlard avec envie sous les regards chaleureux de leurs parents. Hermione souri faiblement. Elle avait également envie d'enfant. La Gryffondor regarda Amy qui parlait avec animation de ses projets lorsqu'elle entrera dans l'école de sorcellerie. Le Serpentard aussi l'observait. Et c'est à cet instant que leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils avaient un désir commun de fonder une famille. Leur famille.

Harry et Ginny étaient à côtés, et riaient aux éclats à cause des paroles de la fillette. L'auror avait posé sa main sur l'abdomen de sa femme. Draco envia encore une fois la place d'Harry. Il avait une réputation en béton, un métier super, une femme séduisante, un bébé qui arriverait d'ici peu ainsi que des amis fidèles. Seule ombre au tableau, ses défunts parents.

Percy se leva et débarrassa les assiettes avec sa mère. Puis, il partit à l'étage supérieur afin d'envoyer des lettres à des collaborateurs du ministère de la magie. Peu de temps après, Fleur, Bill ainsi que leur fille Victoire disparurent par poudre de cheminette car ils avaient rendez-vous avec Mr Ollivander pour prendre le thé à Londres. Amy alla jouer avec Angelina et George au cœur du village où des Moldus étaient friand des tours de magie que le jumeau Weasley faisait avec son jeu de cartes. Amy adorait voir son oncle à l'œuvre même si son beau-père, Percy, n'approuvait pas les méthodes d'enseignements de son frère cadet. A la dernière minute, Teddy Lupin et Mr Weasley décidèrent de les accompagner et Pénélope dû s'avouer vaincu.

Dans la cuisine des Weasley, il ne restait donc plus qu'Harry, Ginny, Tante Muriel, Draco, Hermione, Mrs Weasley, Charlie et sa compagne. Ils finirent par boire leur tasse de café en silence. Au bout d'un moment, Silver Serpentis se leva en repoussant sa chaise et demanda :

- Hermione, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Tu veux bien m'accompagné à l'extérieur ?

La Gryffondor ne savait pas très bien comment réagir. Néanmoins elle décida tout de même de le rejoindre dans le jardin lorsqu'il franchit la porte de la cuisine. Elle épongea les regards curieux du restant de la famille Weasley qui n'osaient pas parler. Une fois dehors, Hermione accéléra la cadence pour se retrouver aux côtés de Draco qui marchait à grandes enjambées. Elle calqua son pas sur le sien et marcha la tête haute. Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle était venue voir Draco. Après tout, il lui avait fait du mal en lorgnant sur cette infirmière. Cependant, une force intérieure lui avait conseillée – même forcée – à venir aujourd'hui. En même temps, Harry lui avait fait un beau lavage de cerveau hier après-midi lorsqu'ils avaient déjeuné ensemble. « Va le voir Hermione, j'en suis sûr qu'il n'attend que ça. Si tu le verrais tourner comme un lion en cage au Terrier… » C'est ce qu'avait dit Harry pour la convaincre. Et ça avait marché malgré les longues réticences de la journaliste. Maintenant elle doutait. Avait-elle fait le bon choix en venant ici ?

Hermione et Draco ne s'échangeaient aucune parole. Ils marchaient droit devant eux en fixant l'horizon. Le souvenir de l'infirmière caressant le Serpentard la hantait encore. Hermione serra les poings. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Elle donna un coup de pied rageur à un gnome de jardin qui dormait paisiblement. Celui-ci s'éveilla en sursaut et lui lança un regard furieux avant de se cacher dans un trou fait dans la terre. Le Serpentard demeura silencieux. En temps normal ce genre de chose l'aurait amusé mais il n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la jeune lionne. Elle pensait qu'il l'avait trompé avec Karen alors que tout ceci était faux. Il n'avait pas cessé de penser à elle durant son hospitalisation. Il serra aussi les poings de dépit et glissa sa main dans sa poche. A l'intérieur, quelque chose de dur et d'ovale roulait entre ses longs doigts froids. Il se demandait ce qu'allait en penser Hermione. Si elle allait accepter ce qu'il avait à lui dire et à lui donner. Il doutait. Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda. Elle était vraiment belle. Il déglutit. Il allait se lancer dans l'univers des explications lorsque la lionne rugit :

- Tu n'es qu'un sale profiteur. Tu as joué avec cette infirmière alors qu'elle était censée s'occuper de toi. Tu n'as pas honte ? Il fallait absolument que tu la séduises ? Que tu l'attrapes dans tes filets. Que tu couches avec elle…

- Silence ! Persifla Draco alors qu'il attrapait Hermione par les épaules. Je n'ai jamais couché avec cette femme. Je savais bien que tu n'avais pas une haute estime de moi mais à ce point… Tu veux que je te donne une bonne raison de ne pas avoir couché avec une autre femme ? Je ne l'ai pas touché parce que je pensais à toi Hermione. A toi et personne d'autre.

Draco la fixait avec intensité. Il avait toujours ses mains solidement attachées autour des épaules de la jeune femme qui tremblait quelque peu par ce contact. Il n'avait plus cet air calme et docile qui respirait la sagesse de Silver Serpentis. En le contemplant, elle ne voyait personne d'autre que Draco Malefoy. Cet être abject qu'elle avait tant détesté auparavant. Violent, sournois, raciste. Si seulement elle ne l'avait jamais embrassé, si elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, elle lui aurait craché à la figure. Pour lui montrer qu'il la révulsait. Que ce n'était qu'une personne lâche qui se raccrochait aux opportunités de la vie. Elle détestait autant aimer. Cet homme la rendait folle. Il savait la faire passer du rire aux larmes, de la passion à la raison, de l'amour à la haine. Hermione avait envie d'hurler qu'il la lâche. Elle avait envie d'avertir la terre entière. Cependant, elle croisa les yeux de son tortionnaire. Ils étaient d'un bleu profond donnant l'impression de tomber dans la mer noir dans ses plus terribles tempêtes. Il était en colère. La dernière fois qu'elle avait était aussi proche de lui, ses orbes métalliques s'étaient adoucis, laissant apercevoir une mer d'azur. C'était le jour de leur premier baiser…

Ces yeux orageux s'adoucirent quelques peu lorsqu'une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Sans un mot, il essuya cette larme à l'aide de son pouce et rapprocha leur front. Leur souffle se mélangeait au gré de leur respiration. Hermione frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud du jeune homme balayer son visage. Il avait le don pour lui faire ressentir des choses inconnues. Haïr puis aimer. Elle avait l'étrange impression qu'il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Qu'elle était nue devant lui, devant ses immenses yeux gris. Ses yeux revolver. La colère fit place à l'apaisement. Il avait le souffle plus régulier encore. Hermione consentit à soutenir ce regard qui la fascinait et l'apeurait à la fois. Il était beau. Oui, Draco était un homme séduisant. Son cœur battait la chamade parce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de ce tyran. Ce tortionnaire de l'amour. Savait-il qu'il avait une emprise démoniaque sur elle ? Hermione ne pu se poser davantage de questions car des mots sortirent de la bouche finement dessinée de l'aristocrate :

- Je sais que tu m'en veux encore mais je n'ai pas encore répondu à ta lettre, faute de temps. Je pense que ce que j'ai à te dire peut t'intéresser. Ecoutes-moi jusqu'au bout. Après tu seras libre de partir, sans te retourner, pour toujours.

Hermione avait la respiration saccadée : il était sur le point de répondre à sa lettre. A sa déclaration d'amour. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait entendre. Peur d'être déçus par cette réponse. Peur que tout ne soit pas réciproque…

- Hermione, ce que j'ai vécu avec toi n'était pas une blague ou une simple histoire d'amitié. C'était bien plus fort que tout ça. Et j'étais effrayé parce que je n'avais jamais ressentis une chose pareille auparavant. Je me suis sentis minable d'éprouver de telles choses alors que l'on m'a toujours interdit de m'attacher aux autres ou même d'aimer. Quand je me suis rendu compte que je tenais à toi, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir faillit à un des vieux préceptes que l'on m'avait inculqué étant plus jeune. J'ai pris ça comme une trahison à mes valeurs, à mes parents, à ma lignée…

Le soir où tu as vu pour la première fois la marque des ténèbres, j'ai paniqué. Ce tatouage était là pour me montrer qui j'étais et à quel monde j'appartenais. Imagine mon désarroi lorsque je t'ai vu toucher cette marque. Celle qui a fait qu'un fossé c'est installé entre nous, entre nos deux camps. A vrai dire, j'ai toujours pensé – enfin on m'a toujours fait croire – que j'allais me marier avec une sang-pure avec qui j'aurais des descendants digne de ce nom. De véritable Malefoy. Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait soufflé que je tomberais sous le charme d'une sorcière qui n'aurait pas une grande ascendance je lui aurais sans doute rit au nez. A présent, la première hypothèse me semble ridicule. Parce que j'aime une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Quand je me remémore notre parcours, je me dis que nous étions faits pour nous connaître, nous haïr puis nous aimer. Bien sûr, ça a pris du temps. Mais cela valait largement le coup ; rien que pour pouvoir admirer ces beaux yeux, Hermione. Ce regard plein de fougue et ses cheveux si doux au toucher mais indomptable à la vue. La Gryffondor et le Serpentard, l'auror et le Mangemort, la journaliste et l'écrivain. Nous avons toujours pris des chemins différents et pourtant, j'ai bien l'impression que notre cœur bat à l'unisson. Je dis le notre parce que je crois bien que nous partageons les mêmes émotions, les mêmes sentiments. Je t'aime Hermione. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, c'est toi que j'ai choisis. Tu ne le sais pas encore mais je ne vis que pour toi...

Afin de te prouver la sincérité de mes sentiments, je te donne ce collier. Il est dans ma famille depuis des générations, c'est un des rares vestiges qu'il reste du manoir Malefoy après la saisie du ministère. Ma baguette magique qui était celle de mon grand-père, l'horloge qui est à la chaumière aux citrouilles et ce collier. Il s'agit d'un cœur de Mandragore. On en trouve parfois dans les plantes rares. Après plusieurs siècles il se cristallise et devient transparent. A l'intérieur, il y a tout les bons sentiments éprouvé par les sorciers de ma famille. Les miens avec. Tant que ce collier te réchauffera et te protégera cela voudra dire que je t'aime encore. Que tu es mon âme sœur.

Draco sortit de sa poche le médaillon et un cœur de forme humaine se déroula au bout de la fine chaîne en argent. Il était fait de cristal et à l'intérieur un petit nuage blanc, quasiment opaque, tournoyait lentement, se mouvant comme un poisson dans l'eau. Hermione était subjugué par l'objet en lui-même. Il avait tout d'un cœur de sorcier : il possédait des ventricules, des artères et aortes qui mimaient le rythme cardiaque. Le cœur bougeait, animé par l'amour. Draco détacha l'attache du collier pour le mettre autour du cou de sa dulcinée. Collée contre sa poitrine, le cœur vira à un rouge vif singulier, puis redevint blanc neige comme avant. Néanmoins, il brillait un peu plus. Comme si ce contact nouveau l'avait rajeunit de plusieurs décennies. La Gryffondor baissa les yeux pour admirer ce joyau. De grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues rosies. Un homme l'aimait et l'avait magnifiquement prouvé. Silver Serpentis passa quelques doigts sur le menton de la jeune fille afin de surélever son visage. Les yeux gris, devenu d'un bleu éclatant, croisèrent la déclinaison chocolat qu'offraient les pupilles d'Hermione.

Draco approcha son visage du sien lentement sans la quitter des yeux. De mémoire d'homme, il n'avait jamais vu une femme aussi belle, même en pleurant, de joie certes, mais pleurant tout de même. Il fit glisser sa paume le long de sa joue douce. Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact délicatement comme si c'était de leur devoir de savourer chaque secondes. Comme pour la première fois, leurs bouches se frôlèrent. Doucement, Draco captura les lèvres de la femme qu'il aimait comme pour s'empreindre de cet instant. Hermione participa à se baiser qui à ces yeux étaient encore mieux que le premier. Les lèvres d'Hermione s'entre-ouvrèrent et Draco en profita pour faire glisser sa langue à l'intérieur. Il rapprocha un peu plus son visage du sien afin d'approfondir ce contact. Au bout d'un moment, la Gryffondor consentit à jouer avec la langue de son adversaire d'autrefois, qui sera désormais son complice. Leurs langues s'enroulèrent, dansèrent, se taquinèrent. Draco aimait ça. Hermione aussi. Ils échangeaient leurs sentiments dans ce baiser comme si il s'agissait d'une ultime preuve d'amour. L'un voulant surpasser l'autre telle une compétition acharnée. Mais il ne s'agissait que d'un baiser passionné ressentit entre deux âme-sœurs. Le manque d'oxygène ne les gênait pas. Ils avaient tant attendu pour se retrouver. Pour pouvoir se lover dans les bras de l'autre. Pour sentir le cœur de la personne aimée battre contre sa poitrine. Pour vivre avec l'autre la douce expérience qu'est l'amour. Le vrai, le beau.

Hermione avait des sueurs froides. Elle pensa que cela était du au soleil qui se hissait à travers le ciel. Par ailleurs, la journaliste tremblait comme une feuille morte. Une salve de frissons déferla sur elle comme si l'hiver était proche. Un rayon incandescent transperça l'estomac de la Gryffondor. A côté, les milliers de papillons n'étaient que poussière. La tête lui tournait. La tête lui tourne encore. En effet, elle vivait le souffle printanier par le biais du baiser qu'elle échangeait avec Draco. Avec lui, elle vivait les quatre saisons à la fois. C'était son amour. Celui qui arrivait à tout lui faire ressentir à la fois.

La passion qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre émanait du baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Parce qu'il n'y a pas une plus belle preuve d'amour que de lire les sentiments de la personne aimée dans ses yeux, dans ses gestes, dans ses baisers. A côté, les mots n'étaient rien. Et c'étaient l'avis de deux littéraires dans l'âme…

Depuis le premier étage du Terrier, Ronald Weasley avait observé toute la scène. Sa meilleure amie et son ennemi s'embrasser. A ses yeux, les deux personnes les moins probable de s'aimer. Son estomac s'était tordu de révulsion alors que son visage trahissait ses émotions les plus profondes. Une rage rongeait ses entrailles consumées par le feu ardent des mauvais sentiments. Il ne savait pas réellement s'il était plus triste qu'en colère. Cela allait bientôt faire deux ans qu'Hermione n'était pas venue dans la maison familiale. A présent, il comprenait qu'elle n'était pas revenue histoire de rétablir le contact. Seulement pour les beaux yeux du Serpentard. Pour Malefoy. Ron était pris d'un soubresaut de colère lorsqu'il vit les deux silhouettes enlacées approfondir leur baiser. Jamais Hermione n'avait mis autant de fougue à l'embrasser. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant : elle n'avait jamais vibré dans ses bras. Peut-être même qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Et ce sale serpent qui profitait de son hospitalité. Ron voulut lui cracher à la figure, lui dire qu'Hermione était à lui, lui jeter un sort impardonnable…

Alors qu'il allait refermer les rideaux avec rage, une main apaisante se posa sur son épaule. Harry le regardait à travers ses lunettes rondes. Il était en train de sonder ses émotions les plus profondes à travers ses yeux vert émeraude. Ron détestait quand il faisait ça. Il envoya un dernier regard emplit de dégout vers le couple tendrement enlacé dans le jardin. Quelques gnomes de jardin étaient sortit de leur terrier afin d'admirer le spectacle. Même si il ne pouvait rien entendre d'où il était, Ronald était certains que beaucoup applaudissaient ou sifflaient. Ron observa son meilleur ami qui regardait également la scène avec des yeux curieux. Cependant, le rouquin n'y vit aucune trace d'étonnement ni de colère. Harry avait-il été au courant avant lui ? Ronald se détacha de l'emprise du Survivant et lâcha :

- Laisse-moi tranquille Harry.

Harry Potter enleva sa main de son épaule et s'appuya contre le carreau de la fenêtre. Hermione et Draco étaient toujours en train de partager un langoureux baiser. Ces deux là respiraient l'amour, ça crevait les yeux. Ron s'éloigna en titubant de la fenêtre et maugréa :

- Trouve vite une solution pour reloger Malefoy. Je ne pourrais plus supporter de l'avoir sous mon toit. Je ne veux plus m'occuper de ce Mangemort Harry. Maintenant qu'il a sa baguette il pourra se débrouiller tout seul.

Ron descendit les escaliers d'un pas précipité et Harry l'entendit disparaître par poudre de cheminette dans le living-room…

En bas, dans le jardin, Hermione et Draco venait de se détacher l'un de l'autre, faute d'oxygène. Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Hermione s'aperçut avec ravissement que ceux de Draco avait une teinte bleu azur éclatante ; la même qu'elle avait vu quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser. Silver Serpentis lui tenait la main, comme si il avait peur de la voir s'envoler, tel un rêve. A ce moment précis, la porte du Terrier donnant accès au jardin s'ouvrit. Harry Potter avança parmi les broussailles indomptables et s'arrêta une fois à la hauteur du couple, surpris dans leur moment d'intimité. Gênée, Hermione s'éloigna un peu de l'écrivain. Celui-ci lui tenait encore fermement la main, s'attendant à une attaque quelconque de la part de l'auror.

- J'aimerai te parler seul à seul Malefoy. Dit Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Draco n'y décela aucune once de méchanceté ni d'agressivité. Il concéda à lâcher la main de la Gryffondor qui s'écarta quelque peu.

- J'y vais Draco. Je reviendrais d'ici peu. Promit la journaliste.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et se dirigea vers la haie du jardin. Une fois dépassée, elle pivota sur place et transplana dans un crack sonore. Draco reporta son attention vers Harry qui scrutait chaque parcelle de son visage. L'auror enfouit ses mains dans les poches de sa cape vert bouteille puis déclara :

- Malefoy, je pense que pour ta sécurité et pour la justice, il serait temps de faire réviser ton procès afin de récupérer ta baguette magique définitivement. Il s'agit d'un cas exceptionnel mais je crois pouvoir réunir le Magenmagot d'ici demain matin. On pourra prendre pour argument ton agression à domicile. La brigade de police à réussi à trouver des preuves accablantes et des témoins. Bien sûr, je ne prendrai aucune décision sans ton accord.

Un sourire fendit le visage du Serpentard alors qu'il acquiesçait en silence.

- Je souhaite plus que tout au monde récupérer ma baguette et mes pouvoirs Potter.

**oO**…**To be continued…Oo**

_Reviews or not reviews ?_

Alors vous avez aimés ? J'avoue c'est un Chapitre plus court mais beaucoup plus riche en émotion. Donnez-moi vos impressions lors d'une reviews, cela me fera plaisir ! A très vite pour la suite !

Avant de partir je voudrais que vous répondiez à une petite question :

¤ _Sondage_ ¤

**Voulez-vous que je détaille la première fois entre Draco et Hermione ou non ? **

[ Justifier votre choix ]

**Note de la bêta – Lixouille : **

rhoooo ça c'est de la déclaration, non? Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre? Moi je l'ai adoré.... en plus y'a Amy alors que demander de plus? Un autre chapitre? Bande de gourmands !


	16. Chapitre 16

**Silver Serpentis**

Written by Dairy22

**fabiola 93600 arobase hotmail . com**

Tout simplement parce que j'adore discuter avec mes lecteurs via msn…

* * *

**Titre** : Silver Serpentis.

**Résumé** : Hermione Granger essais de prendre contacte avec son écrivain préféré, Silver Serpentis. Peu après, celui-ci répond à sa missive ce qui débouche sur une correspondance épistolaire. Qu'adviendra t-il de notre Gryffondor lorsqu'elle découvrira qu'il s'agit de Draco Malefoy ?

**Personnage principal** : Draco Malefoy ou Silver Serpentis.

**Couple** : Draco Malefoy / Hermione Granger (DM/HG).

**Genre **: Roman épistolaire.

**Sorte** : Romance / Général.

**Cadre** : Poste Tome 7 - comprend les références à tout les tomes sauf l'épilogue-

**Muse** : SADE2, réponse à un défi publié sur le site " Patronus " réservé au fanfictions DM/HG.

**Correctrice** : Lixouille (Vivre par procuration).

**Fanfiction co-écrite** : Parce qu'on le vaut bien. Draco Malefoy / Luna Lovegood ( DM / LL )

**Nombre de chapitres prévus** : environ une vingtaine.

**Fréquence de publication** : toutes les deux semaines.

**Posté** **le **: 5 mars 2009

**Communiqué **: Le samedi 3 janvier au soir, Robert a rendu son dernier souffle dans un râle épouvantable puis s'est éteint en rendant l'âme. Robert était un citoyen vaillant qui m'a fidèlement servis des années durant. Je lui rends un dernier hommage malgré qu'il soit mort au mauvais moment. J'avais tant à faire en cette fin de semaine que je l'aurais tuer de mes propres mains si il n'était pas mort ( ndrl : je me comprends ). En bref, je te souhaite bon vent au cimetière des ordinateurs usagés, détériorés et cassés… Banzaï !

Ps : je t'ai déjà trouvé un remplaçant ! Nouveau pc du nom de Callagan – hihi-

* * *

J'espère que cette fanfiction va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture à vous mes chers apprentis sorciers !

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**¤...Merci d'avoir reviewer au chapitre précédent...¤**

**¤ Azura Cavendish ¤ Laurianne ¤ Lady Hope ¤ Fiind-love ¤ Camille Malefoy ¤ MiMyLiLy ¤ Luxiole ¤ Nini ¤ CrazyMalfoy ¤ MissAsu ¤ Naouko ¤ So000o-SpECiAl ¤ Littlebeattle ¤ Titesouris ¤ TIGRIS 86 ¤ Dilouille ¤ Sarah2405 ¤ Mèl ¤ Milamlafoydu07 ¤ Manelor ¤ Legitimedemence ¤ Tisoleil ¤ MiniMagiCcOulOurS ¤ Mia Granger-Malfoy ¤ Elodu92 ¤ Hachiko06 ¤ Ceriz-toxic ¤**

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤* **

**Chapitre 16**

Le lendemain, Hermione marchait d'un pas conquérant sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait pris la décision de démissionner au sein de la Gazette du Sorcier. Le cœur de cristal qui rebondissait sur sa poitrine au rythme de ses pas lui donnait du courage. Un courage sur dimensionner. Un courage dû à l'amour. Un courage de Gryffondor.

Elle allait écrabouiller ce petit scarabée au passage pour qu'il ne puisse plus voler de ses propres ailes. Tout comme ce crétin de Tom Salisbury qui restera cloué sur place après ce qu'elle aura dit. Arrivée devant les portes de la rédaction elle prit son souffle et entra à l'intérieur.

Comme d'habitude, les employés savouraient une tasse de café tout autour de son bureau en riant aux éclats. Joey et Paul discutaient au bas de l'escalier menant au bureau de Barnabas Cuffe tout en jetant des coups d'œil critiques à leur article du jour. Parvati regardait à la loupe les photos des célibataires du jour afin d'y détecter les moindres traces d'impuretés sur leur peau. Cynthia Clein mâchait un chewing-gum tout en tapant à la machine à écrire tandis que Boso faisait développer ses pellicules photos dans le laboratoire magique. Et c'est là qu'elle les vit. Skeeter et Salisbury, le couple infernal. Ils étaient en train de ricaner à propos d'un article paru dans Sorcière-Hebdo tout en ensorcelant des agrafeuses. Hermione bomba le torse et se dirigea vers eux. En la voyant s'approcher, Rita souleva un épais sourcil qui disparut derrière sa frange blonde.

- Hohé tout le monde ! J'ai une annonce à vous faire. Cria Hermione.

Le brouhaha se dissipa quelques peu. Mais quelques bavards continuaient de discuter. La journaliste siffla afin de réclamer leur attention. Tout le monde se tu. Même le rédacteur-en-chef se pencha par sa fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Satisfaite de son petit effet, Hermione monta sur le bureau le plus proche afin que tout le monde puisse la voir.

- Chers collègues, je suis venus ici pour vous annoncez quelques choses d'important. Je démissionne. Enfin, non ça ce n'est pas très important comparé à vos vies extraordinaires. Mais comme dirait ma chère amie Rita Skeeter un scoop n'arrive jamais tout seul. La question à se poser est donc pourquoi je pars de ce travaille que je chérie tant. Alors voilà, vous avez sans doute lus quelques uns de mes articles publiés ces dernières semaines. Néanmoins, un seul à dus retenir votre attention. Celui révélant la véritable identité de Silver Serpentis.

Pour moi, il s'agissait d'un secret défense alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais révéler à toute la communauté sorcière. Surtout si l'on sait que pour moi Silver n'est pas qu'un écrivain extraordinaire. C'est également l'homme qui partage ma vie. Je sais ce que vous allez dire : c'est intolérable pour une héroïne de guerre de s'acoquiner avec un assassin en puissance. Mais vous êtes journalistes bon sang ! Regardez au-delà du voile des apparences. Draco Malefoy est quelqu'un de bien, je peux vous le certifier.

Alors si Rita à voulus faire croire que je l'ai aidé à dévoiler le pot aux roses c'est juste parce qu'elle était jalouse de mon ascension sociale. Elle a voulus taper deux d'une pierre de coup. M'enlever la confiance qu'avait Draco envers moi et me faire passer pour une mégère. Sachez que je ne la laisserai jamais faire ça. Aujourd'hui tout s'est arrangé avec Draco, mais justice n'est pas faite. A cause de son article, il a été victime d'une agression qui a faillit lui coûter la vie. D'ailleurs, je me suis demandée comment toi, Rita tu as fait pour découvrir tout ça si je ne t'en avais jamais parlé. Et je me suis souvenue. Je me suis remémorée ma quatrième année d'étude à Poudlard. Tu es un Animagus non –déclaré et tu prends la forme d'un scarabée. Tu nous a suivis avec Draco pour tout découvrir par toi-même. Comment peux-tu utiliser des moyens aussi douteux et illégaux pour obtenir des informations ? Tu ne mérite même pas le titre de journaliste Skeeter. Juste la médaille de la plus grande fouteuse de bouse…

Voilà chers collègues, j'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire. J'ai le cœur beaucoup plus léger à présent. J'espère que vous ne nous laisserez plus marchez sur les pieds par ce tyran déguisé en blonde. Ah oui, pour ceux qui se posent encore des questions, Tom Salisbury n'a pas eu une augmentation parce qu'il avait du talent. Excepté celui de broute minou. Adieu !

Hermione esquissa quelques gestes vers la sortie avant de faire volte-face et de s'approcher de Rita et Tom. Elle leur infligea une gifle magistrale et déclara :

- Ca c'est pour avoir détruit la tranquillité de celui que j'aimais. Et ça c'est pour avoir été pistonner pour réussir et avoir fait la vie dure aux autres.

Tous les employés avaient une tête décomposée comme si une bombe avait explosé en plein milieu de la salle. Rita avait un teint livide et avait cassé sa plume à Papotte à force de l'avoir serré entre ses griffes acérés. Tom, quant à lui, rougissait et ressemblait à un Souaffle. Hermione rajusta le col de sa chemise comme le faisait Draco lorsqu'il était fière de lui, puis tourna les talons. Au dehors, il devait être à peine huit heures du matin. Une nouvelle journée ainsi qu'une nouvelle vie était devant elle. Une brise printanière lui caressa le visage. Merlin qu'elle aimait cette saison ! Dorénavant, elle restera sa période de l'année préférée car s'était à ce moment là qu'elle avait connue Silver, son amour.

Hermione décida de se faire plaisir avant de reprendre sa journée. Elle s'arrêta devant le marchand de pomme d'amour et en dégusta une alors qu'elle regardait les passants. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse depuis longtemps. Le cœur qu'elle portait autour du cou cognait fort contre sa poitrine. Ou peut-être était-ce le sien…

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle décida de se rendre à l'AES, aide à l'emploi sorcière. Dès l'instant où elle avait déclaré sa démission, elle était recensé chômeuse. Elle était liée à un contrat magique qui s'effaçait dès qu'on le souhaitait. Hermione du passer devant Gringotts sans s'arrêter pour trouver le bâtiment qu'elle cherchait. C'était un immeuble assez classique aux murs nus tout aussi impersonnels que ceux de Sainte-Mangouste. Elle se faufila jusqu'à l'accueil où elle prit son numéro d'ordre de passage : il n'y avait pas de secrétaire. Juste des conseillères qui nous trouvaient des emplois. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, de nombreux sorciers attendaient leur tour. Depuis la fin de la guerre, avoir un emploi était considéré comme un luxe. Rarissime était les gens qui démissionnaient durant cette période de crise. Ils étaient considérés comme de simples fous. Hermione resserra son sac à main contre elle, un peu mal à l'aise. Elle avait démissionné et ne roulait pas sur l'or. Bientôt, elle devra payer le loyer de son appartement et sans emploi elle n'y arrivera jamais. Elle pourrait encore se priver de nourriture. Mais Pattenrond ne serait pas de cet avis. Au bout de deux heures et demi d'attente, ce fut à son tour.

- Numéro quatre-cent-soixante-seize. Hurla une conseillère en hissant son cou pour chercher du regard le suivant.

Hermione se leva instantanément et suivit la femme qui avait son avenir entre ses mains. Que Merlin fasse qu'elle trouve un emploi. Elle entra dans un bureau exigu qui contenait des piles de dossiers. Elle s'assit sur une chaise bancale et attendit que la conseillère se charge de son cas. Elles cherchèrent pendant de long moment une carrière possible pour Hermione. Celle-ci avait eu son diplôme d'auror. Mais le ministère ne prenait que sur dossier. De plus, l'ancienne journaliste n'était pas sûr de vouloir croiser Ron dans les couloirs du ministère. Ensuite, un travail d'archiviste avait été proposé. Il semblait lui convenir tout à fait sauf sur un point. Le salaire. Il était inférieur à celui de son loyer étant donné qu'elle ne travaillera qu'à mi-temps. Plus tard, on lui demanda si elle voulait travailler dans une garderie se trouvant sur le chemin de Traverse. Hermione accepta car elle ne pouvait pas refuser plus de trois offres d'emploi par mois. Et puis, ce n'était pas si mal payer et elle pourra à loisir voir des enfants. Elle sortit de l'AES un peu soulagée d'avoir retrouvé un emploi. Bien sûr, c'était moins bien payé que son emploi de chroniqueuse à la Gazette du Sorcier. Mais Hermione était une jeune femme intègre et droite qui ne supportait pas l'injustice. Avant de rentrer chez elle, Hermione fait un détour vers le Palais du Hibou afin d'envoyer un courrier à Draco pour l'avertir de sa trouvaille. Elle avait tellement hâte de le revoir !

Evidemment, ils ne s'étaient quitté qu'hier au Terrier. Après qu'Harry soit venu demander de parler seul à seul avec Draco. Cependant, Hermione ne pouvait que constater qu'il lui manquait. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à cette période de la journée…

Pendant ce temps, Draco s'habillait avec soin afin d'assister à la révision de son procès. Il avait choisi un costume bleu marine avec une chemise blanche que Mr Weasley était allé lui chercher à la Chaumière aux citrouilles il y a deux jours. Il était en train de se demander s'il devait mettre une cravate ou non lorsqu'une chouette effraie se posa contre le rebord de la fenêtre en faisant claquer son bec d'un air menaçant. Draco la fit entrer et détacha le morceau de parchemin qui avait été fixé autour de sa patte. Il s'assit sur le lit pour lire :

« Draco,

Je voulais te dire que c'est fait : je viens de démissionner de la Gazette du Sorcier. C'était génial ! Je te raconterai tout la prochaine fois qu'on se voit, j'en suis sûr que tu vas en rire. En suite je suis partie à l'AES et j'ai trouvé un autre emploi – par chance, tu imagines bien- J'ai été engagé dans une garderie pour enfant sorciers se trouvant sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je commence lundi 26 avril. Que faits-tu aujourd'hui ?

Tu me manques déjà,

Ta Hermione.

Xoxoxox »

Draco saisit une plume délaissé sur le bureau et la trempa dans l'encrier et répondit au dos de la lettre étant donné qu'il n'avait pas de parchemin. Il résuma qu'il avait une audience au ministère dans la matinée afin de récupérer définitivement sa baguette magique et qu'elle pouvait le rejoindre sur place. Il attacha sa missive à la patte de la chouette après avoir griffonné un je t'aime en bas de la page. Au moment où l'oiseau traversa le ciel, Harry Potter toqua à la porte de la chambre. Draco se retourna dès qu'il eut fermé la fenêtre. Mr Weasley et son gendre était vêtus de pied en cape et l'attendaient de pied ferme.

- Weasley fils ne vient pas avec nous ? S'étonna Draco.

- Ca t'écorcherai la bouche de l'appeler par son prénom ? S'emporta Harry. Et non Ron ne vient pas avec nous.

- Au cas où je te ferai remarquer Potter, tu appelles Weasley fils par son diminutif et non son prénom donc…

- Assez Malefoy ! Nous ne devons pas être en retard pour ton audience. Fit remarquer Arthur Weasley en passant le pas de la porte.

Harry suivit son beau-père et Draco ferma la marche. Il regarda une dernière fois par la fenêtre : au fond de lui, il espérait qu'Hermione serait présente lors de son audience. En bas, les deux employés disent au revoir à leurs femmes respectives puis se rendent dans le jardin.

- Nous irons là-bas par Transplanage d'escorte. Informa Mr Weasley. Il vaut mieux s'y rendre par les moyens le moins magique possible. Etant donné que tu possède ton autorisation Draco donc on ne risque rien.

Harry tendit son bras afin que Draco puisse s'y accrocher alors que Mr Weasley faisait de même pour le bras gauche. Au bout de quelques secondes, les trois hommes commencèrent à pivoter sur place à une vitesse hallucinante alors qu'un flot d'images se déversait devant leurs yeux devenus humides. Au bout d'un moment, la secousse au niveau de leur nombril s'arrêta et ils purent constater qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

Une bâtisse majestueuse d'un seul étage se dressait devant eux. Ils savaient pertinemment que les autres se trouvaient sous terre. Un majestueux dôme, copiant l'architecture des basiliques Moldues, surplombait le tout. Draco supposa que s'était l'endroit où devait se trouver la fameuse fontaine. Harry, Draco et Mr Weasley entrèrent sans s'échanger un mot et se dirigèrent vers le comptoir d'inspection de baguette. Le vigile déposa une à une leur baguette magique dans diverses sondes. A la fin, une petite étiquette leur fut attribuée en plus d'un badge visiteur pour Draco qui le fixa sur sa robe avec répugnance. L'employé chargé de la sécurité lança un coup d'œil suspicieux à Draco par lequel il répondit par un regard éloquent.

Les trois hommes pénétrèrent enfin le hall surchargés de fonctionnaires à cette heure de la journée. Draco en reconnut quelques uns pour avoir été du côté des forces obscures durant la guerre. Runcorn par exemple. Il était stupéfait de voir à quel point beaucoup d'entre eux avaient été pardonné facilement alors que lui avait dû purger une peine à Askaban même si il n'était pas vraiment coupable de ses actes. Pendant qu'ils déambulaient dans le ministère, de nombreuses personnes s'étaient arrêté pour le regarder passer avec un regard venimeux. Cependant, personne ne vint l'attaquer de front. Draco en était sûr, c'était juste parce qu'il avait l'Elus à ces côtés. D'autres, plus hardis, s'essayait à l'insulter ou à l'houspiller sur son passage afin de voir sa réaction. Une majeure partie, trop étonné de voir l'ancien Mangemort ici, se collèrent contre les murs avec des yeux ébahis. Ils avaient tous lu le numéro spécial de la Gazette du Sorcier relatant son agression à domicile. Mais dans tout ce monde, quelques-uns vinrent le saluer et lui serrait la main avec ferveur. « Ravis de vous rencontrer Mr Malefoy. J'adore ce que vous faites. Vos ouvrages sont merveilleux si seulement le ministère pouvait ouvrir les yeux… » avait dit une femme. Un sorcier, un peu vieux avait crié : « vive notre cher Silver ! Que Merlin le bénisse. » Cela mit du baume au cœur à l'écrivain. Cependant, il avait déposer sur son visage son fameux masque d'impassibilité pour ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions. Il se contentait d'adresser des sourires polies à ses admirateurs qui l'applaudissait avec un air jovial. Harry l'observa et lança :

-Tu viens de goûter aux joies de la célébrité Malefoy. Tu sais ce que m'avait dit Lockhart un jour ? « La célébrité est une amie infidèle Harry. » Même si ça me coûte de le dire, il avait parfaitement raison. Il suffit qu'une information minime soit divulguée, qu'un mauvais pas soit commis et nous voilà atterri dans le monde de l'impopularité…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire comprendre Potter ? Grogna Draco en rentrant dans un ascenseur.

- Juste que tu dois faire attention à toi en ce qui concerne ton image.

- Mon image ? C'est quoi ça ? Je ne te croyais pas imbus de ta personne Potter.

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais, j'ai dû m'y mettre en me lançant dans le politique. L'image c'est le principal. Expliqua Harry en haussant les épaules. C'était seulement un conseil.

- Tu m'as surtout pris pour un idiot. Je sors d'une famille d'aristocrate Potter. Je crois qu'on m'a inculqué la valeur de l'image bien avant que tu puisses aller au toilette seul. Nargua le Serpentard.

Harry grimaça. Il ne put pas répliquer car les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent une seconde fois. Arthur Weasley s'avança dans les dédales de couloirs du ministère et salua quelques collègues au passage. Ils finirent par arriver devant une porte lisse couleur noire.

- Nous y voilà. Bonne chance Malefoy.

Draco sourit faiblement à Harry alors qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle surchargé de membres de la juridiction sorcière. Avant même qu'ils puissent refermer la porte derrière eux, Hermione apparut et se glissa par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Sans crié garde, elle sauta au cou de Silver et y enfouit son visage. Sa respiration était encore saccadée : elle avait courut. Draco était rassurée par sa simple présence. Cependant, ils durent se détacher car Mr Weasley commençait par s'impatienter et se grattait la gorge bruyamment. Le procès était sur le point de commencer. Le Mangenmagot était au complet dans les tribunes dans leurs robes rouges et noires. Draco eut un soubresaut d'horreur. Cette scène ressemblait étrangement à celle de sa condamnation à Askaban. Ils avaient tous la même place et Kingsley Schaklebot présidait encore une fois. Il sera ministre jusqu'à la semaine prochaine où le nouveau chef de l'état prendra le relais à la suite des élections. Les résultats sont prévus pour le 1er mai. En fait, la seule chose qui changeait était la présence d'Hermione tout près de lui. Il se sentait moins seul et plus apte à affronter le jugement. Mr Weasley et la Gryffondor s'installèrent dans les gradins réservés aux spectateurs alors que Draco s'asseyait au centre de la pièce, sur une chaise en fer. Au moment il prit place, les chaînes qui pendaient aux accoudoirs cliquetèrent comme si elles mourraient d'impatience de s'enrouler autour de ses poignets. Harry, quant à lui, resta debout en affichant un air concentré. Il sortait de ses poches des rouleaux de parchemins qui avaient dû subir des sorts de rapetissement. Draco ne pu se demander ce qu'il fabriquait car la voix grave et lente de Kingsley s'éleva dans la salle :

- Révision du procès du 23 avril ayant pour objet d'examiner si Monsieur Draco Malefoy ici présent puisse récupérer sa baguette magique, ses pouvoirs, ses biens et son statut de citoyen après son infraction du Code pénal sorcier il y a quelques années de cela. Le prévenu sera interrogé par Kingsey Shackelot, ministère de la Magie, Frany Flunt, directrice du Département de la justice magique, et Dolores Jane Ombrage, sous-secrétaire d'Etat auprès du ministre. Greffier d'audience : Stu Anderson. Témoin de la défense, Harry James Potter, aurors au service du ministère de la magie.

Harry salua brièvement les membres du Mangenmagot tandis que de ferventes admiratrices lui envoyaient des signes de la main enjoués.

- Nous écoutons la défense.

- Très bien. Déclara Harry en s'avançant. Nous sommes venus ici pour réparer une injustice. Vous n'êtes sans savoir que Draco Malefoy a été accusé de triple homicides il y a quelques années. En tant normal, ceci lui aurait valut un aller simple pour Askaban. Or, il n'y ai resté que deux ans. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il a été victime d'un mauvais sort lancer par Lord Voldemort peu avant sa sixième année d'étude.

Quelques sorciers dans les tribunes tressaillirent lorsque le nom du Mage Noir fut prononcé. Harry eu un sourire poli avant de poursuivre.

- Il s'agit donc d'une preuve atténuante puisque l'accusé n'était pas vraiment conscient de ces actes. La population sorcière ne l'a jamais appris par le gouvernement. C'est pourquoi, Monsieur Malefoy était obligé de se cacher pour vivre. C'est sous le pseudo de Silver Serpentis qu'il s'est reconstruit loin de notre communauté. En revanche, un article paru dans la Gazette du Sorcier récemment à divulguer sa véritable identité ce qui a crée un raz-de-marée médiatique. De nombreux sorciers ont voulus se venger de ses crimes passés. Depuis sa réhabilitation, il n'a pas été convoqué au ministère et s'est comporté comme un citoyen digne de ce nom. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi le Mangenmagot s'obstine à l'opprimer. Il est sortit d'Askaban sans aucune ressource. Aujourd'hui je plaide en sa faveur pour qu'il puisse récupérer l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs ainsi que sa baguette. Je ne vois pas quels arguments pourraient –être utilisés pour s'opposer à notre requête.

Draco était stupéfait. Potter venait de prendre sa défense en public. De plus, il s'agissait d'une défense en béton armé. Les murailles de Poudlard à côté n'étaient que pacotille. Personne ne pourrait s'opposer. L'Elus venait de parler tel un bon orateur. Il avait été synthétique tout en exposant les faits important. Draco tourna légèrement sa tête pour voir la réaction d'Hermione. Elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient de bonheur alors qu'elle adressait un sourire plein d'espoir envers son âme-sœur. Mr Weasley bombait le torse de fierté. L'écrivain savait qu'il considérait Potter comme son propre fils.

De l'autre côté de la salle, dans les tribunes des juristes, l'ambiance était tout autre. Les employés du ministère semblaient embarrassés et se tortillaient sur place en rajustant leur chapeau. Seule Dolores Ombrage semblait tenir bon. Son visage boudiné était défiguré par la contrariété et emplit de haine. Elle regarda tour à tour Harry puis Draco en faisant ressortir ses yeux globuleux. Elle se redressa et sa petite voix aigrelette et haut perchée emplit la salle d'audience :

- Il semblerait que Monsieur Potter montre un engouement particulier à défendre son ennemi d'antan. Je trouve cela suspect, qu'en pensez-vous Mrs Flunt ?

- J'en déduis que Potter est un citoyen digne de ce nom qui défend les intérêts de chacun ami ou non. Il fera un très bon ministre. Déclara une sorcière à l'air bienveillant.

Ombrage enrageait. Elle tremblait littéralement sous la fureur débordante qu'elle ressentait. Son ancien élève la narguait d'un sourire éloquent alors que Draco avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Il sera bientôt maître de lui-même. Il haletait d'impatience.

- Comment pouvons-nous rendre l'usage de sa baguette à un ancien criminel ? S'insurgea Ombrage en cherchant un soutient quelconque à sa droite et à sa gauche. Malefoy va retomber dans les forces obscures dès qu'il aura franchit cette porte. C'est évident !

Ombrage s'était levée et hurlait presque. Sa gorge était devenue rouge et ses collègues la regardaient d'un œil inquiet. Elle se rassit, penaude.

- Bien, quelqu'un d'autre veut nous faire part de ses arguments ? Demanda Kingsley.

Personne ne bougea.

- Très bien. Ceux qui souhaitent rendre les biens à Malefoy dans leur intégralité ainsi que sa baguette magique lèvent leur main.

La majorité des sorciers présents levèrent leur main droite. Au fond, un groupe de sorcières gloussaient ce qui leur valut une œillade assassine de la part d'Hermione puisqu'elles portaient toutes un T-shirt « We Love Silver Serpentis ». Draco les vit également ce qui lui décrocha un sourire amusé par lesquelles elles répondirent par des rires encore plus bruyant.

- Ainsi, Monsieur Malefoy Junior, vous récupérer l'intégralité de vos pouvoirs, votre statut de sorcier de deuxième cycle ainsi que votre baguette magique définitivement. Le Mangenmagot décide, à cause de la situation atténuante, de vous rendre le libre-accès à votre coffre à Gringotts. Par ailleurs, le Manoir Malefoy sera rendu dans de brefs délais dès que le ministère l'aura retiré des listes des musées nationaux. Vous êtes quelqu'un de libre à présent.

Dans un cliquetis sonore, le bracelet que portait Draco afin de le localiser tomba à terre. Il n'arrivait pas y croire. Il avait tout récupéré. Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de réaliser qu'elle sauta une deuxième fois à son cou alors que Mr Weasley lui serrait la main en signe de félicitation. Harry esquissa un geste vers la sortie mais Draco le rattrape après s'être éloigné de sa petite-amie.

- Merci Potter. Sans toi, je serai certainement en train de croupir au Terrier jusqu'aux recettes de mon prochain livre. Plaisanta le Serpentard. Tu m'as vraiment montré que tu étais un mec bien. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu serais capable de faire une chose pareille pour moi, ton meilleur ennemi. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour te remercier.

- Appelles-moi Harry. Répondit-il.

Draco sourit largement en serrant la main vigoureusement du brun.

- Merci beaucoup Harry.

Harry s'en alla accompagner de son beau-père. Une journée de travaille les attendait. Hermione, qui n'avait rien raté de leur échange, passa un bras autour de la taille de Silver alors qu'une larme d'émotion roulait sur sa joue.

- Je suis si heureuse que toi et Harry… Sanglota-t-elle.

Elle fondit en larme sur le torse de Draco qui lui caressait paresseusement les cheveux. La salle d'audience était pratiquement vide maintenant. Draco était si heureux qu'il se demandait si un Patronus venait de naître dans ses entrailles. A présent, il était sorcier et avait de quoi vivre paisiblement avec la femme qu'il aimait. Il pourra la combler comme elle le méritait. Faire d'elle une vraie Lady Malefoy. Mais avant d'en arriver là, il y avait un long chemin devant eux…

Draco se pencha pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Quelques fans qui étaient restés pour obtenir des autographes furent déçus d'apprendre que leur auteur favori avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Après que leur baiser se soit achevé, Draco et Hermione repartir main dans la main dès qu'il eut signé assez d'autographe pour avoir mal au poignet. Ils prirent un ascenseur qui les conduire au hall. Une fois les portes du ministère passées, ils se dirigèrent vers le Chemin de Traverse. Leurs mains ne se quittaient toujours pas. Ils firent une petite halte à Scribenpenn avant de fêter cette victoire chez le célèbre glacier Florian Fortarôme.

Chez le glacier, l'ambiance était à la bonne humeur. Draco lançait parfois des blagues stupides qui la faisait rire aux éclats Hermione qui rassemblait tout son sérieux pour le réprimander. Une d'entre elle était plutôt amusante ce qui fit tourner la tête à d'autre client voisins à leur table.

- C'est un magicien chinois qui achète un tapis volant à Almir le Grand de Turquie. Le chinois l'obtient à bon prix mais ce qu'il ignore c'est que c'est un tapis volant basse altitude. En revenant en Chine, il décide de faire le malin et monte haut dans le ciel pour en mettre plein la vue. Sauf qu'une fois qu'il arrive au niveau des nuages, son tapis commence à détraquer et il tombe vers le sol à une vitesse vertigineuse. Et tu sais quel bruit ça fait ?

Hermione fit non de la tête.

- Et bien ça fait « Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnntoong ! ». Raconta-t-il en faisant tomber ton index de la hauteur de son visage jusqu'à la surface de la table.

Hermione pû difficilement retenir un rire. Lorsqu'elle décida d'éclater de rire, des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux chocolat. Draco, plutôt fière, bombait le torse puis mangeait un peu de sa glace.

Draco savoura son sorbet à la framboise sans quitter des yeux la jeune femme qui rougissait derrière son sa glace à la pistache. Draco la trouvait attirante lorsqu'elle était gêner, adorable quant elle pleurait, mignonne quand elle riait, belle quand elle se mettait en colère et désirable quand elle se comportait comme une femme.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit leur dessert, Draco insista pour inviter Hermione à la Chaumière aux citrouilles. Arrivé sur place, ils constatèrent que la brigade de police avait déjà nettoyé une grande partie des dégâts causés lors de son agression. Ils rangèrent le reste ensemble en lançant divers sorts domestiques. Ce ne fut que tôt dans la soirée que la Chaumière aux citrouilles retrouva son aspect initial.

Ils dînèrent ensemble le repas que Draco avait préparé et Hermione fut étonné de constater qu'il était un bon cuisinier. Draco rayonnait de fierté devant cet étalage de savoir-faire. Ensuite, ils poursuivirent leur soirée dans la bibliothèque personnelle de Draco en faisant des critiques sur tel ou tel ouvrage. Lorsqu'il commença à faire nuit, Draco proposa à Hermione de dormir ici. Hermione rougit de gêne. Elle allait passer la nuit avec Draco !

Vers deux heures du matin, ils décidèrent d'aller ce coucher. Draco gravit l'escalier à sa suite pendant qu'elle empruntait le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle était déjà venue il y a quelques semaines. Elle tourna la poignée de la porte et s'assit sur le lit plutôt moelleux. Draco sortit son pyjama de son armoire, l'embrassa au passage et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- La salle de bain est juste en face. Je dormirai dans la chambre d'ami qui est à côté. Bonne nuit Hermione.

Un vide s'installa autour de la Gryffondor alors qu'il refermait la porte. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il passerait la nuit à ces côtés ?

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**oOo **…T**o** be c**o**ntinued…**oOo**

Alors, vous avez aimés ce chapitre ? J'ai fais de mon mieux pour l'écrire convenablement. Dans le chapitre 17, il y aura beaucoup de romance alors soyez du rendez-vous puisque notre couple fétiche va resserrer leurs liens.

Ce chapitre a été corrigé sans la bêta, d'où les nombreuses fautes : pas douée du tout en orthographe, désolé...


	17. Chapitre 17

**Silver Serpentis**

Written by Dairy22

**fabiola 93600 arobase hotmail . com**

Tout simplement parce que j'adore discuter avec mes lecteurs via msn…

* * *

**Titre** : Silver Serpentis.

**Résumé** : Hermione Granger essais de prendre contacte avec son écrivain préféré, Silver Serpentis. Peu après, celui-ci répond à sa missive ce qui débouche sur une correspondance épistolaire. Qu'adviendra t-il de notre Gryffondor lorsqu'elle découvrira qu'il s'agit de Draco Malefoy ?

**Personnage principal** : Draco Malefoy ou Silver Serpentis.

**Couple** : Draco Malefoy / Hermione Granger (DM/HG).

**Genre **: Roman épistolaire.

**Sorte** : Romance / Général.

**Cadre** : Poste Tome 7 - comprend les références à tout les tomes sauf l'épilogue-

**Muse** : SADE2, réponse à un défi publié sur le site " Patronus " réservé au fanfictions DM/HG.

**Correctrice** : Lixouille (Vivre par procuration).

**Fanfiction co-écrite** : Parce qu'on le vaut bien. Draco Malefoy / Luna Lovegood ( DM / LL )

**Nombre de chapitres prévus** : environ une vingtaine.

**Fréquence de publication** : toutes les deux semaines.

**Posté** **le **: 16 mars 2009 - **finis les TPE, yeah ! **

**Communiqué **: Callagan, ispice di... Tu es trop parfait, jpeux rien te reprocher merde...--' [Parle à son Pc] pas évoluer l'auteuz

J'espère que cette fanfiction va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture à vous mes chers apprentis sorciers !

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**¤...Merci d'avoir reviewer au chapitre précédent...¤**

**¤ Littlebeattle ¤ Laurianne ¤ Hachiko06 ¤ MiniMagiCcOulOurS ¤ MiMyLiLy ¤ Nini ¤ Azura Cavendish ¤ Luxiole ¤ Dilouille ¤TIGRIS 86 ¤ Naouko ¤ Fiind-love ¤ Camille Malefoy ¤ Lady Hope ¤ Mèl ¤ Lixouille ¤ Elodu92 ¤ Titesouris ¤ Tisoleil ¤ Nanana ¤**

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

_Voilà un long chapitre en prévision que j'ai pris du temps à écrire. Je vous avais prévenus au chapitre précédent que la romance était prévue. J'espère que cela vous plaira car je me suis vraiment donné du mal._

_Une journée avec notre couple adoré ça vous dit ? _

* * *

**Oo...plus de dix mille mots...oO**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 **

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla avec la migraine. Toute la nuit elle avait cogité sur les raisons pour lesquelles Draco n'avait pas voulu dormir à ses côtés. Il avait plutôt la réputation d'homme à femmes, donc elle ne voyait pas où résidait le problème. Peut-être qu'il l'a trouvait tout simplement moche ou pas attirante ? Peut-être qu'il ne s'était pas encore fait à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir être avec Pansy ?

Un goût amer remonta le long de la gorge de la jeune femme qui se précipita vers la salle de bain particulière afin de se laver. Elle passa un très long moment à méditer sous la douche tandis que les premiers éclats du soleil inondaient peu à peu la chambre. Elle prit le peignoir de Draco qui avait été laissé sur le chauffage et s'emmitoufla dedans. Hermione sortit de la salle de bain et s'assit au bord du lit l'air dépitée. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Elle souffla d'exaspération et s'allongea sur le lit, une serviette enroulée autour de ses longs cheveux bruns. Le plafond était peint d'une tendre couleur nacrée qui diffusait la lumière enchanteresse. Hermione se sentait apaisée dans cette pièce. Sur les couvertures, de l'homme qu'elle chérissait, et qui étaient embaumées de son parfum masculin. Elle attrapa sa baguette magique qu'elle avait posée sur une table d'appoint et l'agita dans l'air frais matinal. Grâce à un sort _Accio_, des vêtements lui appartenant arrivèrent dans la pièce à une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle s'habilla en silence puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre donnant sur Burbington Valley.

L'ancienne journaliste ouvrit la fenêtre afin d'admirer le panoramique qui s'offrait à elle. La végétation dense du village était sauvagement attaquée par des cohues de gnomes de jardins qui semblaient faire un banquet ou quelque chose comme ça. De l'autre côté de la rue, le voisin de Draco tailladait ses arbustes en jetant des regards soupçonneux vers la Chaumière aux citrouilles comme si un troll pouvait en sortir à tout moment. Soudain, deux coups furent frappés à la porte. Hermione se retourna et vit Draco entrer dans une tenue plutôt décontractée. Il portait un T-shirt bleu ciel sur lequel des hibiscus étaient savamment dessinés, avec un jean délavé. Il semblait un peu mal à l'aise. Par ce fait, il avait perdu toute la splendeur du Malefoy qui sommeillait en lui.

- Salut. Prononça-t-il faiblement en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Ah, tu es réveillé ? Je ne t'avais pas entendu. Répondit Hermione. Bon et bien je vais m'en aller. Merci de m'avoir hébergé le temps d'une soirée.

Elle commença à se diriger vers la porte lorsque Draco la força à faire volte-face en la retenant par le poignet.

- Attends. Tu es bizarre. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais.

Hermione laissa couler ses larmes et déclara :

- Le problème Draco c'est que maintenant on est ensemble et c'est comme si de rien n'était. Enfin, tu reste le même, je ne vois aucune différence entre le Silver que j'ai connus et le Draco dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Tu es resté constant et ça m'énerve. J'ai l'impression de te laisser indifférente. Que tu es avec moi seulement parce que tu n'as personne d'autre en vue. Que tu as choisis la facilité. Hormis le fait que tu me prennes la main en public, il n'y a rien de neuf et je suis certaine que ça doit te coûter d'afficher notre couple comme ça. Alors je ne sais pas. Hier soir j'ai eu l'audace de croire que tu dormirais avec moi. J'ai vraiment été stupide. Donc excuse-moi, j'ai d'autre chose à faire.

Elle voulut se dégager de son emprise mais Draco resta impassible. Ses yeux étaient voilés d'une teinte grisâtre dure comme de l'acier en fusion. Il contractait ses mâchoires de colère.

- Alors selon toi je ne fais aucun effort. Tu penses qu'à mes yeux notre histoire n'a aucune valeur. Je suis surpris d'entendre ça parce que je me suis vraiment donné pour que tout soit possible. Sache que ça n'a pas été facile de mettre de côtés mon éducation pour t'aimer pleinement. Si tu me vois comme un homme distant c'est simplement parce que je suis tel quel. Je ne changerai pas quoi qu'il advienne. Si cela te dérange tu peux décider de tout arrêter. Parce que pour moi un homme n'est pas une larve. Si mon cœur t'a choisi c'est bien pour une raison. Mais certainement pas la facilité. Si ça avait été le cas, je serai avec Pansy à l'heure qu'il est. Je te pensais plus intelligente que ça tu sais. Encore une fois, tu viens de me montrer que tu n'as pas confiance en moi ni en mon jugement. Ca me fait plus mal qu'autre chose. Après toutes les preuves d'amour que je t'ai faites, tu doute encore. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse de plus pour que tu me crois ? Hermione, je t'ai donné mon cœur : et ça, au sens propre comme au figuré. La dernière preuve que je t'ai faite c'est de ne pas avoir dormis avec toi hier soir. Je pensais que tu comprendrais. Pour moi, je ne voulais pas rester à tes côtés afin de ne pas te brusquer, de te montrer que j'attendrais. Que je n'étais pas spécialement pressé. Ne prends pas cet acte pour une méchanceté. Cela venait d'un sentiment honorable. Je ne souhaitais pas que tu penses que je reste avec toi que pour le sexe. La première fois qu'on s'est vu cette année, je t'avais dis que pour moi l'amour n'existait pas et qu'il n'y avait qu'affinité et tension sexuelle entre deux individus. J'avais tord bien évidemment. Pour finir, je ne pense pas avoir honte de marcher à tes côtés. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait plutôt de l'inverse. Une auror et un Mangemort main dans la main, t'en penses quoi ? Quand je te regarde je vois juste la femme que j'aime c'est tout. C'est pour ça que je suis fière de montrer aux yeux du monde que tu es mienne Hermione.

- Je…Je ne sais pas quoi dire Draco. Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas.

- Ca ne fait rien. Fais-moi une faveur : arrête de douter de moi comme ça.

Hermione acquiesça tandis qu'il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Viens, j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner si tu veux.

Il lui prit la main et ils descendirent l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine qui possédait une véranda ouverte sur le jardin. Draco avait dressé la table et Hermione fut attendrit par ces attentions. Il était même allé jusqu'à lui cueillir une branche de bourgeon de Mandragore signe de prospérité.

- C'est pour te porter chance pour ton prochain job. Expliqua Draco en déposant deux tasses de café sur la table.

Hermione sourit faiblement. Elle se rendait compte à quel point elle avait un homme génial à ses côtés. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que ça pourrait lui arriver. Surtout pas avec un homme comme Draco. Longtemps elle s'était persuadé qu'elle finirait ses vieux jours aux côtés de Ron. Mais lorsqu'elle fut mise devant le fait accomplit, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas ce que son cœur voulait. Elle voulait être prisonnière de son amour tout en se sentant libre. Avec Ron, elle n'aurait jamais eu ça. Elle n'aurait pas pu vivre sa vie indépendamment de lui. Il aurait fallut qu'elle reste au ministère à ses côtés, refoulant ses rêves pour être une meilleure épouse. Avec Draco, tout était différent, il l'a poussait au bout de ses ambitions, l'encourageait, la consolait. Il était à la foi un ami, un confident et un amant. Hermione commença à se demander si elle méritait un tel homme. Un goût amer lui remonta le long de la gorge tandis qu'elle le voyait s'affairer à faire griller des toasts. Il lui donnait tout et elle rien. C'était inéquitable. Elle l'avait déçut à plusieurs reprises par son manque de confiance comme si les vieux démons de Poudlard revenaient au galop. Il avait su mettre de côtés sa rancœur du passé. Elle, était restée à l'étape précédente. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'avait pas trop évolué depuis cette époque. C'était elle la constance, pas lui. Il fallait qu'elle change, qu'elle lui montre qu'elle l'aime de tout son être. Elle avait su l'écrire, pas le prouver.

Sans crier gare, elle se leva et alla serrer Draco dans ses bras. Surpris, Draco s'arrêta dans sa tâche :

- Je t'aime tellement Draco.

- Et bien dis donc Miss Granger, je ne savais pas que faisiez dans le sentimentalo-guimauve.

La brune sourit.

- Et bien maintenant tu sais.

A ce moment là, un hibou grand duc s'enfouit dans la pièce une enveloppe dans le bec. Draco, plutôt intrigué, l'ouvrit et la lut à haute voix.

« Cher Monsieur Malefoy,

Après la révision de votre procès au ministère devant l'assemblée du Mangenmagot, nous avons décidé de vous rendre les biens qui vous sont dû. Vous pourrez récupérer votre Manoir dès demain et vous installé si vous le désirez. Vous trouverez ci-joint une clef de votre compte en banque chez Gringotts ainsi qu'un avis officielle vous restituant vos droits.

Cordialement,

Kingsley Shacklebot, ministre de la magie.

Frany Flunt, directrice du département de la justice. »

- C'est fantastique ! S'exclama Hermione en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Draco ne souffla mot pendant un instant et alla déposer l'enveloppe dans son bureau. Quand il revint, Hermione remarqua son changement d'attitude.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir récupérer le Manoir de mes ancêtres à présent. On va croire que je suis fou et que je ne sais pas ce que je veux mais il y a des raisons à tout ça. Il s'est passé des choses horribles là-bas pendant la guerre. Des gens sont mort, ont été torturés, violés… Je ne serai pas sain d'esprit si j'y retournerai en sachant pertinemment ce qui s'est produit entre ses murs. Sérieusement Hermione, tu te vois me rendre visite en venant dans le salon de mes parents alors que quelques années auparavant tu te faisais torturé par Bellatrix, ma chère tante, en plein milieu du living-room ? Trop de souvenirs. De mauvais souvenirs.

Il s'était assis sur la table et observait le remue ménage des fruits dans leur corbeille d'un œil morne.

- Je ne pourrais pas vivre là-bas. Conclut-il. C'est impossible. Je voulais récupérer cette maison simplement pour ne pas perdre cet héritage du passé. Ce même héritage qui a salit ma réputation et mon âme. Il fallait que je récupère le manoir, pour mes parents.

Hermione s'installa sur ses genoux et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Je comprends tout à fait.

Il leva ses yeux vers elle et Hermione vit une goutte salée perlée sur son visage. Il baissa la tête et se leva précipitamment. Il sortit de la cuisine puis monta à l'étage, dans sa chambre.

- Draco ! Cria la Gryffondor tandis qu'une porte claquait à l'étage supérieur.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à la pièce qu'il occupait et tenta d'ouvrir la porte qu'il avait verrouillé grâce à un sortilège.

- Draco, je t'en prie ouvre-moi.

Elle attendit une réponse en tendant son oreille. De l'autre côté, elle perçut des bruits de sanglots étouffés. Son cœur se serra en pensant, que c'était bien Draco qui s'était caché pour pleurer. Elle se laissa tomber le long de la porte et replia ses genoux. Pour Draco, cette guerre était une blessure qui n'avait pas encore cicatrisé. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils n'avaient pas vraiment abordé le sujet. Cependant, il s'agissait de quelques choses d'important auquel ils ne pourront pas échapper. Ils l'avaient tout les deux vécu cette fameuse guerre. Mais différemment. Ils avaient dû sacrifier leur vie et leur innocence pour se battre. Ils s'étaient lancés dans une guerre sans en connaître la signification, les causes et les conséquences. Dans les deux camps, ils avaient dû s'imaginer qu'une fois terminée, ils ne porteraient plus les séquelles de la guerre. Mais la vérité était toute autre. Cela avait été dure de se reconstruire après avoir vue tant d'horreur. Hermione avait eut ses amis pour s'en sortir. Ils avaient fait leur thérapie ensemble en jouant les apprentis aurors. Pour Draco, cela avait été beaucoup plus difficile : Askaban n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle n'avait jamais osé lui poser des questions sur son passée ou sur la façon dont il avait vécus cette période de trouble. L'infime partie de ce qu'elle avait entendue lui avait suffit. Leur première rencontre depuis des années au Trois Balais. Avant d'entrée dans le restaurant de Miss Rosemerta il lui avait confié son épouvante de la guerre. De plus, elle avait lut son autobiographie. Elle avait eut vent de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir. C'était impératif, il fallait qu'ils en parlent un jour ou l'autre. Il fallait aller de l'avant, à deux cette fois. Parce qu'ils en sortiront plus fort…

La porte s'ouvrit sur Draco qui avait les yeux rougis. Il renifla en enjambant Hermione qui était toujours assise par terre. Il lui adressa un sourire confiant qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace. Instinctivement, elle se leva pour se blottir contre lui.

- Je suis désolé que tu ais dû assister à ce débordement d'émotions. Dit Draco d'une voix rauque.

- Tu es bien un Malefoy pour dire une idiotie pareille. Répliqua Hermione. C'est normal de craquer, tout le monde a le droit. Ce n'est pas réserver aux enfants, aux femmes et aux sensibles. Les hommes aussi ont le droit de pleurer : tu ne dois pas avoir honte. J'aurais eu peur si la guerre t'avait laissé insensible après tout ce que tu as enduré. Parce que j'aurais vu que tu n'est pas humain. Tu as tes forces et tes faiblesses comme chacun d'entre nous. La tristesse en fait partie. Je serai là pour toi Draco et je pense qu'il faut exorciser nos vieux démons. On a besoin d'en parler et le mieux serait de le faire là-bas, dans ton manoir. Je ne te force à rien mais réfléchis-y.

Draco la fixa un instant avec une expression indescriptible. Il acquiesça et descendit les escaliers sans un mot. Il se rendit dans la cuisine puis avala d'une traite son café. Hermione le vit agir comme un fantôme. Il se mit à faire le ménage avec des instruments moldu alors que la pièce était impeccable. C'était donc son truc pour se calmer. Elle, préférait se noyer dans un livre poussiéreux pour oublier. Elle finit son petit-déjeuner en le regardant nettoyer les vitres de la véranda. La pièce devenait d'une propreté effrayante comme sortit tout droit d'un magasine de décoration. Elle débarrassa la table et passa une éponge sur la table. Après cela, Draco astiqua le meuble deux fois encore avant d'être sûr qu'aucuns microbes n'étaient encore présents. Hermione découvrait une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. D'une maniaquerie maladive.

- Je crois que c'est assez propre comme ça. Informa Hermione.

Il jeta un coup d'œil perplexe autour de lui avant de déposer l'éponge au coin de l'évier.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Désolé, je fais ça quand je ne me sens pas bien. Ca m'arrive de temps à autre depuis ma sortie de prison.

- Je crois qu'on devrait changer l'atmosphère en faisant quelque chose de plus joyeux. On pourrait faire une activité créative pour laisser libre court à notre imagination. Tiens, voilà du papier et des crayons on peut faire un dessin histoire de se calmer les nerfs.

- Ce sont les affaires que j'avais acheté à Amy quand elle vivait encore ici. Répondit Draco. Il faudrait que j'aille lui déposer tout ça chez sa mère à Londres.

Hermione ouvrit la boîte de crayons et étala une feuille blanche qui devait faire une quarantaine de centimètres entre eux.

- On dessine quoi ? Demanda Draco.

- Je ne sais pas, ce que tu veux.

Ils sortirent des crayons et bavardèrent en dessinant. Finalement c'était assez apaisant. Ils passèrent plus d'une heure comme ça, à profiter de leur week-end. Demain, ils devraient reprendre le travail, leurs habitudes, leurs ennuies. Ils profitaient pleinement de cet instant de calme. L'horloge magique sonna. Il était midi. Rien d'autre n'avait changé : les aiguilles des parents du Serpentard n'avaient pas bougées.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a plus un centimètre carré de libre sur cette feuille. Constata Draco en déposant un crayon marron qu'il avait utilisé pour colorier les yeux d'Hermione.

En fait, il avait dit que c'était Hermione mais cela ressemblait plus à une petite poupée russe ayant mis les doigts dans la prise, d'où ses cheveux ébouriffés. La seule chose qui ressemblait véritablement avec le modèle originale, c'était les yeux chocolat qu'il avait reproduit à la perfection.

- Pas la peine de te moquer, je ne suis pas douée au dessin. Maugréa Draco en examinant son personnage.

- Ce n'est pas mieux de mon côté je te signale. Fit remarquer Hermione en hissant la feuille à la hauteur de leur visage.

Sur le dessin, qui paraissait à première vu enfantin, on voyait clairement deux personnages se détacher du paysage. La petite poupée russe et un bonhomme qui avait les cheveux couleur paille et des lèvres trop roses pour paraître masculine. Au milieu du visage, deux billes grises contrastaient avec une peau beige colorié en sens unique. En second plan, on voyait une maison entouré de citrouilles avec un gnome de jardin qui exécutait un exercice de gymnastique. Hermione avait rit lorsque Draco l'avait griffonné au coin de la feuille en jurant. A côté de la maison, elle avait rajouté Harry et les membres de la famille Weasley qui ressemblaient plus à des Mini-pouces par leur taille désavantageuse. Draco avait alors grogné en prétextant qu'il n'était pas utile de les avoir représentés sur leur toile. Un personnage avait cependant prit plus d'importance sur leur chef d'œuvre : Amy avait été dessiné près de Draco avec une chevelure arborant un jolie dégradé de couleur formant l'arc-en-ciel. En haut de la page, Hermione avait pris soin d'écrire en lettre calligraphié ' Silver & Mione ' dans un livre ouvert. Draco réaliser un cadre dans lequel il avait déposé le dessin. Ils avaient ensuite décidé de l'accrocher au-dessus de la cheminée.

Cela pouvait paraître bête de faire une chose pareille. Mais pour eux, cela avait une vraie valeur. Le dessin résultait du moment qu'ils venaient de passé ensemble et ils venaient de l'immortaliser. Pas besoin de photos, un dessin avait suffit. Même si il pouvait paraître un peu moche parce qu'ils n'étaient pas particulièrement doués. Ca n'avait pas grande importance, ils s'aimaient. Ils s'étaient trouvés.

Le reste de la journée s'était bien passé. Ils avaient lus dans la bibliothèque personnelle de Draco après avoir déjeuner. Vers l'heure du thé, ils s'étaient rendus à Londres chez la mère d'Amy afin de lui rendre sa boîte de crayons. Draco avait insisté pour lui apporter des dragées surprise de Berty Crochus. Une fois dans la confiserie, Hermione lui jeta un regard sévère en déclarant que si un jour ils avaient des enfants ensemble, il ne serait pas autorisé à les gâtés autant. En toute réponse, Draco avait demandé un deuxième paquet au vendeur en lui adressant un sourire éloquent.

Ils avaient transplané jusqu'à une rue sorcière non loin du ministère. Il s'agissait d'une rue assez spacieuse qui indiquait le genre de propriétaires qui y vivaient. Quelques boutiques de luxe étaient éparpillées ci et là tentant de rassembler une clientèle à peu près fidèle après la guerre. Pénélope Deauclair avait emménagé chez Percy Weasley il y a plusieurs semaines de cela. Draco trouvait que l'endroit puait le luxe et la grandiloquence. Des bibelots inutiles agrémentaient le hall de l'immeuble. A chaque fois qu'il venait ici, l'écrivain ressentait une vague d'irritation. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur tandis qu'Hermione ne cessait de faire des compliments sur l'architecture et l'histoire du lieu.

- A mon avis Draco, cet immeuble a été construit sous le règne de la Reine Victoria vers les mille huit cents et quelques. Tu as vus toute ces dorures ? C'est vraiment somptueux…

- C'est bon Hermione ou sinon tu n'aurais plus d'oxygène pour respirer. Coupa Draco en sortant de l'ascenseur au deuxième étage.

Hermione semblait sur le point de répliquer lorsqu'il sonna à la porte d'un appartement. Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme plutôt élancé aux longs cheveux bruns.

- Ah Draco, ça va faire un moment qu'on ne vous a pas vus. Vous êtes venu avec Hermione. Mais entrez donc. Amy va se faire une joie de vous revoir.

Avant même que sa mère ai pu l'avertir de la visite, une tornade blonde fondit sur le Serpentard et lui sauta dans les bras. Elle avait la même chevelure depuis sa visite à Sainte Mangouste, la même couleur que celle de Draco. On aurait pû croire qu'il s'agissait de sa fille en les voyant comme ça et Hermione en fut troubler. Amy pleurait littéralement de joie et ne semblait pas prête à le lâcher comme si c'était un événement de le voir.

Un peu déboussolée par ce surplus d'affection, Hermione se laissa guidée dans la cuisine, par Pénélope avec laquelle elle partagea le thé.

- Vous avez l'air dans votre monde. Constata Pénélope en regardant Hermione par-dessus sa tasse.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- C'est à cause d'Amy ? Je vous ai vus changer d'attitude en la voyant avec Draco. Je comprends que leur complicité puisse vous gêner et…

- Non, vous vous trompez ; Amy apporte beaucoup de bonheur à Draco et vice versa. Mais quand je les ai vus ensemble, ça m'a fait quelques choses de drôle. Draco fera sans doute un très bon père et je suis certaine qu'il veut des enfants. On vient juste d'entamer une relation et je pense que cela peut durer. Cependant, j'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée que mes enfants ressembleront certainement à Draco. Déjà, je n'avais pas pris la peine d'imaginer un avenir avec Ron. Enfin, je pensais ça futile puisque c'était mon ami. Mais là, je ne peux plus me voiler la face. Draco est celui qu'il me faut et j'ai un avenir avec lui. Ca m'effraie un peu. Je ne suis pas sûr de le mériter.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Vous êtes une femme extraordinaire, vous avez aidé la population à s'en sortir au près d'Harry. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Hermione et ça me ferai plaisir de vous connaître un peu mieux. Vous formez un couple merveilleux avec Draco.

Ces paroles redonnèrent du baume au cœur de l'ancienne préfète. Dans le salon, des éclats de rire retentissaient. Amy et Draco semblaient s'amuser comme des fous. Pénélope et Hermione parlèrent de tout et de rien comme si elles étaient de vieilles amies. Vers dix-huit heures, Draco les rejoignit dans la cuisine avec la ferme intention de partir.

- On y va Hermione ?

- Ouais. Encore merci pour cette après-midi Pénélope. Ca m'a vraiment détendue. A la prochaine.

Elle fit la bise à la mère d'Amy alors que Draco se rendait vers la porte d'entrée d'une démarche chaloupée. Intriguée, Hermione allait poser une question lorsqu'elle vit Amy accroché à la jambe du Serpentard.

- S'il te plaît, t'en vas pas maintenant. Couina la petite métamorphomage.

- Amy, je dois y aller : on se reverra bientôt. Promit-il.

- Teu plaît, teu plaît, teu plaît !!!

- Ecoutes ma puce, je ne peux pas rester ici toute ma vie. J'ai des choses à faire de mon côté.

A ce moment là, Percy apparut sur le pas de la porte avec son attaché-case.

- On a de la visite à ce que je vois. Déclara Percy. Penny, tu ne m'avais pas dis que Draco venait aujourd'hui.

- C'était une visite de courtoisie.

- Il nous a fait une surprise. Renchérit Amy en se resserrant contre la jambe de son sauveur.

- Si tu voulais bien me lâcher ma puce, ça serait aimable de ta part. Dit Draco en essayant de se défaire de son emprise.

- Non, comme ça, si tu planes je viendrai avec toi.

- Transplane Amy. Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ?

- Tu reviendras, hein ? Murmura la fillette.

- Evidemment. Bon allez, on doit rentrer avec Hermione.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front d'Amy, fit la bise à Pénélope et serra la main à Percy avant de sortir, accompagné d'Hermione. Ils transplanèrent jusqu'à la Chaumière aux citrouilles. Draco proposa à Hermione un dîner en tourtereaux. Elle avait accepté avec joie. Il lui certifia qu'il allait préparer la soirée pendant qu'elle allait se détendre et prendre soin d'elle.

Hermione venait de monter à l'étage histoire de prendre une douche tandis que Draco s'affairait aux fourneaux pour préparer un dîner gastronomique. Il voulait que tout soit parfait pour ce premier dîner en amoureux avec sa belle. Pendant que la viande rôtissait dans le four et que les légumes mijotaient, il avait ouvert la véranda et placer la table de la cuisine à l'extérieur. Il avait déposé un chandelier en or au centre par-dessus une nappe blanche. Il mit la table avec le plus grand raffinement tout en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets à la cuisson de son repas. Une fois ceci fait, il s'attaqua à la préparation de son dessert. Il confectionna un délicieux sorbet framboise avec une coupelle de fruits. Grâce à un manuel de cuisine avancée pour sorcier, il réussit même à préparer des pommes d'amour. Il disposa le tout sur des assiettes blanches où il déposa des baies sauvages sur un coulis de fraise. Quand tout fut fin prêt, il s'attarda à la décoration du verger, il fit apparaître des centaines de bougies flottantes qui illuminèrent le jardin. Les pommes d'or du pommier miroitaient de mille feux. Lorsqu'il estima que c'était parfait, il monta à l'étage se préparer. Il se doucha rapidement et enfila un costume noir par-dessus une chemise rouge bordeaux qui mettait sa peau pâle en valeur. Il redescendit en bas et attendit avec impatience l'arrivée d'Hermione.

Elle ne tarda pas à faire son entrée dans une jolie robe rouge satinée à bretelles qui moulait légèrement sa silhouette. Le tissu s'arrêtait au niveau des genoux et elle était chaussée d'escarpins noirs. Draco resta muet tellement il était subjugué. La Gryffondor, quant à elle, semblait émerveillé par le décor fabriqué de toute pièce par le Serpentard. Tout était propice à une belle soirée entre amoureux. En fond sonore une chanson moldue résonnait. Hermione avait pratiquement envie de pleurer car elle résumait parfaitement leur histoire :

_Juste un regard, une sensation,_

_Un rien d'espoir, une attention de toi,_

_Me revenait parfois…_

_Un sentiment d'amour intense,_

_Ne plus contrôler aucun sens en moi,_

_Me trouble comme autrefois._

_Sans toi je n'étais qu'un soleil chaleur, _

_Une flamme qui se gèle quand je te vois._

_N'entends-tu pas ma voix ? _

_Prend mon âme et je sécherai mes pleures,_

_Prends ma vie et je ferai ton bonheur._

_Laisse-moi te garder près de moi._

_Prends mon amour et offre-moi ton cœur,_

_Prends moi dans tes bras, je n'aurais plus peur,_

_Laisse-moi te garder près de moi…_

Draco sembla fière de son petit effet car il la dirigea vers la table en lui proposant de le prendre par son bras. Ils entrèrent dans le verger verdoyant où les gnomes les observaient stupéfait de voir leur cadre habituel modifié. Draco leur lança un regard sévère qui les averti qu'aucune tentative de sabotage ne serait tolérée. Ils dînèrent dans une osmose quasi parfaite. Hermione était encore stupéfaite du cuisinier qu'était Draco. En fin de soirée, il débarrassa les assiettes d'un coup de baguette magique.

- J'ai quelques choses à chercher dans la bibliothèque. Je reviens dans quelques instants. Prononça Draco en se levant.

Il la laissa seule dans le jardin et traversa la maison. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec quelques choses dans son dos.

- La première fois que nous nous sommes revus tu m'a posé une question. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens. Alors maintenant je vais t'apporté la réponse que tu attendais. Voilà Hermione, j'ai écris mon prochain livre. Je vais voir mon éditeur dès demain. Je t'offre le premier exemplaire.

Il lui présenta un livre qui devait faire environ deux cents pages. La couverture était rouge vive en relief avec des hiéroglyphes en relief dans une texture duveteuse. Le titre arracha une larme à Hermione : « Comment j'ai rencontré ma muse ». En dessous, on pouvait lire clairement dans une écriture manuscrite scintillante : « Written by Draco Malefoy alias Silver Serpentis ». Hermione croisa le regard de Draco qui l'incitait à l'ouvrir.

Sur la première page, sommeillait une écriture qu'elle connaissait par cœur, celle de Draco. Mais le message en lui-même la fit littéralement fondre en larme.

« A toi Hermione, ma muse, ma lumière, mon âme-sœur. Celle qui m'a fait revivre. Pour que ces mots soient à jamais graver dans ton cœur. »

Draco l'embrassa tendrement lorsqu'elle se réfugia dans ses bras.

- Suis-moi, nous allons poursuivre la soirée chez toi si tu le souhaite.

Draco saisit la main d'Hermione et l'attira au-dehors. Ils éteignirent les lumières et fermèrent tout derrière eux. Ils longèrent la grande rue de Ferview Cross Road puis ils transplanèrent main dans la main jusqu'à l'appartement de la jeune femme. La bâtisse était toujours aussi sale et délabrée mais pour le couple, il n'avait jamais été aussi beau. Dans quelques jours, les résultats des élections seraient présentés et pour l'occasion le service de voirie magique avait laissé des sphères de lumière tamisée sur le bord de la rue. Elles brillaient comme des étoiles dans la nuit et voguaient le long du trottoir. Parfois, en se croisant elles changeaient de couleur passant du bleu indigo au rouge vif. Hermione était émerveillé par ce spectacle. Même Draco se laissait aller dans la contemplation. Il lui serra la main afin de lui indiquer qu'il était temps de rentrer à l'intérieur. Ils montèrent les escaliers en silence en faisant le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas réveiller Mrs Boxam et les autres résident en cette heure avancée de la nuit. Toutefois, au deuxième étage, au palier d'Hermione, Camille Prewett ouvrit la porte sur leur passage :

- Alors comme ça on fait une nuit blanche ? Lança-t-elle d'une voix aigrelette.

Hermione s'arrêta sur l'avant-dernière marche tandis que ses joues prenaient une teinte pivoine. Elle bafouilla quelques choses à propos de son sommeil avant de glisser la clef dans sa serrure. En revanche, Draco bomba le torse et força sa petite-amie à relever la tête. Il lança un regard révolver à la voisine d'Hermione qui se tassa sur place. Il s'avança quelques peu et répliqua :

-Evitez d'ennuyer ma petite amie sinon vous aurez des gros ennuis. Et je n'aurais aucun scrupule même si vous êtes une femme. Vous savez, je suis allez à Askaban pour des choses qui vous ferait dressez vos cheveux blond gominés sur votre petite tête d'arriviste. Je suis ce qu'on appelle un Mangemort innocenté. Si vous n'êtes pas analphabète vous avez sans doute lu quelque part le nom Malefoy. Je vous conseille de le graver quelques part dans votre cerveau étroit. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous surprends à lui envoyer des répliques acides. Je rétablirai vite la donne si vous continuez sur cette voie. Occupez-vous de votre vie et laissez-la tranquille.

Hermione était restée bouche bée. Sans ajouté un mot, Draco se glissa à l'intérieur de l'appartement suivit de peu par la Gryffondor qui était toujours en état de choc. Le Serpentard s'était automatiquement dirigé vers le canapé. Pattenrond avait sortit le bout de son museau aplatit et tournait autour de lui d'un air menaçant comme s'il venait d'empiéter sur son territoire. Le chat faisait des allés venus devant Draco à une distance respectable alors que celui-ci le jaugeait d'un œil soupçonneux. Pattenrond se mit ventre à terre comme une lionne en chasse. Il gratta le tapis à l'aide de ses griffes aiguisées tandis que ses yeux étaient exorbités. Draco, voyant le coup venir, avait fermement déposé sa main sur sa baguette magique. Hermione restait une spectatrice de ce qu'il se produisait dans son salon. Tout à coup, après un feulement ressemblant à un cri de guerre, Pattenrond s'élança vers Draco dans un saut extraordinaire. Le Serpentard dégaina sa baguette le pointa sur le félin enragé. Il lança un sort d'Entrave qui le fit atterrir quelques mètres plus loin, près de l'escalier de la mezzanine menant à la chambre de sa maîtresse. Pattenrond se débattit comme une furie et repartie de plus belle à l'attaque en renversant tout sur son passage. Draco s'était levé et avait un regard déterminé sur son visage. Le félin planta ses griffes dans son tibia et tentait tant bien que mal de poursuivre son ascension jusqu'au torse de sa victime. Draco grognait de douleur et sautillait pour faire tomber l'animal. Il savait que s'il faisait du mal à cette bestiole Hermione lui en voudrait. D'ailleurs, les animaux étaient sensibles au sort Stupéfix, ils avaient eu un très bon exemple avec Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard qui fut stupéfixer par le basilic lors de leur deuxième année d'étude, donc il ne pouvait rien faire.

La Gryffondor décida enfin d'intervenir et saisit le chat en dessous de ses pattes avant comme on le ferait pour un nourrisson. Pattenrond était plutôt coriace et il fallut une bonne minute avant de le détacher de son emprise. Draco souffla de contentement lorsqu'il sentit les griffes du chat se retirer progressivement. Hermione ne l'avait toujours pas lâché et l'avait jeté dehors, sur le palier de son appartement. Draco était couvert de griffure et haletait légèrement sous ce combat défavorable. Hermione se dirige vers la cuisine et revint quelques instants plus tard avec du papier absorbant puis fit une halte dans la salle de bain et revint avec des onguents réparateurs de coupures. Lorsqu'elle s'assit près de lui et commença à appliquer le médicament sur sa peau, Draco chuchota :

- Il est fou. Il faut le faire piquer Hermione.

Il passa sa main dans sa chevelure blonde immaculée tout en regardant dans le vide, ou plutôt l'endroit où il s'était trouvé un instant auparavant lors de son attaque. Hermione pinça les lèvres et répondit :

- Hors de question que Pattenrond meurt ou s'en aille. Si tu veux vivre avec moi il faudra faire avec.

- Tu plaisantes là ? C'est un animal en furie, dès qu'il me croisera…

Draco mima le geste de quelqu'un à qui on tranchait la tête. Hermione le regarda faire puis replongea dans ses soins. Elle appliquait avec force l'onguent qui coulait sur la peau diaphane du Serpentard.

- Dans la vie d'un couple, il y a plus palpitant que de discuter sur la vie d'un chat Hermione. En me mettant avec toi, je ne m'imaginais pas me reconvertir dans la carrière de dompteur de félins mais plutôt dans celle d'amant dévouée et de père idéal.

Il déposa un chaste baisé sur les lèvres d'Hermione qui rougissait de contentement. Alors comme ça Draco comptait faire un petit bout de chemin avec elle ? Cela voulait dire qu'il...qu'il prenait donc leur relation au sérieux ? A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir construire quelques choses de stable avec Draco, ou du moins, elle n'avait pas encore réalisée. Un soir, elle s'était surprise à rêver de son avenir avec lui. A l'époque, il venait tout juste d'entamer leur relation. Mais ce genre de vision apparaît souvent au début de toute chose. Dans son rêve, elle s'était imaginé une famille qu'elle avait construite avec son ennemi d'antan. Leur enfants étaient soient blond soient bruns, tout allait trop vite pour qu'elle puisse s'en souvenir exactement. Le lendemain, en se réveillant, elle avait juste ressentit une extrême plénitude tandis qu'elle avait passé une main sur son ventre plat. Hermione s'éloigna de Draco, les joues en feu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, c'est juste que je ne m'étais jamais imaginé qu'on pouvait construire quelques choses tout les deux. C'est assez étrange. Pour moi, on était tout simplement incompatible.

- C'est ça qui est bien…Murmura Draco en encerclant sa taille afin de l'approcher de lui. On était incompatible. Tout est au passé pour vivre pleinement notre présent dans le but que notre avenir en soit meilleur.

Il déposa de légers baisers sur son cou tandis qu'il respirait son parfum à la saveur fruité. Un sourire vint orner ses lèvres fines lorsqu'il la sentit frissonner à ce contact. Elle déposa ses mains sur les siennes et ils restèrent comme ça un petit moment, seule la brise irrégulière provenant de la lucarne venait troubler ce moment. Hermione décida de finalement se lever pour la fermer. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus à la laisser ouverte étant donné qu'elle n'appartenait plus au monde journalistique. Draco lui sourit et laissa tomber son bras sur le dossier du canapé alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Elle revint peu après avec deux bouteilles de bières aux beurres. Draco les décapsula à l'aide de sa baguette magique et une petite mousse brune s'y écoula. Draco et Hermione trinquèrent. Au dehors, on entendait Pattenrond qui grattait encore contre la porte de sa maîtresse en émettant des miaulements de supplication. L'écrivain eut un léger rictus satisfait en prenant une gorgée de liqueur.

- Sadique va. Grogna Hermione.

- Moi, sadique ? S'étouffa son petit-ami en lui prenant la main.

- Evidemment. Tu prends un malin plaisir à entendre ce pauvre animal sur les portes de la mort.

- Ecoutes ma chérie, je veux bien croire que tu t'es attaché à ce paillasson vivant. Mais ce n'est pas une raison valable pour dramatiser les choses.

- Tu viens de dire quoi là… Balbutia l'ancienne journaliste.

- Que tu avais tendance à dramatiser. Répondit-il.

- Non avant !

- Bah, que tu étais attaché à cette bestiole.

- Au début Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? S'impatienta la jeune femme.

- Euh, ma… ma chérie… Si ça ne te plaît pas je peux t'appeler tout simplement Hermione ; ça m'avait échappé et je…

La Gryffondor ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase qu'elle l'embrassa langoureusement. Surpris, Draco se laissa faire et déposa doucement sa bière sur la table basse afin de déposer ses deux mains sur ses hanches. Hermione entre-ouvrit sa bouche et le Serpentard y glissa sa langue. Ils entamèrent une valse endiablée alors qu'Hermione poussait un gémissement qui attisa le désir de son compagnon. Il l'a déposa délicatement sur le canapé et il continua à l'embrasser avec fougue. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et sa chevelure créa une auréole brune aux éclats dorés autour de son visage. Un manque d'oxygène comprima leur poumon qui respirait l'amour. Le petit cœur qu'avait offert Draco à Hermione pulsait au gré de leur échange. Il avait viré à une tendre teinte lilas qui se refléta dans les orbes métalliques du Serpentard. Il s'était détaché d'elle pour pouvoir la contempler. Ses deux bras étaient au dessus des épaules d'Hermione qui reprenait son souffle peu à peu tandis que sa poitrine se soulevait à une fréquence régulière. Les cheveux de Draco étaient un peu en bataille et des mèches blondes couvraient ses yeux déjà voilé de la teinte du désir. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione le voyait dans cet état. Il avait l'air plus humain ainsi, moins Malefoy.

Il se pencha à nouveau afin de saisir ses lèvres rosies par leurs baisers précédents. Hermione ne riposta pas. Elle s'amusa à participer en léchant la lèvre inférieure de son partenaire qui poussait des gémissements rauques. Cela lui procurait un étrange sentiment de savoir que s'était-elle la cause de tous ces effets sur l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle passa une de ses mains dans sa chevelure blonde immaculée ce qui lui fit approfondir le baiser. Leurs souffles chauds se mêlaient. Chaque secondes semblaient être une délectation offerte par Merlin. Inconsciemment, elle replia ses jambes en douceur tandis qu'une main audacieuse parcourait le dos du Serpentard. Lui, profita de ce moment pour se glisser entre les deux jambes d'Hermione tandis qu'il multipliait caresses et baisers. La pulpe de ses doigts vint frôler la peau du ventre de la jeune femme. Il dessina des cercles avec son index autour de son nombril. Il abaissa son visage pour mordiller la peau de pêche d'Hermione et sa main remontait lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'armature de son soutien-gorge. Hermione eut un soubresaut. Draco comprit qu'elle n'en n'était peut-être pas encore là. Il retira sa main pour la passer dans son dos. Il l'embrassa encore une fois, mais avec beaucoup plus de tendresse que les fois précédentes. Il voulait la rassurer qu'elle ne risquait rien avec lui. Qu'il la protégerait et ne la forcerait à rien.

Elle sembla comprendre le message. Hermione interrompit leur baiser pour pouvoir le regarder. Front contre front, ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Draco captura rapidement ces lèvres et se mit à genou sur le canapé. Il lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à se redresser. Le Serpentard se leva et s'étira. Il se pencha pour embrasser Hermione avant de chuchoter :

- Je dois y aller ma belle.

- Pourquoi ? Il n'est même pas tard. Enfin quoi Draco ne me dit pas que tu as déjà sommeil il n'est que minuit.

- Je te signale que demain c'est ton premier jour de travail à ta garderie d'enfants sorciers. Je pense que tu auras besoin de toute la forcé nécessaire afin de parvenir à bout de ses vraies terreurs.

- Ne me joue pas le même coup que la dernière fois parce que je ne te pardonnerai pas. Je déteste quand tu pars comme ça sans rien dire. C'est le meilleur moyen pour m'irriter. C'est ça que tu veux Draco ? Me foutre en rogne ?

L'écrivain éclata de rire en se rapprochant de la Gryffondor qui croisait les bras sur sa poitrine avec un air boudeur comme une enfant de cinq ans. Il s'approcha d'elle de sa démarche féline et déposa ses mains sur son visage.

- On ne doit jamais fuir ses responsabilités. Tu sais très bien que si je reste ici tout risque de se corser. Je te ferai arriver en retard à coup sûr et…

Hermione déposa un doigt sur la bouche du jeune homme et trancha :

- Quand tu auras finis de trouver des excuses bidons pour ne pas dormir ici je t'indiquerai avec joie que la douche sera libre dans dix minutes.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que se soit, elle se dirigea vers la salle d'eau et ferma à clef derrière elle. On entendait distinctement le clapotis régulier de l'eau qui tombait dans le bac à douche. Penaud, le Serpentard se laissa choir sur le canapé en attendant que sa belle sorte. Il décida finalement d'explorer le petit appartement et découvrit que la petite échelle menant à la mezzanine permettait également d'atteindre la lucarne. Il grimpa et se faufila par la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit. C'était une partie du toit de l'immeuble, ou plutôt une sorte de terrasse recouverte de tuiles. Les étages supérieurs étaient tournés vers un autre point cardinal. C'était la demi-lune. Des faisceaux de lumières inondaient la peau diaphane du Serpentard alors que la brise printanière faisait onduler sa chevelure aux reflets argentés. Il respirait l'air frais de la nuit et frotta ses mains de contentement. Il appréciait particulièrement ce genre de moment. La nuit lui rappelait d'étranges souvenirs. Tous ces vagabondages dans Poudlard, tous ces beaux moments, toute sa jeunesse.

Il sortit de la poche de sa veste un tube contenant une série de pilule orangée. Ce médicament avait été prescrit par le Médicomage Filibert à la suite de son agression. Cela lui permettait de ne pas faire de cauchemars le soir. Depuis que cette sorcière lui avait planté le couteau maudit dans sa marque des ténèbres, il voyait des choses horribles. Et il en avait peur. Il fit tournoyer sa baguette magique puis un gobelet tomba à ses pieds. Il le prit et le remplit d'eau grâce à un sort _Aguamenti_. Il but d'une traite son contenu après avoir déposé la pilule dans sa bouche.

Au bout d'un moment, il sentit quelqu'un grimper par l'échelle. Hermione semblait se rendre dans la mezzanine mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle le vit sur le toit. Elle le rejoignit et tremblait un peu. Elle portait juste une nuisette blanche qui miroitait sous les rayons des réverbèrent et ondulait en fonction de la brise légère. Elle déposa ses mains sur ses bras et grelottait. Draco enleva sa veste et la déposa sur ses épaule après y avoir prit un paquet de cigarette. Il en prit deux et les alluma avec un sort _Incendio._ Il en passa une à Hermione qui saisit le rouleau de tabac sans broncher. Draco s'appuya contre le mur pour la déguster et faisait tomber la cendre à ses pieds. Hermione devait être à un mètre de lui et fixait le panoramique de la ville de Londres tandis qu'elle tremblait sous la veste qu'il lui avait prêté.

- Cette nuisette te va très bien. Dit Draco d'une voix rauque.

Hermione tourna la tête et rougis lorsqu'elle s'aperçut du regard lubrique qu'il lui lançait effrontément. Il détacha difficilement son regard de ses courbes généreuses pour planter ses yeux gris dans ceux chocolat de sa petite-amie. Il lui adressa un sourire taquin avant d'aspirer une nouvelle bouffée de tabac. Il s'avança vers elle et déposa sa main libre sur sa hanche. Il cala confortablement sa tête sur son épaule puis ils se bercèrent sur une mélodie sans note. Hermione huma le parfum typiquement masculin qu'il portait. C'était un aromate mentholé et poivré ; une senteur piquante qui semblait nous brûler la peau lorsqu'elle nous enivrait. Un parfum qui donnait la chaire de poule. Elle ferma les yeux, ses paupières devenant lourdes : Hermione était si bien dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait. Sans faire attention, elle lâcha sa cigarette qui tomba à terre. Elle se retourna et saisit le visage de Draco entre ses mains. Il avait ôté la cigarette de ses lèvres qu'Hermione captura sans cérémonie. Draco se laissa transporter sans émettre aucune objection. Quand ils se séparèrent, il la vit grelotter :

- On devrait rentrer à l'intérieur ce mettre au chaud.

Elle acquiesça. Comme un gentleman il l'aida à rejoindre son appartement qui diffusait une tendre lumière tamisée. Hermione monta jusqu'à la mezzanine pendant que Draco se rendait dans la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se déshabilla avant d'entrer dans la cabine de douche. Il tourna le robinet d'eau afin de tester la température. Il se posta directement sous le jet lorsque cela lui convint. Ses cheveux blonds presque blancs se foncèrent dès qu'ils devinrent humides. Il passa la main sur ses cheveux puis malaxa son cou. Il détendit ses omoplates avant de saisir un savon à la lavande. Il passa le savon entre ses longs doigts et enduisit son corps de la pulpe qu'il obtenu. Il passa sa main sur son ventre plat qui était divisé en plusieurs abdominaux finement dessiné. Il descendit plus bas. Encore plus bas…

Lorsqu'il eut finit de sa douche, il se sécha et il apparaître un T-shirt ainsi qu'un jogging noirs. Depuis sa sixième année d'étude, il s'était perfectionné dans les sorts d'apparition ce qui lui avait permit de faire apparaître de la nourriture depuis les cuisines de Poudlard sans avoir à sortir de la Salle sur Demande. Il enfila son pyjama et rejoignit Hermione dans sa chambre, en haut, dans sa mezzanine après avoir longuement hésité. Après tout, il ne risquait rien et il n'y avait plus de raison de faire chambre à part. Ils formaient un couple maintenant.

Il arriva dans une chambre dans la thématique noir et blanc qui l'étonna quelques peu. Le matelas avait été déposé à même le sol dans une ambiance nippone. Quelques coussins avaient été éparpillés ci et là afin de rendre le lieu un peu plus confortable. Le sol était recouvert de jonc ce qui était confortable pour les pieds. Des aquarelles dessinées à l'encre de Chine se mouvaient telles des dragons sur les murs. Le Serpentard vit même un zèbre galoper entre quelques broussailles. Le tout était illuminé par une lanterne diffusant une lumière tamisée, un peu terne. Sur le lit, dans sa nuisette couleur perle nacrée, Hermione regardait Draco avec un sourire malicieux. Inconsciemment, ils s'étaient tout les deux vêtus dans les teintes de la pièce. Lui en noir. Elle en blanc. Le clair obscur.

Draco s'avança doucement vers elle tout en inclinant un peu la tête histoire de ne pas se cogner avec le plafond plutôt bas. Sans un mot, il se glissa sous la couverture et il frissonna lorsqu'il sentit l'étoffe que portait Hermione se mouvoir pour lui faire place. Les yeux chocolat de la Gryffondor le détaillant avec une pointe de malice. Ces cheveux bruns tombaient en cascade sur ses pudiques épaules et dont la peau satinée éclatait à la lumière comme un tissu de soie. Draco, enhardi, se haussa tout palpitant pour voir son corsage et fut complètement fasciner par ses globes laiteux d'une rondeur parfaite qui étaient douillettement couchés dans un flot de dentelle. Hermione déposa une main douce sur le torse de son compagnon et traça des arabesques invisibles. Draco était envoûté. Toutes ses cellules suivaient le tracée qu'imposait la jeune femme.

- Alors beau blond, tu n'as pas pû échapper à la lionne ce soir ? Susurra-t-elle.

Draco déglutit et fit non de la tête avant de l'embrasser. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il trouverait Hermione désirable, il aurait surement craché au visage de ce jeune effronté. Mais dorénavant, c'était toute son entité qui réclamant la possession de la Gryffondor. Il se pencha vers elle afin de capturer ses lèvres. Peu à peu, les mains de Silver descendirent le long des hanches de sa partenaire. Le tissu était si fluide qu'il avait l'impression de déposer sa main à la surface d'une étendue d'eau. Pourtant, il brûlait de désir rien qu'à l'idée d'être proche d'elle, de pouvoir la toucher, l'embrasser. Lorsque sa main vint se poser sur le ventre d'Hermione il l'a sentit se rapprocher afin d'approfondir leur baiser. Elle plaça sa main derrière sa nuque et caressa, timidement d'abord, sa chevelure dorée, puis elle le fit avec plus d'hardiesse. Au fur et à mesure, la main tatouée du Serpentard remonta en sinuant vers sa poitrine. Il ne se risqua pas à aller plus loin puisqu'il l'a sentit se crisper tout contre lui. Il s'éloigna d'elle afin de reprendre leur respiration. Elle avait les lèvres légèrement gonflée. Ses yeux chocolat tombèrent sur ses iris qui devaient surement être dilatée. Ils restèrent silencieux, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Ce manque d'agitation se traduisait simplement par une osmose parfaite entre la lionne et le serpent. Hermione avait posé sa tête sur le torse de son partenaire. Elle pouvait entre le moindre battement de son cœur, ou plutôt de leur cœur. Celui qui était cristallisé et qu'elle portait autour de son cou. Aujourd'hui, il avait une jolie teinte violette.

Sans se rendre compte, Draco posa ses doigts sur le joyau. Il avait le regard dans le vide et fixait un point invisible à tout être normalement constitué. Hermione, quant à elle, ferma les yeux pour pouvoir savourer cet instant. Il avait posé son bras autour de ses épaules et elle, sa main sur son ventre, pas loin de son nombril. Hermione porta son attention sur un coussin blanc qui traînait. Le blanc de sa nuisette. Le blanc de pureté. Le blanc de la mariée…

- Draco !

L'écrivain sursauta.

- Je viens de frôler l'arrêt cardiaque. Mais, oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ?

- J'avais complètement oublié de te dire quelques choses. Tu sais avec les articles, la campagne de Harry, Skeeter, ton hospitalisation, ton procès…

- Abrège. Coupa Draco avec un sourire en apparence poli rempli de sarcasme.

- Bon et bien voilà. Il y a quelques temps, après la publication de l'article « toujours purs » j'ai reçus une série de courrier. Et une de ces lettres étaient de Neville Londubat. Tu te souviens de Neville ?

- Qui aurait oublié Neville ? L'homme qui valait trois crapauds. Prononça Draco d'un ton ironique.

Hermione le toisa sévèrement avant de s'asseoir en tailleur.

- Et bien figure toi qu'il se marie !

Draco demeura bouche-bée pendant quelques secondes.

-L ui ? Notre Neville ? Celui qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'entrer dans la Grande Salle sans déclencher l'apocalypse ? Celui qui transformait toutes ses potions en une substance potentiellement dangereuse et toxique ? Le type qui perdait ses affaires à chaque détour de couloirs et qui était obligé de faire une liste de tous les mots de passes pour s'en souvenir ? Neville Londubat qui ne savait même pas tenir sur un manche à balais ? Celui qui se faisait tenir les bonbons par sa grand-mère ? Le type qui était nul dans toute activité sportive sauf la danse ? Neville Londubat a trouvé quelqu'un qui veut bien de lui ? Comment il fait sacre bleu ? Elle est à moitié troll sa femme ? Ou non ! Encore mieux, c'est un Mimubulus Mibletonia ? Plaisanta le Serpentard.

A la vue du regard hostile que lui lançait sa petite-amie, il se ravisa à la dernière minute. Et adopta pour un ton plus courtois qu'à son habitude.

- Ainsi, notre cher Neville à trouver sa perle rare. Comment s'appelle l'heureuse élue ?

- Figure-toi qu'il s'agit d'Hannah Abbot. Elle était à Poudlard chez les Pouffsouffle. Précisa Hermione en sortant le carton d'invitation du tiroir de sa table de chevet. Les noces se passent le 1er mai et je suis invité.

Draco le prit et le lut à voix basse. Un sourire moqueur s'étirait sur son visage pâle. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, signe avant coureur qu'il allait bientôt éclaté de rire. Hermione saisit le coussin blanc qui traînait et le plaça à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Tu fais encore une critique Draco et tu te prends ça dans la tronche.

Draco leva un sourcil d'étonnement puis passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de lancer :

- Tu crois sérieusement que tu me fais peur espèce de Gryffondor suicidaire ? Je te ferai dire qu'on ne s'en sort pas impunément d'une attaque envers Lord Malefoy. Les Serpentard ont peut être la réputation de froussard mais lorsque nous nous battons pour une cause qui en vaut la peine nous n'abandonnons pas. Réfléchis bien à l'impacte de tes actions femme !

- Femme ? On n'est plus au Moyen-âge Draco je te…

- Lord Malefoy. Rectifia-t-il.

- Tu veux jouer à ça ? Très bien Sir Malefoy. Duel de sorcier d'oreillers !

Avant même de finir sa phrase, Hermione avait déjà brandit sa baguette qui fit voltiger plusieurs coussins vers Draco qui les évinça grâce à puissant sort d'entrave. Il ricana comme un chacal avant de lancer un sortilège d'entortillement à la couette qui s'enroula autour d'Hermione comme un boa constrictor. Celle-ci riposta en lançant un sort _Cracbadabum_ qui déchira la couverture en deux. Instinctivement, il se hissa sur le matelas et fit apparaître des polochons, gris cette fois, qui heurtèrent de plein fouet leur cible, c'est-à-dire Hermione. La Gryffondor fit apparaître un lion en peluche qui essaya d'arracher des touffes de cheveux à l'écrivain. Il lui lança un sort _Reducto _qui le transforma en une miniature de chaton en laine. Il sortit de l'extrémité de sa baguette, une peluche en forme de serpent qui s'enroula autour des hanches jusqu'aux bras de sa petite-amie qui riait aux éclats. Draco se pencha vers elle pour voir l'étendu des dégâts.

- Alors, je vous avais dis que vous alliez perdre. Avouer que je suis le meilleur.

Entre deux hoquets Hermione déclara :

- Moi, femme… déclare solennellement que notre majesté Draco est… le plus grand enfant que je n'ai jamais connu.

- Ca ne me plaît pas ce que tu dis là femme. Dis Draco en faisant sortir des plumes avec lesquelles il lui chatouilla la plante des pieds. Revois ton jugement ou je poursuis cette lente torture.

Hermione étouffait littéralement de rire autour de toutes les peluches et les coussins.

- Draco, arrête… Je vais mourir…

Il fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants tout en la chatouillant avec un air distrait.

- Et si ça se produit, il se passe quoi ?

- Oh, espèce de cafard !

-Sois polie si tu veux que j'arrête. Menaça Draco.

- D'accord, d'accord, tu as gagné. Lord Malefoy vous êtes le meilleur de Poudlard… du monde entier. Et vous méritez le titre honorifique de meilleur soldat de batailles de polochons.

- Je préfère ça. Murmura celui-ci en la laissant enfin respirer. Tu sa compris la leçon femme ? Ne jamais s'attaquer à plus grand que sois. Aïe !

Draco venait de se lever et s'était cogner la tête au plafond par la même occasion.

- Merlin, à attendu mes prières de vengeance ! Clama Hermione enjoignant ces mains.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Siffla Draco en se jetant sur le matelas pour la recouvrir de sa personne.

Il la couvrit de baiser papillons tandis qu'elle riait. Si ils continuaient ainsi, ils allaient réveillés tout le voisinage.

- Draco arrête… Je dois te demander un truc sérieux là.

Il émit une sorte de grognement de frustration lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle.

- Je te ferai dire que je suis en manque alors fais court.

- Ca te dirait de venir au mariage avec moi ?

Le Serpentard faillit louper un battement de cœur.

- Tu tiens vraiment à m'achever ce soir. Railla-t-il.

- Je suis sérieuse Draco. Alors tu m'y accompagne oui ou non ?

- Si c'est juste pour voir leur sale tronche de dégénéré… Maugréa Draco.

- Si tu ne tiens pas à y aller je peux trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Informa Hermione en prenant un ton détaché.

- Hors de question ! Je suis ton petit-ami, tu y vas avec moi Et pourquoi un autre ? Non mais oh, la polygamie ce n'est pas ici. Je viendrai un point c'est tout. C'est à quelle heure ton truc là ? Dit-il en lui arrachant pratiquement le faire-part des mains.

- Bon c'est pas tout Draco mais j'ai sommeil. Bonne nuit.

- Ouais bonne nuit. _Nox_.

A l'aide de sa baguette magique, il éteignit la lumière puis s'allongea au près d'Hermione qui avait déjà posée sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il encercla sa taille de ses bras musculeux et ils s'endormirent paisiblement dans l'attente du lendemain…

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**o**O**o **…T**o** be c**o**ntinued … **o**O**o**

Alors vous avez aimés ce Chapitre ? Dites moi tout. Est-ce que la romance qui était prévue était du rendez-vous ?

_**Annonce :**_

Au fait, il ne reste plus que quelques chapitres avant la fin – trois pour être précise [ne pleurez pas]. Après, je reprendrai et terminerai ma fanfiction **Charmeur de Serpents**. Avant cela, j'aurai besoin de **quelques volontaires pour recorriger des chapitres** qu'ils choisiront étant donné qu'il s'agit d'un véritable chantier orthographique. Si cela vous intéresse, envoyez- moi un message privé avec votre adresse email pour que l'on puisse mettre ça au point ! Merci d'avance.

**Note de la bêta :**

… pas inspirée la bêta… mais alors pas du tout ^^ ' bon je me lance… Tout d'abord je tiens à dire que j'aime beaucoup l'ambiance de ce chapitre. Je le trouve trèèèès agréables à lire et c'est un vrai moment de détente ^^

Voilà je ne sais pas quoi raconter d'autre alors je vais vous laisser ! N'oubliez pas de reviewer notre chère Fabi ^^ !!! bye bye à la prochaine !


	18. Chapitre 18

**Silver Serpentis**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**fabiola 93600 arobase hotmail . com**

oO...Tout simplement parce que j'adore discuter avec mes lecteurs via msn...Oo

* * *

**Titre** : Silver Serpentis.

**Résumé** : Hermione Granger essais de prendre contacte avec son écrivain préféré, Silver Serpentis. Peu après, celui-ci répond à sa missive ce qui débouche sur une correspondance épistolaire. Qu'adviendra t-il de notre Gryffondor lorsqu'elle découvrira qu'il s'agit de Draco Malefoy ?

**Personnage principal** : Draco Malefoy ou Silver Serpentis.

**Couple** : Draco Malefoy / Hermione Granger (DM/HG).

**Genre **: Roman épistolaire.

**Sorte** : Romance / Général.

**Cadre** : Poste Tome 7 - comprend les références à tout les tomes sauf le prologue -

**Muse** : SADE2, réponse à un défi publié sur le site " Patronus " réservé au fanfictions DM/HG.

**Correctrice** : Lixouille (Vivre par procuration).

**Nombre de chapitres prévus** : environ une vingtaine.

**Fréquence de publication** : toutes les deux semaines.

**Posté** : 21 avril 2009

**Oo**…Merci d'avoir posté au chapitre précédent…**oO**

**¤ Nanana ¤ MiniMagiCcOulOurS ¤ Luxiole ¤ Nini ¤ Tigris 86 ¤ Dilouille ¤ Azura Cavendish ¤ Fiind-love ¤ Littleshootingstar123 ¤ Naouko ¤ So000o-SpECiAl ¤ Camille Malefoy ¤ Lady Hope ¤ Little Beattle ¤ Melooo ¤ MiMyLiLy ¤ Laurianne ¤ Elodu92 ¤ Tisoleil ¤ Virginie 01 ¤ Lenne 26 ¤ Luciole's world ¤**

* * *

**¤ Citation ¤**

« Je veux surtout créer de nouveaux mondes fictifs, exercer l'imagination du lecteur et de la lectrice, enrichir la vie et la forme du roman, rechercher cette chose rare, la pure imagination […] Mais la vraie et unique raison qui me pousse à écrire est l'amour du langage lui-même. »

( John Hawkes, écrivain américain )

* * *

J'espère que cette fanfiction va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture à vous mes chers apprentis sorciers !

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**Chapitre 18**

L'aube venait à peine de se lever et de tirer sa palette aux teintes rosées à travers le ciel. Les rayons que propageait le soleil inondaient la capitale anglaise de ces vertus. La lumière semblait se glisser partout ne faisant aucun laissé pour compte. Par exemple, un jeune couple enlacé au deuxième étage d'un immeuble profitait pleinement de la météo favorable pour cette journée printanière. La jeune femme reposait paisiblement dans les bras de l'homme allongé près d'elle. Seule ombre au tableau, c'était le gros chat au pelage orangé dont le regard lançait des éclairs au jeune homme assoupi dans le lit. L'animal était au dehors, sur le toit de la propriété, son museau aplatit contre la fenêtre de la lucarne donnant accès à l'appartement. Une haine sans pareil se lisait sur ses pupilles dilatées. Ses poils, hérissés par le vent, ondulaient sauvagement. Pattenrond n'avait pas encore digéré le fait d'avoir passer la nuit dehors au profit d'un inconnu.

Sentant un regard se posé sur sa nuque, Draco entreprit d'ouvrir l'œil. Son regard croisa celui de l'animal en furie qui avait déjà sortit les griffes et qui entaillait le verre de la fenêtre comme signe de menace. Le Serpentard lui tira la langue effrontément. Dans un feulement de rage, Pattenrond fit volte-face et s'éloigna de la fenêtre, la queue en panache. Draco esquissa un sourire vainqueur et s'étira longuement. Il reposa son attention sur Hermione encore endormit. Il enroula autour de son index une mèche brune. La Gryffondor semblait apaisée lorsqu'elle était dans les bras de Morphée.

Il décida de la laisser dormir pendant qu'il irait prendre sa douche. Au passage, il vit qu'un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier avait été glissé sous le battant de la porte. Cela devait surement être Mrs Boxam, la concierge de la copropriété. Il déplia le périodique et lut les nouvelles du jour. C'était le 26 avril. Rien d'intéressant avait été publié à part un article sur le début des votes pour le ministre de la magie. Les urnes étaient ouvertes dès cette après-midi : ils devraient alors votés. Le journal stipulait que les résultats seraient déclarés le premier mai, jour du mariage de Neville Londubat. Draco jeta le journal sur la petite table à manger et disparut dans la salle de bain pendant un bon quart d'heure.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione se trouvant encore dans la mezzanine commençait à paniquer. En se réveillant, elle découvrit un lit étrangement vide mais encore chaud. Où était donc passé Draco ? Avait-il décidé de partir sans rien dire ? Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses lacrymales. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle était angoissée. A ce moment précis, elle entendit le verrou de la salle de bain s'actionner. Il était donc en bas. Hermione dévala l'escalier dans sa nuisette blanche et plongea dans les bras de Draco aux bords des larmes.

- Ne me fais plus jamais ça ! S'emporta Hermione en laissant des perles salées couler sur ses joues tandis qu'elle tapait à l'aide de ses petits poings sur son torse. Plus jamais Draco Malefoy.

Etonnée celui-ci la contempla avec un regard interrogateur :

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Si c'est à cause du fait que je prends toute la couverture je n'y peux strictement rien c'est contre ma volonté…

- Ca n'a rien à voir. Finit-elle par avouer avec une petite moue. J'ai cru que… que tu m'avais abandonnée.

Draco resta outré pendant un certain temps se demandant comment une hypothèse aussi saugrenue avait pu frôler l'esprit de la lionne. Il l'a regarda avec un air incompréhensible et alla enfiler un t-shirt.

- Tu vois Hermione, la confiance ça se gagne. Prononça-t-il avec une voix triste. Et à ce que je vois, je n'ai toujours pas tiré le gros lot avec toi.

Il enfila sa veste et lui lança un dernier regard avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Attends Draco. Il s'agit d'un mal entendu. Je n'y pensais pas vraiment, c'est juste que j'ai vu ce lit vide je me suis fais une série de scénario catastrophe…

- Je pensais juste qu'après la journée que nous avons passée hier soir, tu m'aurais mieux compris Hermione.

- Ecoute Draco, je t'aime de tout mon être. Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter si un jour je ne crains pas de te perdre.

Elle déposa ses mains mutines sur les joues de l'homme qu'elle aime et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

- Je sais que c'est avec toi que je veux profiter de mon présent et bâtir mon avenir.

Draco la serra fort dans ses bras et soupira.

- C'est dur de savoir conjuguer le verbe aimer.

Hermione entendait le cœur de Draco battre à tout rompre. C'est vrai qu'il devait vraiment tenir à elle pour se donner autant de mal. Elle l'avait tout juste réalisée hier.

- Je dois te laisser. Murmura t-il au creux de son oreille. Je dois aller voir mon éditeur pour publier mon prochain livre.

Hermione le laissa s'en aller en souriant faiblement. Avant qu'il ne s'éclipse, elle déclara :

- Draco, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Il était dans les escaliers et se retourna à moitié.

- Absolument pas mon amour. On se retrouve au ministère à cinq heures pour aller voter !

Il disparut alors de son champ de vision. Puis elle referma la porte derrière elle. Elle se souvint aussitôt que si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle risquait d'être en retard pour son premier jour de travail au sein de la garderie magique. Elle mangea son petit déjeuner à la va vite avant de se laver, puis s'habiller. Une fois prête, elle sortit à son tour et disparut dans la rue délabrée qui donnait accès à l'immeuble. Elle transplana jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse et trouva avec une facilité déconcertante son nouveau lieu de travail.

La façade de l'immeuble était recouverte de tâches multicolores qui donnaient un aspect assez artistique et qui donnait rapidement le ton. C'était bien un lieu réservé aux enfants en bas âge. La pancarte était légèrement de travers et n pouvait y lire ' The Little Wizzard Paradise '. Hermione souffla un bon coup avant d'entrer. L'endroit était encore vide puisqu'il était tôt. Elle trouva deux ou trois employés en train de ranger des bacs à jouet et passer la serpillère avant l'arrivée des enfants. Ils portaient tous un jean ainsi qu'un t-shirt violet accompagné du nom de l'enseigne. L'un d'entre eux était un garçon avec des cheveux châtains : il avait l'air fort sympathique. Les deux autres étaient des filles qui devaient être plus jeunes qu'Hermione.

La Gryffondor ne pu les saluer puisque la directrice de l'établissement arriva à ce moment précis. C'était une dame qui devait à avoir un peu moins de la quarantaine. Elle avait des cheveux courts et d'un brun étincelant.

- Voici donc notre nouvelle recrue. Vous êtes un peu en avance. Je m'appelle Branda Fisherman. Je vais profiter de ce laps de temps pour vous parler de l'organisation de la garderie ; de vos occupations et vous faire visiter. Mon bureau est par là.

Hermione la suivit docilement et remarqua que les autres employés avaient tournés la tête vers elle. Elles empruntèrent un couloir assez long sur lequel reposaient des fresques murales aux couleurs vives. Une porte en bois peint couleur bordeaux apparut aussitôt de nulle part.

-C'est pour éviter que les enfants mettent le bazar dans mes affaires. Précisa la directrice.

Branda Fisherman l'a fit entrer à sa suite dans son bureau. Il était assez grand et offrait une vue saisissante sur ce recoin du Chemin de Traverse. On voyait clairement la boutique de Tissus et Brodette et Hermione se rappela qu'elle devait aller s'acheter une robe de soirée pour le mariage de Neville se déroulant dans quelques jours. La directrice de la garderie lui indiqua un fauteuil en chintz avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Lorsque l'on m'a dit que la célèbre Hermione Granger postulait pour faire partie des employés de la garderie j'ai tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion. Une héroïne de guerre parmi nos joyeux petits bambins, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait de mieux ?

- Une augmentation ? Tenta la brune avec une toute petite voix.

Branda Fisherman éclata de rire, renversant sa tête brune en arrière.

- Vous avez un sacré humour jeune fille. Dit-elle d'une voix enjouée. Bon alors, reprenons nos affaires…

Pendant près de trente minutes elle lui expliqua en quoi consistait son emploi, les précautions à prendre avec les enfants, savoir les faire manger, les amuser et faire respecter l'ordre. Etre ponctuelle, ne pas mélanger personnel et professionnel. En bref, le guide du parfait employé. Hermione acquiesça à chacun des avertissements que donnait sa supérieure hiérarchique. Néanmoins, ces pensées vagabondaient très loin d'ici, au près de Silver Serpentis…

Celui-ci venait d'atteindre l'arrière boutique de Fleury et Bott. Là bas, se trouvait le bureau de son éditeur. Il était venus le voir afin de lui soumettre son nouvel ouvrage ' Comment j'ai rencontré ma muse'. Il avait une certaine appréhension : il se demandait si cela allait plaire ou allait être tout simplement 'vendable'. L'éditeur, Karl Wayne, était justement en train de fouiller dans quelques dossiers, surement de nouveaux script arrivés d'ici peu. Draco Malefoy se gratta la gorge afin de signaler sa présence :

- Ah, voici ma vedette ! S'exclama Mr Wayne. Prends place Draco. Je vais chercher du thé… Enfin, mon assistant va s'en charger.

L'éditeur de Fleury et Bott disparut par l'encadrement de la porte laissant le Serpentard seul. Il prit place sur le fauteuil que lui avait désigné Mr Wayne et contempla la pièce : rien n'avait changé depuis la première fois qu'il était venu ici. Draco n'eut pas beaucoup de mal pour se remémorer ce souvenir.

C'était il y a plusieurs année de cela, au dehors, il faisait très froid : les températures étaient négatives. Draco avait été relâché d'Askaban au début de l'hiver et avait réussis à se payer une chambre à la Tête du Sanglier, monnayant quelques heures de travaille en temps que serveur. Cela lui permettait d'avoir un toit et avoir de quoi manger quotidiennement. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le monde carcéral, son apparence s'était dégradée. Il était devenu chétif et son teint était cireux, voir maladif. Depuis qu'il travaillait, il ne se rasait que le dimanche ce qui laissait apparaitre sur son visage une barbe de quelques jours. Après avoir achevé ses corvées, il avait eu l'audace de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, ses premières œuvres à la main. Il s'était dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement un garçon de taverne. Il était alors arrivé devant Fleury et Bott dans un piteuse état et avait rencontré Mr Wayne qui l'avait immédiatement accueillit. Ses projets lui avaient plus, ils avaient passé la nuit à lire des extraits, éclairé à la bougie. Ils avaient finalement conclut un marché, Draco insistant sur le fait qu'il voulait préserver son identité en restant anonyme aux yeux des lecteurs. Mr Wayne lui avait finalement versé un acompte pour lui garantir sa future publication. Draco était parti, recevant quelques galions d'or depuis longtemps…

- Alors Draco qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Demanda Mr Wayne en revenant avec un service à thé.

- Et bien, j'ai finalement écris un nouveau livre. Je tenais à vous le soumettre.

Il tendit le livre couleur bordeaux à son éditeur qui s'en empara avec avidité. Il actionna sa baguette magique et la théière répandit du liquide fumant dans deux tasses en porcelaine, ajoutant un peu de sucre et un nuage de lait. Un coffret en bois surgit ensuite de nulle part pour se poser sur le bureau du directeur de Fleury et Bott. En s'ouvrant, Draco s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une tabatière. Il y avait des cigarettes mentholées, des cigares, et une pipe. Mr Wayne la prit, l'alluma puis huma la fumée.

- Sers-toi donc. C'est un cadeau d'Arthurus Gottaway. Informa l'éditeur. Il croit pouvoir acheter mon électorat en m'envoyant des présents. Il n'empêche que s'est du tabac d'une excellente qualité.

Draco saisit une cigarette de son étui et l'alluma grâce à sa baguette magique alors que Mr Wayne continuait à lire l'ouvrage du jeune écrivain, sautant quelques passages. Contrairement à son habitude, le Serpentard était nerveux de la critique qu'allait faire son éditeur étant donné qu'il mettait son cœur à nu lors de son récit. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre, fumant sa cigarette en formant des petits cercles à l'aide de ses lèvres. La cendre tombait et le temps s'écoulait. Les deux hommes n'osaient prononcer un mot : l'un absorbé dans sa tâche, l'autre trop anxieux pour remuer ses lèvres. Au bout d'un long moment, Mr Wayne finit par déposer le prototype du livre et déclara :

- Pas mal. On ne tombe pas dans mièvre même si ça parle d'amour. Dans tout les cas je suis stupéfait de voir à quelle rapidité vous avez fournis un nouveau livre. Cela ne fait qu'un mois et quelques jours que Silver Serpentis est publié…

- Et pourtant, tout s'est passé vite. Termina Draco en éteignant sa cigarette.

- Amoureux Malefoy ?

- Comblé Mr Wayne. Répondit-il en se levant. Aussi, je voudrais qu'à la différence de mes anciens livres, vous rajoutiez mon véritable nom au dessous de mon pseudonyme.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie puis rajouta :

- A bientôt.

Le Serpentard se rendit au dehors et sourit sous le soleil radieux pour se rendre à son domicile. Il préféra marcher dans les rues bondées du Chemin de Traverse au lieu de rentrer directement chez lui afin d'attendre les cinq heures. Il sillonna la rue recouverte de pavés et s'arrêta devant quelques boutiques. Il s'arrêta devant Tissus et Brodette et entra à l'intérieur d'un air pensif. Le magasin regorgeait de vêtements en tout genre et se consacra sur le secteur réservés aux tenues de soirée. Au détour d'un rayon il tomba sur quelqu'un dont il ne s'attendait pas. Une chevelure flamboyante semblait être interrogatrice devant une robe blanche au rebord gris. C'était Ronald Weasley.

- Alors Weasley, on ne fait plus de perquisition au ministère ?

Le rouquin sursauta et se retourna, face au Serpentard. Il fit une moue de dégout avant de répondre :

- C'est fou comme tu parle comme ton père Malefoy.

- Au moins, je ne suis pas un vaut rien. Répliqua Draco.

Il vit clairement une lueur de défi s'insinuer dans les yeux noisette du Gryffondor.

- Un problème Weasley ? Fit remarquer Draco en reportant son attention sur un article mis en valeur.

- Oui, c'est toi le problème Malefoy. Tu es la pire vermine que je connaisse. Une souillure, un déchet. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Harry a prit ta défense au près du Mangenmagot : tu ne le méritais même pas. En fait, tout ce que tu possède tu ne le mérite pas. Ta liberté, ton argent, ta célébrité, Hermione…

Avant même que Ron puisse s'en rendre compte, Draco sortit sa baguette qui fendit l'air silencieusement. Un jet lumineux l'atteint en pleine poitrine qui le projeta à trois mètres de là dans un bruit assourdissant. Le roux sortit également sa baguette magique et lui envoya un sortilège que le Serpentard évita presque facilement.

- Et ça se dit auror ? Nargua Draco. Et bien rappelle moi de félicité le ministère concernant ses agents.

Ron semblait écumé de rage. Toujours sa baguette aux aguets, il semblait analyser l'attitude du Serpentard qui faisait le tri dans les articles que proposaient le magasin. Finalement, il extirpa du présentoir une sublime robe bleu turquoise. Elle possédait un léger décolleté et arrivait vers les genoux. Sous le regard interloqué du Gryffondor, il alla payer cette robe sans se renseigner du prix. Ron marcha sur ses talons :

- Alors, on a des tendances transformistes Malefoy.

- Figure-toi que c'est pour Hermione. Informa-t-il sous ses yeux médusés. Avec son nouveau travail, elle n'a pas eu une minute à elle pour s'en acheter une. Et le mariage de Londubat approche.

- Je te vois mal dans le rôle du petit-ami attentionné. Qu'est-ce que tu cache au juste ?

- Rien du tout. Tu devras t'y faire. Hermione et moi s'est sérieux et on ne compte pas se lâcher de si tôt.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle te trouve. Tu as tout du mec pas stable et avec qui on ne peut rien construire.

- En tout cas, elle m'a préféré à toi. Tu devrais être heureux pour elle. C'est ton amie. Bon après, tu fais ce que tu veux mais viens pas te plaindre qu'elle ne t'adresse plus la parole.

Draco sortit de la boutique en emportant la robe qui était soigneusement rangée dans un sac. Il transplana alors jusqu'à la Chaumière aux citrouilles.

Il entra sans faire attention au courrier qui l'attendait et déposa le sac dans le hall d'entrée. L'écrivain se prépara un déjeuner puis sortit de la pièce. Il s'apprêta à monter pour faire une sieste lorsque le feu de sa cheminée se mit en route, projetant de longues étincelles vertes. Dans le nuage de fumée venait d'apparaître Amy et Pénélope Deauclair. Comme à son habitude, la fillette lui sauta dans les bras et déposa de gros baisers sur ses deux joues.

- Je suis trop contente de te revoir. Je suis venue t'apporter des friandises.

- Très gentil à toi ma puce.

- De rien. Avec maman, on voulait te voir pour t'annoncer une grande nouvelle ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Oui, il se trouve que j'ai trouvé un emploi au sein de Sorcière Hebdo. J'aurais beaucoup de travail et je me demandais si s'était abusé de ta générosité si je pouvais déposer Amy chez toi de temps à autres.

- Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir Pénélope. Tu n'as rien à craindre : vous êtes toujours les bienvenues ici.

- Chouette ! S'écria la fillette. Je suis désolé, on ne peut pas rester : je dois aller voir mon papa. C'est sa journée.

- A bientôt Amy. Dit Draco en les regardant disparaître une nouvelle fois dans l'antre de la cheminée.

Le Serpentard entra dans sa chambre et enleva sa chemise afin de s'endormir. Il mit son réveil pour cinq heures moins le quart pour être à l'heure au rendez-vous qu'il avait fixé à Hermione dans la matinée.

Celle-ci venait justement de finir sa première journée de travail au sein de la garderie du Chemin de Traverse. Cela avait été vraiment épuisant mais très enrichissant. A la fin, elle avait même eu envie d'un bébé. Mais, elle n'en n'était pas encore là avec Draco. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'une voix familière l'interpella en pleine rue marchande :

- Hermione !

C'était Joe Jenkins, le responsable du secteur politique à la Gazette du Sorcier. Cela faisait si longtemps ! Il était assis à une table de Florian Fortârome avec d'autres collègues. Il y avait Parvati Patil, Paul Carter ainsi que Cynthia Clein. Ils lui avaient tellement manqués. Ces instants passés à ouvrir le courrier du cœur avec Parvati, ses bavardages autour d'une tasse de café avec Joey, ces disputes à propos des interviews et de la célébrité avec Paul et Cynthia qui était toujours serviable quoi qu'il arrive.

L'ancienne journaliste avança rapidement vers eux et leur fit la bise.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait bizarre de vous voir ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait un siècle qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Et pourtant…

- Ceci n'était que l'affaire de deux semaines ! Compléta Joey et la prenant dans ses bras. Alors comment vas-tu ?

- Je suis d'excellente humeur. Répondit-elle. Tout va bien pour se concrétise avec mon petit-ami. J'ai pu retrouver un travail et je me sens mieux qu'avant.

- Heureuse d'apprendre que ça marche entre toi et Malefoy. Prononça Parvati. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour entre vous ça serait le grand amour ?

Hermione éclata de rire en commandant un sorbet. Le reste l'après-midi se passa rapidement pour eux. Ils s'amusèrent beaucoup, évoquant ce qui s'était passa depuis sa démission. La Gryffondor appris avec joie que Rita Skeeter était désormais sur un siège éjectable, entraînant avec elle Tom Salisbury. Ensuite, Parvati lui annonça qu'elle avait finalement loué des liens assez étroits avec Olivier Pye, le père d'Amy par le biais du courrier du cœur qui lui avait envoyé il y a plusieurs semaines de cela, quelques jours après la publication du livre de Silver Serpentis. La femme de Joey, Sarah, avait accouché il y a deux semaines environ d'un petit garçon du nom d'Evan. En fait, si on regardait bien, beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis ce jour là. Le mois de Mars leur avait offert beaucoup d'opportunités et à tous.

C'et donc avec bonne humeur qu'ils se rendirent au ministère de la magie peu avant cinq heure pours se rendre aux urnes. Ils devaient voter pour le prochain ministre de la magie. Une fois dans l'atrium, une silhouette se détacha de celles des employés du ministère. Dans sa cape bleu marine, Draco lui lançait un sourire pendant qu'elle s'avançait vers lui entourée de ses anciens collègues. Il les salua brièvement avant de se rendre dans un ascenseur. Les salles de votes étaient au dernier étage, celui réservé au pouvoir exécutif. Une file d'une cinquantaine de personnes attendaient encore leur tour. Paul Carter et Joey Jenkins en profitèrent pour recueillir quelques témoignages

Au bout de trente minutes, ce fut à eux. Ils s'isolèrent pour valider leur vote et se retrouvèrent à la sortie. Hermione et Draco dirent au revoir aux journalistes puis s'en allèrent main dans la main.

- Alors tu as voté pour ce charlatan de Gottaway. Finit par dire Hermione en lui lançant un regard accusateur.

- Je sais que j'avais dis que je ne voterai pas pour Harry par principe. Mais après ce qu'il s'est passé pour le procès j'ai décidé de changer d'avis. Sachez que je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'ingrat Miss Granger.

Elle lui sauta dans les bras et chuchota :

- Vous ne pouviez pas me rendre plus heureuse Mr Malefoy.

-Hermione, je pense que nous devrions profiter de cette journée pour nous rendre au Manoir de mes ancêtres. Au moins, ce sera derrière nous.

La Gryffondor était surprise qu'il en prenne l'initiative. Elle savait que cela serait douloureux pour lui mais était bien décidé à affronter cette épreuve à ses côtés. Une fois au dehors, Draco prit une grande inspiration et transplana avec Hermione qui ne connaissait pas encore l'endroit où se trouvait le Manoir. Un tourbillon d'images les comprima puis le néant. Tout s'arrêta.

Ils arrivèrent devant une imposante bâtisse qui datait de plusieurs siècles. Hermione eut un sentiment désagréable lorsqu'elle se souvint la première fois qu'elle s'était rendue ici même, accompagnée d'autres prisonniers. Ils avaient atterrit sur la même petite route de campagne longeant quelques collines verdoyantes. Au bout d'une long allée recouverte de cailloux, un immense portail en fer forgé s'imposa à eux orné de la lettre « M » finement entrelacée.

Draco déglutit et s'avança d'un pas. Aussitôt, le portail se métamorphosa, le fer se chauffant pour former un visage effrayant qui parla d'une voix métallique, vibrante :

- Annoncez l'objet de votre visite.

- C'est moi, Draco. Répondit-il.

Dès lors, les battants du portail pivotèrent, leur laissant la voie libre. Hermione était intriguée et à la fois apeurée par cette demeure. Le long des grandes haies se tenaient des paons albinos qui déambulaient fièrement dans le jardin, secouant parfois leurs longues plumes blanches. Face à eux, le Manoir Malefoy siégeait avec fierté, ses pierres vieilles recouverte d'un lierre et de quelques feuilles de vigne qui grimpaient dans les étages supérieurs. En cette saison, on pouvait distinguer des grappes de raisin se détachant de la végétation par leur couleur pourpre. En tournant la tête, la Gryffondor aperçut une terrasse ayant pour plafond des glycines blanches qui faisaient tomber leurs fines pétales au gré de la brise. Même si le Manoir était abandonné par ses résidents depuis la fin de la guerre, le Ministère de la Magie avait tenue à le garder dans son état d'origine.

Draco s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, regardant droit devant lui comme si il se lançait un défi intérieur. Hermione était plutôt anxieuse. Il n'était plus revenu ici depuis fort longtemps. Qu'est-ce que cela provoquerait-il en lui ? Elle l'ignorait mais voulait lui prouver qu'elle le soutenait quoi qu'il advienne. Hermione posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort puis sa tête sur son torse. Son cœur battait plus vite que la normale.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre. Murmura-t-elle. Je serai là.

- Merci. Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

La main du Serpentard, légèrement tremblante, se dirigea vers la poignée de la porte. Dans un grincement insupportable, celle-ci s'ouvrit leur laissant la vue sur une maison étrangement vide et sombre.

- Lumos. Prononcèrent-ils en cœur.

Leur baguette envoya quelques étincelles qui leur permirent de s'éclairer et d'observer ce qui les entourait. Les murs avaient conservés leur fraîcheur d'antan arborant des tapisseries lumineuses, beaucoup moins lugubre que celles accrochées fièrement au Square Grimmaud. Draco alluma quelques cierges avec un sort de feu. Peu à peu, le décor devint moins flou. Sur le mur de droite, un tableau spectaculaire faisait guise de fresque murale. Le cadre était surélever d'un mètre environ. De nombreux personnages de différentes époques les observaient avec un petit air curieux. Hermione déduisit très rapidement qu'il s'agissait de l'arbre généalogique de Draco où les ancêtres étaient animés d'une seconde vie. La Gryffondor ne trouva pas cela étonnant de voir que beaucoup d'entre eux avaient des cheveux d'un blond éclatant comme son petit-ami. Elle ne put poser une question qu'une voix stridente les interrompit :

- Il est revenu ! C'est Draco.

Une femme aux cheveux d'un gris presque blanc s'était penchée sur le rebord de la toile. A l'intérieur, il s'agissait d'un grand salon où des meubles avaient été peints avec un raffinement frôlant la perfection. A ces côtés, le Serpentard eut un léger sourire avant de déclarer :

- Hermione je te présente ma grand-mère du côté paternelle. Ca fait plaisir de te revoir grand-mère.

Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire remplit d'un bonheur non dissimulé ce qui ne devait pas convenir pour une Malefoy. Un homme barbu et roux avec une pipe ainsi qu'une veste en tweed se chargea de lui rappeler :

- Nous ne sommes pas dans un mélodrame Kitri.

- Pour une fois Zadrian. Laisse-moi un peu en paix.

Celui-ci renifla dédaigneusement avant de s'en aller plus loin dans le décor, s'appuyer contre cheminée où un feu ronflait. Draco se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit :

- Zadrian appartient à la famille Weasley et à la famille Black à la fois. Ronald et moi sommes des cousins éloignés par alliance. Cela arrive souvent chez les sang-purs.

Hermione était interloquée. Elle qui croyait tout savoir sur le monde de la sorcellerie. Ron et Draco cousins ? C'était comme imaginer un Graup dans une équipe de gymnastique ou quelque chose du même genre.

- Au fond, dans le fauteuil se trouve mon grand-père Abraxas. Il est mort d'une dragoncelle à un âge avancée, d'où mon prénom.

Un vieil homme tourna la tête vers eux et inclina légèrement la tête.

- Debout à ses côtés, s'est ma cousine Aurore. Elle est morte lorsqu'elle avait dix-sept ans. Suicidée parce qu'elle ne voulait pas d'un mariage forcée.

Une jeune fille, d'apparence assez frêle agita sa longue natte blonde et sourit d'un air triste pendant qu'un petit garçon malicieux qui ressemblait à s'y m'éprendre à Draco déambulait sur un balai volant miniature. La voix du Serpentard se noua :

- Et là, c'est mon petit frère, Silver. Il est mort d'une maladie infantile lors de ces six ans. Il n'y avait pas encore de remède à l'époque. J'ai voulus lui rendre hommage en empruntant son prénom. Je voulais qu'il soit fièr de moi.

Le garçonnet s'approcha doucement vers eux avec un sourire gêné. Il se mit à genoux de telle sorte qu'il arriva à leur taille. Il déposa une petite main contre la toile et de l'autre côté on y vit toute ses lignes et chacune de ses nervures. Draco déposa sa main d'homme contre la sienne comme un signe de reconnaissance. Seul le papier les séparait comme s'ils appartenaient à deux univers différents.

- Tu m'as manqué. Prononça le petit garçon d'une voix aigu. Grand-père n'a pas arrêté d'être désagréable. Il m'a même forcé à apprendre à jouer aux échecs et tu sais Zadrian il a mit le feu au tapis alors grand-mère est arrivée et lui a tiré les oreilles. Il a hurlé comme une fille. C'était drôle à voir. Judith a commencé à éclater de rire et n'en pouvait plus. Du coup, elle est tombée sur le tapis en flamme. Les pans de sa robe ont pris feu et Aurore est arrivée et a agité sa baguette et nous a tous sauvé. Si tu avais été là, tu aurais ris : j'en suis sur. Et toi, que s'est-il passé pendant ton absence ? On n'a pas arrêté de se faire du souci. Oncle Bartemius disait que personne ne reviendrai plus ici, à part les touristes. Mais moi je savais que tu reviendrais. Je disais : « Nom d'un hyppogriffes bouseux je vous dis que mon frère reviendra » Ils ne me croyaient pas tu sais. Alors, raconte-nous tout Draco. On a hâte de savoir.

Tous les membres de la famille Malefoy et Black semblaient avoir arrêtés leurs activités pour observer le Serpentard. Il prit une inspiration et débuta son récit :

- Après la guerre, père et moi nous nous sommes fais arrêter séparément. A l'issus du procès, il était décidé que nous purgions nos peines respectives à Askaban. Maman ne s'en est toujours pas remise. Elle a eu une espèce de choc et elle est toujours internée à Sainte-Mangouste.

Mrs Black, la vieille horreur qui avait son tableau peint à Square Grimmaud, étouffa un hurlement strident en pensant au sort de sa nièce. La mère de Narcissa s'était évanouie près du divan, Zadrian l'aidant à retrouver contenance. Draco reprit :

- Je suis resté un certain temps incarcéré. On m'a finalement libéré sous condition. Papa y est encore puisqu'il était un des plus grands fidèles de Vous-Savez-Qui. Je suis partie refaire ma vie en vagabondant sur les rues. Je ne pouvais plus revenir au Manoir puisque le ministère l'avait saisit, le coffre familial à Gringotts était verrouillé et on m'avait confisqué ma baguette. Je pouvais juste transplaner à l'intérieur du territoire. Je suis retourné vers les environs de Poudlard. Là-bas, Alberforth Dumbledor, le patron de la Tête du Sanglier m'a accueillit en temps que serveur. J'y suis resté quasiment un an. Pendant ce temps, je passais mes journées à nettoyer cette taverne et le soir j'écrivais pour oublier.

- Mon petit-fils obligé de travailler comme un Cracmol pour avoir de l'argent. Rugit Abraxas Malefoy. C'est un scandale, une insulte à notre lignée ! Une infamie…

Kitri, sa femme lui prit le bras et le rassit sur le divan où la mère de Narcissa était toujours dans un état second.

- Si on l'interrompt toute les deux secondes il ne pourra jamais finir voyons. Déclara-t-elle sagement.

- Merci grand-mère. Dit Draco. Un jour j'ai eu l'audace de contacter le directeur de Fleury et Bott pour lui soumettre l'œuvre que j'avais faite. Il a tout de suite été enchanté et tout s'est passé très vite. L'acompte, la signature du contrat, la publication, le succès puis l'argent. J'ai finalement pu me payer une nouvelle maison. Par la suite, j'ai rencontré Hermione : la femme avec qui je partage ma vie dorénavant.

Il tendit une main à la Gryffondor qui s'avança avec les joues écarlates. Cela revenait à s'immiscer en plein conseil de famille telle une inconnue. La famille Malefoy la jaugea avec des yeux remplis d'hostilité, parfois de la curiosité. Cependant, elle fut surprise de pouvoir lire de la joie et de la bienveillance dans le regard de certains.

- Je savais bien que tu ne finirais pas avec Pansy ! Lança joyeusement Silver avec un sourire radieux.

- Il est vrai qu'elle avait un petit quelque chose de désagréable. Admit Zadrian en s'approchant un peu plus près.

- Méfis-toi Draco, je crois que ta fiancée couvre une dragoncelle. Jura Abraxas.

Hermione porta instinctivement sa main à son cou :

- Ce n'est qu'un grain de beauté ! Justifia-t-elle.

- Ma mère me disait toujours que c'était un signe du diable. Rapporta la mère de Sirius avec un sourire malsain. Je la connais : c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe amie avec Potter. Je les ai vus dans mon autre tableau détruire ma maison, cassant mes objets. Kreatteur ma tout raconter. Une vrai diablesse cette fille là : elle lui a offert un cadeau pour Noël. A un elfe de maison, vous vous rendez compte ?

- Hermione a toujours eu une grandeur d'âme. Certifia Draco en serrant la main qui était dans la sienne. Sang-de-bourbe ou non vous devrez faire avec : je l'aime.

- Vous croyez que Lucius le répudiera lorsqu'il apprendra la nouvelle ? Chuchota Aurore à l'oreille de Kitri.

- Dans ce cas, il aura à faire à sa vieille mère. Hors de question que Draco soit exclu de cette famille. Il est bien trop Malefoy pour ça.

- Bien dit Kitri ! Rajouta Abraxas. Mais ça me gène un peu… S'ils en viennent à faire des enfants, leur sang ne sera pas pur comme il devrait l'être.

- Sans vouloir t'offenser grand-père, je pense que mon sang est assez pur pour deux.

Hermione rougit involontairement.

- Je prendrai soin de lui. Avec le temps, j'ai appris à l'aimer et je crois que je ne pourrais plus me passer de lui. C'est assez étrange comme situation mais vous devez me croire.

- Nous allons vous laisser, nous devons faire le tour du propriétaire. Annonça Draco en s'éloignant avec elle.

- Au revoir !

Hermione et Draco s'éloignèrent et avancèrent dans le Manoir obscure qu'ils éclairèrent au gré de leur pas. Ils s'aventurèrent dans la cuisine où un four magistral trônait au centre de la pièce. Le salon était somptueux, tout comme le bureau, ainsi que la bibliothèque qui comprenait plus de livres que dans celle de Poudlard. Même des années après, ce lieu avait gardé une richesse indéniable. Des documents iconographiques ponctuaient leur visite, Draco lui racontant tel ou tel souvenir. Puis, ils finirent par atteindre un escalier sublime de marbre blanc. Une partie descendait vers le bas et Hermione se douta que s'était là où se trouvaient les cachots. En montant, ils visitèrent quelques chambres qui étaient décorés avec soin.

En fait, cette visite aurait pu être une banale. Mais lorsque l'on racontait l'histoire du manoir à partir de la guerre, tout prenait une autre envergure. Les cachots où des gens avaient été torturés, violés, tués. La cuisine où des elfes mourraient de faim tout en servant des plats succulents. Le salon où Hermione avait subit le sortilège Doloris par la tante à Draco. L'escalier au long duquel des tableaux représentant des scènes d'assassinats de Né-Moldus. Les chambres aux apparences irréprochables mais dans lesquelles des Mangemorts avaient exercés leur besoin héroïque auprès de jeunes filles capturées. Au final, ils avaient pu parler de la guerre dans ce cadre. Ils avaient pu exorciser leurs vieux démons et repartir ainsi sur de bonnes bases. Hermione et Draco rebroussèrent chemin et quittèrent cette maison hantée.

Ils s'éloignèrent du Manoir Malefoy en silence. Une fois la grande grille passée, ils se prirent la main et transplanèrent ensemble jusqu'à la Chaumière aux citrouilles…

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**Oo**…T**o** be c**o**ntinued…**oO**

Reviews or not reviews ?

Encore mille fois désolé du retard d'écriture ! J'étais absorbé par mon boulot de lycéenne et ça en valait largement la peine : j'ai tout réussis ! Aussi, je tenais à signaler – bonne nouvelle pour vous – que la suite et fin était déjà écrite et en cours de correction. Donc pas de soucis à vous faire, cette fanfiction s'achèvera d'ici peu. J'espère tout de même que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et que vous avez appréciés ce chapitre. Tendrement, votre Dairy22.

**Note de la Bêta lectrice :**

_Tadam !!! héhé J'ai adoré le passage avec les tableaux *o* j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu autant qu'à moi ^^ alors à votre avis que nous réserve la suite ?_


	19. Chapitre 19

**Silver Serpentis**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Fabiola 93600 arobase hotmail . com**

Oo…Tout simplement parce que j'adore discuter avec mes lecteurs via msn…oO

* * *

**Titre** : Silver Serpentis.

**Résumé** : Hermione Granger essais de prendre contacte avec son écrivain préféré, Silver Serpentis. Peu après, celui-ci répond à sa missive ce qui débouche sur une correspondance épistolaire. Qu'adviendra t-il de notre Gryffondor lorsqu'elle découvrira qu'il s'agit de Draco Malefoy ?

**Personnage principal** : Draco Malefoy ou Silver Serpentis.

**Couple** : Draco Malefoy / Hermione Granger (DM/HG).

**Genre **: Roman épistolaire.

**Sorte** : Romance / Général.

**Cadre** : Poste Tome 7 - comprend les références à tout les tomes sauf le prologue -

**Muse** : SADE2, réponse à un défi publié sur le site " Patronus " réservé au fanfictions DM/HG.

**Correctrice** : Lixouille (Vivre par procuration).

**Nombre de chapitres prévus** : environ une vingtaine.

**Fréquence de publication** : toutes les deux semaines.

**Posté** : 25 avril 2009

* * *

J'espère que cette fanfiction va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture à vous mes chers apprentis sorciers !

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**Chapitre 19**

Hermione venait juste de fermer la porte de la Chaumière aux citrouilles derrière elle. Draco était dans le hall et enlevait la montre qu'il portait au poignet. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à l'horloge magique qui n'indiquait aucun changement dans l'état des membres de la famille Malefoy. A la grande surprise de la Gryffondor, une quatrième aiguille était superposée à celle de Draco. La sienne. Elle était dorée et pointait sur ' à la maison' en dessous, on pouvait lire Hermione Granger en lettre calligraphié. Le Serpentard se retourna vers elle et suivis son regard :

- Elle est là depuis que je t'ai offert le cœur en cristal. Précisa-t-il. Je pensais que tu l'avais déjà remarqué.

Hermione secoua sa tête en signe de négation et s'approcha un peu plus près de l'objet d'orfèvrerie. C'était la première fois qu'elle le détaillait ainsi. Le blason des Malefoy serpentait sur le bois et était arboré fièrement au milieu du bois tandis que la marque du gobelin qui l'avait façonné reposait en toute petite inscription au bas de l'objet.

- J'espère sincèrement que ta mère s'en sortira. Prononça Hermione au bout d'un moment.

La main de Draco se glissa dans la sienne et il la serra un peu. Il la pressa quelque peu avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts. Doucement, sans préavis, leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un baiser langoureux qui dégénéra assez rapidement. Leur gestes devenaient frénétiques, voir imprécis. Leurs mains se faisaient de plus en plus baladeuses, effleurant certaines parties intimes de leur anatomie. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, troublés de ce rapprochement si soudain. Ils n'y lurent que du désir intériorisé depuis bien longtemps.

Draco captura une nouvelle fois les lèvres d'Hermione avec une douceur infinie. Il déposa ses mains sur ses hanches afin de la rapprocher de son corps fiévreux. La Gryffondor passa une main dans la chevelure immaculée de son amant ce qui approfondit le contact de leurs lèvres. Le Serpentard, quant à lui, passa une main dans son dos qui jouait avec la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Hermione étouffa un gémissement. Il en profita pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Les caresses de Draco devinrent plus audacieuses. Elles se baladèrent sur ses fesses et releva le pan de sa jupe. Une fois la pulpe de ses doigts au contact de sa peau, Draco planta ses orbes métalliques dans les yeux chocolat de sa petite-amie. Il avait peur d'y déceler une pointe d'anxiété. Bien sûr, elle était présente. Mais elle était minoritaire par rapport à cette tendre lueur caramel reflet du désir qu'éprouvait la lionne. Hermione avait déposé ses mains sur ses épaules et attendait qu'il esquisse le moindre geste. Lui, ne voulait pas la brusquer : surtout pas.

- Tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux ?

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de quelques choses depuis longtemps. Répondit-elle alors que le cœur de Mandragore, toujours autour de son cou, propageait des étincelles argentées.

Il l'a porta jusqu'à l'étage supérieur, où se trouvait sa chambre à couchée. Une fois là bas, il déposa des baisers papillons le long de son cou, mordillant sa peau par endroit. Il fit glisser la fermeture éclair de sa robe qui tomba à ses pieds dans un froissement de tissu. Hermione frissonnait. Pas de froid, mais de sensations diffusent. Ses yeux chocolat s'assombrirent recouvert par le voile du désir. D'un autre côté, une vague de panique la submergea. Elle n'était jamais allée aussi loin avec un homme de sa vie.

Pendant ce temps, Draco, qui ne se doutait de rien, jouait les explorateurs sur la peau laiteuse de sa partenaire. Ses mains continuaient à effleurer la surface de son dos sans s'arrêter. Il les remonta avec une lenteur machiavélique afin de pouvoir savourer cette sensation qu'était la peau d'une femme…

- Draco, dit la jeune femme d'une toute petite voix, attends s'il te plaît…

Lentement, il cessa ses caresses et la regarda avec anxiété. Regrettait-elle d'être allée aussi loin dans les méandres de l'amour physique ? Sans s'en rendre compte, Draco tremblait d'effroi.

- Tu veux qu'on arrête.

- Non mais… Riposta la Gryffondor.

- Ce n'était pas une question Hermione. Trancha Draco. Je vois bien que tu as l'air paniquée.

- A vrai dire je suis juste un peu anxieuse mais c'est normal. Je suis certaine de ma décision : c'est avec toi que j'ai envie de le faire. Murmura Hermione en passant un doigt fin sur le contour de ses abdominaux, dessinant d'harmonieuses arabesques à l'aide de la pulpe de ses doigts.

Draco se délecta de cette sensation et soupçonna Hermione d'avoir interpréter son désir ardent et ce qu'il aimait la dernière fois. Son envie se faisait déjà ressentir et Hermione en rougit timidement. Il enleva ses vêtements, lui laissant le soin d'enlever sa propre chemise. Ensuite, il l'effeuilla très lentement comme si chacun de ses gestes étaient d'une lenteur insoutenable.

Il l'allongea doucement sur le lit comme s'il s'agissait de la relique la plus précieuse.

Ce ne fut que la voix d'Hermione qui brisa l'atmosphère fébrile entre deux baisers ardents :

- Draco, je…s'il te plaît. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de tes espérances.

- Ne t'en fais pas, laisse toi faire.

- J'ai une montée d'angoisse… Dit quelque chose, n'importe quoi… Une histoire.

- Une histoire ? S'étonna le Serpentard.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Invente là, ça ne fais rien. Renchérit-elle.

- Un jour… Commença l'écrivain. Hermione s'est complètement ridicule de raconter une histoire dans un moment pareil !

- Je t'en prie, fais-le. Supplia-t-elle. Je me sentirai mieux après t'avoir entendu parler. Ce silence est beaucoup trop pesant.

- Très bien. Dit-il en se plaçant sur elle de tout son long sans l'écraser. Alors, un jour… un sorcier était tombé éperdument amoureux d'une belle sorcière…

- Tu aurais pu faire plus original. Plaisanta la Gryffondor.

- Disons que mon esprit est embrumé par autre chose.

La main de Draco caressa la courbure de ses hanches passant et repassant sur quelques centimètres de sa peau où il la savait plus sensible. Il contourna son nombril en passant également la paume de sa main sur son abdomen. Les yeux chocolat de la jeune femme épiaient le moindre de ses gestes comme si ils espéraient s'instruire de la sorte.

- Beaucoup d'hommes la courtisait et lui apportait des cadeaux plus raffinés les uns que les autres…

Draco parsema sa peau de baiser le long de son épaule tout en lui susurrant ces dernières paroles. Il embrassa par la suite les lèvres de sa partenaire qu'il avait tant désiré depuis longtemps. Une lueur de plaisir se glissa sournoisement dans ses orbes métalliques tandis qu'il goûtait pleinement à la chair d'Hermione. Draco du faire un énorme travail sur lui-même afin de se contenir pour poursuivre son histoire.

- Le sorcier voulait la charmer avec un présent plus resplendissant que les autres. Reprit Draco dans une voix légèrement teinté de désir. Il partit alors à la recherche du plus fabuleux trésor.

Le Serpentard captura une nouvelle fois ses lèvres et ils échangèrent un baiser à la fois doux et passionné. Leurs langues entamèrent une valse endiablée où aucune règle n'était dictée. Hermione frissonnait à ce contact et émit un léger gémissement qui aurait pu passer inaperçus, sauf aux oreilles de Draco. Prenant cela comme un signe encourageant, il lécha sa lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre la parole :

- J'ai tellement envie de toi. Murmura Draco en caressant la poitrine de la Gryffondor pinçant parfois ses mamelons.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'une mélodie sensuelle. Il déposa alors ses lèvres dans son cou et se mit à mordiller sa fine parcelle de peau afin d'y apposer sa marque. Elle était à lui. Draco posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa maîtresse et caressa ses cheveux bruns. Le baiser, d'abord chaste, devint de plus en plus fougueux. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, se repoussèrent. Il s'agissait d'une lutte sans merci : un baiser endiablé commença. Hermione n'était pas en reste. Elle effleura du bout des doigts son torse le faisant frissonner par cette caresse à la fois aérienne et voluptueuse. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et il vit une lueur espiègle alors qu'elle faisait glisser sa bouche sur son torse, suivant ses muscles saillants, soufflant parfois sur certaines parties. Lorsque leur respiration leur fit faut bond, leurs poumons comprimés par un vide d'oxygène, ils se séparèrent à regret.

- Continue ton histoire. Demanda Hermione.

- Il s'élança à corps perdu dans les landes infinis de son pays. Il parcourra le territoire de part en part.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, Draco caressa chaque parcelle de son corps. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, une tâche noire recouvrait l'îlot cendré de son iris.

- Il vit colline et lac, mer et montagnes.

Le Serpentard repassa encore une fois ses mains sur sa poitrine et se noya dans son antre bucale pour finir son ascension tactile sur ses genoux.

- Le sorcier contourna bien des chemins sinueux, toujours cette fameuse quête à l'esprit.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de la Gryffondor tandis que celle-ci passait ses mains dans sa chevelure quasi immaculée.

- Lorsqu'un soir il s'endormit à la belle étoile, il vit miroiter dans l'étendu céleste deux joyaux d'une couleur ambrées brillant de mille feux. Il suivit ces astres jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Il traversa des contrées entières afin de les saisir. Il était persuadé que seuls ces bijoux couleur ambre pourraient combler entièrement la femme qu'il convoitait en secret.

Draco déposa deux baisers sur les paupières de sa partenaire. Le cœur en cristal que portait Hermione autour du coup battait à tout rompre passant alors au rouge sang.

- Il essaya vainement de s'en emparer en passant par la forêt interdite...

Ses mains parcourraient son corps avec plus d'audace encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent par elles même l'entrée de son intimité. Elle était déjà humide. Draco caressa son petit bouton de chair puis entra lentement un doigt dans son intimité : il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Ces caresses provoquaient chez Hermione des sensations encore inconnu puisqu'il l'entendit respirer bruyamment puis gémir de plaisir alors qu'il bougeait un peu plus rapidement son doigt – bientôt rejoint par un autre -, ses lèvres, quant à elles, s'occupaient de sa poitrine généreuse alors qu'elle fermait les yeux de contentement, une main mutine et douce dans les cheveux de son amant le poussant à continuer sa lente torture, lui murmurant des 'encore'. Il était à l'écoute du moindres de ses désirs et y répondait avec une sollicitude exemplaire. Il s'installa vers son entre-jambes afin de goûter à sa fleur répandant son pollen sous forme de liqueur. Elle avait un goût unique qui était loin d'être désagréable. Il lapa le liquide qui s'en écoulait sans pour autant négliger le petit bouton de chair. Il le suçota, le mordilla, le fit bouger du bout de la langue alors qu'Hermione poussait des gémissements de plus en plus bruyant. Et alors qu'il rentrait sa langue à l'intérieur de son intimité, elle s'accrocha désespérément aux draps soyeux qui recouvraient le lit pour retenir ce plaisir brulant qui la noyait dans la nuit tel un feu froid qui s'emparait d'elle... Merlin, savait-il combien il était doué?

Draco acheva sa lente torture sous les contestations de sa partenaire. Il eut un léger sourire au coin avant de reprendre son histoire où il en était :

- Après bien de ses essais, il s'avoua vaincu. Ces joyaux étaient imprenables.

Il fit glisser son regard dans celui d'Hermione pour lui faire comprendre que les joyaux en question n'étaient que ses yeux.

- Il retourna alors dans son pays sans cacher sa déception. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la femme qu'il aimait, il comprit que les deux bijoux correspondaient parfaitement à son regard couleur ambre. Tout ceci n'était que mirage causé par l'imaginaire.

Hermione eut un léger sourire. Il avait su la détendre dans un moment pareil en inventant n'importe quoi.

- Au moment où on apprit à la sorcière tout le chemin qu'il avait parcourut pour ces beaux yeux, elle entreprit d'aller le voir. Elle lui dit qu'il n'avait pas à retourner ciel et mer pour trouver le plus beau trésor, tout simplement parce que celui-ci était dans son cœur…

Le collier que portait Hermione se mit à briller tandis que leurs corps se rapprochaient encore plus, si cela était possible. Tout en s'embrassant, Draco s'allongea entre ses jambes après avoir doucement écarter ses cuisses. Il présenta son sexe à l'entrée de son intimité et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

- Ca va être douloureux.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Répondit-elle.

Doucement, il entra en elle, déchirant la barrière qui les séparait, d'un coup de rein. Elle était encore vierge. Elle serra la mâchoire puis se détendit et entoura ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour le sentir plus profondément en elle alors qu'il se mouvait lentement.

Ils ne formaient désormais plus qu'un, en parfaite symbiose. Leur plaisir montant toujours plus haut, repoussant leurs limites. Une fine pellicule de sueur les recouvrait. Leur acte devenait trop intense si bien que Draco crut que son cœur allait défaillir. Il n'avait jamais ressentit des choses si intentes dans les bras d'une autre femme. Et Merlin savait qu'il en avait connus. Faire l'amour avec amour changeait tout. C'était donc pour ça qu'on appelait l'acte sexuel ' la petite mort ' ?

Hermione n'était pas en reste. Elle devenait de plus en plus imprécise dans ces gestes comme si le plaisir rendait son esprit désordonné. Soudain, les deux amants se figèrent secoués par un orgasme hors du commun. Enlacé l'un dans l'autre, ils montaient au septième ciel et continuaient à monter, sans savoir ou s'arrêter, chaque vague de plaisir surpassant la précédente. Hermione poussait des gémissements de plaisir, aussitôt repris en écho par le jeune homme.

On entendait plus que les sons de leurs gémissements et de leurs respirations haletantes. La Gryffondor se contracta sous le Serpentard qui a bout de force donna un dernier coup de rein plus puissant encore que les autres...

Deux êtres, deux corps s'emboîtant l'un dans l'autre.  
Deux partenaires répétant en litanie le prénom de l'autre.  
Un point sensible atteint tandis qu'un râle de jouissance est émit.  
Un paradis artificiel atteint. Un plaisir charnel assouvit.  
Un homme quittant le corps de sa jeune partenaire.

Un cœur battant à l'unisson.

Une seule phrase vint faire éclater ce moment de silence.

- Je t'aime Draco.

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**oO**….T**o** be c**o**ntinued…**Oo**

Et bien voila le Chapitre que vous attendiez tous depuis bien longtemps : la première fois. La fanfiction est bientôt achevée : le numéro 20 est le tout dernier. Néanmoins, si on me supplie – à genoux évidemment * crescendo sadique chez l'auteuz * – de faire un Epilogue en déposant de très gentilles reviews je le ferai. Un chapitre du genre ' cinq ans plus tard ' Hihi [Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous ferai pas un épilogue gnangnan, sorte de revanche de la version de J.K. Rowling]. Bon et bien au prochain chapitre !

**Note de la bêta :**

Que pensez-vous de ce chap ? J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! à la prochaine !!!


	20. Chapitre 20

**Silver Serpentis**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Fabiola 93600 arobase hotmail . com**

**Oo**…T**o**ut simplement parce que j'ad**o**re discuter avec mes lecteurs via msn…**oO**

* * *

**Titre** : Silver Serpentis.

**Résumé** : Hermione Granger essais de prendre contacte avec son écrivain préféré, Silver Serpentis. Peu après, celui-ci répond à sa missive ce qui débouche sur une correspondance épistolaire. Qu'adviendra t-il de notre Gryffondor lorsqu'elle découvrira qu'il s'agit de Draco Malefoy ?

**Personnage principal** : Draco Malefoy ou Silver Serpentis.

**Couple** : Draco Malefoy / Hermione Granger (DM/HG).

**Genre **: Roman épistolaire.

**Sorte** : Romance / Général.

**Cadre** : Poste Tome 7 - comprend les références à tout les tomes sauf le prologue -

**Muse** : SADE2, réponse à un défi publié sur le site " Patronus " réservé au fanfictions DM/HG.

**Correctrice** : Lixouille (Vivre par procuration).

**Nombre de chapitres prévus** : environ une vingtaine.

**Fréquence de publication** : toutes les deux semaines.

**Posté** : 29 avril 2009

* * *

**...J'espère que cette fanfiction vous a plu du début à la fin...**

Bonne lecture à vous mes chers apprentis sorciers !

* * *

¤ **Citation** ¤

« Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans écrire. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai de tenter de découvrir la signification d'un monde confus […] Ecrire n'est pas une réaction face à la vie. C'est la vie même. »

( André Brink, écrivain sud africain )

**¤ Merci d'avoir reviewer au chapitre précédent ¤**

**¤ MiniMagiCcOulOurS ¤ Mia Granger-Malfoy ¤ Camille Malefoy ¤ LittleBeattle ¤ MiMyLiLy ¤ Laurianne ¤ MissAsu ¤ Audrey ¤ Tigris 86 ¤ Tititaisant ¤ Lady Hope ¤ MlleGanou ¤ So000-SpECiAl ¤ Titsoleil ¤ Elodu92 ¤ Loufoca-Granger ¤ Céline ¤ RaGnAgNa ¤**

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**Chapitre 20**

**oO… Au lecteur…Oo**

Je dédicace ce chapitre à tous les lecteurs assidus de Silver Serpentis. A ceux qui ont suivis et lut avec une attention scrupuleuse chaque chapitre. A ceux qui ont mis des reviews le plus souvent possible. A ceux qui m'ont fait des compliments. A ceux qui m'encourage encore et toujours. A ceux qui s'intéresse à tout ce que je fais. Merci à vous. Merci encore.

**oO …Dernier chapitre…Oo**

Le soleil filtrait doucement à travers les rideaux de la chambre de Draco Malefoy. Les draps du lit étaient défais et sous les lourdes étoffes, somnolaient un couple enlacé. Leurs mains ne se lâchaient plus, comme scellées dans une sorte de serment invisible. C'était le lendemain de leur première nuit d'amour. Le torse de l'écrivain se soulevait doucement au gré de sa respiration sur lequel reposait la tête de sa bien aimée. Ses cheveux auburn tombaient en cascade sur leur corps nu. Jamais ils ne s'étaient endormis si paisiblement depuis la fin de la guerre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui et caressa le bras d'Hermione d'un air distrait : cette nuit restera à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Ses gestes, ses soupirs, ses paroles. Mais avant tout, son « je t'aime ». Il ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle dise une telle chose après qu'ils aient fait l'amour. Avant, il trouvait ça très cliché de déballer ces sentiments après être passé à l'acte comme si cela pouvait retenir le garçon un peu plus longtemps. Certains fuyaient, bien évidemment. Mais lui adorait ce sentiment de supériorité, d'être adoré, d'être aimé sans rien demander en retour. Cependant, tout était différent à présent. Il aimait également. Il ne pouvait pas la rejeter comme il adorait le faire avec ses maitresses d'une nuit. Parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait fait l'amour sous un différent point de vue. Ce n'était pas seulement une partie de jambes en l'air pour se défouler. Maintenant, tout prenait une autre envergure.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le pendentif d'Hermione. Le cœur en cristal d'où tombait de la pluie dorée qui virevoltait parfois. Il déposa ses doigts dessus et le serra au creux de sa main. A ce contact, les paupières d'Hermione papillonnèrent. Elle ouvrit en grand ses yeux chocolat pour observer le visage de Draco. Elle fut surprise d'y voir deux yeux étrangement bleus, limpides.

- Bonjour toi. Chuchota Draco en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille.

Hermione lui sourit largement avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. A l'aide de sa baguette magique, il fit apparaître une magnifique rose rouge dépourvue de ses épines. Hermione la contempla, au bord du ravissement.

- Maintenant que tu as fais ta bonne action de la journée Draco, tu peux redevenir toi-même. Plaisanta Hermione en titillant le bout du nez du Serpentard avec la fleur.

Il grogna avant de sortir du lit en trainant les couvertures avec lui.

- Puisque c'est ça, je vais devenir vache avec toi. Maugréa le Serpentard en ouvrant grand les fenêtres.

- Hé ! Il fait encore un peu froid.

- Sans déconner… Si tu as si froid que ça rejoint moi sous la douche. Nargua-t-il avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui.

A contre cœur, elle le suivit et constata qu'il s'était déjà glissé dans la cabine de douche. Le jet d'eau tiède revigora ses membres encore un peu endoloris. Non pas que Draco se soit comporté comme une brute la veille au soir, mais avoir sa première fois était un exercice physique de haute voltige. Draco l'accueillit avec un sourire goguenard tout en faisant tomber du gel au creux de sa main. Il se savonna les bras et les jambes avec une sorte de rictus.

- J'aurais besoin de toi pour le dos. Finit-il par dire. Et je t'offre en cadeau le droit de me savonner le torse. Tu sais que des femmes seraient capables de tuer père et mère pour cet honneur ultime.

- Sinon ça va les chevilles Draco ? Répliqua Hermione en prenant le pot de gel douche.

- Tu n'as qu'à vérifier par toi-même. Murmura –t-il tout en plaçant les mains de la Gryffondor sur son torse.

Elle rougit instantanément même si ses mains bougeaient par elles-mêmes comme envoutées par ce contact charnel. Sans crier garde, Draco s'empara de ses lèvres. Elle gémit doucement. Cependant, Hermione recula.

- N'oubli pas que l'on doit aller au mariage de Neville tout à l'heure. Informa la lionne tout en appliquant avec douceur le liquide savonneux sur le corps du Serpentard qui réprima difficilement un grognement de frustration.

- Comment oublier le fait que si ma femme est aussi stressée c'est à cause de cet imbécile de Londubat.

Hermione rit sous cape en le faisant tourner sur lui-même afin de lui savonner le dos.

- Tu es incorrigible Malefoy. Susurra-t-elle.

- Miss Granger, seriez-vous en train de draguer un Serpentard.

- J'ai bien peur que oui. Conclut-elle.

Ils finirent leur douche dans un silence quasi sensuel. Hermione se savonna elle-même avant de sortir de la cabine, une serviette enveloppant son corps. Draco laissa parcourir une nouvelle fois son regard sur ses courbes. Puis, se sécha pour s'habiller. Il opta pour un costume noir, faisant ressortir la blancheur de sa peau, ainsi qu'une chemise bleu ciel. . Il lui avait alors tendus le paquet où se trouvait la robe qu'il avait acheté à Tissus et Brodette la veille dans l'après-midi. Elle avait été ravie de constater qu'elle lui sied à merveille.

Il alla préparer le petit déjeuner pour Hermione tandis que celle-ci continuait à se préparer dans la chambre. Une fois en bas, il fit griller quelques toasts et prépara deux tasses de café pour bien entamer la journée qui les attendait. Il commençait tout juste à boire la liqueur obscure lorsqu'il vit Hermione descendre les escaliers. L'étoffe bleu turquoise illuminait son teint et donnait à ses cheveux bruns une nouvelle jeunesse. Elle était un peu vaporeuse accentuant son dégradé. La robe s'arrêtait à la hauteur de ses genoux, laissant à loisir ses jambes à l'air libre au plus grand bonheur de Silver.

- Alors, on en perd son latin ? Demanda Hermione en mettant ses deux mains sur ses hanches.

Draco entama un contact visuel ardent pour lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait largement préféré rester ici, à lui faire l'amour, que d'aller à cette satanée cérémonie.

- Tu me feras penser à castrer Londubat en guise de cadeau de mariage.

- En parlant de ça, j'ai décidé de leur offrir un extrait de Bella notte. C'est une potion aphrodisiaque. Annonça-t-elle en sortant une fiole en verre de son petit sac en perle.

- Du gâchis… Pesta le Serpentard. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que Londubat fera avec ? C'est la Sainte mère réincarnée.

- Oh oui, c'est sur, Neville à côté de Silver c'est de la fiente de hibou. Complimenta Hermione entre deux gorgées de café.

- Je vois que tu gardes un excellent souvenir de la veille. Commenta Draco en mordant dans un toast.

- Comment oublier ? Prononça Hermione en déposant la tasse dans l'évier. Bon dépêche-toi, la cérémonie de mariage commence bientôt.

Draco grogna un peu avant de sortir à sa suite dans le jardin afin de transplaner. Ils croisèrent quelques voisins en train de tondre leur pelouse à une heure si matinale. Les gnomes de jardins sifflotaient gaiment en arrachant des lombrics de leur maisonnée. La Gryffondor et le Serpentard se saisirent les mains, puis se volatilisèrent dans le néant. Ils réapparurent dans une rue spacieuse d'Oxford, où l'état sorcier avait suivis un programme de reconstruction promu par Ronald Weasley. De l'autre côté du fleuve, on pouvait très bien apercevoir l'orphelinat dont il était le parrain.

Le mariage de Neville Londubat se déroulait dans un temple sorcier dans la banlieue d'Oxford, dissimulé à la vue des Moldus. Hermione et Draco marchèrent jusqu'au lieu de rassemblement. La foule était pressée contre les portes de l'établissement religieux dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Le jeune couple approcha des invités. Des sorciers arboraient des tenues excentriques, parfois grotesques. A côté, Draco se distinguait par sa classe. Mais ce ne fut pas ça qui attira en premier lieu les invités. Ils remarquèrent d'abord cette chevelure blonde, quasiment blanchâtre, caractéristique de la famille Malefoy. Beaucoup avait encore en tête le scandale provoqué par la Gazette du Sorcier. Leurs yeux le balayèrent de toute part, s'attardant sur Hermione qui figurait à ses côtés, puis sur leurs mains enlacées. Choqués, ils reculèrent quelque peu en bourdonnant des commérages. Le Serpentard leur envoyant un regard éloquent remplit d'hostilité. Ne voulant point perdre de son sublime en publique.

La Gryffondor, quant à elle, semblait désorientée par l'intérêt qu'on portait à leur couple, comme si il s'agissait de l'attraction phare d'un cirque. Elle baissa un peu la tête lorsqu'elle épongea les regards révoltés de vieilles connaissances, dont Ron Weasley qui gonflait comme un bœuf au près de Dean Thomas. Au vue de leur tenue, ils faisaient partie des témoins de la cérémonie.

Avant que quelqu'un puisse dire quoi que se soit, les portes du temple s'ouvrir devant le Grand Chamane qui les pria d'entrer à l'intérieur.

Le temple était assez vaste et recouvert de marbre tout comme l'atrium du ministère de la magie. Des dorures figuraient au sommet des colonnes grecques. Au centre du lieu religieux, une statue de bronze représentant Merlin toisait les invités avec un regard bienveillant. Les bancs étaient recouverts de lin blanc accompagné par des roses blanches qui avaient la fâcheuse manie de demander l'heure. Hermione et Draco s'assirent sur l'un d'entre eux en silence sans se lâcher la main. Une place avait été réservée à Hermione, spécialement par Neville. Draco se retrouva donc entre le Survivant et la brune, un peu mal à l'aise de se retrouver dans un endroit pareil, fêtant le mariage de quelqu'un qu'il avait toujours méprisé.

Harry vint leur dire bonjour brièvement avant de repartir pour saluer le reste du groupe d'invité d'honneur. Draco regarda autour de lui lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un l'observer. Quelques rangs plus loin se tenait Luna Lovegood qui portait des lunettes assez impressionnantes incrustées de faux diamants. Elle lui fit de grands signes de la main qu'il feint de ne pas voir. Néanmoins elle s'avança parmi les invités pour arriver à leur hauteur :

- Bonjour Hermione. Dit-elle d'une voix étrangement rêveuse. Cela va faire longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu.

La Gryffondor acquiesça. L'écrivain sentit une once de gêne. Peut-être qu'elle et Loufoca n'avaient plus gardé contact depuis l'après guerre. Un enfant mat s'approcha de Luna d'une démarche un peu gauche, due à son jeune âge. Il avait les cheveux brun et bouclé mais une mèche blonde flambait effrontément parmi elles. La Serdaigle le prit dans ses bras tandis que Dean Thomas s'approchait avec un biberon remplit de lait :

- Il n'a pas arrêté de te chercher. Déclara-t-il. Oh, Hermione ! Quelle surprise.

Il allait lui faire la bise lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Draco, toujours aussi impassible. Gênée, Hermione prit l'initiative des présentations :

- Dean, voici Draco, tu dois sans doute te souvenir de lui.

- Comment oublier. Persifla le Gryffondor en déposant son enfant sur les genoux de sa femme. Que fait-il ici ?

- Nous sommes ensemble. Répondit le Serpentard sur un ton de défi en prenant la main d'Hermione plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Ensemble ? Questionna Dean en les regardant alternativement. C'est une blague ? Vous vous détestiez tout les deux. Tu n'arrêtais pas d'insulter Hermione et…

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « nous sommes ensemble » ? Demanda Draco en lui lançant un regard flamboyant.

- Je crois que ça va aller pour l'instant. Prononça Hermione histoire de calmer le jeu. Regardez, la cérémonie va commencer.

Dean alla s'asseoir entre Luna et Ginny non sans un dernier regard hostile envers son ennemi d'antan. Le Grand Chamane présidant la cérémonie demanda le silence à l'assemblée.

- Bienvenue à tous sorcières et sorciers. Nous voilà réunis pour unir à tout jamais deux âmes de notre monde. Neville et Hannah sont très anxieux, ils savent seulement qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Afin de leur apporter prospérité et amour nous allons engager une prière au nom de Merlin. Chantons le cantique des amours.

D'une seule voix, les sorciers se mirent à chanter, enjolivant leur voix de crécelle grâce à des sorts de vocalise. Hermione fut étonnement surprise de voir que même Harry utilisait ce sortilège. Sa voix se métamorphosa en celle d'un ténor italien. Elle chantait tout en regardant les autres invités. En tournant la tête, elle s'aperçut que Draco restait impassible, les lèvres hermétiquement closes. Elle déposa sa main sur la sienne afin d'attirer son attention. Il lui sourit faiblement et lui dit à l'oreille :

- Je ne crois pas en Merlin.

Elle se contenta d'y répondre par un sourire poli alors que ses pensées vagabondaient très loin d'ici. Comment un homme comme Draco ne pouvait pas croire en Merlin ? Il venait d'une famille d'aristocrate après tout. Et d'après ce qu'elle savait, les sang-purs étaient des fanatiques de Merlin qui était en quelque sorte, leur modèle. Peut-être que la guerre avait laissé de trop profondes séquelles en lui pour qu'il puisse avoir la foi à nouveau.

Elle détourna son visage vers la scène où Neville avait apparut grâce à un transplanage assez bien réussis. Il avait un sourire radieux et un costume resplendissant. Sans aucun doute, il avait meilleur mine que durant leur étude. Néanmoins, il gardait son visage d'enfant joufflu et niais sur les bords. Hermione surpris Draco à ricaner. Elle lui lança un regard sévère qui le fit taire. Au même moment la mariée, précédé par les demoiselles d'honneur, défilèrent. Hannah avait lâché ses long cheveux brun ébène sur son dos ce qui contrastait fortement avec sa robe blanche. La cérémonie fut assez longue ce qui valut quelques soupirs de la part du Serpentard.

Au moment où les vœux allaient être prononcés, Draco se haussa pour juger la scène d'un œil critique. On passa la dague parmi les futurs mariés ainsi que les témoins afin qu'ils versent quelques gouttes de leur sang dans une coupe en argent pour sceller cette union. On y trempa une corde tissé en lin blanc qui s'imprégna du nectar rougeâtre. On ajouta une poudre étincelante et une flamme rouge, tintant vers le rose s'en dégagea dans un jet volumineux. Elle enveloppa les époux d'une chaleur douce qui ne les brula point. Il s'agissait des flammes de la passion. Neville et Hannah finirent par s'embrasser sous une salve d'applaudissement. En tournant la tête, Draco vit Ronald Weasley aux côtés de Karen, son ancienne infirmière à Sainte Mangouste. Celle-ci glissa sa main dans celle du rouquin qui lui lança un sourire charmeur. A contre cœur, l'écrivain dû avouer qu'ils formaient un beau couple. D'ailleurs, un peu plus loin, le voisin d'Hermione, Olivier Pye dévorait des yeux Parvati Patil qui usait de son charme. En fait, la salle était remplie de couples qui attendaient plus ou moins leur tour pour célébrer leur union. Pour plaisanter, il lança à Hermione :

- Bientôt ça sera à moi de te faire une demande en mariage.

Celle-ci cessa d'applaudir pour le fixer de ses yeux chocolat, une étrange expression collée au visage. Il prit alors conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il bafouilla alors quelque chose à propos de la décoration du temple avant de détourner son regard vers les époux qui saluaient les invités tout en sortant. Ce fut que la voix taquine de la lionne qui le sortit de sa torpeur :

- Il faut savoir être patient mon cher Silver.

Sans exactement se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de la diriger vers la sortie. Dehors, il pleuvait des rayons de soleil. Bon nombre de sorciers avaient fait apparaître des fleurs sur leur passage. Draco saisit la main de sa dulcinée et l'entraîna au bas des marches du temple.

- Maintenant que je t'ai accompagné à ce satané mariage on peut rentrer…

- Pas si vite. Coupa Hermione. Il y a encore la réception.

Le Serpentard la fixa avec un visage horrifié.

-Tu le savais depuis le début. Proféra-t-il. Tu savais que tu allais m'entraîner dans un de tes plans foireux où j'allais me sentir comme un poisson sur une plaque ardente. Je n'en ai rien à faire de leur tronche de macaques Hermione. Je ne peux pas les voir. J'ai pris sur moi pendant une heure maintenant à toi de me détendre…

- Alors là tu peux rêver.

- Moi, je…

- Toi, tu te tais ! Cria Hermione. Allez suis-moi. La réception se trouve dans le parc derrière le temple.

Bougon, Draco la suivit sans grande conviction à l'arrière du bâtiment heurtant des mottes de terre de ses chaussures noir cirées. Il s'était fait avoir en beauté. Pendant ce temps, Hermione disait bonjour à tous ceux qu'elle croisait, présentant parfois Draco quand celui-ci ne montrait pas les dents. Sous une véranda, des tables de six ou de douze places avaient été dressées dans les teintes lilas. La décoration florale était spectaculaire et la Gryffondor soupçonnait fortement Neville d'y avoir mit sa petite graine. Faute de place, le jeune couple dû s'asseoir à la même table que les ennemis d'antan de Draco.

Ron était entre Karen et Harry, tandis que le Survivant était auprès de sa femme, enceinte de plusieurs mois. Non loin, siégeaient Luna et Dean, encadrés par leur jeune bambin à la dentition trouée. Il avait déjà une sorte d'aura de folie douce qui obligea Draco à trouver une autre place. Cependant, elles étaient déjà toute prises. Hermione prit celle près de Ginny et Draco fut contraint de s'asseoir près du petit Thomas. L'enfant avait hérité des énormes yeux globuleux de sa mère mais cela lui accentuait encore plus son innocence. Quelque part, il lui faisait penser à Amy lorsqu'elle était titillée par sa curiosité légendaire.

- Maman à dit que les héliopathes étaient à tes trousses. Finit par dire l'enfant.

Evidemment, Draco se garda bien de demander ce qu'étaient les héliopathes. Il regarda ailleurs, ses yeux vagabondant de fleurs en fleurs.

- Ce sont des Jelipes. Annonça le petit garçon en pointant de son doigt boudiné un bouquet de tulipes sorcières.

- Je ne crois pas non. Grogna Draco en lui lançant un regard emplit de dédain.

- Moi j'y crois. Répliqua le petit garçon sans faire attention au sarcasme de l'écrivain. Ma maman raconte plein de jolies histoires.

- Ta maman est aussi légèrement fêlée sur les bords. Cracha le Serpentard en se servant un verre de limonade à la cerise.

- C'est très gentil de dire ça. Ma maman dit que c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse dire à une femme. Dit le garçonnet des yeux pleins d'étoiles.

L'écrivain esquissa une sorte de rictus diabolique qui ne passa pas inaperçu chez sa compagne. Hermione l'interrogea du regard tandis qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à chambrer l'enfant de Dean Thomas.

- Dis-moi, ton papa et ta maman ils se disputent souvent ?

- Pas tellement. Mon papa ne comprend pas trop ma mère. Prononça le petit garçon en prenant un apéritif à l'aspect répugnant. C'est ma mère qui les a faits. J'adore.

Draco tenta le tout pour le tout et en piocha un sur le plateau d'argent. Il l'avala et finit par dire :

- Pas mal. C'est fait avec quoi ?

- Du sang de Sombral.

Le Serpentard recracha tout dans une serviette en papier en tirant la langue. L'enfant rit aux éclats et annonça :

- Je plaisantais. C'est de la sauce de tomates chantantes.

Draco lui lança un regard qui en aurait apeuré plus d'un et finit par éclater de rire à la surprise générale.

- Tu as un humour du feu de Dieu. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Justin. Comme mon arrière-grand père dans une vie antérieure. Expliqua-t-il en grignotant ci et là.

Draco s'apprêtait à renchérir lorsque la voix enjouée de Seamus Finnigan résonna sous la véranda. Il portait sous l'épaule une radio magique qui captait la fréquence ' News Magique ' le journal des sorciers.

- Il y aura la diffusion des résultats de l'élection du ministre de la magie dans cinq minutes, juste après la publicité !

Il déposa l'engin sur la table recouverte de mets succulent alors que toute l'assemblée se rapprochait. Draco sentit la main d'Hermione se pressait contre la sienne alors que le Survivant se levait pour serrer des mains autour de lui. Ron sortait déjà des bouteilles de champagne. Pendant ce temps, Neville et Hannah souhaitait toute la chance du monde à Harry. Finalement le générique de publicité se tut pour laisser place à la voix du présentateur :

- Ici Bulby Mac Rudson sur la chaîne News Magique. Nous voilà sur le point de diffuser les résultats de l'élection ministérielle. Les chiffres nous ont été envoyés par l'institut politique sorcière il y a moins d'un quart d'heure. Avant d'annoncer la nouvelle, la rédaction souhaitait applaudir chaque candidat et rendre hommage à notre défunt directeur Strugmore Lagam. Une minute de silence.

Même sous la véranda, les invités se turent. Même si cela venait d'une initiative respectueuse, on se rendait bien compte que l'atmosphère était fébrile et que personne n'osait troubler ce silence couvert de suspens. Beaucoup avait des gestes frénétiques observant les autres. Seul Draco semblait conserver son calme olympien digne des Malefoy. En regardant à sa droite, il vit Harry tapoter nerveusement le rebord de la table. Aussitôt, la voix de l'animateur poursuivit :

- Nous ouvrons la lettre officielle. A présent, place au résultat. Ted Young, représentant le partie des Gourous du solstice d'hiver arrive en fin de liste avec 3 % des voix. Catherine Magcher finit cette campagne avec 7 % des voix. Il s'agit d'une énorme déception pour les radicaux du solstice d'été…

Hermione étouffa une exclamation de joie.

- Matamor Urkull regroupe 19 % des voix grâce à son programme basé sur le profit économique. Nous voilà donc avec les deux finalistes. Gottaway finit sa course avec 28 % des voix tandis qu'Harry Potter remporte cette élection avec 43 % des voix. Notre nouveau premier ministre se nomme bel et bien Potter !

Une salve d'applaudissement explosa dans la véranda. La foule applaudissant, trinquait, criait à la gloire d'Harry Potter. Ce dernier rougissait et serrait des mains à tout va, même celle de Draco. Il serra dans ses bras Hermione qui pleurait à chaude larme tandis que Ron hurlait : « Je vous avais dit qu'il y arriverait ! ». Ginny ne pouvait cacher sa joie. Même l'enfant qu'elle portait en elle sentait l'hystérie qui régnait, donnant quelques coups pour participer aux festivités. Une musique douce emplit peu à peu la salle. Luna s'était éclipsée le temps de changer la mélodie. Elle avait quelque chose d'apaisant et Draco décida de prendre la main d'Hermione pour l'entrainer au centre de la piste de danse.

Ils étaient enlacés sur la piste de danse, la musique les berçant lentement. Il la prit par la taille, leur corps enlacés. Leurs regards se mêlaient. Leurs pensées se confondaient. Le cœur que portait la Gryffondor autour de son cou passait par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel comme si ce changement de teinte démontrait le trouble de leur sentiment. Il lut dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait ressentir à cet instant et il le lui rendait bien. Draco appuya un peu plus sur ses hanches afin que leurs corps se frôlent. Draco la trouvait belle comme un ange dans le ciel. Il voulait lui crier 'je t'aime ' mais son honneur de Malefoy lui imposait de garder une tenue correcte quoi qu'il advienne.

There's something in your eyes  
Is everything all right  
You look up to the sky, you long for something more  
Darling, give me your right hand, I think I understand  
Follow me and you will never have to wish again

Hermione reconnue immédiatement cette chanson moldue. C'était celle de Justin Nosuka appelé 'After tonight'. Elle sourit bêtement en se remémorant leur soirée d'hier où ils avaient partagé leur première fois. Elle se souvenait de chaque caresse, que Draco avait eut à son égard. En vérité, elle n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'un homme comme Draco puisse se montrer aussi doux. Elle avait pu toucher les étoiles en sa compagnie. Se sentir vivre. Se sentir femme. Et tout ça, rien que dans ses bras.

I know that after tonight,  
You don't have to look up at the stars, no  
I know by the end of tonight, you don't have to look up at the stars  
I know if the love is alright, you don't have to look up at the stars, no  
I know by the end of tonight you don't have to look up at the stars

Elle sentait le souffle régulier du Serpentard contre sa nuque, éparpillant quelques cheveux lâchés sur son dos. Elle sentit ses doigts s'enrouler autour de quelques mèches tandis que son regard se faisait évasif. Elle se sentait sur un petit nuage dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser ça auparavant, mais Draco avait quelque chose de protecteur en lui. Hermione n'avait pas eu ce sentiment auprès d'un autre homme que son père. Désormais, elle était certaine d'avoir trouvé son âme sœur…

Tell me how you feel  
And if I'm getting near  
I'll tell you where to steer, you tell me where to steer  
Darling, way above the clouds and high above the stars  
Through the unknown black holes, no one knows where we are  
But we'll return to earth and do it all over again

Draco lui sourit tendrement avant de la faire tourner sur elle-même. Hermione se mit à rire aux éclats. Qui aurait pu croire que l'écrivain était bon danseur ?

Come away with me  
Come fly away with me  
Just for one night no one will ever know  
I will leave you satisfied forever past time  
You don't have to hide, you're free to fly

Ils savaient juste que maintenant, plus rien les sépareraient. Ni leur monde, ni leur famille, ni leur amis et encore moins leurs fréquentations. Ils n'étaient plus le Serpentard et la Gryffondor. Ils étaient l'homme et la femme. C'était leur refrain à eux : Le doux contre le dur, le sucrée contre le salé, la femme contre l'homme, le bien contre le mal mais avant tout l'amour contre la haine…

I know by the end of tonight, you'll be looking down upon them from heaven

Ils venaient d'atteindre ensemble le paradis terrestre. Draco embrassa Hermione tendrement pour lui manifester sa brulante passion et lui souffla au creux de l'oreille :

- J'ai envie de passer le restant de ma vie avec toi…

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

THE END

¤ Epilogue à venir si vous êtes sages ! ¤

**Reviews or not reviews ?**

Un énorme merci à tous ceux qui ont suivis cette fanfiction depuis le début. A tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alert et encore plus à ceux laissant des reviews ci et là. Mais aussi à ceux qui me lisent tout simplement. Si je pouvais je vous embrasserez tous – sur la joue bande de pervers, bavez pas trop – je le ferai. Je ne sais pas encore si vous avez apprécié cette fin ou si justement vous êtes restés sur votre faim – tadam : jeux de mots de l'année - . Pour les plus curieux prêt à tout pour avoir une suite, j'ai écris un épilogue qui suivra – si et seulement si – on me supplie à genoux.

**Oo**…Petit m**o**t de la fin de n**o**tre chère Bêta lectrice…**oO**

Ooooooooooooh magnifique chapitre ! *o* qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Moi je le trouve parfait !!! Bravo ma Fabi !!!!

**Un énorme merci à Lixouille, qui m'a aidé du début à la fin. Je t'aime comme pas possible. Ma bêta-lectrice. Mon âme-sœur littéraire. Mon amie.**

**Dairy22.**


	21. Epilogue

**Silver Serpentis**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Fabiola 93600 arobase hotmail . com**

Oo…Tout simplement parce que j'adore discuter avec mes lecteurs via msn…oO

* * *

**Titre** : Silver Serpentis.

**Résumé** : Hermione Granger essais de prendre contacte avec son écrivain préféré, Silver Serpentis. Peu après, celui-ci répond à sa missive ce qui débouche sur une correspondance épistolaire. Qu'adviendra t-il de notre Gryffondor lorsqu'elle découvrira qu'il s'agit de Draco Malefoy ?

**Personnage principal** : Draco Malefoy ou Silver Serpentis.

**Couple** : Draco Malefoy / Hermione Granger (DM/HG).

**Genre **: Roman épistolaire.

**Sorte** : Romance / Général.

**Cadre** : Poste Tome 7 - comprend les références à tout les tomes sauf l'épilogue -

**Muse** : SADE2, réponse à un défi publié sur le site " Patronus " réservé au fanfictions DM/HG.

**Correctrice** : Lixouille (Vivre par procuration).

**Nombre de chapitres prévus** : environ une vingtaine.

**Fréquence de publication** : toutes les deux semaines.

**Posté** : 3 mai 2009

* * *

J'espère que cette fanfiction va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture à vous mes chers apprentis sorciers !

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

**Epilogue**

**Oo...Sept ans plus tard…oO**

- Pourquoi je dois porter ce fichu bonnet ?

Draco souffla d'exaspération. Si on l'avait prévenu qu'être père était un job à plein temps qui vous rongeait les nerfs peu à peu, il n'aurait sûrement pas signé le contrat qui le rattachait à sa progéniture. En tout cas, pas sans hésitation…

- Il ne faut pas que tes cheveux changent subitement de couleur dans un lieu publique. Répondit-il à sa fille. Nous te l'avons déjà expliqué au moins cent fois.

- Précisément quarante-deux fois si on inclut celle où tu lui as dit avant d'entrer dans le Magicobus. Informa un petit garçon qui arrivait environ à la taille du Serpentard.

C'était Scorpius, son fils ainé déjà âgé de six ans. Il était l'exacte réplique de son père : blond, plutôt filiforme avec un menton pointu. Cependant, il ne possédait pas cet air arrogant et arborait de magnifiques yeux chocolat pétillant de malice. Ceux de sa mère.

Celle-ci était devant eux, poussant un chariot comportant une malle assez lourde. Les initiales 'A.D' reposaient en lettre d'or sur le couvercle et signifiaient : Amy Deauclair.

La jeune métamorphomage venait d'avoir onze ans il y a quelques mois. Ils avaient fêtés son anniversaire à la Chaumières aux citrouilles. Percy et Pénélope n'avaient pas pu être là, absorbés par leur travail respectif. Heureusement pour la jeune fille, elle avait une famille de substitution. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle vivait chez l'écrivain avec sa petite famille.

De ce fait, la famille Malefoy l'accompagnait sur la voie 9 ¾ le premier jour de sa rentrée à Poudlard. Auparavant, Amy, dont les lèvres brûlaient de curiosité, lui avait posé des tonnes de questions sur l'école de sorcellerie. Hermione s'était empressée de répondre avec une exactitude qui frôlait le paranormal. Comme d'habitude, Draco avait hoché ostensiblement la tête en se contentant de poursuivre à taper sur sa machine à écrire son prochain ouvrage. Souvent, sa petite fille, Dalia, le regardait faire en trempant malicieusement ses petits doigts boudinés dans l'encre lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné.

- Papa, ça gratte ! S'exclama Dalia en feignant de retirer son bonnet du sommet de son crâne.

- Pas ici, la gare est remplie de Moldus. Maugréa Malefoy tout en vissant le couvre-chef sur la tête de sa jeune fille et en jetant des regards soupçonneux autour de lui.

- Mais Amy, elle laisse ses cheveux à l'air libre ! Se révolta Dalia en pointant un doigt accusateur vers la plus grande de la famille.

- Elle contrôle ses pouvoirs tandis que toi non. Justifia Draco en regardant Amy qui avait une chevelure rose bonbon ce jour là.

- Ce n'est pas juste ! Cria la fillette en tapant du pied sur les dalles de la gare.

Scorpius nargua sa jeune sœur en lui tirant la langue. Il sautillait gaiment le long de la voie Moldu où un train attendait ses passagers de dernières minutes.

- Scorpius, si tu n'arrête pas de sauter dans tout les sens je vais me voir dans l'obligation de te stupéfixer. Prévint Draco en lui lançant un regard en biais.

Le petit garçon se figea sur place avec un petit sourire timide. Il savait pertinemment que son père était capable de faire une chose pareille. Il adorait utiliser la magie pour avoir le calme, surtout lorsqu'il avait de l'inspiration pour un nouveau livre. Un jour en rentrant d'une visite au Terrier, il lui avait fait subir un sort de lévitation, la tête vers le bas, pour être sur qu'il n'avait pas de boules puantes dans les poches.

Bien sûr, Hermione détestait ses méthodes pédagogiques peu scrupuleuses. Mais Draco se contentait de répondre ' Quand on sera vieux et desséchés ça nous fera de bon souvenir à évoquer '. Après ça, il se faisait punir par sa propre femme. Lorsqu'elle était furieuse contre lui ou qu'elle avait quelques choses à lui reprocher, Hermione cuisinait des légumes dénués de toute saveur. Il se remémora le jour où ses enfants l'avaient surpris à fumer en cachette dans le jardin par la fenêtre de leur chambre. La Gryffondor s'était mise dans une fureur noire. Depuis sa première grossesse, ils s'étaient promis de faire des efforts de ce côté-là. Mais Draco, l'incorrigible, ne se fiait qu'à son paquet de cigarettes qu'il dissimulait dans le terrier des gnomes de jardins. Malheureusement, il avait vite regretté sa cachette. Quelques jours plus tard, les gnomes avaient entrepris d'allumer ses cigarettes et de les fumer, le bec au soleil.

Dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, il avait gardé son paquet comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique à protéger de la lumière. Scorpius l'avait vu glisser sa tabatière dans sa poche : il avait du acheté son silence d'une mornille d'argent. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour ces enfants ? Ou plutôt, pour se couvrir des fureurs vengeresses de sa femme ?

Cela devait faire un petit moment qu'il marchait en direction du Poudlard Express. Draco n'était jamais venu du côté Moldu auparavant. Il faisait du transplanage d'escorte avec ses parents lorsqu'il était lui-même élève ou il prenait de la poudre de cheminette. Mais Hermione insistait toujours pour montrer à leur enfant ce que le Serpentard s'amusait à appelé ' la face perdue du monde '. Draco avait grogné lorsqu'il avait appris leur itinéraire. Dalia, d'une voix doucereuse s'était contenté de répondre avec un sourire ironique : ' T'en fais pas mon papa chéri, je te donnerai la main '. Il avait bouillit intérieurement. Ces enfants avaient hérités de son insolence légendaire.

Devant, on entendait clairement la rumeur des conversations qu'entretenaient Hermione et Amy :

- Dis, tu crois que j'irai dans quelle maison ? Demanda-t-elle avec une curiosité non feinte.

- Tu as la bravoure d'une lionne ma chérie. Gryffondor t'accueillera à bras ouvert. Répondit Hermione tandis qu'un sourire emplit de fierté ornait ses lèvres.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Draco déclara d'une voix assez forte pour qu'elles puissent l'entendre :

- Alors ça, jamais… Amy chez les Gryffondor ? Tu n'oublis pas qu'elle a été élevé en partie par moi. Et de ce fait, elle sera chez les Serpentard.

Hermione s'arrêta net.

- Tu sais quoi mon chéri ? Ton raisonnement ne tient pas la route. Amy a un cœur gros comme ça. Je ne la vois pas du tout dans un uniforme vert et argent. En plus, ça n'ira pas du tout avec son teint.

- Prétends-tu que l'uniforme de ma maison est laid, femme ? S'ulcéra Draco en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le front de sa bien aimée.

- Et voilà que ça recommence… Chuchota la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

Désespérée, Amy s'assit sur sa malle tandis que Scorpius étudiait un plan du métro de Londres en se grattant le menton, comme son père le faisait devant un dilemme. Pendant ce temps, Dalia était accroupit et discutait joyeusement avec des moineaux en imitant leur cris suraigu. Les trois enfants avaient pris l'habitude de trouver une occupation lorsque leurs parents se mettaient à débattre, l'un pensant toujours avoir raison, l'autre haussant la vois puis le tout finissait en baisers langoureux et de gloussement.

-Tu sais ce que je fais des Gryffondor et de leur courage exceptionnel ? Je me le fou dans le... Hurla pratiquement Draco alors que des Moldus les observaient avec des regards inquiets.

- Chut ! Coupa Hermione. Les enfants. Dit-elle avec les lèvres extrêmement serrées.

- Comme si ils n'avaient jamais entendu de juron dans cette stupide félévision. Riposta Draco en poussant le chariot sur lequel Amy était toujours assise.

Scorpius éclata de rire et reprit son père :

- Télévision papa. Pourquoi tu as autant de mal à prononcer les mots des Moldus ?

- Parce que c'est la chose la plus stupide qui soit, que d'inventer une boîte à images.

Hermione prit Dalia d'une main et Scorpius de l'autre et les entraîna à l'autre bout de la gare, du côté sorcier en traversant la passerelle magique. Lorsqu'ils disparurent tout les trois à travers le mur, Draco marqua une pause et s'adressa à Amy en murmurant d'une voix douce :

- En fait, j'ai toujours pensé que tu irais à Serdaigle. Mais je ne voulais me montrer vaincu face à cette lionne tyrannique.

Amy eut un sourire ravis. Puis elle se redressa pour faire face à son père d'adoption.

- Quand je reviendrai tu seras fière de moi papa.

Draco en eut le souffle coupé : c'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait comme ça. Même si ils n'avaient aucun lien du sang, ils possédaient largement ceux du cœur. Ils partagèrent une étreinte débordant d'émotions.

- Si on n'y va pas tout de suite, Hermione va me mettre au régime pendant une semaine pour t'avoir mis en retard. Prononça finalement Draco en relâchant Amy dont les racines tournaient au blond pâle. Et on devrait y aller avant que tes pouvoirs éclatent en pleine gare Moldu. Allez à Serpentard t'obligerai à contrôler tes émotions, fille. Rajouta-t-il en ébouriffant ses mèches.

- Ben on peut dire que ça ne t'a pas vraiment réussi, papa-poule. Répliqua Amy avant de franchir la muraille magique.

Draco sourit et lança un dernier regard derrière lui avant de disparaître à son tour…

* * *

**Oo**...TH_**E**_ _**E**_ND…**oO**

Encore merci d'avoir suivis cette fanfiction jusqu'à sa toute fin. Je dédicace cette fanfiction à tout ceux qui ont déposés un jour une reviews ou qui le feront d'ici peu. Merci encore. Merci pour tout.

**Dairy22.**

_**Le mot de la bêta :**_

Eh bien nous y voici… la fin. Je la trouve vraiment superbe, après tout j'adore Amy alors je ne pouvais qu'aimer cette fin. J'espère que vous l'avez aussi appréciez ! Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que vous avez laissés pour cette fic... J'ai passé de très bon moments en compagnie des personnages de Fabi et j'espère avoir encore beaucoup d'occasion pour vous croiser sur des fics ^^ bye bye tout le monde. la prochaine !


End file.
